


Смятение чувств. Follow me

by Inanna1



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Original Work, UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Dancing, First Love, First Time, M/M, Musicians, Platonic Romance, Romance, Влюбленность, Сексуальная неопытность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1
Summary: Случалось ли вам когда-либо забывать самого себя – родовое имя, родителей, собственную внешность – от одного лишь взгляда в чьё-то лицо, от одной лишь улыбки, обращённой даже не к тебе?Нет?Он тоже думал, что такого просто не может быть в этой вселенной. Однако провидение, видимо, имело на этот счёт иное мнение.Альтернативная история отношений Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Сяо Чжань/Ван Ибо
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Знакомство. г. Сиань, Китай, 2011 г.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история выдуманная, ничего общего с реальностью не имеет, однако автор постарался сделать её «настоящей», живой, будто события действительно произошли именно так, как написано, а не иначе.  
> Оглядываться читателям на реальных Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня, конечно же, можно, вот только фанфик относится к категории «как всё могло бы быть в параллельной вселенной». 
> 
> В истории года́ повествования и возраст героев выставлен верно (Сяо Чжань родился 05.10.1991 г., Ван Ибо – 05.08.1997 г.), а вот сроки дебюта Сяо Чжаня передвинуты. Здесь XNINE дебютировал раньше UNIQ.
> 
> Хронология событий следующая (чтобы читатели не путались):  
> 2011 г. – знакомство героев;  
> Начало 2013 г. – дебют Сяо Чжаня с XNINE;  
> Конец 2014 г. – дебют Ван Ибо с UNIQ.  
> 2015-2018 г. – подготовка и съёмка «Неукротимого» (этого в моей истории не будет).
> 
> Между героями сохранена реальная разница в возрасте, однако с точки зрения моральных устоев всё выдержано.
> 
> Автор будет рада отзывам и комментариям.

**Знакомство. г. Сиань, Китай, 2011 г.**

Случалось ли вам когда-нибудь влюбляться с первого взгляда?

Нет, даже не влюбляться!

Случалось ли вам когда-либо забывать самого себя – родовое имя, родителей, собственную внешность – от одного лишь взгляда в чьё-то лицо, от одной лишь улыбки, обращённой даже не к тебе?

Нет?

Он тоже думал, что такого просто не может быть в этой вселенной. Однако провидение, видимо, имело на этот счёт иное мнение.

Не верите?

Смотрите сами и убедитесь! Ещё не влюбившись, забыть себя возможно!

Вон тот четырнадцатилетний пацан, зависший перед монитором второго режиссёра, – ярчайший тому пример!

## ***

У небольшой студийной сцены сгрудились по меньшей мере семь десятков участников музыкального прослушивания. Духота в зале стояла жуткая, но никто не жаловался. Давки тоже не было, однако ближе подобраться и посмотреть, чей потрясающий голос нота за нотой выводил проникновенную балладу о любви, не представлялось возможным.

А полюбопытствовать действительно хотелось! Ведь молодой певец звучал не просто звонко и насыщенно, он каждым звуком забирался под кожу и жгутами наматывал нервы слушателей на собственный кулак!

«Воу! Красивый!» – пронеслась наполовину неосознанная мысль у него в голове, пока глаза жадно впитывали в себя экранный образ молодого парня на сцене, а уши до отказа забивались поразительно чистым звуком.

Он даже не заметил, когда начал пританцовывать, но к концу песни всё его тело плавно покачивалось и страшно зудело невыраженным желанием пуститься в пляс.

– Ибо, стой спокойно! Чего ты дёргаешься? Из-за тебя ничего не видно! – закадычный друг, Пак Чжун, весьма ощутимо ткнул его локтем под рёбра. – И что это за дурацкое выражение на твоём лице?

Друг нахмурился, пихнул его в плечо, оттесняя от монитора, и вновь приклеился к ящику:

– О, вот эта девушка очень даже ничего! Я б с такой замутил, хе-хе!

– Да ты с каждой замутить готов, если у неё лицо хоть чем-то отличается от заурядного кирпича, – фыркнул Ван Ибо и отошёл в сторону.

Тот, кто заинтересовал его самого, уже ушёл со сцены, а до остальных ему не было ровным счётом никакого дела.

«Где же ты?.. – Ван Ибо приподнялся на цыпочки, пытаясь в толпе у сцены разглядеть высокую фигуру в белой рубашке. – О! Нашёл!»

Глупейшая, но совершенно счастливая улыбка растянула его губы до ушей, а бестолковое выражение намертво прикипело к лицу: «Реальный ты намного красивее экранной версии!»

Его сердце в груди глухо стукнулось о рёбра, подпрыгнуло к самому горлу, а после принялось вращаться вокруг своей оси. Или это у него просто голова закружилась от совершенно ослепительной улыбки молодого певца, которой тот одарил столик жюри?

«Эта улыбка просто оружие массового поражения! – присвистнул Ван Ибо. – Интересно, как же его зовут?»

Ван Ибо терпеть не мог большие скопления народа. Толкучка, теснота и удушающе резкие запахи множества тел – этого он всеми доступными средствами старался избегать. Однако сейчас узнать имя понравившегося ему человека хотелось неимоверно. Желание было странным, незнакомым ему, но очень ярким и совершенно нелогичным.

Он. Хотел. Знать. ИМЯ!

Ван Ибо боком протиснулся между рядов участников прослушивания ближе к темноволосому юноше. Особенно приблизиться не получилось: его постоянно отталкивали назад, но всё же теперь он мог расслышать тихий разговор.

– …линию удержал ровно. Хвалю! Но зачем, скажи на милость, ты сбросил целую «ля» раньше срока? – жилистый мужчина средних лет, судя по всему, наставник певца, детально разбирал выступление своего подопечного.

– У меня не хватило дыхания. Я на припеве взял в грудь слишком много и думал, что выведу голосом хотя бы первую фразу куплета. Но… – объяснения певца больше походили на оправдания.

– Но там синкопа! – наставник возмущённо всплеснул руками. – Ты чем допевать слова собрался? Носом? Или, может, ушами? 

– Простите, учитель, – певец явно был расстроен. Он и сам понимал, что допустил глупейшую ошибку.

«Да зачем ты извиняешься? Выступление было просто замечательным! – Ван Ибо осуждающе уставился на наставника певца. – Мне всё понравилось!»

Мужчина просверлил негодующим взглядом тёмную макушку подопечного, склонившегося в почтительном поклоне, и вздохнул:

– Ладно, чего уж сейчас копья ломать? Сделанного не воротишь! В целом ты выступил очень достойно. Думаю, А-Чжань, сегодня как минимум второе место останется за тобой.

«А-Чжань»?! Значит, его зовут «Чжань»!» – Ван Ибо несколько раз повторил про себя это имя.

Пока он грел уши, совершенно не заметил, когда успел облокотиться на высокого молодого мужчину рядом с собой. Неудивительно, что его резко отпихнули в сторону.

Над головой раздался недовольный голос:

– Эй, не наваливайся на меня!

От неожиданности Ван Ибо неуверенно покачнулся и почти упал, споткнувшись о чью-то ногу. Он уже было решил, что прямо сейчас позорно растянется на полу, однако сильные, по ощущениям, руки поддержали его за плечи:

– Осторожнее!

Привлекательный юноша с волной тёмных волос по плечи ободряюще улыбнулся ему:

– Ты не ушибся, парень? Смотри внимательнее под ноги, здесь слишком много народа.

Он помог Ван Ибо встать ровно и только после этого отпустил.

– Спасибо, – тот смутился непривычной близости незнакомца.

Сейчас Ван Ибо жалел, что на нём нет головного убора: очень хотелось спрятать алеющие щёки и нервный взгляд за козырьком кепки или под шапкой.

– Не за что, будь аккуратнее, – кивнул ему длинноволосый и обратился к парню, толкнувшему Ван Ибо. – Юй Цзинь, ты чего кипятишься? Неужели не видишь, что он совсем ребёнок? Если бы упал, в такой толпе он вряд ли поднялся бы сам.

– А кто вообще пустил сюда малолеток?! – взвился тот, кого назвали «Юй Цзинь». Судя по всему, своей вины он совершенно не чувствовал.

– Это открытое прослушивание. Даже если младших сегодня не слушают, никто не запрещает им присутствовать в качестве зрителей, – «спаситель» Ван Ибо вежливо улыбнулся в рассерженное лицо собеседника.

– Сон Джэрим-гэгэ такой добрый, – миловидная девушка, невольная свидетельница этой неприятной ситуации, бросила кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц на него.

Длинноволосый юноша, Сон Джэрим, на флирт никак не отреагировал, а вот Юй Цзинь, казалось, взбесился ещё больше.

– Раз мелких сегодня не смотрят, нечего ему здесь делать! В студии и без них дышать нечем! – он просверлил гневным взглядом мечтающего оказаться на другом конце вселенной Ван Ибо. – Ты, парень, днём ошибся! В расписании ясно сказано, что юношей до 17 лет будут слушать завтра! Так что сделай нам всем одолжение – свали в туман по-хорошему!

– Юй Цзинь, зачем так грубо?! – девушка выступила вперёд, закрывая собой Ван Ибо. – Разве же этот мальчик кому-то мешает? Пусть себе слушает, как старшие выступают.

– Действительно, нет нужды прогонять кого-то, – согласился Сон Джэрим.

– Тебе, Сон Джэрим, – губы Юй Цзиня сложились в циничную ухмылку, – рыцарствовать не надоело? Каждого слабого и обездоленного хочешь защитить?

– При чём здесь «рыцарство»? – нахмурился тот. – Это просто…

– Гэгэ, не обращайте на него внимания, – девушка легко коснулась рукава чёрной рубашки Сон Джэрима. – Юй Цзинь-гэгэ просто злится, ведь понимает, что явно проигрывает Сяо Чжаню. Они с ним в одной категории выступают.

«Сяо Чжань?! – до этого момента желающий казаться незаметным Ван Ибо навострил уши. –Значит, это его полное имя? «Сяо Чжань». Красивое!»

Он посмотрел на столик жюри, рядом с которым всего пару мгновений назад видел певца с наставником.

– О! – Сон Джэрим удивлённо приподнял брови. – В одной номинации?

«Ему, похоже, тоже понравилось выступление Сяо Чжаня», – Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул. Судя по острой реакции Юй Цзиня, не один он расслышал в голосе Сон Джэрима уважение к певцу и каплю сочувствия к его сопернику.

– Да! В одной! – Юй Цзинь скрестил руки на груди и гордо вскинул подбородок. – Что такого-то? Этот выскочка Сяо появился из ниоткуда и только благодаря протекции наставника Гуй Ци вообще смог принять участие в конкурсе! Так чего вы все ему дифирамбы принялись хором петь, едва он рот со сцены раскрыл?

Юй Цзинь всё больше распалялся – каждое слово сочилось язвительностью:

– Он не лучший! Запомните это! И ещё не выиграл! Результаты этапа прослушивания пока не объявлены! В категории больше тридцати певцов! Или вы хотите сказать, что никому из нас не превзойти этого Сяо Чжаня?

– Очевидно же, что Сяо Чжань вне конкуренции, – фыркнула чуть полноватая, но очень приятная на вид девушка. – В следующий этап он пройдёт без конкурса.

– Кому это очевидно?! Или ты знаешь то, о чём другие понятия не имеют, Ян Лу? – Юй Цзинь смерил девушку негодующим взглядом и внезапно оживился. Он насмешливо хмыкнул и указал большим пальцем себе за спину, ровно туда, где находился стол жюри. – А-А! Я по-онял! Так, значит, здесь всё давно куплено и можно особенно не надрываться? В шоу возьмут только тех, кто заранее проплатил себе место? А-ха-ха-ха!

– Ты говоришь глупости, – Сон Джэрим уверенно покачал головой. – Это честный конкурс. Пройдёшь ли ты в следующий этап, зависит только от тебя и твоих способностей.

– Конечно! – поддакнула миловидная девушка. – У каждого из нас есть наставник, благодаря им мы все здесь собрались. Однако этапы прослушивания ведут разные члены жюри, знать всех просто невозможно. Так что, какой бы именитый наставник не вёл Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, он никак не смог бы протолкнуть его вперёд остальных.

– Ваш «Сяо Чжань-гэгэ», – Юй Цзинь передразнил девичью, мягкую манеру произношения имени соперника, – прямо-таки «чудесный мальчик»?!

– Юй Цзинь, будь сдержаннее! – Сон Джэрим немедленно сделал ему замечание, стойко выдержал обращённый на себя яростный взгляд и только после того, как собеседник недовольно закатил глаза, примирительно поднял руки. – У нас совершенно нет причин ссориться. Сегодня только второе общее прослушивание из семи. Ещё неясно, кто пройдёт в финальный этап.

– Как же, «неясно» ему, – недовольно буркнул Юй Цзинь. – Достаточно иметь симпатичную мордашку! Таким всё подаётся на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой!

– А-а-а! – миловидная девушка сдавленно застонала и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

– При чём здесь внешность?! – возмутилась её полноватая подруга. – Мы все здесь потому, что обладаем талантом. Я, например, совсем не красавица, однако, тоже прошла первичный отбор и, уверена, дойду до самого конца!

– Да среди вас – сопрано-солисток – вообще ни одной милашки нет! Даже выбирать не из кого, – осклабился Юй Цзинь. – Потому и смотрят, кто талантливее остальных. 

– Эй! Ты что себе позволяешь?! – удивительно, но Ян Лу совершенно не обиделась. То ли обладала прекрасным чувством юмора и способностью посмеяться над собой, то ли действительно была согласна с собеседником, она широко ухмыльнулась и шутливо шлёпнула Юй Цзиня по плечу. – Я-то ладно, но вот Мэй тебе за такие слова все волосы повыдёргивает.

– Мэй? Мне? Да я к ней и на пушечный выстрел не подойду! – Юй Цзинь замахал руками, будто отгонял от себя стаю надоедливых мушек.

– А тебе и не понадобится, – рассмеялась девушка, – она сама к тебе прилипнет, едва увидит.

Дальнейший разговор Ван Ибо был не интересен, потому он, всеми забытый, решил по-тихому убраться восвояси.

На самом деле Ван Ибо понятия не имел, что за прослушивание происходило в этой студии и почему сегодня слушали только старших, а остальным надо было бы приходить в другой день. Он и Пак Джун оказались здесь почти случайно.

## ***

Месяц назад один из ведущих музыкальных телеканалов Китая TVOChinaMusic объявил о начале танцевального конкурса IBD. Юным дарованиям от тринадцати до восемнадцати лет предлагали поучаствовать и показать себя в нескольких номинациях. Предполагалась жёсткая конкуренция между участниками, съехавшимися в Сиань со всей страны, однако оно того стоило, ведь на кону была мечта любого мало-мальски уважающего себя танцора – популярность! В финале конкурса, как анонсировали организаторы, в зрительном зале будут присутствовать представители лейблов, продюсирующих студий, агентств талантов и рекрутеры нескольких известных танцевальных коллективов. Значит, тем, кто сумеет проявить себя, выпадет шанс получить поддержку и (почти невозможно, но…) дебютировать!

По этой причине Ван Ибо и ещё несколько танцоров, выигравших отбор в родном Лояне, приехали в Сиань. Три дня назад TVOChinaMusic закончил собирать заявки на участие в конкурсе, а сегодня проводилась жеребьёвка участников.

Ван Ибо и Пак Джун занимались танцами с детства, многие направления и стили танцев им были хорошо знакомы, но любимым являлся хип-хоп. Именно в этой категории конкурса, наряду с тремя сотнями других танцоров, они собирались участвовать.

И вот, после жеребьёвки, любопытных парней знакомые мотивы популярной песни затянули в студию, где проводили прослушивания певцов. Юные танцоры сперва притаились у дверей студии, боясь, что их прогонят прочь, а после осмелели и протиснулись к микшерному пульту; здесь же располагались мониторы помощника режиссёра, фиксирующие всё происходящее на сцене.

Ван Ибо и Пак Джун некоторое время с любопытством следили за певцами (выступление почти каждого участника больше напоминало театральный номер), однако Ван Ибо вскоре это наскучило. Он уже собирался предложить другу прогуляться по малознакомому городу, когда на сцену поднялся Сяо Чжань. В тот же момент Ван Ибо забыл обо всём на свете. Его внимание целиком и полностью приковал к себе молодой мужчина на сцене с ласковым взглядом и мягким, но, одновременно, пронзительно чувственным голосом.

## ***

«TVOChinaMusic, видимо, проводит не только IBD, но какой-то конкурс вокалистов, – размышлял Ван Ибо, выбираясь из толпы участников. – У нас только самое начало, а они, похоже, здесь уже давно».

Парень оглянулся по сторонам в поисках Сяо Чжаня, но того уже и след простыл, зато Ван Ибо без труда разглядел собственного друга. Чуть в стороне от других Пак Джун беседовал с невысокой миловидной девушкой, той самой, что выступала сразу после Сяо Чжаня.

«Он всё-таки решился к ней подкатить? – Ван Ибо скептически выгнул бровь, рассматривая ярко-красные пятна на щеках друга и откровенно скучающее выражение на лице девушки. – Мда, шансов у тебя нет, Джун. Девица выглядит так, словно лимона объелась. Хоть бы улыбнулась, что ли, когда ей внимание оказывают?! Тоже мне, несравненная красавица! Слишком много о себе думает…».

Ван Ибо почувствовал поднимающееся внутри раздражение. Природа наделила его достаточно привлекательной внешностью и хорошей фигурой, потому он всегда был окружён вниманием. Однако Пак Джун был другим. Неплохой танцор и верный друг, он имел подтянутое, тренированное тело, весёлый, лёгкий нрав, но, к сожалению, не слишком выразительное лицо, потому и был не слишком популярен. Обладая влюбчивой натурой, Пак Джун был способен увлечься айдолом с фотографии или же признаться в любви понравившейся ему на улице девушке. Всё было бы хорошо, относись он столь же легко, как влюблялся, к отказам, но Пак Джун верил в искренность каждого испытанного чувства, потому неудачи воспринимал с позиции «разбитого сердца». Вот и нынешняя пассия Пак Джуна явно не была склонна ответить взаимностью на пылкие чувства юноши.

«Чёрт, надо уводить его отсюда поскорее, иначе он мне мозг вынесет своим нытьём», – Ван Ибо заторопился к другу.

Тот выглядел до ужаса нелепо: непонятно над чем смеялся, много жестикулировал, словно рассказывал смешную историю, и явно нервничал, а девушка даже не смотрела на него и всё выглядывала кого-то в толпе участников прослушивания.

«Пак Джун, ты – дурак редкостный! Нафиг ты вообще к ней полез? Ясно же, что девушка не заинтересована в отношениях с парнем младше неё самой!» – Ван Ибо юркой тенью протискивался сквозь плотную толпу. Он не особо смотрел по сторонам, торопясь помочь другу, потому не заметил, как случайно толкнул кого-то.

– ОЙ! – тонко вскрикнула девушка, неуверенно покачнулась на высоких каблуках.

– А-а? – Ван Ибо резко обернулся. – Аккуратнее!

Он прыгнул вперёд, попытался поймать падающую девушку, но не успел – та растянулась на полу:

– Ай! Больно!

– Простите, я был неосторожен! – Ван Ибо склонился в поклоне. – Не смотрел, куда иду!

– Да разве так можно? – девушка гневно сверкнула глазами. – Зачем лететь так, что людей с ног сбиваешь?!

– Простите! – Ван Ибо протянул руку, желая помочь.

– Одним «простите», дело не исправишь! Надо же быть внимательнее! – девушка явно имела не самый покладистый нрав, потому как, вместо того чтобы принять помощь, принялась его отчитывать.

«Чёрт! – выругался про себя Ван Ибо. – Только скандала мне сейчас не хватало!»

Он сложил ладони перед собой и вновь поклонился, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, как бы выпутаться из неприятной ситуации.

Внезапно на помощь ему пришёл молодой мужчина, к ногам которого девушка упала. Мелодичный голос дрожью прошёлся вдоль позвоночника Ван Ибо:

– Чэн Мэй, ты в порядке?

«А? – Ван Ибо вскинул голову на звуки знакомого голоса и едва сумел удержаться от стона. – Ну почему мне так не везёт?!»

Стыд за нелепую ситуацию обжёг щеки румянцем.

Сяо Чжань подал девушке руку, помог встать на ноги.

– О! Сяо Чжань-гэгэ! – выражение лица Чэн Мэй вмиг переменилось. Милая улыбка смягчила взгляд. – Спасибо большое! Со мной всё в порядке.

«А на меня готова была всех собак спустить», – уголок губ Ван Ибо пополз вверх, обращаясь скептической ухмылкой. Обычно девушкам он нравился, однако Сяо Чжань, похоже, действительно был вне конкуренции.

– Вот и славно. Получится не очень хорошо, если ты ушибёшься. Будь осторожнее, – Сяо Чжань озабоченно сдвинул брови.

– Я не виновата! Меня толкнул этот парень, – Чэн Мэй кивнула на Ван Ибо.

Видимо он выглядел совершенно растерянным, раз Сяо Чжань не только не стал его отчитывать вслед за девушкой, более того, ободряюще улыбнулся:

– Уверен, он не хотел. Правда, ведь?

Мягкий, без осуждения взгляд, приподнятые в вопросе брови, полуулыбка на красиво очерченных губах – Сяо Чжань явно не видел в Ван Ибо виноватого, а тот не только не мог выдавить из себя ни единого слова, он вовсе забыл, как дышать.

Ван Ибо медленно кивнул, соглашаясь, и почувствовал, как сердце заходится неровным ритмом: «Родинка… под губой… У него родинка под губой. Совсем маленькая, но… Чёрт!»

Его взгляд намертво прикипел к тёмной метке. Ван Ибо судорожно облизал пересохшие губы. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя подобным образом, будто в глубокий омут окунулся с головой.

Никто прежде не волновал его так сильно. Тем более, ни разу до этих пор Ван Ибо не замечал за собой тяги к человеку одного с ним пола.

Однако…

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ замечательно выступил! – Чэн Мэй смерила Ван Ибо уничтожающим взглядом, словно обвиняла, что не ей досталась улыбка певца, и легко потянула того за рукав. – Уверена, оценки жюри будут самыми высокими!

– А я вот в этом совершенно не уверен! – хохотнул Сяо Чжань. – Слышала бы ты, как меня распекал учитель.

Сяо Чжань всё ещё смотрел прямо на него, потому у Ван Ибо в груди начало нестерпимо жечь отсутствием воздуха.

– Глупости! Я не заметила ни одного огреха. Исполнение было чистым, да и песня выбрана удачно.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – Сяо Чжань выпустил, наконец, Ван Ибо из плена собственного взгляда и благодарно кивнул девушке.

– Мне очень понравилось, гэгэ, – девушка кокетливо склонила голову к плечу и закусила губу. Милые ямочки украсили выбеленные пудрой щёки.

«Зачем же так откровенно заигрывать?» – Ван Ибо неприятно передёрнуло.

Чэн Мэй, похоже, обладала решительным нравом и была настроена серьёзно. Она открыла рот сказать что-то ещё, но Сяо Чжань на неё уже не смотрел – он обернулся к Ван Ибо:

– Вы пришли сегодня послушать, как выступают старшие товарищи?

Простой вроде бы вопрос взорвал мозг Ван Ибо – торнадо малосвязных писков пронёсся в голове. Или то было влияние теплоты глубоких карих глаз, родинки под губой и чарующего голоса?

Он понимал, что говорить в таком состоянии вряд ли может, но не ответить Сяо Чжаню просто не мог.

– Что-то вроде того, – невероятно, но его голос прозвучал вполне ровно, только несколько более резко, чем того требовалось.

Сяо Чжань красиво округлил губы в беззвучном «О!», а после хмыкнул и с улыбкой поклонился:

– Спасибо, что пришли поддержать нас.

Искренность Сяо Чжаня и милая улыбка совершенно не добавили спокойствия Ван Ибо. Смущение обожгло щёки, но язык отлепился от нёба: 

– Я здесь случайно. Мы были в соседнем зале на жеребьёвке IBD.

– Вот как? Значит, вы танцор, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня расползлась по лицу ещё шире.

Ван Ибо показалось, что он ослеп на пару мгновений. Из открытого рта не вырвалось ни звука, потому он только кивнул.

– Такой юный, а уже сумели пробиться на просмотр в Сиане. Получается, вы – отличный танцор! IBD – серьёзный конкурс, – Сяо Чжань уважительно покивал головой. – Ну, что же, я желаю вам успехов. Уверен, столь примечательный юноша непременно достигнет высоких результатов. Что же вы танцуете?

– …хип-хоп, – два слова неприятно резанули слух несуразностью.

Ван Ибо всегда гордился своими успехами в танцах, но сейчас он внезапно почувствовал себя так, словно в голос нецензурно выругался, а не назвал музыкальный жанр.

– Вау! – поразился Сяо Чжань. – Как круто! Я бы хотел посмотреть, ведь сам танцую весьма посредственно.

– Я могу научить! – мгновенно отозвался Ван Ибо и тут же ужаснулся собственной смелости.

Он! Предложил! Научить! Танцевать! Сяо! Чжаня!

– А! Я… не… – сердце больно стукнулось о рёбра и упало в пятки, воздух резко покинул лёгкие на выдохе, а ладони вмиг увлажнились. Страх и стыд сковали сознание истошным паническим воплем.

Однако Сяо Чжань, похоже, неустойчивое состояние собеседника не заметил. Он залился весёлым смехом и согласно кивнул:

– Договорились! Только сначала я всё-таки посмотрю, как вы танцуете! Хорошо?

Не ответить на яркую улыбку Сяо Чжаня было просто невозможно. Ван Ибо почувствовал, как его собственное лицо судорогой сводит в широкой ухмылке:

– Да!

Внезапно за них спинами раздался звучный окрик:

– А-Чжань!! Иди сюда!

– Мне пора. Удачи в конкурсе. Постарайтесь! – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся напоследок и без следа растворился в плотной толпе участников прослушивания.

Как сам вышел из здания телестудии и добрался до номера гостиницы, Ван Ибо помнил весьма смутно. Мысли и чувства скрутило в тугой клубок и натянуло до предела так, что даже жалобные стенания Пак Джуна слышались где-то на периферии сознания.

Яркий, харизматичный, пронзительно прекрасный и, одновременно, очень нежный сценический образ Сяо Чжаня дополнился добротой и отзывчивостью личности человека. Ван Ибо никак не мог перестать восхищаться новым знакомым. Весь вечер он пребывал под впечатлением от неожиданной встречи. Несмотря на незнакомые чувства и смятение в груди, обманывать себя Ван Ибо не стал: он очень хотел бы встретиться с Сяо Чжанем вновь, ещё раз поговорить, послушать, как тот поёт и, возможно, даже стать ему другом, но…

«Мы, наверное, больше не встретимся», – Ван Ибо очень жалел, что не взял с Сяо Чжаня обещания прийти к ним на танцевальный конкурс.

«Та встреча была первой и последней», – понимал Ван Ибо, но в следующие три дня постоянно оглядывался на дверь танцевального зала телестудии, ожидая, что в них войдёт высокая фигура с лучистой улыбкой на губах.

Однако репетиции прошли, затем состоялись все три отборочных этапа IBD, но Сяо Чжань так и не появился.

Ван Ибо в своих силах не сомневался – он с детства «болел» танцами – потому выход в финальный этап танцевального конкурса воспринял как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И всё же его сердце в груди отбивало тревожный ритм каждый раз, когда взгляд пытался рассмотреть в темноте зрительного зала знакомые черты.

До финального этапа конкурса оставалось всего два дня, когда Ван Ибо узнал, что прослушивание певцов окончено.

Как узнал?

Да очень просто!

Совершенно измочаленный репетицией, едва способный ровно стоять на ногах, Ван Ибо мельком увидел в коридоре Юй Цзиня. Тот шумно возмущался, что не прошёл в следующий этап конкурса и последними словами ругал «выскочку Сяо Чжаня».

В очередной раз подслушав разговор (хотя обещал себе этого больше никогда не делать), Ван Ибо выяснил, что утром вывесили списки и даты очередного этапа конкурса вокалистов. В следующее мгновение он, ожидаемо, обнаружил себя внимательно изучающим эти самые списки и объявления Седьмого Открытого Международного Отбора Вокалистов TVOChinaMusic.

Победителям музыкального конкурса обещали участие в главном музыкальном шоу страны «Голос», а также возможность поучаствовать в кастинге для реалити-шоу айдолов X-Fire. Что это за шоу, Ван Ибо понятия не имел, да и не особо интересовался, но вот проект «Голос» был ему хорошо знаком. Школа искусств Лояна, где сам Ван Ибо вот уже почти девять лет учился танцам, ежегодно готовила певцов для этого конкурса. Насколько он знал, некоторым даже удавалось пробиться в эфир передачи на центральном канале, но ни один не продержался до самого конца.

«Сяо Чжань непременно победит, и тогда я смогу увидеть его в «Голосе», – Ван Ибо радостно улыбнулся, просматривая поименные списки прошедших в следующий этап участников конкурса.

«Нашёл! – в его груди сладко сжалось. – Шестнадцатый номер в категории «Теноры»! О, так значит он из Чунцина…».

Ван Ибо расстроился: между ним и человеком, восхитившим его, была не только солидная разница в возрасте, виде искусства, они ещё и жили далеко друг от друга.

Как бы то ни было, теперь он знал не только имя, но и родной город Сяо Чжаня, а, значит, вполне мог следить за его творчеством. Пусть издалека, как простой фанат, но сейчас и этого было достаточно. Ван Ибо искренне надеялся, что ещё не раз увидит своего кумира.

В тот же вечер он проштудировал просторы Интернета о Сяо Чжане. Информации было немного.

Сяо Чжань с детства обучался музыке, играет на фортепиано и скрипке, сейчас учится на третьем курсе Международной академии современного дизайна и искусств в Чунцинском университете технологий и бизнеса, а ещё поёт в хоре, подрабатывает фотографом и графическим дизайнером.

«У Чжань-гэ отличный вкус!» – Ван Ибо с большим интересом просматривал портфолио Сяо Чжаня с его рисунками и фотографиями. Особенно любопытному юноше понравились пейзажи: наполненные воздухом и светом фото и рисунки завораживали глубиной и тонкостью линий.

Засидевшись в телефоне допоздна, в новый день Ван Ибо вошёл уставшим и не выспавшимся. Пак Джун всеми силами пытался растолкать вялого друга, но получалось у него плохо. Оттого и на предпоследней репетиции перед финалом Ван Ибо откровенно ленился и в любую свободную минуту искал местечко, где бы приложить тяжёлую голову отдохнуть. Может быть, поэтому он и не заметил среди немногочисленных зрителей в пустом танцевальном зале студии четырёх новых персонажей. 

Ван Ибо едва сумел продержаться на ногах положенное для репетиции время.

– Ибо, ты – придурок! Неужели не мог сегодня нормально танцевать?! – по пути в гостиницу Пак Джун не переставая ворчал на него, распекал за любые огрехи и больно пихал в бок за смазанные движения танца.

– Джун, отстань. Генеральный прогон будет завтра. Чего ты сейчас-то меня пинаешь? Завтра буду как огурчик, вот увидишь, – Ван Ибо плюхнулся лицом в жёсткую гостиничную подушку. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

– Да кому ты завтра-то нужен будешь, если по результатам твоей сегодняшней халтуры на сцене тебя забракует Yuehua Entertainment?! – от досады Пак Джун запустил в него собственной подушкой.

– Yuehua Entertainment? Продюсирующее агентство? А они тут при чём? – Ван Ибо с трудом отлепился от подушки.

– Ты что ли не слушал режиссёра? – Пак Джун негодующе уставился на друга. – С самого утра все только о том и говорили, что на репетицию придут представители агентства! Они хотели посмотреть на претендентов в работе, а не на сцене!

– Зачем? – глаза Ван Ибо наотрез отказывались полностью открываться. Утреннюю речь режиссёра-постановщика IBD он честно проспал, привалившись к стойке с костюмами.

– Ты – валенок!! Объявления на стенде перед залом тоже не видел? – Пак Джун в очередной раз выматерился и бессильно плюхнулся на собственную кровать.

Ван Ибо всё-таки не выдержал, прилёг обратно в подушку, но на этот раз утыкаться в неё носом не стал – повернулся лицом к другу и расплылся в блаженной улыбке:

– Как это не видел? Видел. Сяо Чжань-гэгэ выиграл… молодец…

– Кто? Какой ещё Сяо Чжань?! – взорвался Пак Джун.

Он сорвался со своей кровати, схватил Ван Ибо за плечи, насильно перевернул на спину и почти проорал в лицо:

– Слушай, ты, ошибка природы, если завалишь выступление, другого шанса ни у тебя, ни у меня, скорее всего, не будет! Представители агентства собирали сегодня портфолио для кастинга в школу айдолов!!! Ещё вчера утром повсюду развесили объявления! Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Ибо?!

– Что нас не выберут в айдолы, – Ван Ибо нахмурился. Настолько рассерженным он своего друга видел впервые.

– НЕТ, ПОЛУДУРОК! – Пак Джун схватил его за футболку и притянул к себе. Ван Ибо бессильной массой повис в воздухе. – Это значит, что у нас есть все шансы СТАТЬ айдолами!!!

– Я просто хочу танцевать. При чём здесь айдолы? – Ван Ибо упрямо тряхнул головой.

Его совершенно не прельщала громкая карьера айдола. Он хотел бы пробиться в профессиональный танцевальный коллектив и всю оставшуюся жизнь посвятить тому, что больше всего на свете любил – танцам. Его мечтой всегда была популярность крутого хип-хоп танцора, но никак не мальчика с обложки, слащаво улыбающегося всем и каждому. Прыгать с микрофоном на сцене и заигрывать с толпами верещащих фанаток ему совершенно не хотелось.

– Танцы-танцы! Вечно у тебя на уме одни танцы! – Пак Джун разжал свои руки. Ван Ибо плюхнулся обратно на кровать. – Ни о чём кроме танцев и думать не хочешь?!

«Не, конечно хочу. О Сяо Чжане, например, – губы Ван Ибо искривились в мечтательной улыбке. – Вот он прекрасно подойдёт на роль айдола! Красивый, мужественный, потрясающий!»

– Не знаю, о чём ты там сейчас подумал, – насупился Пак Джун, – но лучше бы тебе стереть с лица эту дурацкую ухмылку, пока я не впечатал кулак в твоё смазливое личико!

– О-ох, ла-адно, – Ван Ибо состроил кислую мину, – не кипятись ты так, Джун. Сегодня был смотр, это я понял, но никто же ничего не сказал, верно? Репетиция прошла нормально, и даже режиссёр на нас не сильно ругался. Мы с тобой прошли в финал IBD. Уже это большое достижение. Выберут нас Yuehua Entertainment, кто-то другой или вообще никто не посмотрит, какая разница? Мы всё равно на это никак не повлияем. Так что, давай-ка ты мне дашь сейчас поспать, а послезавтра мы отыграем финал на все сто. Ок?

Наверное Пак Джун ещё много хотел бы ему высказать, однако Ван Ибо вырубился, едва его веки сомкнулись. Как бы то ни было, он прав. Финал танцевального конкурса должен был состояться в самом ближайшем будущем, а повлиять на решения жюри они никак не могли.

Собственно, так и произошло. Пак Джун и Ван Ибо выступили очень неплохо, заняв двадцатое и шестнадцатое места в категории «хип-хоп» соответственно.

После оглашения результатов представители лейблов и танцевальных команд, ожидаемо, разобрали себе победителей, ну а остальным оставалось только довольствоваться статусом «финалистов IBD».

Сяо Чжаня в финале конкурса среди зрителей Ван Ибо так и не увидел. На следующий день они с Пак Джуном вернулись в Лоян к своей обычной жизни и школьным приключениям, но очень скоро всё изменилось.

Через две недели, до отказа заполненные для Ван Ибо поисками информации о Сяо Чжане и танцами, в его школу искусств пришло персональное приглашение от Yuehua Entertainment.

Ван Ибо, симпатичный и подвижный, сумел-таки привлечь к себе внимание. Его вновь вызывали в Сиань.

Несмотря на то, что Ван Ибо себя среди айдолов не видел, шанс стать стажёром в крупном продюсирующем агентстве упустить просто не мог. Пришлось оставить позади родные стены, родителей и друзей. Но Ван Ибо знал, что там, в Сиане, его ждёт не только совершенно новая жизнь, но ещё и возможность хотя бы мельком увидеться с Сяо Чжанем.

Комментарий к части:

[1] Сиань — город субпровинциального значения в провинции Шэньси (КНР), место пребывания правительства провинции. Один из самых знаменательных исторических и культурных центров Китая. С 1990 г. Сиань преобразовался в важный центр культуры, образования и промышленности. С лёгкой руки автора историю начнём именно здесь (авторский произвол в действии).

[2] Целая «ля» - целая нота «ля». Для не музыкантов поясняю: целая нота имеет длинное звучание, тягучее, её вытягивают голос в пении или удерживают звучание инструментом. Укладывается в 4 счета: «и 1, и 2, и 3, и 4».

[3] Греть уши – образное выражение, имеет значение «подслушивать».

[4] Я в курсе, что Сон Джэрим – кореец и сильно старше наших героев, но он мне понравился на фотке, потому решила слегка урезать ему годики. Да и под типаж эпизодического героя истории он подходит. Всех несогласных со мной я прощаю.

[5] Сопрано – высокий певческий женский голос.

[6] Рекрутер (HR-менеджер) – человек, занимающийся поиском и отбором персонала.


	2. Мечты. г. Сиань, Китай, 2012 г.

## г. Сиань, Китай, 2012 г.

– А-а, я уста-ал! – Ким Сонджу ввалился в двери студийной квартиры, шагнул глубже в просторную прихожую и плюхнулся у стены, стягивая с себя высокие ботинки со шнуровкой. – Колени болят так, словно я не танцами занимался, а пару часов на сыром рисе простоял.

– Прекращай. Ты стонал всю дорогу до квартиры, дай хоть сейчас отдохнуть, – Чжоу Исюань хмуро глянул на партнёра по команде.

Он, как и остальные стажёры Yuehua Entertainment, выглядел жутко уставшим, но не жаловался.

– Если не нравится – не слушай. В отличие от тебя, я с малолетства не отплясывал в зале и «железо» не тягал, – Ким Сонджу скорчил смешную рожицу, кивая на подкачанную фигуру друга.

Тот довольно ухмыльнулся: своим телом Чжоу Исюань гордился, потому услышал не упрёк, а комплимент:

– Мне казалось, ты уже привык к нагрузкам. В конце концов, не в первый же раз нас гоняли…

– Не в первый, – Ким Сонджу вытряхнул себя из дизайнерской куртки, – но это не отменяет того факта, что с меня на каждой тренировке семь потов сходит.

– Вы долго будете в дверях стоять? Если разделись, дайте другим место, – Сюй Вэйчжоу протиснулся в двери мимо Чжоу Исюаня.

– Спасибо, Вэйчжоу-гэ, – Ли Вэньхань вошёл следом, благодарно кивнул.

– Давайте-давайте! Быстренько разделись-разулись и валите отсюда. Пойдёте переодеваться, загляните в кухню: когда там ужин будет? Я с ума схожу, какой голодный!! – Чо Сынён с неизменно лучезарной улыбкой на губах перепрыгнул через порог, на ходу стягивая с себя верхнюю одежду.

– Ты всегда голодный, – хмыкнул Ким Сонджу. – Ладно, пойду первым. Есть и правда хочется.

Голыми ногами (когда только успел снять с себя, и где сейчас находятся носки – неясно) он прошлёпал по длинному коридору:

– О, пахнет едой! Похоже, уже всё на столе.

– УРА! – расплылся в широкой улыбке Чо Сынён. Куртку он набросил на вешалку, следом меткой подачей в угол полетели ярко-красные кроссовки.

– Ого! – присвистнул Чжоу Исюань. – Встали ровно, будто так и надо!

– Ты до сих пор удивляешься? – Ли Вэньхань тихонько хихикнул. – Он же в Бразилии в футбол играл. Было бы странно, если бы не попал.

Обувь Чо Сынёна действительно приземлилась на вторую полку обувной стойки, на свободное место. Однако сам футболист результатов точного удара не увидел: с голодным рёвом он умчался вслед за Ким Сонджу.

– Футбол – это одно, тут – совершенно другое, – убеждённо покачал головой Чжоу Исюань, – здесь скорее…

– Ребячество и дикость! – закатил глаза Пак Чанёль. На его миловидном лице появилось капризное выражение. – И как только вам это не надоедает?

Он быстро разделся и, не дожидаясь ответа, величественно прошествовал в глубь квартиры.

– Наша Принцесса Chanel в очередной раз чем-то недоволен, – Чжоу Исюань шутливо поцокал языком, назидательно поднял вверх указательный палец и погрозил Ли Вэньханю. – Впредь, друг мой, нам надлежит немедленно убирать свои тушки с дороги господина Пака и не утомлять его тонкий слух досужими разговорами.

Совершенно серьёзный тон голоса Чжоу Исюаня не соответствовал абсурдности произнесённых слов, потому Ли Вэньхань прыснул со смеху и поспешно зажал себе рот.

– Я всё слышу, – раздался из другого конца коридора строгий голос Пак Чанёля.

Вместо того, чтобы смутиться Чжоу Исюань и Ли Вэньхань взорвались дружным хохотом. Удивительно, но на некоторую отчуждённость и изрядную долю высокомерия, присущую Пак Чанёлю, у этих двоих всегда случалась именно такая реакция.

Сюй Вэйчжоу по-доброму усмехнулся:

– Ну, всё, завязывайте. Не надо обижать Чанёля. Пойдёмте лучше за стол. Сегодняшний день получился утомительным.

– Да никто его и не обижает, – Чжоу Исюань, всё ещё широко улыбаясь, утёр выступившую от смеха слезу, – просто даже с тёмными кругами усталости под глазами наша Принцесса Chanel не растеряла своего монаршего сияния. Хи-хи.

– Дождёшься, когда-нибудь за такие подколы он съездит тебе по физиономии, – Сюй Вэйчжоу покачал головой.

Ли Вэньхань уже ушёл в сторону кухни, но обернулся с многозначительным видом:

– Иногда мне кажется, Вэйчжоу-гэ, что Исюань только этого и ждёт.

– Это всё домыслы! – несмотря на протест, недовольным шутник не выглядел.

– ВЫ ТАМ СКОРО?! ЕСТЬ ХОЧЕТСЯ! ЗА СТОЛ! – из кухни раздался нетерпеливый окрик Чо Сынёна.

– ИДЁМ! – в тон ему отозвался Ли Вэньхань.

– Кстати, а где Ибо? – Сюй Вэйчжоу недоуменно оглянулся на входную дверь.

– Был здесь. Позади шагал. Опять, что ли, в телефоне завис?! – широкая улыбка на лице Чжоу Исюаня сменилась досадливой гримасой. Он вдел ноги в лёгкие тапки и, чеканя шаг, направился на лестничную клетку. – Я его прибью собственными руками! Вообще ничего вокруг не замечает, стоит телефон в руки взять!.. О!

Не успел он выйти за порог студийной квартиры, как наткнулся на потерянного товарища.

Ван Ибо в надвинутой на самые глаза тёмной бейсболке прирос спиной к стене. В его руках всеми цветами радуги переливался экран смартфона, а уши были плотно заткнуты наушниками. От каменного изваяния парня отличала только ритмичная дробь носком кроссовки о кафельный пол да чуть покачивающаяся из стороны в сторону в такт играющей музыке голова.

Чжоу Исюань несколько мгновений наблюдал за партнёром в надежде, что на него обратят внимание, но когда этого не произошло, громко позвал:

– Ибо! Ты чего тут застыл?

Ответа не последовало. Ван Ибо его явно не замечал, хотя Чжоу Исюань стоял в каком-то метре от него.

Окончательно потеряв терпение, Чжоу Исюань бесцеремонно сдёрнул кепку с головы парня и потянул за наушники:

– Земля вызывает Ван Ибо!!

Более радикальные методы привели к нужному результату – его заметили.

Ван Ибо резко вскинул голову. Сердитый взгляд просверлил на лице Чжоу Исюаня приличную дыру:

– ЭЙ! Я же видео смотрю! Нельзя ли повежливее?

– Это ты мне о вежливости говоришь? – Чжоу Исюань нацепил на лицо непроницаемую маску. – Все уже переоделись и ушли за стол, одного тебя ждут, а ты здесь завис! Ночевать под дверями собрался?

Ван Ибо хотел было уже раздражённо огрызнуться, но, увидев за спиной Чжоу Исюаня совершенно пустую прихожую, присмирел.

– Иду. Только сперва переоденусь, – чуть обиженно буркнул Ван Ибо, со вздохом погасил экран мобильного и скользнул в прихожую. 

– OK. Не задерживайся, – с чувством выполненного долга Чжоу Исюань отбросил в сторону тапочки.

Он сам ещё не переоделся и даже руки не помыл с улицы, так что, технически, за столом ждали не одного Ван Ибо, но сообщать ему об этом Чжоу Исюань не видел никакой надобности:

– Поторопись. Долго ждать не будем.

– Понял. Скоро буду, – всё ещё недовольный Ван Ибо уселся на пол и принялся медленно развязывать шнуровку кроссовок.

Всё бы ничего, вот только на обувь он не смотрел. Словно магнитом его взгляд притягивал тёмный экран телефона, лежащего рядом.

Чжоу Исюань комментировать рассеянность парня никак не стал, только вздохнул многозначительно и ушёл к остальным. 

– Сынён! – Ли Вэньхань мельком обернулся на Чжоу Исюаня и выхватил из рук Чо Сынёна третью по счёту рисовую лепёшку. – Имей совесть. Оставь остальным, да и куски не хватай. Сейчас нормально поедим. Если наешься сухомятки, потом живот болеть будет!

– Но я голодный как стадо бизонов! Не могу больше терпеть! – Чо Сынён состроил обиженную мину, но с потерей лакомства смирился, послушно уселся на свой стул и обернулся к женщине средних лет. – Госпожа Хань, мы скоро кушать будем? Есть очень хочется.

За порядком и уютом в квартире, где обитали стажёры лейбла Yuehua Entertainment, следила госпожа Хань. Она же отвечала за готовку и запасы провизии. Было нелегко, ведь приходилось ухаживать за семью парнями на две головы выше её самой, но женщина не жаловалась. Своих детей ей иметь не посчастливилось, потому каждого из подопечных, оторванных от дома и родительской опеки, госпожа Хань считала родным.

– Уже всё готово. Потерпите пару мгновений, – женщина по-матерински тепло улыбнулась Чо Сынёну и засуетилась у плиты, раскладывая по тарелкам тушёное с овощами мясо.

– Можно мне сразу двойную порцию? – чтобы заглянуть за плечо госпожи Хань, Чо Сынёну даже не надо было вставать со своего стула, достаточно было вытянуть шею.

– Не переживайте, еды на всех хватит. Вот. Приятного аппетита, – небольшой рост вовсе не тормозил госпожу Хань. Энергии и расторопности в ней хватило бы на троих: тарелки появились на столе перед оголодавшими парнями, словно по мановению волшебной палочки.

– УРА! – вскричал Чо Сынён, и с этого момента больше ни на что, кроме ароматного блюда перед собой, не обращал внимания.

– Рис не забудьте, – госпожа Хань поставила перед каждым доверху наполненную миску с рисом. – О, а где Ван Ибо?

– Переодевается, – Чжоу Исюань отправил в рот крупный кусок мяса. – Опять обнимался со своим телефоном в дверях. Сказал, что скоро придёт.

– Всё же остынет, – всплеснула руками госпожа Хань. Искреннее беспокойство отразилось на её лице. 

– Всех позвали за стол ещё 10 минут назад. Почему мы должны ждать кого-то одного? – в отличие от товарищей, Пак Чанёль в первую очередь принялся за рис. В изящных, ухоженных ладонях палочки для еды казались кистью художника. – Если Ван Ибо в итоге придётся есть в одиночестве, нашей вины в том не будет.

– Так нельзя, – Сюй Вэйчжоу поднялся из-за стола. – Пойду, позову его. Раз сели ужинать, надо, чтобы все были на месте.

– Вэйчжоу-гэ, ты заряжаешь всех нас духом коллективизма, – Ким Сонджу шкодливо ухмыльнулся и вскинул крепко сжатый кулак в воздух в знак поддержки.

Чо Сынён прыснул со смеху с набитым ртом, Чжоу Исюань откровенно расхохотался, даже Ли Вэньхань не сумел сдержать улыбки.

– Да уж, единодушия в вас хоть отбавляй, – Пак Чанёль кинул пренебрежительный взгляд на веселящийся квартет. 

– Ну не сидеть же нам голодными, если Ибо в телефон опять уткнулся?! – Чо Сынён развёл руками. – Ему дороже его пятничное шоу, ну а мне – сытый желудок!

– О! Точно! Сегодня же как раз пятница! – Ким Сонджу хлопнул себя по лбу, словно совершенно забыл об этом факте, оглянулся на настенные часы – те показывали половину девятого вечера, и довольно хмыкнул. – X-Fire в самом разгаре. Ближайшие полчаса можно Ибо даже не пытаться вытащить к нам.

– Вот не понимаю я увлечение Ван Ибо этим бессмысленным шоу. Ясно же, как день, что там всё давно проплачено и выйдут в финал только «свои» участники, – Пак Чанёль с умным видом отправил в рот кусок говядины. – Кроме того, там даже посмотреть не на кого. Все эти так называемые будущие «айдолы» сплошь бездарности, только и умеют, что кривляться на камеру. Ни одного достойного номера я в их исполнении так и не увидел.

– Ибо на тебя нет! – расхохотался Чо Сынён. – Он бы тебе доходчиво объяснил, в каком пункте ты не прав.

– Я тоже считаю, что ребята из X-Fire молодцы. Они стараются. Нам сложно учиться, но и их на шоу гоняют не меньше, – Ли Вэньхань никогда особенно не стремился настоять на своём мнении, но слова Пак Чанёля показались ему обидными. Захотелось их опровергнуть. – И ещё, не забывайте, что за ними каждую минуту камеры наблюдают, в то время, как мы имеем возможность отдохнуть и расслабиться в тишине собственной комнаты.

– Точно! – поддержал друга Чжоу Исюань. – Да и от Сяо Чжаня Ибо фанатеет уже больше года. Он как-то рассказывал, что встречал его ещё до отбора в X-Fire.

– Сяо Чжань? – Пак Чанёль скептически приподнял бровь, будто не понимал, о ком идёт речь.

– Это один из участников, – подсказал Ли Вэньхань.

Однако Чжоу Исюань на него тут же замахал руками.

– Нет нужды пояснять, – он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Пак Чанёля и наклонился ближе к Ли Вэньханю, словно хотел поделиться секретом.

Против ожиданий его шёпот прозвучал ясно и отчётливо, так, что услышали все:

– Наша Принцесса Chanel с кумиром Ибо неплохо знакома. Год назад они оба участвовали в конкурсе TVOChinaMusic. Вот только Сяо Чжань оказался в тройке лидеров, а наша Принцесса едва ли осилила 9 место.

Ли Вэньхань перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Пак Чанёля:

– О? Я не знал. Поздравляю. Слышал, на том конкурсе была очень жёсткая конкуренция. 9 место – отличный результат!

Но Пак Чанёль на похвалу не ответил, он даже не смотрел на Ли Вэньханя. Миндалевидные глаза метали громы и молнии в лицо Чжоу Исюаня:

– Ты всё сказал? Или ещё есть что добавить?

Похоже, 9 место его никоим образом не устраивало. С результатами Пак Чанёль явно был не согласен. Гнев оставил на гладких щеках ярко-красные пятна.

– Да, вроде бы, всё, – нахально ухмыльнулся Чжоу Исюань, но после совершенно искренне добавил. – Кстати говоря, я согласен с Вэньханем: 9 место – это очень круто. Я бы так явно не смог.

Такого заявления Пак Чанёль не ожидал, потому несколько стушевался, но всё равно не мог позволить, чтобы последнее слово осталось не за ним:

– Конечно же, не сможешь. Ты вообще петь не умеешь.

Он надеялся подколоть, зацепить за живое, но Чжоу Исюань только рассмеялся:

– А мне и не надо петь. Я же рэпер, в конце концов. Вокалистов среди нас и так достаточно. Даже вот Сынён вполне сносно поёт, если ускорения пинком в нужном направлении придать.

– Не надо меня пинать, – хохотнул поверх уже почти пустой тарелки Чо Сынён, – я вам хоть арию спою, только кормите меня так же вкусно! Госпожа Хань, добавки!

## ***

– Ибо? Ты почему всё ещё не переоделся? – Сюй Вэйчжоу удивлённо уставился на парня.

Тот перебрался из прихожей в свою комнату, но раздеться так и не удосужился.

Первым, что увидел Сюй Вэйчжоу, были босые стопы и длинные ноги Ван Ибо. Парень сидел на полу у подножия собственной кровати.

Кроссовки и носки – были, пожалуй, единственными предметами одежды, которые он успел снять прежде, чем вновь уткнулся в телефон.

Наполовину сдёрнутая с плеч куртка висела чёрным комком на локте левой руки. Из тёплого свитера Ван Ибо вылез тоже только правой рукой – зелёная шерсть шарфом обвила шею. Белая футболка задралась до самой груди, а чёрная бейсболка валялась в углу комнаты.

Однако Ван Ибо собственный несуразный вид, казалось, нисколько не смущал. Сияя радостной улыбкой, он тихонько подпевал телефону и пальцами отстукивал заводной ритм по светлым доскам паркетного пола.

– Тебе стоит поторопиться, пока Сынён не съел твой ужин, – Сюй Вэйчжоу поднял бейсболку и закинул её на верхнюю полку.

– Да-да, я скоро буду, – Ван Ибо мельком взглянул на старшего и вновь уставился в экран. – Передача скоро закончится. Я сразу приду.

Сюй Вэйчжоу хмыкнул:

– Ты понимаешь, что потом придётся ужинать одному? Ждать ведь никто не будет.

– OK, – кивнул парень. – Оставьте всё на столе.

– Ибо, не хорошо это, – Сюй Вэйчжоу прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. – Госпожа Хань для нас готовит, старается. Да и кушать надо всем вместе.

Ван Ибо на это ничего не ответил, только поднял на старшего умоляющий взгляд: «Пожалуйста, только в этот раз…»

Вздохнул Сюй Вэйчжоу, смиряясь:

– Ладно. Но потом, если не хочешь получить расстройство желудка, постарайся не попадаться на глаза Чанёлю.

Юноша благодарно улыбнулся и вновь прилип к телефону.

Ван Ибо был младшим среди стажёров Yuehua Entertainment. Естественно, поблажек в тренировках ему не делали, ведь студия от каждого требовала серьёзности. Однако вся тренерская команда, да и остальные стажёры относились с теплотой и по возможности старались баловать ласкового и целеустремлённого юношу.

Бесспорно талантливый, яркий и заводной в танцах, Ван Ибо на первый взгляд казался отстранённым и даже замкнутым. Говорил он мало, но зато в моменты радости заряжал окружающих яркой волной позитива. Не улыбнуться в ответ на его улыбку было просто невозможно.

«Маленький принц волшебной страны», – Сюй Вэйчжоу всё больше убеждался в правильности собственного первого впечатления после встречи с Ван Ибо.

Почти год назад тот решительно вошёл в конференц-зал Yuehua Entertainment и встал рядом с остальными приглашёнными юношами, однако смотрел на всех с опаской и какой-то затаённой надеждой. В его глазах и очаровательной улыбке, обращённой ко всем сразу и, одновременно, никому конкретному, затаились целый мир, сокровенная мечта и просьба.

Вот такой неоднозначный и на первый взгляд ранимый парень показался Сюй Вэйчжоу слишком чистым для предложенной ему роли будущего айдола, но даже здесь Ван Ибо его удивил.

На тренировках, репетициях, занятиях актёрским мастерством парень выкладывался полностью, жил стремлением и старался изо всех сил, за что заслужил уважение остальных. А ведь кроме нагрузки стажёра лейбла Yuehua Entertainment Ван Ибо ещё приходилось осваивать школьную программу. Работа работой, но школу он должен был непременно закончить – это было единственное условие, которое поставили парню родители.

Ван Ибо не особо любил рассказывать о себе и своей семье, но из тех крупиц, что Сюй Вэйчжоу удалось услышать, выходило, что отец юноши имел достаточно крутой нрав, а вот мама отличалась энергичностью и креативностью. Именно благодаря ей Ван Ибо в своё время занялся танцами и близко познакомился с индустрией моды. Мальчику не было ещё и 7 лет, когда объектив фотокамеры в руках профессионального фотографа впервые запечатлел его в тематическом фотосете для популярного магазина детской дизайнерской одежды. Фотогеничность мальчика сразу бросалась в глаза, но строгий отец разрешил оставить только танцы.

«Судьба, видимо, любит Ибо», – улыбнулся Сюй Вэйчжоу. Действительно, отказавшись в детском возрасте от карьеры фотомодели, Ван Ибо мог больше никогда не прикоснуться к шоу-бизнесу, но вышло всё совершенно иначе. Любимое увлечение – танцы – вновь вернули уже повзрослевшего юношу в индустрию развлечений.

– Ну, где Ибо? – Пак Чанёль требовательным взглядом просверлил пустоту за спиной Сюй Вэйчжоу.

– Он придёт позднее, – отозвался Сюй Вэйчжоу. – Госпожа Хань, не могли бы вы оставить ужин для Ибо? Он покушает отдельно.

– Конечно-конечно! – всплеснула руками женщина. – Если мальчик занят, ничего страшного, я подогрею его порцию в любой момент. Вот, сюда поставлю. В сторонку.

Госпожа Хань вновь засуетилась на кухне, но внезапно замерла и беспокойно обернулась на Сюй Вэйчжоу:

– А, может, ему нездоровится? Ван Ибо ведь не заболел? С ним всё хорошо?

– С ним всё хорошо, – заверил женщину Сюй Вэйчжоу. – Просто у него появилось неотложное дело.

Пак Чанёль театрально вздохнул, Ким Сонджу широко улыбнулся, Чжоу Исюань выразительно закатил глаза, Ли Вэньхань тихонько хихикнул, а Чо Сынён в голос расхохотался.

## ***

«Ого! А вот это движение сложное. Сяо Чжань-гэгэ молодец! Сильно продвинулся в танцах, – Ван Ибо жадно впитывал в себя каждый кадр «пятничного» выпуска X-Fire. – …колени всё ещё слабые. Его тренеру надо обратить на это внимание. Если сейчас хорошенько не размять сустав, потом могут быть проблемы с более сложными номерами».

Сяо Чжань с экрана широко, но безлико улыбался в камеру. 15 человек под заводную музыку двигались почти синхронно, но особенно выделялись трое в центре. Эти трое, Ван Ибо знал, давно, с детства, как и он сам, занимались танцами. Двигались они и правда красиво, настолько, что любой другой засмотрелся бы, но не Ван Ибо. Его внимание было без остатка отдано танцору во второй линии, не слишком умелому, даже неуверенному, но старательному. Именно за его движениями он бдительно следил.

Сяо Чжань не обманул, когда сказал, что танцует весьма посредственно. Умения в его движениях не было никакого, просто заученное чередование положений тела, однако танцор всё равно выделялся среди остальных. Пусть Сяо Чжань танцевал не чисто и не слишком гладко, с «косяками» и ошибками, ему нравилось то, что он делал. Это чувствовалось в каждом движении, в горящих удовольствием глазах и напряженном лице.

«Ну, не хмурься, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, ничего страшного в этой ошибке нет, – Ван Ибо светло улыбнулся, когда увидел озадаченное выражение и сведённые вместе в расстройстве брови своего кумира. Тот явно слишком близко к сердцу принимал каждый допущенный в танце промах. – Надо будет только чуть подольше отработать это движение и потянуть спину. Тогда «волна» получится более чёткой. Да и коленям, действительно, стоит уделить больше внимания».

Ван Ибо любил это шоу. Конечно, X-Fire позволяло ему каждую пятницу увидеть Сяо Чжаня, оценить его успехи и динамику развития, но ещё оно давало достаточно пищи для воображения Ван Ибо.

После каждого эфира, независимо от того, насколько сам устал, Ван Ибо допоздна лежал в своей кровати и представлял себя и Сяо Чжаня в танцевальном зале. Они раз за разом отрабатывали сложные элементы танца и без устали упражнялись. Ван Ибо в своих мечтах рассказывал и показывал собственным примером, как лучше и, главное, легче выполнить то или иное движение, или как правильно расположить тело, чтобы не только сохранить идеальный баланс, но и выглядеть при этом красиво.

А ещё в воображаемом зеркальном зале Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань разговаривали. Много, обо всём на свете.

Ван Ибо в подробностях рассказывал своему кумиру о событиях прошедшей недели, о новых друзьях и интересных впечатлениях, о том, чему научился, с какими сложностями столкнулся и о собственных страхах. Ван Ибо не скрывал ничего, и Сяо Чжань ласково успокаивал его, делился уверенностью и каждый раз обещал, что будет наблюдать за ним и волноваться.

Воображаемому Сяо Чжаню было очень интересно, что же происходит с Ван Ибо, а ещё им нравилось вместе смеяться. Каждая улыбка, едва появившись, превращалась в смешок, а каждый смешок перерастал в заливистый хохот.

Смеялись они много, до слёз, до рези в боку. Иногда потешались над забавными, абсурдными ситуациями из жизни Ван Ибо, а другой раз смеялись совершенно без причины. И поводом для такого беспричинного смеха мог стать даже слишком долгий, пристальный, внимательный взгляд друг на друга.

«Ты сильно похудел, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ», – на экране показывали итоговый за неделю «круглый стол» X-Fire, а Ван Ибо уже мысленно перенёсся в свой собственный, ставший таким родным, воображаемый танцевальный зал с пылающими красными огнями крупными буквами WX на совершенно чёрной стене напротив зеркал.

Намного радушнее, чем сейчас с экрана телефона, Сяо Чжань улыбался только ему и успокаивал его беспокойство:

– Ты же видел ежедневные фотоотчёты из студии? Нас гоняют в спортзале по два часа к ряду, а после ещё и танцевальные репетиции проводят. Неудивительно, что я теряю вес.

– Смотри, не перенапрягайся. С такой нагрузкой ты очень быстро выдохнешься, если не будешь достаточно отдыхать, – Ван Ибо в своём воображении озабоченно покачал головой.

– Ты не переживай, всё хорошо, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся. – Ресурсов в моём теле предостаточно. Что со мной будет от пары-тройки усиленных тренировок? Ничего, поверь. Но спасибо, Бо, что беспокоишься. Твоя поддержка много значит для меня.

«Бо» – именно так и никак иначе, ласково и чуть игриво, обращался к нему воображаемый Сяо Чжань.

Милое прозвище, каким его в самые счастливые моменты детства называла смешливая и заводная мама, всплыло в фантазиях Ван Ибо само собой, а после намертво приклеилось к губам Сяо Чжаня.

Чуть припухлые, чётко очерченные, с лукавым изгибом уголков вверх и чувственной родинкой, эти губы красиво округлялись, произнося его имя, и расплывались в ласковой улыбке всякий раз, когда Сяо Чжань смотрел на него.

Очень скоро Ван Ибо понял, что многое бы отдал за возможность хотя бы раз услышать это «Бо» от реального Сяо Чжаня. Но сокровенные мечты на то мечтами и называются, что в действительности не могут случиться. Однако Ван Ибо не грустил – времени не было, да и сердце радостью наполнялось, стоило только официальному блогу X-Fire обновиться новыми фотографиями. Остальные 14 участников Ван Ибо не интересовали, а вот каждое изображение Сяо Чжаня, даже не слишком удачное, он бережно сохранял.

– Твои «пара-тройка» тренировок закончились ещё два месяца назад, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ! – негодовал Ван Ибо в своём воображении. – Но ты продолжаешь упорствовать. Ты нормально питаешься? Три раза в день? Пьёшь жидкости в достаточном количестве? Нельзя тренироваться, если организм пересушен! Силовые нагрузки ещё ладно, но в танцах надо сохранять пластичность в тканях, иначе могут случиться травмы! И вообще, ты выглядишь утомлённым! Вот, посмотри только на собственное лицо. Бледный, тени под глазами, даже улыбка выглядит какой-то неживой!

Воображаемый Ван Ибо тыкал пальцем в крупный план Сяо Чжаня с сегодняшнего эфира X-Fire на экране телефона, а воображаемый Сяо Чжань заливисто смеялся и трепал его по голове, благодарил за заботу.

Индивидуалист и, пожалуй, во многом эгоист по жизни, Ван Ибо совершенно менялся, если дело касалось Сяо Чжаня.

– Бо, ну ты даёшь! Ты хуже моей мамы!! – хохотал Сяо Чжань. – Всё со мной в порядке, просто немного устал.

– В таком случае, тебе стоит немного больше времени уделять отдыху, – Ван Ибо залюбовался сияющей улыбкой напротив, но всё равно не сумел сдержать собственного ворчливого настроения.

Он тоже устал, вымотался на бесконечных занятиях и репетициях, школа отнимала не меньше сил, чем стажёрство в Yuehua Entertainment, но так он не только получал возможность развиваться в интересном ему направлении, но становился чуточку ближе к своему кумиру.

– Я отдыхаю здесь, с тобой, Бо, – Сяо Чжань развалился на паркете танцевального зала и уставился в потолок. – Стоит с тобой встретиться, усталость как рукой снимает. Чувствую, что горы свернуть могу.

– У меня то же самое, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, – Ван Ибо примостился рядом, но заваливаться на спину не стал. Наоборот, улёгся на живот и приподнялся на локтях – так он мог видеть собеседника.

– Ну, вот и славно. Рад, что так же полезен тебе, как и ты – мне, – Сяо Чжань довольно прикрыл глаза.

С полуулыбкой на губах его лицо расслабилось, приняло умиротворённый вид, а дыхание сделалось ровным. Сяо Чжань выглядел настолько спокойным, что Ван Ибо даже показалось, что тот заснул.

– Ты сильно похудел, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, – Ван Ибо скользил взглядом по фигуре молодого мужчины рядом, – но, признаться, тебе идёт. Похудевшее лицо ещё больше похорошело, а заострённые черты выглядят живее. Одно не изменилось, – ему очень хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться лица Сяо Чжаня, но даже в собственном воображении он этого не смел, – твоя улыбка всё такая же яркая.

– Бо, ты же буквально несколько минут назад ругал меня, что я улыбаюсь фальшиво, – усмехнулся Сяо Чжань.

– Мне ты улыбаешься иначе, чем остальным, и только эту улыбку я вижу, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, – Ван Ибо улыбнулся в ответ, но его собственная радость не была полной.

Каким бы живым воображением он ни обладал, каким бы реальным ему не казались их «регулярные» встречи, этот танцевальный зал с красными WX на стене и улыбчивым Сяо Чжанем был ненастоящим.

Уже больше года прошло с той мимолётной встречи на конкурсе вокалистов TVOChinaMusic.

В первые дни по возвращении в Сиань Ван Ибо пытался отыскать Сяо Чжаня.

Несмотря на то, что офис Yuehua Entertainment располагался на другом конце Сианя, Ван Ибо почти каждый день приезжал в студию TVOChina Music, в надежде на новую встречу. Однако ему не везло, Сяо Чжаня он так ни разу и не увидел. Вскоре даже приезжать на телеканал у него не осталось времени.

Едва объявили списки одобренных стажёров, команда Yuehua Entertainment плотно взялась за их обучение. Новая жизнь Ван Ибо оказалась расписана буквально по минутам.

Первые месяцы получились особенно тяжёлыми, настолько, что он с ног валился от усталости каждый день, и 8 часов положенного ночного отдыха казались 5 минутами случайного сна.

Вырваться из безостановочной гонки за ускользающим в бесконечность рабочим графиком «школа-студия-Yuehua Entertainment-сон-снова школа-и дальше по кругу» удалось только в новогодние праздники. Ван Ибо ненадолго ездил домой в Лоян, встретился с друзьями и провёл выходные с родителями.

Мама, ожидаемо, горячо поддерживала новый статус своего красавца-сынишки, а вот отец смотрел на «без-пяти-минут-айдола» Ван Ибо строго, хотя и неодобрения не выказывал, только проводил его обратно в Сиань многозначительным напутствием: «Держи себя в чистоте, уважай старших и не забывай о морали!»

«Ничего нового», – усмехнулся Ван Ибо на обычную для отца пафосную манеру выражаться. Тогда парень в очередной раз пообещал отцу быть послушным и не позволять себе вольностей по отношению к кому бы то ни было.

Сразу после Нового года Седьмой Открытый Международный Отбор Вокалистов TVOChina Music закончился. Только дистанционно, через социальные сети, но Ван Ибо следил за новостями. Выбраться в город, тем более без чётко обозначенной цели съездить на телестудию, теперь для него стало невозможным.

С каждой неделей у стажёров Yuehua Entertainment обязанностей и занятий становилось всё больше. По этой же причине Ван Ибо не смог попасть на финальный концерт конкурса, не увиделся с Сяо Чжанем. А тот практически сразу уехал обратно в Чунцин: подходило время зимней сессии в университете.

Однако Ван Ибо грустил недолго. Через неделю после завершения конкурса объявили результаты. Сяо Чжань занял третье место в своей номинации и получил официальное приглашение участвовать в проекте «Голос» на канале TVOChina Music. Ван Ибо был уверен, что тот согласится. Он уже отмечал в программе обычные дни и часы эфира музыкального проекта, когда Сяо Чжань на личной страничке в вейбо написал, что ему предложили попробовать себя в реалити-шоу айдолов X-Fire.

Сяо Чжань не спрашивал совета, просто поделился свежими новостями, однако несколько сотен его подписчиков развернули яростные баталии под постом на тему «правильного» выбора и возможностей каждого из вариантов. Ван Ибо, один из этих нескольких сотен, в жарком обсуждении не участвовал, но внимательно следил, как и сам Сяо Чжань. Через три дня тот закрыл обсуждение с пометкой, что едет на прослушивание в Пекин.

Свой выбор Сяо Чжань объяснил друзьям, но разочарованных всё равно было достаточно.

_«Проект «Голос»,_ – писал в том посте Сяо Чжань, – _может дать мне очень многое. Этот путь способен в кратчайшие сроки привести меня на большую сцену певцом и сделать знаменитым. Возможности, как и шансы, велики. Однако я сомневаюсь, что хочу именно этого…_

_Может, я сейчас совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, но, мне кажется, этот билет выписан в один конец._

_Музыка была в моей жизни всегда. Фортепиано, скрипка, затем вокал – всё это я очень люблю, как люблю и рисование или дизайн._

_Всё это я знаю. Хотя нельзя сказать, что мои знания и умения глубоки и всеобъемлющи._

_Однако сейчас мне хочется попробовать что-то новое, может, совершенно для меня невозможное, то, чего в моей жизни ещё не случалось._

_Я никогда не думал, что мне выпадет шанс поучаствовать в проекте, подобном X-Fire, но, чувствую, это то, чего мне не хватает. Поэтому я буду стараться изо всех сил!_

_Следующий год обещает быть очень насыщенным. И я верю, что педагоги и тренерский состав X-Fire смогут помочь мне превзойти себя, переступить через собственные недостатки и стать лучше._

_Стану я айдолом или же провалюсь, в итоге не будет иметь значения. Это – «золотая» возможность испытать себя. Одна на миллион!_

_Простите моё эгоистичное стремление, и, прошу, поддержите меня!_

_До встречи в Пекине!»._

Вот так эмоционально, несколько сумбурно, но очень тепло Сяо Чжань простился с друзьями и родителями в Чунцине. А ещё через неделю началась рекламная кампания реалити-шоу айдолов X-Fire, на обложке которой жадный взгляд Ван Ибо разглядел знакомое лицо.

Организаторы и спонсоры шоу на промоушен не скупились, потому, ещё не начавшись, X-Fire стало очень популярным. Имена участников очень скоро были у всех на устах.

Как на подбор талантливые и привлекательные, 15 юношей приобрели известность, ещё ничего не показав. Естественно, наряду с бешеными восторгами, не менее оглушительно звучали голоса скептиков. Критиковали не только набор «конкурсантов», но и тренерский состав и даже предполагаемые студии для съёмки.

Однако первые же эфиры реалити-шоу многих недовольных обратили в ярых фанатов. Задумка, реализация и даже освещение процесса «становления айдолом» оказались крайне удачными. Неудивительно, что несколько сотен подписчиков в вейбо Сяо Чжаня в один момент превратились в несколько тысяч. 

Из-за наплыва поклонниц и спамовых признаний в любви Сяо Чжаню на некоторое время пришлось закрыть свой аккаунт.

Не помогло.

Поток фанатов всё прибывал, и, раз девушки не могли выразить свои чувства напрямую кумиру, заваливали сообщениями официальные блоги X-Fire.

Так Сяо Чжаню вновь пришлось открыть вейбо, но в этот раз он ограничил к нему доступ и поставил администратора следить за порядком. Подобное решение было верным. Особенно несдержанных фанаток удалось приструнить, и всё более менее успокоилось.

Во всей этой неразберихе Ван Ибо совершенно потерялся и почувствовал себя очень одиноким. Мало того, что его кумир вновь оказался вне его досягаемости, так ещё и пообщаться с ним хотя бы через вейбо стало совершенно невозможно. Обновления теперь выпускались под грифом «официального сообщения», а сам Сяо Чжань едва ли заходил к себе на страницу.

Но Ван Ибо, несмотря на грусть, испытывал искреннюю гордость за принятое кумиром решение и радовался его успехам.

Вскоре стало очевидным ещё одно преимущество X-Fire перед проектом «Голос»: выпуски реалити-шоу носили регулярный (еженедельный) характер, а лента новостей обновлялась по несколько раз в сутки. Получалось, что Ван Ибо в любую свободную минуту мог посмотреть, чем занимался Сяо Чжань и каких успехов достиг.

Кроме того, благодаря X-Fire в интернете появилась масса до недавнего времени неизвестной Ван Ибо информации о Сяо Чжане.

– Что же, дорогие друзья, – обратился к зрителям ведущий X-Fire, – наш отчётный выпуск подошёл к своей рубежной черте. Нас всех ждёт голосование! Ребята, – он указал на оставшихся участников шоу. 11 человек сидели полукругом на большом матраце и стоически улыбались в камеру, – в этом месяце многого достигли и, как мы только что увидели, стали значительно лучше. Однако сегодня одному из них придётся покинуть проект. И решать, – ведущий лукаво улыбнулся в камеру, – будете именно ВЫ, уважаемые зрители! Правила голосования вы все прекрасно знаете, ну а мне остаётся только ещё раз показать вам наших участников. Смотрим видео!

На экране пустили нарезку из танцевальных и вокальных номеров за истекший месяц, а также подборку фото с репетиций и из повседневной жизни участников шоу. 

«Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, как всегда, нервничает, – заметил Ван Ибо. – Рейтинг у него значительно выше, чем у многих других участников. Так почему в нём нет никакой уверенности в себе?»

Ван Ибо с интересом пересматривал предложенную подборку и ждал, когда же объявят старт голосования. Подобная процедура происходила каждый месяц на протяжении последних четырёх месяцев.

Первые полгода участники X-Fire работали не покладая рук, учились новому и развлекали требовательную публику всем, чем только могли: ток-шоу, костюмированные представления, концерты, театральные постановки, фотосессии и автограф-сессии, фанмиты и многое другое. Каждый работал на собственную репутацию и старался завоевать любовь и признание как можно большего количества человек. Но 6 месяцев истекли, и фанатам настала пора выбирать. Теперь уже популярность каждого участника играла решающую роль.

Таким было второе условие реалити-шоу X-Fire: если ты недостаточно популярен или не сумел удержать собственных поклонников, ты отправляешься домой несолоно хлебавши.

– Эй! Вы готовы?! – привлёк к себе внимание ведущий шоу. – Парни, настройтесь на одну волну со своими фанатами! Сейчас судьба каждого из вас в ИХ руках!

Кто-то из участников шоу смутился, другие – нервно рассмеялись, а остальные всем своим видом излучали уверенность.

«Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, я с тобой, – Ван Ибо легко коснулся экрана смартфона кончиком пальца. – Всё будет хорошо».

Ведущий шоу нацепил на лицо трагикомическую театральную маску и начал отсчёт времени до старта голосования.

– 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Начали!

На экране появились фотографии всех оставшихся участников шоу с номерами для голосования.

Ван Ибо уверенно набрал в сообщении номер Сяо Чжаня и отправил свой голос в общую копилку. Сомнений он не испытывал. Сяо Чжань в его понимании просто не мог проиграть.

«Хотя все участники X-Fire сильные. Каждый талантлив по-своему. Конкуренция достаточно жёсткая, – Ван Ибо внимательно разглядывал фотографии соперников Сяо Чжаня. – Но Сяо Чжань-гэгэ самый привлекательный из них. Да и лучше него не поёт, пожалуй, никто».

О том, что может быть пристрастным, Ван Ибо не думал, в его сознании ни один человек не мог быть лучше его кумира.

Комментарий к части:

[1] Участники группы UNIQ: Чжоу Исюань — рэпер, китайский лидер; китаец. Ким Сонджу — главный вокалист, корейский лидер; кореец. Ли Вэньхань — поддерживающий вокал; китаец. Чо Сынён — рэпер, вокалист; кореец. Ван Ибо — главный танцор, рэпер, лицо группы; китаец. В этой истории они станут второстепенными персонажами (кроме Ван Ибо, конечно же).

[2] Сюй Вэйчжоу – китайский певец, автор песен и актер озвучки (сейю). Ничего особенного о нём не знаю. Подошёл по возрасту и типу для сюжета. На момент повествования ему 18 лет.

[3] Пак Чанёль - южнокорейский певец и актёр. Участник южнокорейско-китайского бойбенда EXO и её подразделения EXO-SC. Ничего особенного о нём не знаю. Подошёл по типу для сюжета. На момент повествования ему 19 лет (реальный возраст я ему чутка порезала: авторский произвол).

[4] Автор пытается каламбурить, не судите строго: Чанёль (имя) – Принцесса Шанель (Princess Chanel - прозвище) :-) Пошутить получилось?


	3. Дистанция. г. Сиань, Китай. 2012 г.

## г. Сиань, Китай. Ночь на 05.10.2012

Рабочий день давно закончился, ужин и свободное время отдыха – тоже, но в квартире стажёров Yuehua Entertainment далеко не все ещё спали. За стеной негромко переговаривались неугомонные Чо Сынён и Чжоу Исюань, засидевшиеся за приставкой. С кухни слышалось негромкое пение Госпожи Хань, заканчивающей последние приготовления к раннему завтраку юношей. Шум душа из ванной указывал, что Пак Чанёль, наконец, завершил вечерний туалет. Всё это казалось настолько привычным, что уже никто не обращал внимания.

Не так давно ночь размерено отсчитала одиннадцать ударов и приближалась к полуночи. Этот день подходил к концу, а следующий уже обещал новые задачи и впечатления.

Месяц назад в квартире стажёров Yuehua Entertainment произошли изменения. Раньше жили по одному, но сейчас ребятам пришлось потесниться и делить каждую комнату на двоих. Парням бы сопротивляться или выразить недовольство, вот только инициатива таких перестановок исходила как раз-таки от них самих.

Поселившись по двое, получилось выкроить целых три комнаты.

Одну – переоборудовали под «игровую», как её прозвал Чо Сынён. Сюда вынесли приставку из гостиной с огромной плазмой вполовину стены. Здесь же установили микшерный пульт, барабанную установку, синтезатор и электрогитару. Сюй Вэйчжоу давно увлекался, а под его влиянием Ким Сонджу загорелся аудиоредактурой и созданием аранжировок для песен. Юноши большую часть свободного времени проводили за инструментами, потому-то в этой части квартиры часто было очень шумно.Как итог, стены пришлось закрывать звукоизоляционными пластинами, чтобы не мешать другим.

Две оставшиеся комнаты объединили и превратили в репетиционный зал, пусть небольшой, но очень уютный и с хорошей вентиляцией. Лаковый паркет до сих пор отливал новизной, а в зеркальной стене можно было из любого угла комнаты рассмотреть себя в мельчайших подробностях. Чаще остальных под яркими лампами этого зала можно было застать Ван Ибо и Чжоу Исюаня. Казалось, парням танцы были жизненно необходимы.

Ли Вэньханя больше интересовала музыка, чем танцы. Чо Сынён обычно метался между получившимися студиями, а зависал там, где на тот момент случалось веселье. Ну а чем в свободное время занимался Пак Чанёль, остальные стажёры Yuehua Entertainment до сих пор не знали, да и, признаться, не сильно интересовались. Их Принцесса Chanel (прозвище к юноше прикипело намертво) не подпускал никого к себе близко и только со своим соседом по комнате, спокойным и рассудительным Ли Вэньханем, общался чуть более дружелюбно, чем с остальными.

И вот сейчас под мерное сопение спящего Ван Ибо в наушниках Ким Сонджу играла мелодия с последнего занятия по вокалу, а глаза в неярком свете лампы устало вглядывались в уже расплывающиеся строчки новой песни. Её предстояло выучить к завтрашнему дню. Накануне они с Сюй Вэйчжоу совершенно потеряли счёт времени, пытаясь довести до ума собственную аранжировку к главному мотиву из последнего фильма про Бэтмена «Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение Легенды». Саму картину парни всем составом посетили ещё в премьерные дни, а после долго ходили под впечатлением.

Идея переложить главную песню на этнические, китайские мотивы, пришла в голову Ким Сонджу совершенно случайной. Так и получилось, что уже почти неделю они с Сюй Вэйчжоу тратили всё свободное время на, в сущности, бесполезную работу. Толкового у них так ничего не получилось. Мелодия ни в какую не хотела изменяться.

Ким Сонджу раздосадовано вздохнул и потёр точку между бровей: «Осталось немного. Надо сегодня хотя бы доучить слова. Иначе завтра придётся краснеть».

Он очень любил петь. Но к нему и Пак Чанёлю, как «специалистам по вокалу» (Ким Сонджу скривился, вспомнив, с каким выражением преподаватель по пению обычно произносил эту фразу), предъявляли больше всего требований. В любую минуту и не зависимо от болей в голосовых связках они должны были поддержать или (что чаще случалось) исполнить партию в песне за другого (зазевавшегося, ага) стажёра. Тех, конечно же, за подобную халтуру по головке не гладили, но ни Чо Сынён, ни Ван Ибо, ни Чжоу Исюань недовольства в свой адрес по этому поводу не понимали.

– Мы – рэперы. Зачем нам учиться пению? – в один голос заявляли парни.

«Весьма удобно устроились», – беззлобно хмыкнул Ким Сонджу и внезапно вздрогнул от резкого рингтона со стороны кровати соседа.

– Ибо, это у тебя? – Ким Сонджу недоуменно уставился на встрепенувшегося Ван Ибо.

Тот в ответ пробормотал что-то невнятное. Сперва из-под одеяла появилась ленивая рука, потянулась к телефону. Будильник сразу смолк. Но, против обыкновенного, Ван Ибо не только не забрался обратно в нагретое местечко, наоборот, довольно резво поднялся в кровати и расфокусированным взглядом огляделся по сторонам.

– Да, это моё. Прости, если разбудил, – парень, наконец, разглядел соседа и виновато кивнул.

– Не переживай, я ещё не спал. Только зачем тебе просыпаться в… – Ким Сонджу мельком глянул на экран собственного телефона и нахмурился, – …полночь?

Сказал и не поверил собственным глазам – лицо Ван Ибо внезапно перекосило в практически первозданном ужасе. Он так резко обернулся к своему мобильному, что чуть не грохнулся с кровати. Схватил телефон, пару мгновений внимательно вглядывался в посветлевший «рабочим столом» экран, а после насуплено бросил через плечо:

– Ещё не полночь. Только 23:50…

Чего напугался и почему внезапно обиделся друг, Ким Сонджу так и не понял, но решил, что это не его дело. Раз такой засоня, как Ван Ибо проснулся раньше 8 утра, на то должны быть очень веские причины.

Ван Ибо тем временем почти любовно провёл по экрану пальцами. Надутые губы растянулись в светлой улыбке:

– Ещё 10 минут. Как раз успею.

Сонливость с него, казалось, полностью слетела, будто он и не спал мёртвым сном ещё минуту назад.

– Что успеешь? – собственное любопытство перебороть было очень сложно. Хотя на ответ Ким Сонджу не особо надеялся. Когда Ван Ибо не хотел делиться, из него невозможно было и слова вытянуть.

Вот и в этот раз парень ничего не ответил, только, не выпуская из рук смартфона, улёгся обратно на подушку и накрылся одеялом с головой.

Ким Сонджу понятливо хмыкнул и вновь вернулся к своим делам.

Часы в коридоре негромко прозвенели, отмеряя начало нового дня. Сразу после Ван Ибо с довольным вздохом выложил телефон обратно на тумбочку.

«Ждал 12 часов?» – уголки губ Ким Сонджу приподнялись в слабой улыбке, насколько мило выглядел растрёпанный и уже вновь почему-то заспанный Ван Ибо.

А тот, выполнив задуманное, сладко зевнул, потянулся гибким телом и смежил веки:

– Завтра будет замечательный день.

## г. Сиань, Китай. 05.10.2012

## 08:15

– Ибо, если ты сейчас же не поднимешься, Сынён съест твой завтрак, – сперва усиленно Ким Сонджу, теперь вот Сюй Вэйчжоу уже в который раз за это утро пытались растолкать совершенно заспавшегося товарища.

Ван Ибо был самым молодым среди них, а молодости, как известно, привычна сонливость. Однако в этом Ван Ибо бил все рекорды и на голову опережал даже Пак Чанёля. Разбудить парней рано утром было сложновыполнимой задачей.

– Уже не сплю. Сейчас встану, – не слишком разборчиво, но уже вполне осознанно проговорило одеяло. Из-под края показалась тёмная макушка. – Дайте мне 10 минут. Я скоро приду.

Сюй Вэйчжоу поспешил спрятать умильную улыбку – разомлевший ото сна Ван Ибо выглядел до невозможности нежным:

– Не задерживайся. Машина будет через 45 минут.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо, что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос, заёрзал на кровати, однако попыток подняться не делал.

– ИБО, ТЫ ВЕДЬ НЕ БУДЕШЬ ЕСТЬ СВОИ БАОЦЗЫ[1]? – громкий голос из кухни возвестил, что собственный завтрак Чо Сынён практически прикончил и уже облизывался на порцию друга.

Ван Ибо в ответ резко сел на кровати и недовольно уставился в распахнутые двери:

– БУДУ! НЕ СМЕЙ ТРОГАТЬ МОЮ ЕДУ, СЫНЁН!

Под дружный хохот остальной команды и расстроенный стон Чо Сынёна Ван Ибо, наконец, выполз из кровати.

Сюй Вэйчжоу многозначительно покачал головой и отправился вновь за стол. Теперь, когда товарищ поднялся, в самом скором времени их ждала настоящая баталия за последний кусок на тарелке. Если Чжоу Исюань успевал первым, а Ким Сонджу не провоцировал парней, Чо Сынён и Ван Ибо довольствовались собственными порциями, но вот в противоположном случае (как происходило через раз) бой на палочках превращался в обоюдные шлепки, щепки и пинки между Ван Ибо и Чо Сынёном в течение всего дня. Последний кусочек еды, самый лакомый, был их вечным предметом спора. В такие моменты над парнями потешались все вокруг, а госпожа Хань тихо радовалась замечательному аппетиту растущих организмов.

– Отложи в сторонку телефон, Ван Ибо. Покушай спокойно, – госпожа Хань поставила перед парнем полные миски с рисом и супом тофу.

– Угу. Спасибо, – Ван Ибо неопределённо кивнул головой, как ни в чём ни бывало прокручивая поздравительную ленту новостей на странице вейбо Сяо Чжаня.

Количество постов и комментариев под ними перевалило за несколько сотен тысяч, так что собственной открытки с пожеланиями здоровья и успехов на 21-ый День Рождения кумира Ван Ибо в ленте даже отыскать не сумел. Однако это не имело значения, ведь он был одним из тех немногих, кто поздравил Сяо Чжаня в числе первых! Более того, боясь потеряться среди остальных, он впервые(!) написал личное сообщение Сяо Чжаню. На этот шаг Ван Ибо долго не мог решиться и ещё дольше сочинял поздравительное письмо. Но оно того стоило, так как именно с его пожеланий начался этот праздничный день для них обоих! Неважным оказался даже тот факт, что прежде адресата (если Сяо Чжань его, конечно, прочтёт) сообщение увидит модератор страницы. Ван Ибо был счастлив даже такой малости.

– Ибо, серьёзно, ты не прав. Тебя же попросили по-хорошему, – Ли Вэньхань укоризненно посмотрел на друга.

– Точно. Давай сюда телефон, – Ким Сонджу, всё ещё помятый ото сна, протянул руку за чужим смартфоном. – Ты отвлекаешься сам, мешаешь другим и задерживаешь остальных.

– Ладно-ладно. Уберу, – Ван Ибо всё-таки послушался, но телефон не убрал – только погасил экран и перевернул ярким чехлом вверх.

Чо Сынён непонятно по какому поводу победно сверкнул на него глазами и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Так, заканчиваем и собираемся. Машина задерживается на 5 минут, но уже на подъезде, – Сюй Вэйчжоу мельком глянул в циферблат наручных часов и поднялся из-за стола.

Как старшему, ему приходилось не только учиться наравне со всеми, но и выступать в роли няньки. Радовало, что только троим из семи человек требовался постоянный внешний контроль.

– Поняли, – Чжоу Исюань ответил за всех.

Завтрак продолжился в относительном спокойствии ровно до той поры, пока мелкая вибрация не прошлась по столешнице.

Пак Чанёль от неожиданности вздрогнул и гневно уставился на соседа:

– Ван Ибо! Да сколько можно-то?! Дай спокойно позавтракать!

Парень ответил затравленным взглядом, схватил телефон и прижал к груди, будто опасался, что тот в любой момент может оказаться в мусорной корзине. Пак Чанёль выглядел очень рассерженным.

– Простите, это уведомление. Поставил на беззвучный режим, а вибрацию выключить забыл, – Ван Ибо, так и не позавтракав как следует, вымелся из-за стола.

Раздражать остальных дольше он не хотел, да и было любопытно узнать, о чём же так яростно прозвонил ему телефон.

Посмотрел и не удержался – в тихое утро резко ворвался громкий вскрик:

– ААААА!!! НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ!!!

Ван Ибо смотрел в яркий экран и не верил в то, что видел.

"УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ С ВЕЙБО СЯО ЧЖАНЯ! УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ С ВЕЙБО СЯО ЧЖАНЯ! УВЕДОМЛЕНИЕ С ВЕЙБО СЯО ЧЖАНЯ!» – растревоженное ранними чувствами сознание отказывалось понимать только что произошедшее.

– Что случилось? – в этот раз палочки из рук Пак Чанёля всё-таки выпали. Он непонимающе смотрел на радостно скачущего по кухне парня.

Ван Ибо мягко крутанулся вокруг своей оси и вдруг приблизился к столу, будто хотел поделиться сокровенной тайной. Слова прозвучали почти шёпотом, но так, что, кажется, готовы были оглушить звучанием:

– ОН ОТВЕТИЛ!

– Кто ответил? На что ответил? – вперил непонимающий взгляд в парня Ким Сонджу, но после секундной заминки криво усмехнулся. – Тот, кому ты ночью писал? 

Вместо ответа Ван Ибо утвердительно кивнул. Его глаза переполнились счастьем.

Вполне возможно, он бы рассказал другим о том, что и кому писал, но в этот самый момент из коридора раздался голос Сюй Вэйчжоу:

– Парни, машина подъехала. Выходим!

Удивительно спо́ро, будто только что и не пребывали в состоянии лёгкого замешательства, стажёры Yuehua Entertainment подорвались со своих мест. Ван Ибо не стал исключением, только весь оставшийся день с его лица не сходила совершенно глупая улыбка. Но его можно простить, ведь причина действительно была значительной!

Первым утренним постом Сяо Чжань с личного аккаунта «DAYTOY» поимённо перечислил сотню тех, кто поздравил его в этот День первым.

В их числе названных оказалось и имя Ван Ибо. Сам ли Сяо Чжань собирал поздравления и составлял пост или это сделал за него модератор, не имело значения. Главное – фотография-коллаж с чуть смущённой, но светлой улыбкой на лице именинника была самой что ни на есть наисвежайшей.

Искренние слова благодарности Сяо Чжаня сделали поздравителей особенными, выделили среди всех остальных. Неудивительно, что Ван Ибо совершенно потерялся в собственных эмоциях. И даже расстроенные вопли в комментариях и общее возмущение всех остальных фанатов айдола ни на грамм не расстраивали.

Сяо Чжань увидел его, Ван Ибо, пожелания!

## г. Сиань – г. Пекин, Китай. Декабрь 2012 года

«О! Наконец-то выложили интервью центральному каналу. Я уж думал, что не дождусь», – Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул и улыбнулся, запуская видеозапись.

Ведущая, миловидная женщина средних лет с интересом разглядывала гостей своей программы. Напротив неё в белых креслах сидели 10 человек – новоиспечённые айдолы – участники шоу X-Fire. Как на подбор привлекательные и улыбчивые парни степенно и заученно отвечали на типовые вопросы, но Ван Ибо не это было интересно. Из мелких нарезок и фанатских «сливов» в сеть он знал, что после общего опроса каждый участник отвечал на личные вопросы. Именно этого момента Ван Ибо ждал.

«Что-то вас слишком много…», – ворчливые мысли появились у него в голове на 13-ой минуте видео, когда ведущая подсела к Пэн Чуюэ[2], второму из десяти гостей шоу.

«Вас всех слушать совершенно не интересно», – Ван Ибо промотал запись до нужного момента и примостился в кресле удобнее.

На экране появилось лицо Сяо Чжаня.

– X-Fire скоро закончится, участников остаётся всё меньше, какие у вас ощущения, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ? – ведущая откинула длинные пряди волос за спину, оголив плечи и низкое декольте,придвинусь ближе.

«Фанатка что ли? Не надо так явно пользоваться своим положением!» – Ван Ибо невольно нахмурился. Особенного ревностного отношения к личному пространству своего кумира он за собой не замечал, но конкретно сейчас непонятные телодвижения ярко накрашенной женщины неприятно резанули по нервам. Наряду с раздражением внутри поднялось негодование.

Синонимично его реакции в зрительном зале студии поднялся шум. Поклонницы Сяо Чжаня явно были недовольны.

– Я, как и все остальные участники шоу, нервничаю, – Сяо Чжань едва заметно переместился. Такое, казалось бы, простое движение значительно увеличило дистанцию между ним и ведущей. Аудитория немедленно откликнулась одобрительным гулом, – но мы все стараемся изо всех сил.

– Как считаете, вы останетесь до финала шоу? – провокационный вопрос был явно прописан в сценарии передачи, но ведущая с каким-то злорадным удовольствием сделала акцент на конце фразы.

Сяо Чжань на мгновение замялся и попытался спрятать смущение за улыбкой. Вышло неважно:

– На самом деле не так важно, останусь я до конца шоу и дебютирую вместе со всеми или же вылечу на следующем голосовании, X-Fire многому меня научил.

– Чему-то конкретному? – быстро схватила оброненную мысль ведущая.

– Здесь я повзрослел, поумнел, – с этим вопросом Сяо Чжань справился уже лучше.

Их явно учили справляться со сложными ситуациями перед камерой. Звонкий смех айдола отразился в многочисленных смешках зрителей.

«А ещё ты похорошел, гэгэ», – Ван Ибо ничего не мог поделать с собственной улыбкой. Каждый раз, когда губы Сяо Чжаня смягчались, Ван Ибо улыбался в ответ, точно он сам сидел напротив своего кумира.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, вы сейчас популярны. Рейтинг айдола достаточно высок, – ведущая согласно кивнула, удовлетворённая ответом, – и популярность эта далась вам относительно легко. Ваша привлекательность многих восхищает, – Ву Цзячен[3] прыснул со смеху, а у Сяо Чжаня весьма ощутимо порозовели щёки. Видимо, тема его красивого лица была постоянным предметом шуток среди участников шоу. – В связи с этим у меня появился вопрос: есть ли что-то, чего вы боитесь?

– Боюсь? – глаза Сяо Чжаня округлились, словно подобный вопрос он слышал впервые.

«Не по сценарию пошли? – брови Ван Ибо сошлись к переносице, в горле возник низкий рык. – Эта «мадам» себе многовато позволяет!»

– Всё нормально, гэ, лучше ответить, – Ву Цзячен самодовольно хмыкнул, но на растерянный взгляд Сяо Чжаня ответил уверенным кивком.

Сяо Чжань был старшим среди стажёров, тем не менее, лидером среди них не являлся, но пользовался уважением.

– Конечно, как у любого человека, у меня есть страхи, – Сяо Чжань чуть повременил с ответом, но ответил честно. Открытый взгляд в камеру не давал повода сомневаться в его словах. – Сейчас, в X-Fire, я боюсь, что всё это нереально, что я завтра проснусь и пойму происходящее сном, окажусь вновь в Чунцине. Там, дома, – он ослепительно улыбнулся, – очень хорошо. Много друзей. Родители. Но по дороге сюда и на X-Fire я познакомился с удивительными людьми. Вот этого я не хотел бы терять. 

– То есть вы боитесь вновь стать никому неизвестным, боитесь потерять свою популярность? – непонятливо переспросила ведущая.

«Совсем глупая, что ли? Он же не о том говорит!» – антипатия к разукрашенной женщине всё сильнее зрела внутри Ван Ибо.

– Нет, совсем нет, – в противоположность гневу своего зрителя, Сяо Чжань ничуть не разозлился, наоборот, милостиво улыбнулся и принялся объяснять. – Знаете, я пришёл с самого низа и вновь оказаться в тени не боюсь нисколько. Вы помните, когда вышел в эфир 1-ый эпизод X-Fire? – ведущая (и Ван Ибо) кивнула, а Сяо Чжань продолжил. – Я был совершенно не уверен, что зрители остались довольны моим выступлением.

– Было много критических постов и комментариев, – заметила ведущая.

– Да, именно. Было сложно перебороть в себе желание отказаться от всего, – Сяо Чжань смущённо потёр кончик носа. – В тот момент мне очень помогли ребята, – он указал на других участников шоу, а те ответили недоуменными взглядами, – их успехи, их стремления показали, каким я сам могу стать, если постараюсь. Наблюдая за ними и другими талантливыми ребятами, молодыми и целеустремлёнными (в конце концов, мне уже 21 год, ха-ха!), я сам будто становлюсь лучше. Это чувство сложно оценить. Вот что я боюсь потерять.

«Гэгэ, разве можно быть таким потрясающим? У твоей доброты нет пределов», – Ван Ибо коснулся экрана телефона кончиком пальца, провёл по щеке Сяо Чжаня, будто стирал выступившие у того слёзы. Глаза айдола в этот момент действительно подозрительно блестели.

– А-а, – ведущая некоторое время наблюдала за эмоциями на лице своего гостя, а потом легкомысленно встряхнула волосами и задала следующий вопрос. – Сейчас всем оставшимся участникам X-Fire приходится трудно. У вас очень загруженный график: фото-, видео-съемки, актёрское мастерство, уроки танцев, вокал, спортивные мероприятия и ещё масса других дел, а помимо этого ещё и съемки в TV-передачах и ток-шоу, программы TeenChannel от Tencent тоже дают немалую нагрузку. Некоторые ребята в личных вейбо жаловались на усталость, но у вас такого нет. Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, вы не устаёте?

«Он не настолько слабый, женщина», – Ван Ибо гордо вскинул подбородок, встал на защиту близкого человека. В том, что Сяо Чжань ему ближе многих других, он не сомневался.

Сяо Чжань с экрана состроил измученную гримасу, покачал головой, а сразу после расхохотался:

– Конечно, устал. Настолько, что даже жаловаться сил не остаётся. Ха-ха-ха.

Половина участников X-Fire смех поддержала, другая – смущённо потупила взгляды.

– Вы, как я понимаю, ни о чём не жалеете, так? – ведущая вопросительно взглянула на Сяо Чжаня и, лишь дождавшись от него утвердительного кивка, продолжила. – У вас ведь был шанс участвовать в главном вокальном проекте страны – «Голос».

Ответ на этот вопрос был явно подготовлен заранее:

– Не жалею. Нисколько. Считаю, что сделал правильный выбор.

«Правильный. Гэгэ непременно дебютирует!» – почему-то в этом сомнений у Ван Ибо тоже не возникало. Он ткнул пальцем в окошко отправки комментария к видео и разместил в общей ленте картинку с восторженным улыбчивым смайлом в ковбойской шляпе.

– Как же вы справляетесь? – этот вопрос был задан вроде бы всем участникам шоу, но отвечать должен был именно Сяо Чжань.

А тот был вовсе не против:

– Нас очень поддерживают фанаты. Не знаю, как у других ребят, но я без вашей поддержки, – Сяо Чжань поклонился аудитории в студии, – определённо не справлюсь. Я получаю много писем и добрых слов. Они укрепляют мою решимость довести начатое дело до конца.

– До дебюта? – с хитрой ухмылкой на губах ведущая вновь поймала неудобно брошенную фразу.

«Эй! Полегче!» – если бы Ван Ибо кто спросил, эту расфуфыренную особу с микрофоном и глубоким вырезом на «нулевой» груди на телевидение бы больше ни за что не пустили.

– Если повезёт, – Сяо Чжань вновь проявил высший пилотаж дипломатии. В этой его улыбке не было даже намёка на смущение.

Ведущая пару раз хлопнула наращёнными ресницами, точно опешила от прямого ответа, но вовремя спохватилась. Следующий вопрос она прочитала с бумажки:

– Нашу беседу покажут по центральному каналу, у вас есть что-то, что хотелось бы сказать поклонникам?

То, с какой готовностью Сяо Чжань ответил, показало, что к вопросу он был готов заранее:

– На самом деле, есть. Как уже сказал, я получаю много посланий и, к сожалению, не могу ответить на них. Времени совершенно не хватает. Но, знайте, я все их вижу и читаю! Спасибо вам! – Сяо Чжань показал в объектив видеокамеры два больших пальца, поднятые вверх, а после кивнул на ведущую. Под этой улыбкой та совершенно разомлела. – Поэтому, пользуясь предоставленным мне случаем, хочу поблагодарить всех вас за поддержку.

Сяо Чжань сложил ладони перед собой и почти в пояс (как это возможно в сидячем положении?!) поклонился аудитории.

Восторженные закадровые вопли подсказали, что фанатки совершенно счастливы. Даже Ван Ибо неосознанно поклонился в ответ и расплылся в радостной улыбке.

Хорошее воспитание и мягкий нрав Сяо Чжаня были широко известны.

– Среди ваших посланий наверняка есть особенные, те, что понравились больше всего? – ведущая до сих пор пребывала в состоянии аффекта после подаренной только ей улыбки, так что вопрос прозвучал приглушённо, а глаза женщины явно горели совсем не профессиональным интересом.

Улыбка же Ван Ибо, напротив, сошла на нет. Ведущая не просто раздражала, она буквально нарывалась на серьёзный разговор.

– Не уверен, что могу так открыто делиться сообщениями поклонников. Их эмоции – это личное. Каждое письмо – моё сокровище, – лицо Сяо Чжаня не выражало ничего. Он, казалось, закрылся, готовился сохранить тайну.

– Я понимаю, – в голосе ведущей появилось томное придыхание. Она всем телом подалась ближе. – Если не хотите, настаивать не буду…

«Как же, не будет она, ага… Зачем вообще задавать такие вопросы?!» – Ван Ибо не заметил, в какой момент ровное дыхание сбилось на прерывистые частные разъярённые вдохи.

Похоже, в этот раз Сяо Чжань был с ним согласен. Он сложил руки на коленях и приготовился ждать следующего вопроса, неосознанно отодвигаясь подальше от потенциальной длинноволосой угрозы, но вдруг замер и задумался.

– Вообще-то есть одно письмо, – после заминки Сяо Чжань светло улыбнулся в камеру. – Я получил его пару месяцев назад, на мой День рождения. Очень трепетное послание. Хорошо его помню.

– Расскажете? – короткий поводок в виде стула и направленных на неё объективов не позволил ведущей вспорхнуть на колени к желанному парню, потому пришлось несолоно хлебавши смириться со своей ролью. Её досада выглядела настолько очевидной, что вызывала смех. – Вас как-то по-особенному поздравили с Днём рождения?

Сяо Чжань плотно сжал губы в попытке удержать смешок, но ответил серьёзно:

– Каждое поздравление особенное. Было бы неправильно выделять чьё-то.

«Гэгэ такой вежливый», – интересно, если ли хотя бы одно проявление или жест Сяо Чжаня, которым бы Ван Ибо не восхищался. Он, как губка, напитывал и раскрашивал собственный мир восторгами по имени «Сяо Чжань».

– И, тем не менее, это письмо вы выделили. Что же в нём такого? – разочарованная женщина страшна. Нереализованные (беспочвенные) желания ведущей обратились язвительностью.

«Что за провокации?! Отшили, так сама виновата! За своим поведением следи», – недавно забытый гнев вернулся к Ван Ибо.

За кадром опять послышались недовольные возгласы, но Сяо Чжань в примирительном жесте поднял руки:

– Всё хорошо, спасибо вам за беспокойство. Позвольте, я отвечу на вопрос, – его брови вопросительно поднялись вверх и сменились тёплой улыбкой ровно тогда, когда всякое неодобрение стихло.

– В том письме молодой человек, – принялся рассказывать Сяо Чжань. Уточнять пол отправителя он не стал, – писал, что много работает и, глядя на меня, старается ещё больше. Нагрузка увеличивается от недели к неделе, но он не сдаётся. И всё для того, чтобы стать таким же, как я. Этот человек трудится каждый день. Я считаю, что он большой молодец!

Губы Сяо Чжаня сложились в мягкую, почти нежную улыбку, а у Ван Ибо всё внутри перевернулось.

«А? Моё письмо? Да нет, быть того не может?! Это же бред полный!» – он и хотел, и боялся поверить в невозможное, в то, что его письмо прочитал человек, занимающий все его мысли вот уже больше года. В груди Ван Ибо сладким голосом чарующую песню выводило сердце. То мелодичными переливами, то трепетными содроганиями оно вторило каждому слову Сяо Чжаня. В то, что его кумир говорит о его послании, Ван Ибо не верил, но всё же…

– Однако я вот что хотел сказать… – Сяо Чжань замялся на полуслове. Оборванную мысль он решил начать заново. – В тот день меня сорвали в рабочий график очень рано, ответить я не успел. Поэтому, если позволите, отвечу сейчас. Может, меня услышат.

На скулах Сяо Чжаня появились неровные пятна, но взгляд был твёрд. Он смотрел прямо в камеру:

– Спасибо за чувства и поздравления. Спасибо за преданность и поддержку. Они бесценны. Но быть как я, – Сяо Чжань сделал акцент не только голосом, но даже жестом. Поднятый вверх указательный палец привлекал внимание к словам, обозначал важное, – не надо, друг мой. Надо быть лучше! То письмо было очень тёплым и душевным, – окончательно смутившись, он отвернулся от камеры и продолжил уже, обращаясь к ведущей, – значит, молодой человек прекрасен сам по себе. А раз так, я верю, что у него большое будущее. Упорная работа и честный труд всегда приведут к замечательным результатам! Таким людям я желаю верить в себя. Однако, – фокус камеры вновь поймал его лицо крупным планом, – не надо забывать, что мы всегда должны совершенствоваться, каждый день становиться лучше. Учёба очень важна. Это – основа.

«Да, гэгэ, я… ДА! Я буду учиться!..» – Ван Ибо едва дышал от переполнявших его эмоций. Он чувствовал себя так, словно парит в седьмых небесах. Парень почти чувствовал за своей спиной крылья. С этого момента и пока он дышит, ничего невозможного просто не останется в его мире.

Пусть бы даже Сяо Чжань говорил вовсе не о его письме, Ван Ибо ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пары нажатий на экран хватило, чтобы остановить «паузой» видео и вывести на экран вейбо своего кумира. Знакомый интерфейс встретил обновлённой лентой с последним фотоотчётом. Но Ван Ибо не стал задерживаться: он проверит подписку позднее, сейчас душа, сердце, разум в один голос требовали выплеснуть бушующие внутри эмоции.

Ван Ибо открыл окно отправки личных сообщений: «Пусть бы и не ответит, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ обязательно прочтёт! Он же сказал, что читает письма!»

Язык намертво прилип к нёбу, спроси кто, он бы даже внятного звука произнести не смог. В ногах и руках чувствовался странный зуд. Внутри теснилось слишком много эмоций. Где-то на периферии сознания проскочила мысль о том, что сейчас он мало на что адекватное способен, однако это было не важно.

Всё было не важно.

Ведь Сяо Чжань…

«Гэгэ, спасибо за тёплые слова. Я услышал! Я понял тебя! – пальцы Ван Ибо заплетались, не поспевая за мыслями. – Не надо мне отвечать, я знаю, что ты очень занят! Мне достаточно, что ты читаешь это!! Я буду стараться ещё больше, выложусь на все 100(!!!), но не для того, чтобы превзойти тебя, а чтобы встать рядом с тобой!! Стать достойным тебя!! Пожалуйста, поддержи меня!»

С внутренней дрожью, не перечитывая, Ван Ибо ткнул на кнопку отправки сообщения.

Ещё пару мгновений длилась эйфория, а потом на голову словно ушат ледяной воды вылили. Ван Ибо вздрогнул всем телом и в панике уставился на собственное письмо в папке «Отправленные». 

«Боги, что за фигню я только что сотворил?! – недавно из душа, в этот момент он почувствовал, как тело покрылось холодным потом. – «Встать рядом»?! «Быть достойным»?! «Поддержи меня?!» Звучит так, будто я когда-либо смогу стать ему другом… – горькая усмешка искривила губы. В глазах противно защипало. Чтобы не расплакаться, Ван Ибо поднял глаза к потолку. Зуд не уменьшился, только во рту появился солёный привкус. – Где Сяо Чжань-гэгэ и где я! Словно дальние планеты…»

Он зло тряхнул головой, до боли закусил губу. Стало легче.

«Сделанного не воротишь. Письмо отозвать невозможно, – Ван Ибо в последний раз посмотрел на «самую большую глупость в своей жизни», как он уже мысленно окрестил отправленное сообщение, и обречённо выдохнул. – Хотя бы видео досмотрю».

Мысль о том, чтобы прямо сейчас убиться головой о ближайшую стену он отодвинул на несколько минут. Об этом он подумает после завершения видеоролика.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, вы же сейчас учитесь на дизайнера. Вы – студент, так? Как удаётся совместить процесс обучения с участием в шоу? – ведущая ревностным взглядом оглядела зрительский сектор студии, будто искала адресата ласкового послания своего гостя.

Сяо Чжань явно был её фаворитом, ему она уделила намного больше эфирного времени, чем остальным участникам шоу X-Fire.

– Да, студент, – недавно донельзя смущённый, Сяо Чжань с каждым словом звучал всё увереннее, будто выплывал из бушующего шторма в тихую гавань. – Пришлось сильно уплотнять график в институте. Мне пошли навстречу: разрешили сдать выпускные экзамены раньше срока.

– Желаю удачи на экзаменах! – ведущая занервничала и кивнула куда-то в сторону.

«Приказали закругляться?» – Ван Ибо злорадно хмыкнул. Он бы, на самом деле, был рад круглые сутки слушать Сяо Чжаня, но тот уже явно устал от повышенного к нему внимания, да и остальные участники шоу удовольствия от сложившейся ситуации явно не испытывали.

– Вскоре нас ожидает участие Сяо Чжаня и других участников шоу X-Fire в новогоднем концерте Zhejiang TV, – ведущая вновь вернулась к вопросам из сценария. – Насколько я знаю, вы впервые будете участвовать в подобном грандиозном мероприятии?

– Да. Очень волнуюсь по этому поводу, – Сяо Чжань подмигнул в объектив камеры, – Поддержите меня, пожалуйста.

– Что вы будете исполнять – не секрет?

– Нет, конечно. Я собираюсь исполнить сингл «Freeze»[4], а также вместе с несколькими товарищами из шоу мы исполним песню «Be A Man»[5], – Сяо Чжань с готовностью и гордостью делился планами. Было понятно, что айдолы много работают над будущим новогодним шоу.

– Будем с нетерпением ждать! – ведущая встала, наконец, с насиженного места и вышла вперёд. – На этом наше время заканчивается. Ждём вас вновь в этой студии через неделю. У нас будут новые гости…

Ван Ибо остановил видео: дальнейшие разглагольствования не слишком воспитанной дамы его не интересовали.

«Надо будет не забыть записать эфир концерта!» – мысленная пометка в сознании внезапно обратилась стимулом жить дальше. Недавние упаднические мысли отошли на второй план.

Комментарий к части:

[1] Баоцзы – паровые булочки с разными вкусами. Госпожа Хань наших мальчиков балует вкусненьким.

[2] Пэн Чуюэ - главный вокалист, лидер XNINE.

[3] Ву Цзячен - лидер группы XNINE, главный вокалист.

[4] сингл «Freeze» - https://youtu.be/WEmb1XZtfeM

[5] песня «Be A Man» - https://youtu.be/5jimb8sIgMw


	4. На расстоянии мысли. г. Сиань - г. Пекин, Китай. 2013 г.

## г. Сиань, Китай. Сентябрь 2013 г.

Об стену он, конечно, не убился и даже как-то нашёл смысл проживать каждый новый день с улыбкой, вот только впредь за своими написанными в блоге Сяо Чжаня словами внимательно следил и очень долго думал, прежде чем нажать кнопку «Отправить комментарий к посту». Выходило сложно и долго, поэтому последние несколько месяцев Ван Ибо откликался на новые публикации в вейбо своего кумира исключительно мемами и смайлами, но даже их бдительно отслеживал и критически осматривал. Зато теперь он таким вот незамысловатым образом отмечал для себя почти каждое обновление ленты.

То его эмоциональное послание в космос с подписью «для Сяо Чжань-гэгэ» уже 9 месяцев как красовалось в папке «Отправленные» с синими галочками «Прочитано». Ответа на него, ожидаемо, не последовало. И, признаться, Ван Ибо был этому несказанно рад.

Первые пару дней после того интервью Сяо Чжаня центральному каналу Ван Ибо с трудом и даже (порой) ужасом смотрел на собственный телефон, ожидая уведомления об ответном письме.

В том сообщении непременно должна была бы присутствовать одна-единственная фраза, способная разрушить не просто его жизнь (это было бы слишком просто), но и его мозг: «Знать тебя не желаю, пацан!».

Однако минуты сменялись часами, а те – днями, но ничего не происходило.

На третий день телефон мелькнул уведомлением от мамы с напоминанием о запланированном совместном обеде. После тёплой встречи с неизменно радостной, позитивной матерью и привычно чопорным отцом Ван Ибо решился, наконец, проверить злополучное письмо.

Его лист уведомлений в вейбо зашкаливал количеством новостей, а во вкладке «Сообщения» обозначилось прочитанное адресатом письмо. Странная смесь разочарования и ликования в тот момент вытеснила из сознания весь остальной мир и оформилась в восхитительный образ Сяо Чжаня с покровительственной, всепрощающей улыбкой на губах. Такому кумиру Ван Ибо не хватало только нимба над головой или сияющего божественного ореола.

Сяо Чжань его простил.

За что? Не совсем понятно.

Были ли объективными причины для поиска прощения? Тоже не слишком очевидно.

Важным же оказалось то, что мир Ван Ибо вновь заиграл яркими красками и наполнился многогранными эмоциями на лице Сяо Чжаня из бесконечного потока фотографий и видео.

Так прошли эти долго-коротких 9 месяцев: словно в тумане на бесконечных занятиях-тренировках-репетициях (Yuehua Entertainment своих стажёров не жалела) с вкраплениями солнечного света в виде улыбки Сяо Чжаня с экрана смартфона.

Ну а наблюдать и любоваться действительно было чем. Сяо Чжань за истекшее время успел поразительно много. Точно так, как формируется плод в утробе матери, за 9 месяцев созрел до полной спелости «айдол Сяо Чжань».

Реалити-шоу X-Fire закончилось в начале 2013 года грандиозным концертом. Сяо Чжань наряду ещё с 8-мью участниками благополучно добрался до финала и дебютировал в группе «XNINE»[1].

То самое представление Ван Ибо очень хотел посмотреть вживую, но обстоятельства оказались сильнее его.

Уже купив билет в Пекин и собрав сумку в дорогу, возбуждённо-радостный парень не мог дождаться, когда же часы отмерят последние минуты перед отправлением. В своём воображении он уже бежал к зелёному автобусу в аэропорт, уже летел на белоснежном Боинге в Пекин. Но вместо этого, точно гром среди ясного неба, на него свалилась реальность.

Недобрая весть из дома пришла внезапно. Весьма бурно (в Японии) отгуляв отпуск, родители вернулись в родной Лоян совершенно больными. То есть простуда оказалась всего лишь последствием перенапряжения мышц при катании на горных лыжах. Мама совершенно ослабла, а отец вовсе был не в состоянии подняться с кровати. Так что Ван Ибо пришлось переложить греющий душу билет на дебютный концерт группы XNINE в нагрудный карман, ближе к сердцу, и собственный отпуск (у стажёров тоже бывает отпуск, не удивляйтесь!) потратить на помощь захворавшим родителям. Зато дома его приняли очень тепло и нежно.

В общем, Ван Ибо жалел об упущенной возможности тихо, со слезами радости на глазах и сытым урчанием в желудке. Его мама, едва поправилась, помчалась готовить «вкусности» для своего «умницы-красавца-сы́ночки».

Дебютный же концерт XNINE Ван Ибо, естественно, записал и завёл себе привычку пересматривать каждую неделю минимум по одному разу. Эффекта присутствия на самом мероприятии это, конечно, не давало, зато досыта кормило его воображение новыми сюжетами для мысленных бесед со своим кумиром.

В то же время XNINE развернули активную деятельность.

Шоу айдолов X-Fire ещё не успело завершиться, а уже началась раскрутка группы. Интернет заполнился промоутерской информацией о финалистах с обещанием «раскрыть главную тайну каждого из них». Атмосферу и настроения поклонников нагнетали чуть больше месяца, чтобы за день до дебюта выстрелить псевдо-эротическим фотосетом участников группы в чёрных строгих костюмах на голое тело.

В этих самых «эротических» лу́ках (Ван Ибо не уставал глаза к небу закатывать на верещащих пустыми восторгами фанаток) XNINE взошли на сцену в день дебютного концерта. Реакция аудитории оказалась вполне ожидаемой. Но Ван Ибо так и не смог разгадать хитрый замысел маркетологов и стилистов айдолов: не открывая ничего важного, оголив лишь мужскую грудь, заставить парней плясать и петь на сцене в жутко неудобной одежде. Подобный «прикид» своего кумира лично в нём, Ван Ибо, ничего, кроме сочувствия, не вызывал.

Ошибка – вызывал.

Отвращение к исходившим слюной и обезумевшим от перевозбуждения девицам.

То, что другие на бесконечных простынях комментариев под фотоотчётами с мероприятия называли «сексуальностью», «эротикой», «откровенным и неприкрытым порно» (ого!!), «ходячим сексом» и другими выдающимися эпитетами, у Ван Ибо ассоциировалось со стыдом и непотребством. Хотя, Ван Ибо себе врать не привык, Сяо Чжань в подобном облике выглядел удивительно привлекательно – смущённым до предела, но привлекательным.

Это случилось! XNINE громко, грандиозно, шумно и очень успешно дебютировали, одним махом покорив сердца даже тех юных особ, которые до этого момента не верили в любовь к «айдолу-с-экрана». Расчёт продюсеров группы оказался верен. Реалити-шоу X-Fire раскрутило, сделало участников достаточно популярными, чтобы выстрелить новоиспечённым boysband-ом контрольным в голову всем неверящим.

Сяо Чжань, кстати, на этом празднике жизни, чем Ван Ибо очень гордился, занял позицию главного вокалиста и вижуала[2] группы.

Группа выпускала один хит за другим. Неудивительно, что их популярность росла в геометрической прогрессии. Хотя до Олимпа китайского шоу-бизнеса всё равно было ещё далековато.

Во всей этой кутерьме Ван Ибо совершенно потерял ориентиры. Единственное желание – быть как можно ближе к своему кумиру – наполняло его мысли, но никак не спасало от количества новой информации. Темпы, с которым развивались Сяо Чжань в XNINE и Ван Ибо в качестве стажера Yuehua Entertainment даже соизме́рить или сравнить было нельзя. Ван Ибо понимал, что его кумир, подобно комете, с каждой секундой удалялся от него всё дальше. Не только разница в возрасте и статусе разделяла их, но и опыт, и условия развития. Какую бы тему не изучал Ван Ибо на занятиях в классах наставников Yuehua Entertainment, Сяо Чжань непременно оказывался впереди него и на голову лучше. Всё это он прошёл будучи студентом творческого факультета в Академии искусств в Чунцине, да ещё и на более глубоком уровне. В таких обстоятельствах Ван Ибо бы совсем расклеиться и сдаться, но единственная область, где Сяо Чжань проигрывал ему и, одновременно, где быстрее остального развивался, – танцы – стала спасительным кругом для юного Ван Ибо.

Внимательнее, чем относился к собственным учебным материалам, Ван Ибо изучал танцы и песни группы XNINE. Хореографию каждого номера он знал наизусть и мог бы станцевать даже в тёмном зале с закрытыми глазами. А ещё Ван Ибо вплоть до секунды в видеоролике мог сказать, когда, с какими словами и с какой позиции в песню вступал Сяо Чжань. 

Его друзьям-стажёрам Yuehua Entertainment настолько сильное увлечение каким-то айдолом из конкурирующего продюсирующего агентства казалось если не ненормальным, то, по крайней мере, избыточным. Самому же Ван Ибо картина представлялась совершенно иначе.

Этого было мало.

Сяо Чжаня ему было категорически мало. Тонны сохранённых фотографий и гигабайты видео, любовно собранная коллекция стикеров и мемов с выступлений группы и даже купленный на интернет-аукционе портрет-постер с личным автографом айдола – хотелось ещё и больше. Ван Ибо остро ощущал нехватку Сяо Чжаня.

Живого Сяо Чжаня – не нарисованного. Светлая улыбка, тёплые слова и ласковый взгляд только для него, Ван Ибо, в момент той мимолётной встречи в Сиане перекрывала собой всё многообразие мимики айдола с обложек журналов и видеороликов.

Жаль, что до живого кумира было как до Луны…

«Я должен больше трудиться, ещё лучше работать…», – Ван Ибо с трудом поднялся на ноги.

«Встать рядом с кумиром и быть ему равным» – как бы глупо не звучали эти слова, они стали девизом и придающим силы мотиватором Ван Ибо с момента, когда мысль впервые оформилась.

Приглушённый свет люминесцентных ламп тренировочного танцевального зала в квартире стажёров отразил в зеркальной стене угловатую фигуру юноши.

«Не время отдыхать. Надо ещё раз отработать то движение, – на дрожь слабости в коленях и лёгкое головокружение он упорно не обращал внимания. – Завтра посплю подольше».

Ван Ибо обернулся к зеркалу и встал в начальную позицию.

Танцевальное па заканчивалось резким разворотом вокруг своей оси и обратной волной – равновесие удержать оказалось очень сложно, тем более, что дальше следовали быстрые чередования положений тела. Одна из самых сложных частей танца популярного сингла группы XNINE. Отрабатывать её у Ван Ибо не было никакой нужды. Но его очень беспокоило неуверенное исполнение Сяо Чжаня именно этого элемента.

Айдол на сцене едва мог удержать тело ровно и постоянно выплывал из танцевальной связки на полусогнутых ногах, словно готовился упасть на колени. Сперва в дебютном концерте, затем в нескольких шоу… Сяо Чжаню явно танец не давался. А не исполнять его один из трёх вокалистов просто не мог. Потому-то Ван Ибо вот уже два часа пытался придумать, как бы облегчить сложную часть. Желание помочь, пусть даже к его советам не прислушаются, чётко обозначилось в голове ровно в тот момент, когда лицо Сяо Чжаня в последнем шоу на мгновение искривилось гримасой боли.

«Он выворачивает стопу под острым углом, потому и колени страдают, – Ван Ибо по памяти станцевал элемент ровно так, как делал это Сяо Чжань. – А ещё слишком тянутся связки на лодыжке. Мышцы может свести судорогой».

Сегодня вечером опубликовали видео репетиций XNINE.

От вида бледного, измождённого Сяо Чжаня у Ван Ибо сердце в груди заныло, а искривлённое болью лицо и закушенная губа айдола – лишь бы не выпустить стон слабости, пока над натруженными ногами колдовал мануальный терапевт – просто сорвали ему башню. Близкому человеку, кумиру, было плохо, а он, Ван Ибо, мог помочь!

«Надо как-то выправить корпус после разворота. Иначе ничего не получится», – сложность была в том, что Ван Ибо предстояло придумать способ исполнения танца для новичка, человека, пусть и с подготовкой, но без многолетней танцевальной практики. Самому Ван Ибо элемент давался легко и непринуждённо, но Сяо Чжань танцевать, как он, не умел.

«А если поменять ногу в начальном шаге? Опорной при развороте станет левая…» – парень методом простого подбора выбирал наипростейший способ. Вариантов оказалась масса, но все сложные. Здесь заключалась главная проблема.

«А если левая, то… – Ван Ибо плавно скользнул в разворот и волной выпрямился, – нагрузки на спину и колени не будет практически никакой!»

Парень широко улыбнулся собственному отражению: «Получилось!». Маленькая хитрость, не слишком заметная со стороны, значительно облегчала танцевальную связку.

Внезапно послышался лёгкий скрип двери зала.

– Ибо, ты всё ещё здесь? Уже половина двенадцатого! – Чжоу Исюань недовольно, с беспокойством смотрел на него. – Пусть завтра вставать не слишком рано, но ты не отдохнёшь, если сейчас же не отправишься спать.

– Да. Я скоро пойду, – Ван Ибо неосознанно занервничал.

Часы над входом показывали 23:27. В это время он уже обычно крепко спал и в воображаемом танцевальном зале вёл задушевные беседы со своим кумиром. Однако у него осталось незаконченное дело.

Важное дело.

– Не скоро, а прямо сейчас! – Чжоу Исюань сложил руки на груди и кивнул на его ноги. – Ты едва стоишь. Не знаю, что ты тут делал, но мышцы у тебя однозначно перенапряжены. Сегодняшней тренировки в зале Мастера Чон не хватило?

Чон Хан, хореограф-репетитор Yuehua Entertainment, парней гонял до седьмого пота, а после короткой передышки ещё семь шкур спускал. Ни у кого язык не поднимался упрекать его в попустительстве лени подопечных. Потому найти в репетиционном зале донельзя измученного друга Чжоу Исюань никак не ожидал. Ситуация вызывала массу вопросов.

Они все ввалились в квартиру четыре часа назад совершенно обессиленные. Молодые организмы требовали отдыха. После душа и плотного ужина парни лужицами растеклись на ближайших мягких поверхностях. Никто на нагрузку не жаловался – все знали, на что шли – однако отказать себе в негромком брюзжании не могли. Ван Ибо исключением не стал. Тем не менее, не прошло и четверти часа, как он резко вскочил с бинбэга[3] и пулей вымелся из гостиной. Сюй Вэйчжоу и Ким Сонджу проводили парня удивлёнными взглядами, а Чо Сынён громко всхрапнул, больше никто и никак не отреагировал на странное поведение партнёра по команде.

Сейчас же за окнами своё течение отмеривала ночь – законное время для отдыха стажёров. Ван Ибо обыкновенно ложился не позднее одиннадцати вечера.

– Мне хватило, Исюань. Просто хотел закончить начатое, – Ван Ибо виновато посмотрел на друга.

Осознанно или нет он использовал подобные «приёмы», однако против врождённой нежности и прелести юноши никто, кроме Пак Чанёля, устоять не мог. Бровки «домиком», смущённо надутые губы и взгляд исподлобья – сердце всего тренерского коллектива и стажёров Yuehua Entertainment таяло. Младший, самый привлекательный – выражения лица Ван Ибо зачаровывали.

– Ибо, – лицо Чжоу Исюаня вмиг смягчилось. Он расплёл руки и шагнул ближе, – ты же работал наравне со всеми. Устал. Давай закругляться? Пойдём. Все давно уже отправились спать.

На неловкую заботу старшего товарища Ван Ибо слабо улыбнулся:

– Мне осталось только записать танец, и я сразу пойду в постель. Раз ты здесь, поможешь?

Он передал в руки друга собственный смартфон и заправил широкую футболку в штаны, чтобы та не скрывала движения. Запись должна получиться очень чёткой и точной, чтобы Сяо Чжань мог использовать её в тренировках. Мысль о том, что популярный айдол, может быть, вовсе не нуждается в его подсказках в голове Ван Ибо не появлялась.

## ***

Записали хорошее видео они с первого раза, но Ван Ибо настоял, чтобы Чжоу Исюань снял его с нескольких ракурсов. Так что улеглись спать они только в полночь.

Ким Сонджу давно отдыхал, а вот самому Ван Ибо не терпелось поделиться с кумиром своими соображениями. Его пальцы быстро набивали текст в окошке личного сообщения в вейбо Сяо Чжаня, а мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к отснятому видео. До последнего момента он сомневался в правильности предложенного варианта для танцевальной связки, но если его идея окажется полезной, он будет счастлив. Правда послание в вейбо с большей вероятностью прочитает только модератор страницы, а не сам айдол…

«Но Сяо Чжань-гэгэ говорил, что просматривает вейбо. Надеюсь, он не сочтёт моё послание слишком самонадеянным», – о предыдущем не слишком удачном сообщении Ван Ибо старался не вспоминать.

К подробным объяснениям танца из прикреплённого видеоролика, пожеланиям здоровья и успехов, парень добавил слова поддержки и признательности. Он от чистого сердца высказал благодарность, что Сяо Чжань вошёл в его жизнь. А ещё после некоторых сомнений приписал в конце рецепт расслабляющего зелёного чая, какой ему после тренировок обычно заваривала мама. Этот чай обладал неярким вкусом, но чудодейственным эффектом – боль и усталость в натруженных мышцах исцелялась за четверть часа. Уехав из дома, Ван Ибо совершенно позабыл об этом средстве, но сейчас внезапно вспомнил.

«Надо бы попросить госпожу Хань заварить завтра такой чай. Возьму с собой на тренировку!» – только после того, как внимательно перечитал написанное, он отправил сообщение. Усталость навалилась на него вместе с удовлетворением: парень чувствовал удивительный душевный подъём.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Декабрь 2013 г.

«XNINE записали первый мини-альбом XJiu неделю назад, а завтра новый выпуск Icon-F с интервью Сяо Чжаня-гэгэ. Надо зайти в магазин. Вроде бы недалеко от студии должен быть один?» – Ван Ибо любовно огладил корпус смартфона. На экране над плей-листом красовалась яркая обложка музыкального альбома.

Электронную версию он купил по предзаказу, а скачанные песни уже заслушал до дыр и выучил наизусть, но ещё хотел в коллекцию добавить запись альбома на CD-диске: «Жаль, что подарочный постер XNINE в комплекте идёт рандомный[4]. Было бы здорово, если бы мне попался Сяо Чжань-гэгэ…»

Ему не особенно везло в таких вещах, но надеяться-то на удачу никто не запрещал. Ван Ибо был полон решимости по прибытии на место ускользнуть на пару минут и поискать располагающийся неподалёку, если верить карте, книжный магазин. Там, он надеялся, свежие выпуски печатных изданий и музыкальных дисков популярных исполнителей обновлялись не реже, чем в магазинах Сианя, то есть каждый день.

«Хочу ещё разок послушать…», – песня в наушниках почти завершилась, но последние такты проигрыша Ван Ибо дослушивать не стал, запустил запись заново. Если бы цифровая звуковая дорожка могла испортиться от количества прослушиваний, «Freeze» первая бы вышла из строя.

«Сяо Чжань-гэгэ великолепен. Голос просто потрясающий! – Ван Ибо от удовольствия прикрыл глаза и вслушался в звучание. – Такой уверенный на сцене и на экране, такой совершенный…»

Сингл «Freeze» Сяо Чжань с ещё двумя участниками шоу айдолов X-Fire впервые исполнил на новогоднем концерте Zhejiang TV, а после – на дебютном концерте XNINE. Именно этот последний вариант – сольный – больше всего нравился Ван Ибо. Первые дни на повторе песня играла в его наушниках целыми днями.

«Сегодня обещали новости о дораме «Super Star Academy». Начало показа анонсировали на будущую среду», – Ван Ибо вывел на экран официальную страницу группы XNINE.

Новостей об интересующей его фантастической веб-дораме, где Сяо Чжань исполнял главную роль, не было. Зато лента обновилась информацией о другом медийном проекте.

Помимо чисто сценической и презентационной деятельности в качестве айдолов продюсирующее агентство XNINE решило расширить образы своих подопечных в кинематограф. Актёрские данные некоторых участников оставляли желать лучшего, но Сяо Чжань на экране смотрелся изумительно. Он очень точно и быстро вживался в роли. А ещё пусть не везде идеально, зато с душой, появлялся в кадре регулярно даже во второстепенных ролях. Одна из таких ему досталась в романтической драме о путешествии во времени «Shuttle Love Millennium».

Странно, но вот эта роль друга главного героя для Сяо Чжаня в сериале с сильной любовной линией Ван Ибо радовала. Ему почему-то вовсе не хотелось видеть, как его кумир заботится и нежно касается щеки девушки, даже если речь шла всего лишь о роли в кино.

Дорамы ещё не вышли в прокат, но по закадровым видео и общим нарезкам Ван Ибо составил себе вполне чёткое представление об «актёре Сяо Чжане». Тот неизменно и по любому показателю оказывался на высоте.

«Гэгэ, в строгом форменном пиджаке «Звёздной Академии» ты великолепен», – Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул, прокручивая альбом фотографии из рекламных фотосетов «SuperStarAcademy».

– Ребята, мы приехали. Выгружаемся, – водитель плавно вывел минивэн на парковку перед главным зданием представительства Yuehua Entertainment в Пекине. – Сегодня у вас финальные прогоны, а завтра общая аттестация. Съедутся все шишки. Будут вас судить, ха-ха.

Коренастый мужчина средних лет, бессменный водитель стажёров Yuehua Entertainment из Сианя, привёз молодёжь на кастинг в главный офис. Парням предоставили достаточно времени, чтобы научиться основам, а сейчас требовали отчёта и строго спрашивали. Всех неугодных или тех, кто не оправдает ожиданий Главных, безжалостно отправят домой.

Высотка металлическими бликами множества окон и серой облицовочной плитки въедалась в глаза, но угрожающе или как-то пафосно не выглядела. Видимо по этой причине Ван Ибо внутреннего дискомфорта или страха не испытывал. В этот момент его больше волновало, как бы поскорее отделаться от остальных и сбежать…

– Не говорите так, господин Хань[5]! Мне страшно уже от одних ваших слов! – Ли Вэньхань очаровательно улыбнулся бледными губами и вцепился в руку весело ухмыляющегося Чо Сынёна.

– Крепись, малыш! Вы многого достигли за время обучения. Осталось только показать себя с наилучшей стороны на отборе, – господин Хань тепло улыбнулся. – Всё будет хорошо. Вы все большие молодцы! Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что вас выберут.

– Куда выберут, господин Хань? – Пак Чанёль плотнее закутался в высокий воротник куртки. – Это лишь этап отбора. Обучение ещё не завершено. Общий отсев стажёров мало чем отличается от тренировочного занятия.

Господин Хань закинул на плечо объёмную сумку и закрыл машину:

– Пойдёмте внутрь, нечего здесь мёрзнуть.

Он кивнул небольшой стайке репортёров, что лениво тянула сигареты недалеко от парадных дверей в ожидании какой-нибудь «звезды», и прошёл дальше. Чёрный минивэн привлёк внимание папарацци ровно на пару мгновений. Выползшие на свет божий подростки-стажёры продюсирующей компании их не особо интересовали.

– Уверяю тебя, Чанёль, сегодня может быть ничего грандиозного и не случится, но вот завтра вам непременно стоит постараться, если вы, конечно, хотите стать айдолами, – господин Хань по-отечески тепло обратился к Пак Чанёлю.

– Это да, мы постараемся, ха-ха-ха! – Чо Сынён расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Постой, Сынён, – Ли Вэньхань чуть сжал рукав собирающегося отвесить очередную шутку друга и спросил. – Чанёль-гэ, о каком «общем отборе стажёров» ты говоришь. Разве завтра должны смотреть не только нас?

– Пф. Ты шутишь? – Пак Чанёль посмотрел на него через плечо. Странная смесь насмешки и сочувствия ясно читалась в этом взгляде. – Неужели же ты думаешь, что мы единственные стажёры в Yuehua Entertainment?

– Ну, из Сианя точно единственные, – уверенно заявил господин Хань.

– Но, кроме как в Сиане, у лейбла есть представительства в других городах. В одном Пекине не меньше полудюжины стажёрских команд, – пожалуй, впервые за весь период знакомства Пак Чанёль говорил так много и делился имеющейся у него информацией. – Завтра отберут тех, кто дебютирует уже сейчас. Тех, у кого есть потенциал, отправят доучиваться. Остальных отсеют.

Сказал и сразу прибавил в шаге, будто барьер между собой (тем, кто непременно дебютирует в самом ближайшем будущем) и «остальными неудачниками» выстроил.

– Ну, каждому своя дорога, – Сюй Вэйчжоу покачал головой. – Как бы то ни было, начальный этап нашего пути завершится завтра. Давайте хорошенько постараемся.

## ***

Репетиции, общие прогоны, а затем отбор прошли удивительно ровно и без напрягов. Как и обещал Пак Чанёль, стажёров у Yuehua Entertainment оказалось немало. Хотя общая атмосфера сложилась скорее напряжённо-отчаянной, чем конкурентной. Злобы или ненависти никто не выказывал, потому как Главные своё резюме не озвучивали сразу.

Итогов пришлось ждать целых три дня.

Оказалось, что уже полтора года Yuehua Entertainment в содружестве с южнокорейской компанией SM Entertainment прорабатывали грандиозный проект: создание знакового boysband-а, ориентированного на всё восточное побережье континента. Для будущей группы уже был подготовлен первичный репертуар и даже амплуа айдолов. Оставалось подобрать подходящие типажи под созданные образы.

Ван Ибо подозревал, что именно для этих целей их всех со всего Китая пригнали в Пекин. Пусть сама идея втискивать себя в придуманную кем-то другим личность ему не нравилась, его мнение разделяли немногие.

Пак Чанёль сиял ярче золотой медали, когда получил личное приглашение. Кроме него из всего многообразия стажёров Yuehua Entertainment в новоиспечённую группу выбрали ещё 11 человек. С первых же дней парней принялись готовить к дебюту в загородной резиденции лейбла. Анонсы гласили, что «EXO», новая boysband, станет сенсацией!

Сюй Вэйчжоу забрали от остальных тоже в первый день. Насколько Ван Ибо знал, тот почти сразу выехал в Шанхай на кастинг в актёрский состав какой-то дорамы. Было решено, что сценический потенциал Сюй Вэйчжоу намного ярче «айдольного», а таланты к написанию песен и аранжировке мелодий просто нельзя пускать на самотёк.

Ким Сонджу, Чжоу Исюаня, Чо Сынёня, Ли Вэньханя и Ван Ибо тоже не бросили. Их и ещё четырёх парней оставили в Пекине в студии при головном отделении, но всё ещё в статусе стажёров.

– Ваш потенциал ещё не до конца раскрыт, – заявил один из Главных, резюмируя решение. – В течение следующих шести месяцев мы будем за вами пристально наблюдать и только после этого примем окончательное решение.

Отчего-то в тот момент в голове Ван Ибо ярко вспыхнули слова Сяо Чжаня о важности обучения. Парень будто вновь пересматривал заветное видео. Сяо Чжань со смущённой улыбкой на губах говорил о его потенциальном «большом будущем»:

– …мы всегда должны совершенствоваться, каждый день становиться лучше. Учёба очень важна. Это – основа.

«Гэгэ, вот сейчас происходит начало этого «большого будущего»? – Ван Ибо ничего не мог поделать с собственной улыбкой. Против его воли она ярко осветила лицо. – Если так, то я непременно постараюсь. Ведь сейчас мы ближе друг другу».

По приезду Ван Ибо не сразу осознал, но за прошедшие три дня вынужденного безделья у него было достаточно времени, чтобы со всей ясностью понять: он и Сяо Чжань отныне живут в одном городе, смотрят в одно небо, дышат одним воздухом. Пусть кумир был очень занят и возможностей для встречи им, скорее всего, не представится, Ван Ибо был счастлив даже этой малости. Чувствовать близкого человека близко, в одном пространстве – острая дрожь восторга пронизывала тело от макушки до пяток.

Всё происходящее казалось фантазией, приятным сновидением.

Но реальность, ожидаемо, очень быстро расставила всё по своим местам. Оказалось, что те три дня отдыха были выделены специально, чтобы стажёры устроились в апартаментах лейбла. Дальше за них взялись всерьёз. Очень скоро от неподъёмной нагрузки застонали все, даже Чо Сынён, отличающийся неуёмной энергией. Точно белок в колесе, их загоняли по бесконечному кругу тренировок, занятий, записей и репетиций. Уроки с наставниками в Сиане сейчас казались просто детской шалостью. Получалось, что Ван Ибо, кроме обозначенной нагрузки в Yuehua Entertainment, приходилось ещё тянуть школу.

В последний визит домой отец Ван Ибо чётко обозначил своё условие: парень обязан был закончить полный школьный курс. После этого он мог заниматься чем угодно. А раз продюсирующая студия требовала к себе внимания почти 18 часов в сутки, учиться у Ван Ибо получалось только дистанционно. Хорошо, что маме удалось договориться со школой, и последний год Ван Ибо позволили сдать экстерном досрочно.

В общем, на личную жизнь или увлечения у парня времени и сил совершенно не оставалось. Не было возможности даже лишний раз проверить вейбо своего кумира. Радовало одно: единственная отдушина Ван Ибо в этой безумной гонке непонятно за каким призом, Сяо Чжань, постоянно мелькал перед глазами на обложках глянца, экранах телевизоров и рекламных плакатах по всему городу. Только благодаря этому, подозревал Ван Ибо, он как-то держался и не унывал.

«Упорная работа и честный труд всегда приведут к замечательным результатам!» – это послание Сяо Чжаня стало для Ван Ибо личным законом и ориентиром. Сдаться сейчас, когда в него верят, он просто не мог.

Хотя внутренний голос парня стонал и рыдал от дефицита Сяо Чжаня, фактические обстоятельства и успехи Ван Ибо были положительными. Он справлялся с любой задачей, неплохо показывал себя на занятиях и, как губка, впитывал каждое слово тренеров и наставников. С учёбой в школе дела обстояли несколько хуже, но и тут ему удалось вывести средний балл к приемлемым показателям. 

Одной фразой: его жизнь превратилась в гоночный трек, а сам Ван Ибо чувствовал себя мотоциклом, выжимающим не меньше 270 километров в час. Но парень не жаловался, наоборот, был счастлив! Ведь теперь его кумир, Сяо Чжань, не казался таким далёким.

Каждый поворот, который Ван Ибо преодолевал на трассе собственного становления айдолом, приближал его к заветной цели – стать равным и когда-нибудь оказаться рядом с Сяо Чжанем.

«Если повезёт, мы даже сможем стать друзьями», – Ван Ибо поспешил спрятать по-глупому яркую улыбку в пропитанное потом после изнурительной тренировки полотенце.

Его мечты принадлежали только ему. Ни одному человеку во всей вселенной он бы не доверил свой трепетно созданный и бережно оберегаемый мир, в котором Сяо Чжань называл его «Бо».

Комментарий к части

[1] В состав группы входит 9 участников: 1) Сяо Чжань - главный вокалист, вижуал. 2) Гу Цзячен - рэпер, вижуал. 3) Ву Цзячен - лидер группы, главный вокалист. 4) Пэн Чуюэ - главный вокалист, лидер. 5) Гуо Цзыфань - главный танцор, саб-вокалист. 6) Чжао Лэй - главный вокалист. 7) Ся Чжигуан - главный танцор, саб-вокалист. 8) Ен Сюдзя - макнэ, рэпер. 9) Чень Дзеси/Эм Чень - рэпер, танцор.

[2] Вижуал – лицо группы. Обычно самый привлекательный участник.

[3] Бинбэг – кресло-мешок.

[4] Рандомный – от англ. случайный.

[5] Господин Хань – это не ошибка. Водитель-сопровождающий стажёров в Сиане и хозяйка корпоративной квартиры – муж и жена.


	5. Словно гром среди ясного неба. г. Пекин, Китай. Март-май 2014 г.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Март 2014 г.

В Пекине он уже прожил полных напряжения и насыщенных событиями три месяца. В суете тренировок парень совершенно упустил из виду бегущее вперёд семимильными шагами время.

Отчётный график в школе установили ещё в начале учебного года, но для Ван Ибо пиковый день наступил (что неудивительно) совершенно неожиданно. С оглушительными фанфарами (воображаемыми, конечно же) с одной стороны и болезненными стонами с другой на почту Ван Ибо пришло письмо из школы с расписанием итоговой аттестации.

«Уже март заканчивается?» – Ван Ибо смотрел на даты экзаменов в трепетном ужасе. Вот уже неделю он даже за выполнение домашних заданий не садился, а тут и время обозначили для дистанционных мероприятий, и преподавателей назначили.Следуя графику, сдавать положенные предметы ему предстояло в течение трёх следующих недель с разбегом в два дня, отведённых на подготовку.

«Десять дисциплин… – парень почувствовал, как изнутри покрывается коркой льда, – выживу ли?!»

Его мама выхлопотала для него индивидуальный график и особенное отношение, как к«будущему айдолу», так что жаловаться Ван Ибо не смел.Однако внутреннее беспокойство унять не получалось. Неудивительно, ведь за один раз ему надо было закрыть два года обучения. Объёмы учебного материала в виде списка обязательных тем мелким шрифтом едва умещались на пятнадцати листах. Впору было бы предаться панике и всё бросить, но в этот сложный момент его выручили партнёры по стажёрской скамье Yuehua Entertainment.

Ким Сонджу интуитивно понял, что с парнем сотворилась (а если ещё нет, то уже очень скоро) беда и оперативно напряг всех остальных в помощь утопающему в безнадёжности товарищу. Чжоу Исюань, сам Ким Сонджу, Ли Вэньхань и даже Чо Сынён взялись за дело резво. Меньше чем за пять дней бесконечной зубрёжки в голову Ван Ибо очень аккуратно и красиво уложили положенные знания. Оказалось, что у Ким Сонджу настоящий педагогический талант. Весьма доходчиво и удивительно споро он объяснял непонятные темы, а ещё задавливал собственной эрудицией. Чо Сынён оказался обладателем пытливого, быстрого ума и смекалистой натуры. Парень умудрялся запомнить и пересказать малопонятный даже для него самого материал практически с 90-процентной точностью и со 100-процентной самоуверенностью закрывал глаза на собственные ошибки. Ли Вэньхань самоотверженно штудировал с Ван Ибо учебную программу, просиживая за учебниками по полночи, а Чжоу Исюаня академический процесс не прельщал. Зато он стоически отрабатывал за всех пятерых занятия в треировочных залах Yuehua Entertainment. В общем, с горем-пополам и потерянными в нервном напряжении килограммами Ван Ибо умудрился сдать итоговую школьную аттестацию со вполне приемлемыми результатами. Оценки получились не высшими, но на уровне.

Его мама не уставала восхищаться «вундеркиндом-сы́ночкой», а сам Ван Ибо готов был в ноги кланяться друзьям: «Никакой я не «вундеркинд», если бы не помощь ребят, завалил бы всё самым позорным образом». Как бы то ни было, отец Ван Ибо, получив в образовательном учреждении Лояна табель успеваемости и диплом об окончании полной средней школы за сына, успокоился и снял жёсткий контроль. Теперь Ван Ибо был волен заниматься творчеством или пойти в университет, если «карьера айдола» (как выразился отец) не сложится.

Совсем недавно дорога на студенческую скамью казалась Ван Ибо совершенно невероятным развитием будущих событий. Теперь же новоиспечённый выпускник школы впервые задался вопросом, как же поступить, если на итоговом отборе в Yuehua Entertainment его отсеют. Над ответом Ван Ибо думал не особенно долго, ведь перед глазами всё время стоял яркий пример. В голове и на языке вертелось очевидное решение. Если дебютировать в качестве айдола у него не получится, вслед за Сяо Чжанем он всенепременно поступит в Академию искусств и успешно (не иначе) окончит хореографическое отделение по классу современных танцев. Вот таким незамысловатым образом определив варианты собственного будущего, Ван Ибо со спокойной душой вернулся к тренировкам в команде продюсирующего лейбла. Пришлось нагонять остальных.

Потерянный во время школьных экзаменов вес восстанавливался очень медленно. Всё чаще он замечал на себе беспокойные взгляды тренерского состава. Ван Ибо старался питаться в достаточном объёме, потреблял калорийную пищу, белок и много клетчатки, но всё съеденное немедленно обращалось в мышечную массу. Так и случилось, что к концу мая весы показывали удручающую цифру, а у журналистов (которых к этому моменту набежало уже немало) и у команды лейбла загорались взгляды при виде кубиков пресса на его животе. Восторженные комментарии под фотографиями стажёров Yuehua Entertainment пестрели фразами «Ван Ибо – настоящее сокровище. Мало того, что красив, как Бог, так ещё и фигуру создал потрясающую», «Аполлон! Ван Ибо, ты точно реальный?», «Привлекательный, словно кукла, безусловно талантливый, ещё и накачанный, хотя ещё очень молод. Ван Ибо, оставьте хоть малые шансы на успех другим стажёрам!».

Ван Ибо такие бурные эмоции поклонников не то чтобы не нравились, просто в один момент вокруг образовалось слишком много людей. Каждый норовил его коснуться, постоять рядом, сфотографировать, заглянуть в глаза. Сальные взгляды, казалось, преследовали его по пятам, хотелось укрыться, спрятаться. Он с детства не любил толчею, а теперь приходилось вариться в этой атмосфере постоянно, без шанса на спасение. Очень скоро Ван Ибо почувствовал, что его врождённое чувство брезгливости достигло апогея. Он стал избегать посторонних, даже эмоции старался скрывать – всё чаще шапка или козырёк кепки оказывались надвинуты низко на глаза. Хотя с ребятами из стажёрской команды Ван Ибо оставался по-прежнему самим собой. За долгое время, проведённое вместе, Чо Сынён, Чжоу Исюань, Ким Сонджу и Ли Вэньхань стали ему близкими друзьями, второй семьёй. Только с ними сейчас Ван Ибо мог вести себя открыто.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Май 2014 г.

– Парни, я понимаю, что вам весело, но, может, вы всё-таки сядете по-хорошему? Народ вокруг уже засматривается на вас какими-то странными взглядами, – Ли Вэньхань густо покраснел и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Дичь творили друзья, а стыдно было почему-то ему.

– А что такое? Мы ж ничего не делаем? – Чо Сынён плотнее притиснулся к Ван Ибо и совершенно бесцеремонным образом закинул ногу ему на колени. – Мне иначе видео не видно, да и он явно не против, так ведь?

Ван Ибо, казалось, совершенно не вник в адресованный ему вопрос. Он не слишком внятно, но согласно промычал, а потом вдруг широко улыбнулся и ткнул пальцем в экран смартфона:

– Сынён, смотри, эта часть самая классная! Танец динамичный, да и музыка хорошо подобрана. О! Вот эту связку можно будет попробовать вставить в наш номер после брейка!

Чо Сынён мгновенно забыл об окружающих и с интересом прилип к видеоролику. На экране парни из популярного американского танцевального коллектива отжигали фристайл под безумную мелодию. 

Чжоу Исюань безразлично хмыкнул и вернулся к разглядыванию фотографий на стенде, а Ли Вэньхань поспешил пересесть подальше от «сладкой парочки».

– Оставь их, – Ким Сонджу бросил мимолётный взгляд на друзей, слегка нахмурился, – пока выдалось свободное время, пусть отдохнут. Нас скоро должны позвать.

Когда Ван Ибо и Чо Сынён на чём-то «залипали», совершенно выпадали из реальности. Сейчас, практически сидя на коленях друг друга, парни вели себя ещё вполне пристойно. Дома же творилось чёрт знает что.

Ван Ибо по натуре был очень тактильным парнем. Рано уехав из родного дома, ему регулярно требовалось чувствовать тепло близких, поэтому «обнимашки» стали уже привычным явлением в их кругу. Но с Чо Сынёном или Ким Сонджу его тормоза совершенно отказывали. Парни отвечали взаимностью от всей души, так что притиснуть, сжать, обнять, помять, повиснуть на шее, поесть из одной миски одними же палочками, напиться из одной бутылки или даже использовать тела друг друга в качестве подушки принималось как нечто само собой разумеющееся. В этом была их близость и сила, они питали один другого, поддерживали. Уже два года парни провели бок о бок, так что (Ли Вэньхань питал уверенность, что остальные с ним всецело в этом вопросе согласны) порознь собственный будущий дебют уже просто не представляли. Они никогда не обсуждали своё возможное будущее в Yuehua Entertainment, но каждый молча надеялся, что до поры им позволят быть всем вместе.

Ли Вэньхань с улыбкой смотрел на друзей: такие разные, каждый из них казался совершенно потрясающим! «Я счастлив, что познакомился со всеми вами!» – радостно было осознавать, что в его жизни даже вдали от дома нашлись люди, ставшие настолько ему близкими.

– Хань-гэ, тебе лучше стереть эту улыбочку с лица, – усмехнулся Чжоу Исюань, – а то у меня прямо уже руки чешутся тебя завалить, ха-ха-ха!

Парень плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и принялся сверлить взглядом большие деревянные двери в showroom[1] лейбла. Ким Сонджу прыснул со смеху в собственный телефон, а Ли Вэньхань заалел теперь уже не только щеками. Он собрался было что-то ответить на избитую шутку друга, когда из дальнего конца коридора послышалось недовольное брюзжание менеджера их стажёрской команды, Лю Чана[2]. Именно он отвечал за рабочее расписание парней и ведал всеми ключами от дверей. Без его одобрения ни один из стажёров даже выйти на улицу не мог. Такая позиция, полное господство, должны были бы предполагать тотальный контроль и почти рабство, однако всё было подчинено понятию безопасности молодых дарований. Средних лет мужчина, менеджер отличался подвижностью, спокойным нравом и крайней степенью ответственности. Неудивительно, ведь он собственной головой отвечал за семерых парней.

– Ибо и Сынён, немедленно сядьте ровно и приведите себя в порядок, – Лю Чан грозно хмурил брови, но рассерженными не выглядел. – На людях ведите себя прилично! Не забывайте, что на вас смотрят!

– Лю Чан-гэ, да кому мы нужны? Мы всего лишь стажёры. Пусть смотрят на здоровье! – Чо Сынён беззастенчиво оглядел широкий коридор офиса Yuehua Entertainment, поймал с десяток заинтересованных взглядов, парочке симпатичных девушек улыбнулся, а одному молодому парню, явно кому-то из стаффа, подмигнул с хитрой улыбочкой.

Ли Вэньхань длинно выдохнул: «Опять паясничает…».

Кто бы что ни подумал, с ориентацией у Чо Сынёна было всё в полном порядке. С момента переезда в Пекин они жили в одной комнате, так что содержимое объёмной коробки, любовно хранимой Чо Сынёном под кроватью, Ли Вэньхань знал, пожалуй, слишком хорошо. Бывшего футболиста, а сейчас без-пяти-минут-айдола привлекали пышнотелые девушки славянской внешности. «Самый шик», как выражался Чо Сынён, заключался в том, чтобы у девушки были белокурые длинные волосы.

Молоденькие статистки лейбла на улыбку привлекательного юноши (пусть даже тот и сидит на коленях другого юноши!) тонко захихикали и зарделись, обнадёженный кокетливым жестом парень из стаффа с глухим стуком выронил из рук стопку бумаг и припал к стене, едва дыша, а Ли Вэньхань только сочувственно покачал головой. Никому из них ничего с Чо Сынёном не светило, даже в потенциальном (невозможном) будущем.

В унисон со вздохами Ли Вэньханя на лице Лю Чана появилось озабоченное выражение лица. Чо Сынён и Ван Ибо нехотя отползли друг от друга на более-менее допустимое расстояние, но от экрана смартфона так и не отлипли. Ким Сонджу скучающим взглядом наблюдал за бликами солнца на кафельном полу. Мысли Чжоу Исюаня витали, казалось, даже не в их галактике. А Ли Вэньхань всем своим обликом изображал тихое, но жутко смущённое смирение с ситуацией. Этот квинтет[3] разлучить не могли даже Гималайские горы, но в рядах его подопечных явно кого-то не хватало.

– Где ещё двое? – Лю Чан тревожно осмотрелся по сторонам. Хотя внутри офиса лейбла передвигаться стажёры могли вполне свободно, в определённые студии и комнаты им лучше не соваться, если карьера была дорога́.

– Ушли минут двадцать назад к пятой студии. Сказали, что хотят посмотреть на съёмки клипа. Там какая-то группа записывается сегодня, – Чжоу Исюань с безразличным выражением лица пожал плечами. Сегодня он был необычно отстранён и будто бы озабочен чем-то.

– Что за группа? – Ким Сонджу с интересом оглянулся на друга, словно в первый раз слышал о планах товарищей. – Нашего лейбла?

Вместо Чжоу Исюаня ответил менеджер. Его лицо мимолётно искривилось лёгким раздражением и усталостью, но тут же вернулось к обычному выражению:

– Нет. Сегодня в студии две команды гостей. Главные прорабатывают «совмещённые контракты».

– То есть клипы для чужих снимает наша студия? – Ли Вэньхань удивлённо вскинул брови. Он не первый раз слышал, что отдельных специалистов, например, фотографов и клипмейкеров, одного лейбла привлекали для выполнения какой-либо работы для других студий, но никогда, чтобы вся команда отдавалась в аренду на заказ «под ключ»[4].

– Да. В прошлом году попробовали с парой проектов. Вроде бы, получилось неплохо. Сейчас рассматривают вариант постоянного использования такой схемы, – Лю Чан говорил о нововведении, как о чём-то незначительном, само собой разумеющемся.

Подобная практика обладала очевидными преимуществами. Как известно, каждая продюсирующая фирма имела свой собственный стиль и, если хотите, «фасон» протеже. Так что привлечение имиджмейкеров, стилистов и продюсеров из других контор способствовало обновлению взглядов, ракурсов на давно известное.

– Надо забирать их оттуда поскорее. Будет нехорошо, если они станут мешаться под ногами. В пятой студии сегодня снимаются… – Лю Чан оборвал собственную мысль, потому как из-за угла коридора появилась толпа народа.

– Пэн Чуюэ-гэ, позвольте нам и в следующий раз посмотреть на ваше выступление? – юноши-стажёры Yuehua Entertainment сияющими глазами смотрели на старших товарищей. Они явно были в восторге от увиденного в студии.

– Конечно, вы вполне можете присутствовать. Возможно, чему-то новому научитесь, – Пэн Чуюэ[5] благосклонно улыбнулся.

– Только постарайтесь, чтобы время, проведённое с нами, было свободным в вашем собственном графике, – Чжао Лэй запахнул высокий ворот на куртке до последней пуговицы. На его щеках ярко пылал румянец.

– Точно. Будет нехорошо, если вас потеряют ваши партнёры по команде. Вам сейчас стоит уделить больше времени собственным тренировкам, – светлая улыбка молодого мужчины ослепляла.

От этого голоса внутри Ван Ибо всё перевернулось. Не обращая внимания на возмущённый возглас Чо Сынёна, он резко вскочил на ноги. Позабытый смартфон выпал из внезапно ослабевших пальцев и немедленно шлёпнулся на пол.

«Сяо Чжань-гэгэ!.. Чжань-гэ!..Гэгэ!.. Это Сяо Чжань!!» – мозг буквально взорвался от нахлынувших эмоций.

Ван Ибо вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня одевался как попало, лишь бы подольше поваляться в кровати, что волосы в беспорядке, но спрятаны под невыразительной чёрной шапкой с какой-то совершенно дурацкой надписью, что его кумир мог увидеть их с Чо Сынёном «тесные» посиделки и совершенно ребяческое, несерьёзное отношение к делу. Парень внутренне похолодел, а сердце в груди, наоборот, будто раскалилось. Ладони мгновенно сделались ледяными, кисть свело судорогой, но заметил это Ван Ибо только в тот момент, когда в плечевой сустав болью отдалось напряжение. Он с трудом заставил себя разжать окаменевшие пальцы, выпустил из захвата совершенно изжёванную полу клетчатого пиджака: «Сяо Чжань-гэгэ… Это Сяо…»

– …Чжань-гэ, здравствуй! – Ван Ибо неосознанно подался вперёд и даже не понял, что простую фразу почти выкрикнул.

Сяо Чжань поднял на него удивлённый взгляд, непонимающе моргнул и чуть склонил голову к плечу, будто силился вспомнить парня перед собой.

«Какой красивый!» – Ван Ибо затаил дыхание. Он совершенно позабыл, насколько привлекательнее изображения на экране телефона живой Сяо Чжань.

Чистое сияние молодой кожи подчёркивалось умелым макияжем. Стильная причёска вроде бы небрежно открывала лоб, но при этом так умело делала акцент на глазах, что от них невозможно было отвести собственного взгляда. Сценический образ гармонично дополнялся лёгким блеском на губах. Плечи Сяо Чжаня обтягивала явно дизайнерская ветровка с ярким принтом, а длинные ноги и стройные бёдра айдола были втиснуты в узкие чёрные джинсы.

У Ван Ибо вырвался судорожный вздох. И хорошо, что только вздох, потому как истовый поклонник внутри него визгливо стонал и скакал как сумасшедший, грозя в любой момент истереть рассудок в кашу. Ритм сердца в груди парня совершенно сбился. Кровь в жилах принялась отплясывать бешеный танец. Ван Ибо каждой клеточкой кожи чувствовал, как на смену ледяному холоду приходит ослепляющий жар. Щёки обожгло яростным огнём. Он всем существом, совершенно забывшись, тянулся к Сяо Чжаню, смотрел и не мог наглядеться, любовался и не знал насыщения. Точно так, как впервые в Сиане, как каждый раз в его фантазиях, Сяо Чжань ласково и несколько смущённо глядел на него в ответ. Теплота этого взгляда, казалось, могла согреть продрогшее сердце даже в самые лютые морозы.

– …Гэ… – реальность и созданные воображением образы смешались. Ван Ибо смотрел на собственного кумира будто в первый раз, и, в то же время, словно ни на миг не прощался с ним. Сяо Чжань воспринимался одновременно очень близким, родным и невозможно далёким, неземным, таким, которого и коснуться страшно – тот непременно испепелит тебя божественным пламенем.

– Мы знакомы? – красиво очерченные губы округлились в вопросе.

Ван Ибо слова не сразу расслышал, но, когда понял, едва не рухнул на колени на внезапно подкосившихся ногах.

Он не расстроился.

Нет.

Просто от звучания до боли знакомого голоса, от слов, обращённых только к нему одному, от понимания ничтожности разделяющих их сейчас каких-то трёх метров земля внезапно содрогнулась, изменив ориентацию сторон света. Всё перевернулось с ног на голову. Теперь Небеса оказались там, где стоял Ван Ибо.

– А… Да, мы… – язык его неуверенно начал фразу и вдруг намертво приклеился к нёбу.

«Боги, да что же я творю?!» – в памяти внезапно вспыхнул фамильярный окрик «Чжань-гэ» и наглый пристальный взгляд совершенно незнакомого для Сяо Чжаня пацана. Бешеный галоп сердца Ван Ибо в тот же миг оборвался полной тишиной. Паника вытеснила из создания все до единой разумные мысли. Глаза расширились от ужаса.Тело прошило крупной дрожью.

Внимательно наблюдавший за преображением недавно почти до плюшевости мягкого Ван Ибо сперва в бурлящую лужицу мёда, а следом в соляной столб Ким Сонджу решил всё-таки сжалиться. Он медленно поднялся из кресла, привлекая к себе внимание:

– О, так, значит, в пятой студии сегодня снимали клип XNINE? Для нас большая честь встретить популярных айдолов! Благодаря вот этому парню, – с широкой улыбкой Ким Сонджу кивнул на то бледнеющего, то покрывающегося яркими алыми пятнами румянца Ван Ибо, – мы все весьма близко познакомились с вашим творчеством, ха-ха. Признаться, несколько песен в вашем исполнении стали моими любимыми.

– Спасибо вам за преданность и за высокую оценку, – недавно слегка растерянное и смущённое выражение лица Сяо Чжаня вернулось к дипломатично вежливой, «рабочей» улыбке.

– Мы не особенно вольны в выборе, – Чжао Лэй тихонько выдохнул. Видимо они затронули животрепещущую тему творчества группы, – но стараемся угодить всем категориям наших фанатов.

– Не знаю как у вас, но тот факт, что нас слушают наши же будущие конкуренты, заставляет меня нервничать! – Ен Сюдзя лучезарно улыбнулся, изобразил, будто ему страшно, и тут же зашёлся громким смехом. – А-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Все остальные не отставали. Даже Ван Ибо не стал исключением. Только он смеялся не столько удачной шутке, разрядившей неудобную атмосферу, сколько радовался лучистой улыбке на лице Сяо Чжаня. В смехе тот слегка наклонил голову, спрятал глаза за чёлкой, но яркий блеск скрыть не сумел. Ван Ибо смотрел пристально, потому заметил, устремлённый на него заинтересованный взгляд. Сяо Чжань был явно смущен неожиданной встречей.

Ву Цзячен скользнул взглядом по стажёрам Yuehua Entertainment, отметил внешнюю привлекательность парней и подтянутые фигуры. Юноши в самом ближайшем времени действительно могли составить им конкуренцию:

– Вы здесь сегодня для репетиции перед отбором?

– Не совсем, – вместо стажёров ответил их менеджер. Лю Чан по-отцовски гордо расправил плечи, словно представлял собственных детей. – Парни уже прошли первичный отсев. Сегодня у них пробная запись видеоролика для портфолио.

– О! Самое напряжённое время, да? – Гуо Цзыфань понимающе кивнул.

– И самое весёлое!! Ха-ха! – Ся Чжигуан хитро подмигнул улыбающемуся Чо Сынёну.

– Вы многого достигли! – Сяо Чжань на правах старшего выразил общую мысль. – Поздравляю вас с прохождением важного этапа. Осталось постараться совсем чуть-чуть. Уже недалеко до дебюта.

«Сяо Чжань-гэгэ… спасибо! – от слов поддержки внутри разлилось тёплое чувство. Название ему Ван Ибо не знал и о том не думал. – Как хорошо, что сегодня мы приехали в студию…».

Он вроде следил за общим разговором, но ни слова не понимал; вроде смотрел на говорящих, но видел только Сяо Чжаня. Остальных парень даже слышал с трудом, ведь его Мир стоял напротив в ярких лучах утреннего солнца. Мимика, положение тела, блики света на одежде и коже, искрящаяся тонкая цепочка на шее, слегка раскрытый в лёгком дыхании рот, маленькое тёмное пятнышко под губой – Ван Ибо впитывал в себя, как губка, обожаемый образ. Живой образ. Близкий. Спроси его кто, он бы не сумел и слова внятного произнести, но этого (хорошо!) не требовалось и не хотелось.

Сяо Чжань же мальчика-подростка, встреченного на конкурсе вокалистов в Сиане два года назад, не узнал. Не распознал он в Ван Ибо и своего верного подписчика, ярого поклонника. Неудивительно, так как на аватарке Ван Ибо в вейбо красовалось изображение супермодного гоночного мотоцикла из обновлённой коллекции Yamaha, а в названии аккаунта вместо имени стояла краткая аббревиатура «WYb».

Его не узнали…

Расстроился ли по этому поводу Ван Ибо?

Нет, не расстроился. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Сейчас ему достаточно было просто любоваться и, может, немного погово…

– Гэгэ, вы сегодня зачем в студии? – слова сорвались с языка сами собой. Хорошо, что хоть голос не подвёл – прозвучал ровно.

Вопрос был задан без адресата, ответить мог любой из участников XNINE, но Ван Ибо смотрел на одного-единственного.

– Мы клип записывали… – начал было Пэн Чуюэ.

– Была предконцертная фотосессия с записью промо-видео, – Сяо Чжань перебил партнёра по команде неосознанно. На Ван Ибо он не смотрел, но странно-неустойчивый взгляд перебегал от одной фотографии на стенде позади парня к другой настолько быстро, что, казалось, совершенно не замечал запечатлённые образы, – и сводили вторую редакцию клипа «Getlow» для TV.

«Значит, поэтому они такие нарядные? – в любом образе кумир в голове Ван Ибо выглядел великолепно. – Чжань-гэ такой…»

– …красивый, – мысли вновь вышли слишком громкими. Однако парень этого словно не замечал. Ван Ибо всё никак не мог (не хотел) отвести своего взгляда. – Вам очень идёт этот наряд!

Скулы Сяо Чжаня слегка порозовели. Он смущенно закусил губу, засунул руки в карманы ветровки, а после улыбнулся. Ответ прозвучал немного сдавлено:

– Это не сценический костюм.

– Пфха-ха-ха-ха-ха! – Ен Сюдзя внезапно влез в беседу двоих заливистым смехом. – Да кто же пойдёт домой в сценическом? Не в пиджаках же на голое тело по улице вышагивать и не в прозрачных рубахах! А-ха-ха-ха-ха.

Он всё смеялся и никак не мог остановиться, даже когда смех партнёров по команде стих и превратился в неловкие улыбки. Видимо облик популярных айдолов, разгуливающих по улице в полуобнажённом виде, его исключительно позабавил.

Ну, а дальше им пришлось расстаться. Подгоняемые Лю Чаном стажёры Yuehua Entertainment отправились в костюмерную, а XNINE под гам многочисленных журналистов покинул здание лейбла. Ван Ибо до последнего момента смотрел вслед удаляющейся высокой фигуре, оттого Чжоу Исюаню и Чо Сынёну пришлось почти тащить его на себе. Дайте ему волю, парень сорвался бы вслед за Сяо Чжанем, только бы не увеличивать между ними заветных три метра расстояния. Но каждого из них сегодня (как и всегда до этих пор) ждала своя дорога…

## ***

«Я хочу это видеть!» – Ван Ибо с трудом утерпел до дома.

Сперва на финальном прогоне, а после перед камерами совершенно не было времени посмотреть обновление новостной ленты в вейбо XNINE, так что в комнату, которую они по-прежнему (даже в пекинских апартаментах лейбла) делили с Ким Сонджу на двоих, парень влетел, словно вихрь. Шапка, пиджак и кроссовки полетели в дальний угол. Обычно аккуратный с вещами, сейчас Ван Ибо совершенно не заботился о порядке. Напротив, он сам, как был в уличной одежде, с ногами забрался на кровать. В голове и сердце жглось любопытством.

Сегодняшний день прошёл для него точно в тумане. Он на автомате выполнял положенные действия и даже весьма неплохо выступил перед камерой, но буквально всюду, в каждой тени, каждом прохожем, ему мерещился Сяо Чжань.

«О, обновление вывесили всего полчаса назад!» – Ван Ибо нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в нужное уведомление и обмер ни жив ни мёртв. Сознание мгновенно потеряло последнюю связь с реальным миром. Непонятно, как его несчастное сердце выдержало этот день и не взорвалось от перенапряжения, но накал эмоций явно не собирался утихать.

Следуя предустановленным настройкам, на дисплее автоматически запустился промо-ролик XNINE. Комментарий поверх видео приглашал всех поклонников на Шанхайский концерт группы через два месяца, однако Ван Ибо эту надпись увидеть просто не мог.

«Что за чертовщина…», – он смотрел на экран и не верил собственным глазам.

Чёрный антураж сцены выгодно оттенял пятерых парней, облачённых в белоснежные рубашки навыпуск. Под ритмичную мелодию они двигались не слишком слаженно, но этого и не требовалось. Плавные, с оттяжкой движения демонстрировали стройные тела молодых мужчин[6]. Танец был совершенно сырой и, с точки зрения Ван Ибо, не слишком техничный, однако все огрехи с лихвой перекрывались создаваемыми образами. Пусть Сяо Чжань по сцене перемещался как заведённая кукла, пусть в заученных положениях тела не было ни грамма удовольствия от танца, Ван Ибо хватило и того, чего было в избытке: «Сяо Чжань-гэгэ…»

Крупный план. Акцент на якобы случайно обнажённом торсе и обтянутых до неприличия узкими штанами ягодицах…

…на закушенной в притворной страсти губе и плавном скольжении ладоней по груди…

В следующем кадре айдол Сяо Чжань медленно распустил на шее слабый узел галстука, раскрыл шире ворот и без того полупрозрачной рубашки, отправил пылкий, горячий взгляд в объектив камеры…

Ван Ибо показалось, что через него ток мощностью 220 вольт пропустили, не меньше. Дыхание сделалось поверхностным и частым, ладони вспотели и страшно зудели, а в промежность точно раскалённых углей насыпали. Связных мыслей не было, как не было и связных желаний. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал возбуждения подобной силы.

Физиологически он вполне был доволен периодическими (не слишком частыми, но и не редкими) всплесками возбуждения в ответ на откровенные изображения сексапильных девушек. Моменты близости с партнёрами по стажёрской команде, с Чо Сынёном, Ким Сонджу, Чжоу Исюанем, Ли Вэньханем, хотя и были приятными, приятной тяжести в штанах не вызывали. Сейчас же ощущения были для него совершенно новыми.

«Что же это?.. Что же такое?..» – Ван Ибо изменил положение тела, попытался игнорировать бешеную пульсацию в напряженной плоти. Принять тот факт, что у него встал на парня… пусть и Сяо Чжаня…

Сразу после завершения промо-ролика лента скользнула в следующий пост: отчёт с фотосета.

«Чжань-гэ!.. О Боже!» – сдержать стон не смогли даже закушенные губы. На глазах Ван Ибо отчего-то выступили слёзы. Взгляд размылся.

Сквозь пелену эмоций, сдерживать которые уже не оставалось никаких сил, запыленное окно студии выглядело ещё более неясным. Сяо Чжань в чёрном пиджаке на голое тело казался совершенно нереальным. Размытый контур, мягкий изгиб шеи, пристальный, глубокий взгляд тёмных глаз завораживали, сводили с ума, кипятили кровь в жилах.

Одна фотография за другой, подряд четыре изображения…

Ван Ибо хотел закрыть глаза, отвернуться, скрыться, убежать далеко-далеко…

Ни разу до этих пор он не чувствовал подобного ослепляющего, трепетного смятения плоти, жажды нежности и, одновременно, страстного порыва обнять и забыться в объятьях другого…

«Чжань-гэ…», – последняя фотография сета сломала шаблон. Внутри будто вулкан взорвался. Ладонь невообразимым образом обрела собственную волю и потянулась к ширинке.

– МММ! – от лёгкого прикосновения к плоти ножом полоснуло по оголённым нервам. За тканью оказалось жарко и влажно. – Ах!

Стиснул, прижал плотнее нежное навершие…

Толкнулся в ладонь и попытался прогнать с глаз пелену слёз… не вышло. Даже моргнуть не удалось. Под веками и в руке жглось, требовало выхода. Словно магнитом взгляд притянулся к взгляду и не отпустил, даже когда ноги свело судорогой, а тело содрогнулось в почти болезненной разрядке…

– Бо-о-ольно… – Ван Ибо неуверенно покачнулся и рухнул на кровать.

Внутри тянуло и стонало, в паху жар никак не желал утихать, тело поминутно простреливало дрожью, а на лице от сквозняка открывшейся внезапно двери почувствовалась влага…

– Ибо, ты чего сбежал от всех. Надо же ужинать… – Ким Сонджу замер на середине фразы и во все глаза уставился на парня.

Размытый, пьяный взгляд Ван Ибо различил лишь общий контур фигуры, но весёлый мелодичный голос спутать с другим он никогда бы смог:

– Сонджу…

Произнёс, но себя не услышал. Голос подвёл в очередной раз за этот день.

– Ибо, – Ким Сонджу судорожно втянул в себя воздух в попытке успокоиться, – ты хоть дверь закрывай, красавчик. Или хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли? А-ха-ха-ха…

Смех у него получился неловким, смущённым, ломким, однако Ван Ибо его уже не услышал. Доведённое до предела неожиданной встречей и накалом эмоций, измотанное безумным рабочим графиком, потерявшееся в удовольствии сознание милосердно покинуло Ван Ибо. Его веки ещё не сомкнулись, а сон уже застлал взор.

Там, в сновидении, в до боли знакомом танцевальном зале, где WX на стене стоили всех сокровищ мира, с лучезарной улыбкой на губах и ласковым, чуть смущенным взглядом его уже ждал Сяо Чжань: «Бо, наконец, мы встретились!»

Комментарий к части

[1] Show room – презентационный зал.

[2] Лю Чан – менеджер Ван Ибо из серии «За кадром». Автору было лениво придумывать новое имя. Считайте, что это предыстория и нашего заботливого «папочки» Ван Ибо.

[3] Квинтет – музыкальный термин, означает пять человек/исполнителей/в нашем случае будущих айдолов.

[4] «Совмещённые контракты» - не в курсе, бывает ли такое. Будем считать, что это авторское допущение.

[5] Состав группы XNINE смотрим в комментах в предыдущей части.

[6] «Get low» XNINE видео с концерта: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBQPh9UUd6A&;app=desktop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBQPh9UUd6A&;app=desktop)


	6. Почувствуй! Just try! г. Пекин, Китай. Июль-август 2014 г.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Июль 2014 г.

– Привет, помнишь меня? – мелодичный голос послышался откуда-то сверху.

Длинную тень стоящего перед ним человека на светлом кафеле пола студии Yuehua Entertainment Ван Ибо заметил ещё пару минут назад, но виду не подал, подумал, что очередной статист лейбла решил удовлетворить своё любопытство. Однако на прозвучавший знакомый голос он просто не мог не отреагировать. Его бы он не спутал ни с каким другим даже во сне!

– А?! – удивлённый возглас замер в горле.

Парень так резко вскинул голову, что стукнулся макушкой о стену. Болезненный спазм расползся волнами по коже, впрочем поморщиться Ван Ибо как-то забыл. Лёгкое раздражение оттого, что его каждую минуту дёргают все кому не лень, вмиг переменилось совершенной паникой. Перед ним стоял тот, кто занимал все мысли и играл с чувствами, словно жонглёр. Ван Ибо смотрел во все глаза и никак не мог поверить.

«Сяо Чжань-гэгэ!» – краска с лица парня совершенно сошла, но уши раскалились до состояния углей.

– Д… – Ван Ибо попытался произнести простое слово. Всего одно. Не вышло. Язык отказывался подчиняться.

До ужаса хотелось заклеить собственный рот пластырем, а ещё почесать саднящие уши или прикрыть их ладонями. «Предатели! – выругался парень, – выдаёте меня с головой!» Хотя он обещал себе, что, случись новая встреча с кумиром, будет вести себя предельно вежливо. Сейчас же сердце в груди сходило с ума.

– Конеч… – новая попытка заставить себя говорить тоже не особенно удалась. Пришлось сдаться. Ван Ибо захлопнул бесполезный рот и отчаянно кивнул.

«Помню! Как я могу забыть?! Ни на минуту, ни на мгновение не забуду! Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, я так рад вас видеть!» – хотелось не просто сказать, закричать, но…

Мелодия в наушниках сменилась на любимую танцевальную композицию. Басы ударили заводной ритм.

«Я так и не вытащил наушники? Чжань-гэ решит, что я плохо воспитан…» – Ван Ибо дёрнул за провод. «Капельки» упали на колени.

– Хорошо, – Сяо Чжань внимательно смотрел в его лицо. От этого взгляда сейчас, когда было стыдно за каждое движение и вообще за то, что он тут сидит, захотелось спрятаться. – Не помешаю?

Губы Сяо Чжаня сложились в понимающую улыбку. Он кивнул на свободное кресло.

«Чёрт, как неловко-то…» – в этот раз Ван Ибо говорить даже не пытался, просто в очередной раз утвердительно кивнул и зачем-то передвинул не мешающую никому сумку ближе к себе.

Сяо Чжань устроился на жёстком стуле рядом, блаженно прикрыл глаза и тихонько выдохнул. Он выглядел утомлённым. Странно, но лёгкие тени вокруг глаз и чуть покрасневшие скулы на бледной коже айдола смотрелись бесподобно. Секунду назад Ван Ибо смотрел прямо перед собой, пытаясь привести чувства в хотя бы какое-то подобие порядка, и вот он уже самым беззастенчивым образом разглядывает привлекательное лицо соседа.

– З-здравствуйте… – приветствие прозвучало невпопад.

Зато прозвучало. «Лучше поздно, чем никогда!» – Ван Ибо довольно ухмыльнулся, он-таки сумел договориться с собственным телом.

Приглушённый смех Сяо Чжаня прозвучал для Ван Ибо лучше самой популярной и любимой песни:

– Хе-хе-хе. И тебе «привет»!

Глаза открывать айдол не стал. Он, казалось, совершенно расслабился и был безмерно благодарен за выдавшуюся минуту покоя в напряжённом рабочем графике.

«Рядом со мной ему спокойно?» – тёплое чувство захлестнуло Ван Ибо с головой. Этот образ Сяо Чжаня – умиротворённый и безмятежный – он знал, видел раньше не раз. Там, в сокровенном месте только для них двоих, где на стене алым горели «WX», Сяо Чжань был с ним разным, но неизменно ласковым и приветливым, прямо как сейчас.

– Что читаешь? – Сяо Чжань, наконец, открыл глаза, кивнул на листы в руках Ван Ибо.

– Сценарий шоу. Сегодня снимают стажёрский отчёт, – Ван Ибо протянул собеседнику документы, но тот лишь с улыбкой головой покачал. Ему было не слишком интересно вникать в рабочий процесс протеже чужой студии.

«Зачем тогда спросил? – удивился Ван Ибо, а потом внезапно понял. – Чтобы разговор завести?» Внутри кольнуло радостью.

– Ты ведь один из «Золотых мальчиков Yuehua Entertainment», из UNIQ? Сейчас про вас много разговоров ходит, – Сяо Чжань с интересом, без злобы или зависти, рассматривал сидящего рядом парня.

Их прошлая мимолётная встреча состоялась ещё до обширной PR-кампании лейбла и раскрутки молодых дарований.

Месяц назад официальные источники объявили о результатах отбора стажёров и будущих дебютах. Самым перспективным музыкальным коллективном был обозначен boys band «UNIQ» с изображением единорога на логотипе. «Они прекрасны, словно волшебные принцы, и талантливы все как на подбор! Их пылкость и неистовство молодости обязательно завоюют ваши сердца! Ждите «UNIQ» скоро на дебютной сцене!» – говорилось в релизе под фотографией совсем юных пацанов.

Расчёт оказался верен. Интернет взорвался предвкушающими воплями. Пятеро красавчиков, совершенно разных по типу внешности, удовлетворяли требования самой капризной публики. UNIQ ещё не успели дебютировать, а фан-клубы айдолов появлялись, словно грибы на поляне.

– Да, у нас скоро дебют, – в конце концов Ван Ибо удалось совладать с собственным смущением. Речь стала более внятной, но вот сердце успокоить у него пока не получалось. – Я – Ван Ибо.

Он не помнил, назывался ли когда-нибудь своему кумиру. Когда общаешься с человеком каждый день, даже если это происходит только в фантазиях, кажется, будто вы друг друга знаете всю жизнь. А ведь это было не так. При первой встрече в Сиане и после, в студии, он так и не представился положенным образом.

– Ага, уже знаю, – Сяо Чжань сделал отчётливый акцент. Судя по хитрой ухмылке, его мысли мало чем отличались. – Читал ваш релиз в прошлом месяце. Ты за танцы в UNIQ отвечаешь и рэп, да?

От этого лукавого выражения лица своего кумира у Ван Ибо дыхание перехватило. Такого он даже на фото XNINE не видел, только разок на случайном фан-видео. Вновь парень в ответ смог лишь кивнуть. «Сколько ещё твоих выражений я не знаю, Чжань-гэ?» – Ван Ибо нервно облизал губы, губкой впитывая в себя новый образ.

– Выглядишь иначе. Я едва узнал тебя, – Сяо Чжань состояние собеседника не заметил. Его улыбка вновь изменилась. Теперь она лучилась лёгким удивлением. – Поразительно, как за пару месяцев можно совершенно изменить внешность человека!

Облик Ван Ибо действительно существенно переменился, чему сам парень, признаться, был не слишком рад. Методы создания айдолов Yuehua Entertainment отличались стабильностью. Как и в случае дебюта Пак Чанёля в EXO, едва было решено, что Ким Сонджу, Чжоу Исюань, Ван Ибо, Лань Вэньхань и Чо Сынён дебютируют в одной группе, юношей взяли в оборот. Стилисты, дизайнеры и имиджмейкеры выдумали для них новые образы и даже легенды. «Хорошо ещё, что друзей и собственные семьи забывать не заставили», – ворчал Ван Ибо. Теперь на сцене и перед камерами они должны были строго следовать обозначенным ролям и вести себя соответствующе.

Без-пяти-минут-айдолам подобное не нравилось. Недовольство парней росло с каждым днём, пока не вмешался менеджер команды, Лю Чан. Он объяснил, что до момента дебюта им придётся потерпеть. Если же надежды Главных оправдаются, и UNIQ сумеет достаточно быстро вернуть вложенные в них деньги, парням позволят быть самими собой. Так и решили.

Праведный гнев внутри Ван Ибо обратился жгучим недовольством, но не утих. Неудивительно, ведь ему досталась роль «сладкого, прелестного blonde-boy». От одного названия в дрожь бросало! Пришлось втискивать собственную тушку в новый образ.

«Неужели это кому-то нравится?!» – размышлял Ван Ибо, оглядывая себя в зеркале. Мало того, что его волосы совершенно выбелили, так ещё и приходилось каждый день у гримёра по часу сидеть. Макияж наносили тщательно, чтобы в глаза не бросался, и ярко, выделяя черты лица. Ван Ибо никогда не жаловался на внешность, его многие считали весьма привлекательным, но сейчас новый облик ощущался платьем с чужого плеча. Это был не он.

Ван Ибо знал, что выглядит неплохо (в конце концов стилист отпустил его четверть часа назад вполне довольный результатом), но перед Сяо Чжанем отчего-то стало стыдно. Ван Ибо заерзал на сидении, неосознанно отодвинулся подальше, точно боялся опорочить чистый образ Сяо Чжаня. Руки сами собой принялись прятать за уши белые пряди:

– Знаю, мне не идёт. Но обещают, что это ненадолго.

Зачем он принялся оправдываться – не совсем понятно.

– Нет, что ты! Наоборот, ты очарователен. Просто в прошлый раз ты был совершенно другим. Довольно интересные впечатления от встречи: будто с другим человеком разговариваю, ха-ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань по-доброму рассмеялся на суетливость собеседника. – Сейчас на тебе дизайнерский костюм и макияж, а тогда была обыкновенная куртка да яркая рубашка.

– А ещё шапка… – не ответить улыбкой на тепло Сяо Чжаня было невозможно.

Ван Ибо меланхолично коснулся волос. Он многое бы отдал за любимую кепку с длинным козырьком или плотную шапку. Головной убор прекрасно ограждал от посторонних навязчивых взглядов. Хотя от глаз Сяо Чжаня прятаться не хотелось.

– На съёмки не разрешают закрывать волосы, – Ван Ибо откровенно жаловался. У него отобрали естественный способ защиты. – Даже бейсболку не позволяют носить.

Сяо Чжань понимающе хмыкнул:

– Из-за неё не будет видно твоего привлекательного лица.

Непонятно, поддерживал ли он Ван Ибо в горести или же соглашался с беспощадным решением стилистов лейбла? Возможно, справедливым было и то, и другое.

За последние месяцы Ван Ибо бесконечно утомили восторги всех вокруг по поводу его красоты, но слышать похвалу от Сяо Чжаня было приятно. Очень. С Сяо Чжанем вообще всё всегда оказывалось иначе, чем с другими.

Ван Ибо вдруг вспомнил их самую первую встречу на конкурсе в Сиане. Он тогда был одет совершенно непритязательно – в любимую ветровку и футболку с ярким принтом, – оттого чувствовал себя более комфортно, чем сейчас. Не было обязательных стандартов для сценических костюмов, а кожу не стягивала косметика. Однако те вещи давно износились и были выброшены на помойку, а от свободы в выборе гардероба он сам отказался, когда принял приглашение Yuehua Entertainment. Ван Ибо не отличался трепетным отношением к одежде, хотя теперь с внезапной жалостью вспомнил. Неудивительно, ведь в «прикиде-от-стилиста» было неудобно и жарко. Парень оглядел свой нынешний наряд и досадливо вздохнул: «Синяя толстовка в жаркий июльский день – не лучший выбор для эфира».

Ван Ибо стало грустно – его собеседник не помнил их первую встречу, а сейчас подошёл к нему из чистого любопытства. «Ну, может и правильно, что не помнит. Я ведь совсем мелким был, да и получилось не слишком хорошо в тот раз…» – несмотря на разумность собственных мыслей, сердце смиряться не желало. Ван Ибо каждый эпизод с Сяо Чжанем запоминал, нанизывал на тонкий шнурок собственных нервов, хранил, оберегал. Того же, чего в действительности не случалось, он придумывал и верил своим фантазиям. Потому зеркальный танцевальный зал с яркими «WX» на чёрной стене виделся ему реальным. Ещё казалось, что с Сяо Чжанем они знакомы уже 2 года и очень хорошо. Хотя это даже близко было не так…

Ван Ибо уставился на носки белоснежных кроссовок, попытался скрыть разочарование: «Вот и нафиг я себя накручиваю?..» В носу и глазах противно засвербело. На Сяо Чжаня он не смотрел, потому и не заметил встречный пристальный взгляд. А когда, наконец, обратил внимание, удивился горячему интересу в глазах цвета чёрного кофе, прикушенной губе и в задумчивости склонённой к плечу голове.

– Что такое? У меня на лице что-то не то? – Ван Ибо не нравилось ощущение палящего жара на собственных щеках.

Сяо Чжань с ответом чуть помедлил, а после отрицательно качнул головой:

– Хм. Мы раньше не встречались?

У Ван Ибо вдох застрял в горле: «Он… помнит? Чжань-гэ помнит Сиань?!» В груди, где недавно темнело грустью, вдруг ярко вспыхнуло надеждой столь яркой, что сияние летнего солнца показалось вечерним сумраком.

Ван Ибо, боясь спугнуть момент, едва слышно выдохнул:

– Встречались…

Глубоко внутри эмоции зашкаливали, сердце во всё горло распевало хвалебные гимны всем Богам, но внешне на Ван Ибо будто ступор нашёл. Лицо окаменело, скулы свело от напряжения. Не чувствуя себя ни живым, ни мёртвым, Ван Ибо ждал… Чуда? Всё может быть! Ведь Сяо Чжань был для него самой сложной загадкой и одновременно центром притяжения. Вся жизнь Ван Ибо, без преувеличения, вращалась вокруг случайно встреченного пару лет назад человека. А там, где Сяо Чжаня рядом с ним не было, разливалась густая пелена разочарования. Сяо Чжань был движущей силой и стимулом, путеводной звездой и несбыточной мечтой. Быть рядом с этим человеком, вместе развиваться и расти – вот всё, чего хотел Ван Ибо[2].

Странно, но Ван Ибо отчего-то был убеждён, что единственно возможный для него шанс сблизиться с кумиром кроется в далёком Сиане, в той самой первой встрече. Причин он объяснить не смог бы, просто верил. Ведь тогда для него начался совершенно новый этап.

«Если бы мы тогда не встретились, Чжань-гэ, я бы не сидел сейчас с тобой в студии перед записью шоу. Благодаря тебе я решился изменить не только собственную жизнь, но и мечту. И, поверь, я ни о чём не жалею! – Ван Ибо до сих пор был далеко не в восторге от того, что стал айдолом и собирается дебютировать в составе boysband-а. – Удача на моей стороне! Вот, посмотри, мы снова увиделись!»

О том, как по-дурацки выглядит его счастливая улыбка в этот момент, Ван Ибо старался не думать. Он просто смотрел на предмет своих стремлений и радовался каждому мгновению. Если бы было возможно остановить время нажатием на волшебную кнопку, он бы со всем усердием держал бы её зажатой бесконечно долго. Сяо Чжаня ему всегда было мало!

– Ибо, ты почему ещё здесь?! В студии звук пробуют. Иди, разомнись перед танцем и выстави скорость трека! Звукорежиссёр не сделает этого без тебя! – из гримёрной выглянул насупленный Лю Чан. С остальным парнями из UNIQ всё ещё возились стилисты, а его уже подгонял стафф, ответственный за съёмку. Сплошной стресс с этими бесконечными задержками!

– О! Сяо Чжань, здравствуйте, – менеджер склонился в вежливом поклоне, едва увидел собеседника подопечного. – Спасибо, что заботитесь о нас.

– Мгм. Танец?.. – задумчиво протянул Сяо Чжань и внезапно радостно хлопнул в ладоши. – А! Ты – тот парень с танцевального конкурса в Сиане?! Я вспомнил! IBD, да?

В этот момент Ван Ибо забыл не только, как дышать, но даже о том, что он вообще когда-то родился! Как он там раньше говорил: «Хорошо, что не заставляют забывать друзей и родителей»? Ерунда какая! Он совершенно всех позабыл! Ласковую маму, сдержанного отца, закадычного друга Пак Джуна, Лоян, Сиань, Пекин, партнёров по стажёрской команде… В его вселенной только что родилась Сверхновая[3]! 

– Мне ещё на прошлой встрече твоё лицо показалось знакомым! Значит, у тебя получилось? Я очень рад, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся.

Ван Ибо вроде бы на похвалу благодарно кивнул, но был не до конца уверен. Очередная улыбка кумира, такая, какую он видел лишь раз в видео периода X-Fire со встречи Сяо Чжаня с родителями, ослепила, вымыла остатки сознания. Хорошо, что вместо парня ответил Лю Чан. Менеджер подбоченился и вскинул подборок. 

– Ибо на том конкурсе всех на голову обставил. Его танцевальные навыки превосходны, да и голос, пусть и не сильный, очень приятен на слух! – он рассказывал об успехах подопечного так, словно хвалил собственного сына. – 16-ое место в номинации! А ведь пацану было только 14 лет!

– Действительно выдающееся достижение! Ещё раз поздравляю, Ван Ибо! – ещё шире улыбнуться было невозможно, но только не для Сяо Чжаня.

– С-сяо Чжань-гэгэ тоже танцует хорошо… – странным образом голос Ван Ибо даже звучал более-менее привычно, только прерывался учащённым дыханием. Сердце в безумном ритме гоняло кровь по венам, оттого казалось, будто он не меньше 50 кругов вокруг футбольного поля намотал.

– Ха-ха-ха! Спасибо, конечно, за добрые слова, но мне до тебя далеко, – розовый румянец густо покрыл скулы Сяо Чжаня.

– Гэгэ многого достиг. Теперь его движения очень хорошие, – хотя голос звучал в допустимой амплитуде, со смысловой нагрузкой сказанного было совсем худо. Голова отказывалась работать. – Даже связка с «обратной волной» получилась.

Ван Ибо и не думал хвалиться своему кумиру, что это он подсказал ему способ преодолеть сложный элемент. Слова вырвались сами собой, однако о том, что сказанное может смутить кумира, вызвать недовольство, Ван Ибо не подумал. Когда в следующем шоу XNINE увидел изменённые движения танца Сяо Чжаня, он просто тихо порадовался. Кумир увидел его письмо, даже больше – внял его советам!

– Мне кажется, я застыл в своём развитии в танцах, ха-ха-ха! Никак не получается достаточно хорошо, – отмахнулся от похвалы Сяо Чжань. – Связка, о которой ты вспомнил, ярчайший пример моей неудачи, хех. Я бился над ней нескончаемо, даже в один момент потянул лодыжку, а она не получалась! Всё изменило одно сообщение от фаната в вейбо. Мне помогли!

– Ого! Что было в том письме? – Лю Чан с неподдельным интересом слушал собеседника.

– Объяснения профессионального танцора! – Сяо Чжань довольно ухмыльнулся. – Даже с видео! Следуя этим рекомендациям, у меня получилось с первого раза! Наши постановщики даже изменили элемент для всей группы: у Лэя и Ву Цзячена тоже были проблемы в этом месте! Мы страдали с ними на сцене каждый раз после исполнения песни, ха-ха-ха!

– Рад, что советы пригодились, – Ван Ибо уже пора было действительно заклеить свой рот. Из него сыпалось первое, что приходило в голову, а значит – ничего достойного.

Неудивительно, что Сяо Чжань с подозрением уставился на него:

– А?! Ты знаешь, кто отправил то письмо?

Ван Ибо поперхнулся собственным дыханием. Кашель тугим узлом завязал лёгкие.

– Ибо?! – в панике вскричал Лю Чан.

– Эй-эй! Ты чего? С тобой всё в порядке? – Сяо Чжань похлопал его по спине, помог успокоиться.

Сквозь остаточные хрипы Ван Ибо услышал совсем тихий голос:

– На видео лица танцора было не разобрать, но он мне не в первый раз писал. Я хорошо его запомнил… А ещё парень по типажу и фигуре очень похож на тебя.

Ван Ибо поражённо уставился на Сяо Чжаня. Неужели все его письма дошли до адресата?! Что делать – живьём закапываться в яму от стыда или изойти воплем восторга – Ван Ибо никак не мог решить, как не мог отвести взгляда от всё увеличивающихся в удивлении карих глаз. Прозвучавшее на выдохе «Ты?!» послышалось ему одновременно обвинением и наградой за труды.

– Простите, гэгэ, если мои письма доставили вам беспокойство… – в этот раз Ван Ибо неосознанно поступил верно: безумно смутился. Он пополам в кресле сложился, стараясь с наибольшей точностью выразить искренность.

– Нет-нет! Постой! Незачем извиняться! – Сяо Чжань засуетился, схватил его за плечи, заставил подняться. – Я был счастлив, получив каждое послание!

Ван Ибо никак не мог определиться, радоваться ли ему или печалиться. Из мыслей всё никак не желало уходить одно очень стыдное письмо, написанное в эмоциональном порыве. Парень уже хотел извиниться за каждое написанное неудачное слово, когда из гримёрной показались остальные члены их группы.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ! Рады вас видеть! – Чжоу Исюань расплылся в довольной улыбке.

– Спасибо, что присматриваете за нашим товарищем! – Ким Сонджу криво усмехнулся в растерянное лицо Ван Ибо.

– UNIQ полным составом? Приветствую! – поле внимания Сяо Чжаня переместилось на будущих айдолов. – Слышал, вы резво начали. Молодцы!

Ким Сонджу плюхнулся по другую сторону от Ван Ибо, вальяжно закинул руку ему на плечи. Если бы был в адекватном состоянии, Ван Ибо наверняка бы воспротивился такому обращению с собой. Однако сейчас он едва ли в полной мере осознавал происходящее.

– Ага, мы такие. Поддержите нас, пожалуйста, – Ким Сонджу беззастенчиво притянул его ошалевшую от эмоций тушку к своей груди.

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха! Я недостаточно популярен, чтобы кого-то поддерживать, но с удовольствием буду следить за вашими успехами! – если Сяо Чжань и был обескуражен фривольным поведением новых знакомых, ничем того не показал. – Я видел ваши преддебютные клипы. Они очень крутые!

– Спасибо за высокую оценку, было непросто их снять, – несмотря на скромные речи, в равной степени смущённым Чжоу Исюань не выглядел.

– Мы такие! – Чо Сынён самодовольной улыбкой выразил то, что товарищ по команде изображал всем своим видом.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ потрясающий, – слов собственных друзей Ван Ибо, казалось, не слышал. Из-под руки Ким Сонджу он смотрел только на Сяо Чжаня, разговаривал только с ним одним, – у вас всё впереди. Гэгэ много работает. Скоро его популярность вырастет до небес! Уже сейчас вам нет достойных конкурентов.

– О! Не стоит меня перехваливать, хех, – теперь не только скулы, но щёки целиком и даже ушные раковины Сяо Чжаня порозовели. – Да и откуда тебе знать, насколько я популярен?!

Вопрос был задан риторический, скорее для того, чтобы скрыть смущение, но Ким Сонджу отнёсся к нему со всей серьёзностью. Ласковой рукой он заправил прядь волос за ухо Ван Ибо, потёрся щекой о светлую макушку:

– Я ведь говорил раньше: это Чудо следит за творчеством Сяо Чжань-гэгэ ещё с X-FIRE. Он ваш большой фанат.

На последней фразе Чо Сынён не выдержал – загоготал в голос:

– О-о-очень больНой фанат, а-ха-ха-ха!

Он смеялся так яростно, что даже схватился за бока, да и Ли Вэньхань с Ким Сонджу и Чжоу Исюанем не сдерживали улыбок. Они слишком хорошо знали своего товарища. А Ван Ибо вновь задумался о том, что ему пора придумать способ попрощаться с этим жестким миром. Он возмущённо пихнул Ким Сонджу локтем под рёбра, выпутался из хватки, вскочил на ноги:

– Хватит ерунду молоть! Я только восхищаюсь гэгэ!..

– Спасибо, – звучание мелодичного голоса сняло накал разгорающегося конфликта. Сяо Чжань с теплотой смотрел на Ван Ибо, а благодарность прозвучала от всей души. – Давай вместе постараемся?

Сяо Чжань поднялся на ноги, слегка повёл плечами, сбрасывая напряжение. Уже в который раз Ван Ибо засмотрелся. Счастливая улыбка расползлась по его лицу. Он воодушевлённо кивнул: они добьются успеха вместе!

– Х-хорошо, – Сяо Чжань запнулся на полуслове, поражённо моргнул и поспешил отвернуться. Он уже не первый день варился в котле шоу-бизнеса, так что это секундное замешательство заметил разве что Ван Ибо.

– Вы все настоящие красавчики, – взгляд Сяо Чжаня скользнул по лицам участников группы UNIQ. – XNINE будет сложно с вами конкурировать.

Зависти или предубеждения в карих глазах не было, только чистое сияние молодости и расположение. Лучистая улыбка Сяо Чжаня досталась Ким Сонджу:

– Действительно очень привлекательные!

В этот момент случилось то, чего на памяти Ван Ибо не было ни разу. Ким Сонджу густо покраснел. Партнёр по команде смущённо покашливал, пряча глаза, а в груди Ван Ибо возникло странное раздражение. Чувство было незнакомо: не столько гнев, сколько противное жжение содранной в неудачном падении кожи с колен. Он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Ким Сонджу его обидел. Причин злости не было – эмоция казалась совершенно иррациональной. Это беспокоило.

Весь оставшийся день и даже вечером Ван Ибо не находил себе места. Запись шоу провели благополучно, даже в тренировочном зале выложились на все сто, но его взгляд то и дело цеплялся за лицо Ким Сонджу. Что Ван Ибо выглядывал и намеревался обнаружить во внешности хорошего друга и верного соратника, не сумел бы признаться даже самому себе. В голове роились малосвязанные мысли: «Сонджу привлекательный… но Чжань-гэ лучше! К его красоте хочется прикоснуться, запустить ладонь в густые волосы, поймать губами каждую родинку на лице…» Ван Ибо больше всего любит неретушированные фотографии Сяо Чжаня, выискивал их на просторах необъятного Интернета и бережно сохранял. У него скопилась уже приличная коллекция. Бесчисленное множество раз он любовался точёными чертами: четыре выразительных родинки на лице айдола были его самыми любимыми отметинам. Если от пятнышка под губой дух захватывало и дышать становилось трудно, то остальные три родинки вызывали скорее нежность. Недавно у него появилось очень простое и понятное желание - хотелось проследить губами неровную линию по лицу Сяо Чжаня (от переносицы по скуле к маленькой точке на виске́). Стремление было новым, весьма смущающим, но противоречить самому себе Ван Ибо не привык. Всплеск возбуждения после предыдущей встречи с кумиром он принял удивительно легко, будто всегда понимал, что это случится.

Тогда, проснувшись совершенно разбитым, Ван Ибо обнаружил себя укутанным одеялом, но по-прежнему в уличной одежде. В голове было блаженно пусто, а тело наполняла приятная истома, только под глазами лежали тени утомления. Осознание того, что он страстно желал Сяо Чжаня, что другой мужчина выглядит для него сексуально привлекательно, обозначилось в сердце непреложной истиной. Этот факт Ван Ибо мог либо принять со всей ответственностью, либо попытаться опровергнуть.

Противиться парень не стал. Отныне кумир стал для него не только предметом восхищения, но и симптомом лихорадочного безумства плоти. Хотя физически себя Ван Ибо продолжал сдерживать. Ему казалось неправильным использовать образ айдола для сексуальных утех. Возбуждение в теле появлялось регулярно, стоило только обновиться вейбо XNINE очередным фото- или видеоотчётом, но Ван Ибо воли рукам не давал. Даже его воображаемые встречи с кумиром не изменились, Сяо Чжань разве что более нежным с ним стал, чаще касался головы или плеча. Этого было достаточно.

## ***

– Хех, Ибо, ты на меня смотришь так, будто съесть собираешься. Думаешь меня в краску вогнать? Не выйдет! – Ким Сонджу уже некоторое время чувствовал на себе жаркий взгляд парня. Это радовало и одновременно сбивало с толку. – Лимит моего смущения за этот день уже исчерпан, а-ха-ха!!

Ван Ибо взрослел прямо на глазах. Недавно совершенно невинный мальчик в один миг наполнился страстной пылкостью такой силы, что противостоять ей было сложно. Образ подрагивающей в экстазе плоти, судорожного дыхания на искусанных губах и расплескавшегося по простыням удовольствия парня не желал вымываться из памяти. Дошло до того, что Ким Сонджу опасался входить в ванную комнату вместе с Ван Ибо. Собственные страстные порывы сдерживать становилось сложнее с каждым днём. А тут ещё эти преображения внешности и пылкие взгляды…

А что, если ему не кажется?.. Если он не одинок в своём желании?.. Может, Ван Ибо созрел?.. Может, он не против «них»?..

Ким Сонджу резко сел в кровати, откинул одеяло в сторону. Он попробует! «Сейчас же та самая атмосфера, да?» – расстояние в полтора метра между кроватями показалось ничтожно маленьким. Ким Сонджу мягко спустил ноги на пол, боясь спугнуть нужный настрой, потянулся всем телом навстречу…

– Хён, ты за водой пошёл? – Ван Ибо внезапно широко зевнул и принялся тереть подёрнутые сонной пеленой глаза. – Принеси и мне, пожалуйста. В горле пересохло. Я спать.

Не дожидаясь ответа, парень рухнул на подушку так, словно его голова весила не меньше тонны. Через мгновение его дыхание выровнялось, стало глубоким и спокойным. На привлекательном лице появились отблески светлой улыбки.

«Я дурак, – Ким Сонджу констатировал факт. – Мы сегодня все слишком устали. О чём я вообще думаю?!.. Чёрт!»

Пришлось действительно идти за водой, хотя проситель уже сладко сопел и видел прекрасные сны.

## г. Пекин, Китай. 05.08.2014 г. Август

– ИБО, С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ! – дружный хор только что пропел вариацию на всем известную мелодию и принялся во всю глотку орать поздравления.

Партнёры по команде, менеджеры стажёрского отдела, тренерский коллектив почти в полном составе и пара «особ приближенных» шумно отмечали его 17-тилетие. Полдюжины бутылок шампанского взрослые прикончили в мгновение ока, а малолетним подопечным налили лишь по паре бокалов. Сегодня праздник чувствовали все без исключения, не только именинник. Неудивительно, ведь вчера вечером, наконец, завершился подготовительный этап к съёмкам дебютного сингла группы UNIQ, дело осталось за малым – запись и обработка. Они уложились в срок и теперь могли расслабиться.

Когда в центр просторного холла выкатили столик с огромным тортом и закусками, все, кто не был пьян, наверстали упущенное. Сладкий, с цитрусовой кислинкой десерт отлично сочетался с четырьмя видами сыра и красным вином.

Вот так из вроде бы приличной вечеринки в честь Дня рождения будущего айдола мероприятие обратилось разгульной пьянкой. Никто не остался в стороне, хотя молодёжи всё равно наливали только шампанское и сок.

Через три часа взрослые решили, что вино недостаточно крепкое. Срочно требовалось повысить градус! Во главе со старшими менеджерами и заводными девушками из команды стилистов шумная толпа отчалила в ближайший бар продолжать банкет. Про парней-стажёров все будто позабыли. Но те не печалились. У них были собственные планы на этот вечер.

Домой Ким Сонджу, Ли Вэньхань, Чо Сынён и Ван Ибо ввалились под заливистый хохот. Какая-то не особо умная шутка из динамиков радио в машине взорвала их не слишком трезвые мозги. Разделись парни как попало. Обуви не повезло больше всего – в трёх местах на стене прихожей остались отчётливые отпечатки грязных кроссовок. Чо Сынён и Ким Сонджу посчитали, что играть в вышибалы веселее именно с использованием уличной обуви. Попадали по мишеням они далеко не с первого раза.

Когда же дыхания в лёгких не осталось даже на смех, парни развалились на диване в гостиной и только сейчас обнаружили, что кого-то потеряли. Чжоу Исюаня нигде не было. Ван Ибо и Ли Вэньхань уже собрались проявить сознательность и пойти искать товарища, как «потеряшка» (Чо Сынён от разбиравшего его смеха свалился на пол да так и остался лежать) нашёлся, да не один, а в компании увесистого пакета из супермаркета, приятно позвякивающего бутылками. С ухмылкой триумфатора-заговорщика (не меньше) Чжоу Исюань под дружные одобрительные вопли товарищей расставил на столе дюжину банок пива и кучу закусок. Они ничем не хуже взрослых, а раз самому младшему из них, наконец, исполнилось 17 лет, можно было (пока старшие заняты) нажраться! Такой аргумент удовлетворил даже их строго блюстителя морали – Ли Вэньханя. Парни накинулись на спиртное со спокойной душой.

Очень скоро пару связанных между собой по смыслу слов не мог произнести ни один из них. Гармоничный квинтет медленно расползся по всей квартире. Ли Вэньхань непонятно каким чудом добрался до кровати, завалился спать первым.

Чжоу Исюань, словно ужаленный, унёсся в репетиционный зал. Через пару минут стены задрожали от яростных басов танцевального трека. Радостное гиканье и топот разошедшегося в танце парня ещё некоторое время отчётливо слышались, а после совершенно стихли. Видимо, танцор достиг своего предела. Теперь спать ему не мешали даже выкрученные на максимальный звук динамики.

Чо Сынён завис в любимом кресле за игровой приставкой, но «шутер» не давался – его персонажа монстры убивали сразу, едва тот респаунился[4] на поле, да и состояние самого игрока едва ли сильно отличалось от полубессознательного зомби.

Ван Ибо же утопил собственное тело в мягкости бинбэга[5]. Будучи пьяным (а настолько пьяный он впервые в своей жизни!), ему не хотелось ни танцевать, ни играться. Настроение зашкаливало оптимизмом, в носу свербело, и безудержно чесалось на кончике языка рассмеяться даже самой глупой шутке. Границы реального и воображаемого миров стирались, открывали для фантазии новые возможности. Ну а раз в его голове связные мысли о серьёзном просто не могли появиться в таком состоянии, Ван Ибо думал о самом приятном – о Сяо Чжане.

«Чжань-гэ вчера был на шоу. Интересно, видео уже выложили?» – несмотря на опьянение, мыслил Ван Ибо вполне внятно. Ну, или так ему казалось – стоило отвести взгляд от экрана телефона, голова немедленно начинала кружиться.

«О! Выложили! Чжань-гэ, тебе поразительно идёт красный цвет, – Ван Ибо забыл про наушники, из динамиков смартфона послышался веселый напев популярного сингла «B.O.Y.S»[6] группы XNINE. – Хи-хи-хи, Чжань-гэ – лучник! Хе-хе-хе-хе».

Смешливый когда пьяный, Ван Ибо ласково поглаживал телефон на зависшем кадре эфира. Сяо Чжань в клипе «B.O.Y.S» якобы никак не мог совладать с луком, потому хитрый ведущий шоу решил подшутить над айдолом – всучил ему длинный усиленный спортивный снаряд и выставил мишени. Сяо Чжаню предлагалось показать собственные навыки. «Не удивлюсь, если Чжань-гэ тренировался», – этого шоу Ван Ибо ещё не видел, но совершенно не сомневался: его кумир справится.

«ХА! В десятку! – он даже подпрыгнул в кресле, когда стрела вонзилась практически в центр мишени. – Выкусите! Чжань-гэ – лучший!» Судя по кислой физиономии ведущего, тот рассчитывал на совершенно другой исход. Пришлось смириться. Шоу переключилось на других участников группы XNINE, так что Ван Ибо практически потерял интерес к происходящему на экране. Он уже собрался закрыть вкладку браузера и вновь вернуться в ленту вейбо, когда на дисплее высветились крупные буквы названия песни. XNINE исполняли популярный трек.

«Ого! Чжань-гэ, ты стал значительно лучше двигаться! Только посмотри на себя: какие гладкие движения, какая координация!» – Ван Ибо откровенно любовался стройным, пластичным телом. Внезапно у него дыхание перехватило – Сяо Чжань в крупном кадре улыбался бессовестно ярко.

– Чжа-а-ань-гэ, это против правил! – у него вырвался сдавленный стон. 

– Ибо, что смотришь? – Ким Сонджу присоседился к нему в кресло. Два парня с трудом помещались в бинбэге, но Ван Ибо к подобному поведению друга привык.

– Эфир Сяо Чжань-гэгэ. Они… – начал объяснять Ван Ибо.

Ким Сонджу перебил. Он тоже особенно трезвым не выглядел. Глаза парня ярко блестели, а на щеках цвёл пунцовый румянец:

– Ага, понял. Держи пиво. Это последние бутылки. Ну, за тебя, красавчик! С Днём рождения, малыш!

– Я не малыш! – насупился Ван Ибо, но пиво с удовольствием хлебнул прямо из горла́. По подбородку потекло – с координацией в пьяных руках было совсем плохо. Он почти промахнулся мимо рта.

– Пфффф, а-ха-ха-ха! Вот ты недотёпа, а-ха-ха-ха! Погоди, дай я вытру, – Ким Сонджу расплылся в радостной улыбке, отвёл в сторону сопротивляющиеся руки парня и принялся вытирать капли пенного напитка. – Как можно было так измазаться? Хе-хе-хе!

Ладонь Ким Сонджу казалась обжигающе горячей. Ван Ибо ощутил, как жар потихоньку охватывает всё тело. Он не сопротивлялся прикосновениям – давно привык. С партнёрами по команде они были очень близки. Ван Ибо нравилось трепетное, ласковое отношение товарищей. Ли Вэньхань и Чжоу Исюань были заботливыми, они ощущались старшими. С Чо Сынёном он привык дурачиться. С ним вообще невозможно было больше минуты о чём-то серьёзном говорить, беседа срывалась в громогласный хохот. Ким Сонджу же был неизменно ласков. Ему нравилось обниматься, прижимать к себе, согревать своим теплом. Прямо, как сейчас.

– Сонджу, ты горячий, как печка! – Ван Ибо радостно улыбнулся в блестящие опьянением глаза напротив. Румянец неровными пятнами лежал на щеках Ким Сонджу, но в этот момент Ван Ибо отчего-то вспомнил совершенно другое лицо.

Близкий друг был рядом с ним, поздравлял его с праздником, а воображение рисовало нежный розовый оттенок на высоких скулах и мягкую, лучистую улыбку. «Чжань-гэ… Как же хочется увидеться с тобой поскорее. Интересно, мы встретимся на этой неделе в студии? Надо будет поздравить тебя – песня вышла отличной!» – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза, мечтательно вздохнул и вдруг почувствовал на губах влажное прикосновение.

– Ха-ха-ха! Хён, что ты делаешь? – оказывается, он был совершенно пьян, раз ничего против поцелуев не имел. Ему было вовсе не противно, просто непривычно, а ещё жутко смешно. Ким Сонджу глядел на него таким голодным взглядом, словно собрался живьём проглотить. – Соблазняешь меня? Хи-хи-хи-хи. Вот погоди, увидят другие, засмеют! Хи-хи-хи…

Ким Сонджу на угрозу (это ведь была она, да?) лишь криво ухмыльнулся:

– Все давно дрыхнут пьяные, да и мы с тобой в углу. Никто не увидит.

Ван Ибо всё хихикал и не мог остановиться, а Ким Сонджу ласково оглаживал его щеки, подбородок, шею:

– Когда рядом со мной такой яркий Ибо, как я могу отвлекаться на остальных? Удержаться просто невозможно.

Жаркий шепот отозвался сладкой дрожью в теле Ван Ибо, но сознание ещё кое-где проглядывало сквозь пьяный угар:

– Что за бред ты несёшь, ха-ха-ха? От чего удержаться? Хи-хи-хи!

С другой стороны, вполне могло статься, что его разум в этот момент вышел в оффлайн, так как ласковые руки он не отталкивал.

– Ибо, ты восхитителен! – выдохнул Ким Сонджу и вновь прижался к его губам. Улыбчивый рот Ван Ибо вторжению чужого языка не воспротивился.

– Мммм! – Ким Сонджу не сумел сдержать стон удовольствия.

Ван Ибо удивлённо замер. Близкий друг целовал его, словно давно об этом мечтал, пил дыхание, наслаждался каждым касанием. Именно так себе Ван Ибо представлял взрослый поцелуй, именно так однажды позволил себе в воображаемом танцевальном зале коснуться своего кумира. «Чжань-гэ, твои губы определённо сладкие! Ты так смело трогаешь меня!» – в пьяном сознании мир перевернулся. Сейчас под спиной Ван Ибо чувствовался не мягкий бинбэг, а твёрдость лакированного паркета. Множество зеркал отражали сплетённые фигуры молодых мужчин.

– Ох! – судорожный вдох замер на губах. – Мммм!

– Чжань-гэ, ты сегодня опять пришёл меня соблазнять? – ладонь Ван Ибо дрожала, когда он прикоснулся к обнажённой коже. Белоснежная рубашка на груди Сяо Чжаня держалась на единственной застёгнутой пуговице.

– Конечно! Это мой тебе подарок на День рождения! – от звуков этого голоса Ван Ибо пьянел сильнее, чем от самого крепкого вина. – Ты же ждал меня, Бо?

– Ждал… – безумно хотелось целоваться, а ещё касаться везде, куда только можно было дотянуться. Ван Ибо больше не мог терпеть. Выразительные губы с родинкой манили. – Поцелуй ещё! Хочу… ещё!

– Непременно! Всё, что угодно, для моего ненаглядного Бо! – Сяо Чжань не заставил себя упрашивать. Приник поцелуем.

– Да! Ещё!... Ммм! – собственный голос Ван Ибо не узнал бы, даже если бы услышал.

– Ибо, малыш, я так давно хотел тебя! – Ким Сонджу покрывал шею парня поцелуями, вылизывал каждый кусочек кожи.

– Ах! – Ван Ибо откинул голову назад, подставился под ищущие губы. 

– Хах… Боже, какой же ты сладкий! – Ким Сонджу совершенно не сдерживался. Его руки блуждали по телу парня, мяли, стискивали, забирались под одежду и лишь на мгновение замерли на поясе джинс. – Такой красивый… я так давно хотел коснуться тебя!..

Ким Сонджу ласкал его смело, прижимался плотно, подавлял, а в сознании Ван Ибо виделось иное. Сяо Чжань сдавленно дышал ему в шею, обжигал горячим взглядом и медленно, шаг за шагом исследовал желанное тело:

– Бо, ты же позволишь мне? Скажи, если будет неприятно, я… попробую остановиться, – слова грели нежностью. Сяо Чжань не требовал, он просил, почти умолял. – Не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня… Прости, я так хочу тебя…

– Не останавливайся!! Ммм!.. Ах!.. Никогда не останавливайся! – Ван Ибо оплёл руками шею мужчины, притянул ближе. – Я тоже, гэ, тоже хочу тебя! Коснись меня, скорее! Мммгм… да, вот так! Ещё!

– Ого! Ибо, кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой смелый?! – Ким Сонджу с трудом верил собственной удаче, Ван Ибо под ним был поразительно отзывчивый. Сердце мужчины наполнилось ликованием. Теперь, когда Ван Ибо принял его, они непременно будут счастливы. – Ибо, я доставлю тебе удовольствие, будь со мной!

Ким Сонджу вжал трепетное тело в кресло, распустил молнию штанов. Возбуждённая плоть легла в ладонь, точно умоляла о разрядке.

– Ммм!.. Да! Ах! – Ван Ибо импульсивно вскинул бёдра, толкнулся в ладонь.

– Ибо, такой открытый… – прошептал Ким Сонджу.

– …такой нежный… Спасибо, что ты есть у меня, Бо. Тобой невозможно насытиться! Ммм… – каменное напряжение Сяо Чжаня прижалось к его собственному.

Сладкий стон прозвучал в унисон:

– О-ох!.. ммм! Бо! Чжань-гэ!

– …ещё! Прошу! – Ван Ибо закинул ноги на талию Сяо Чжаня, раскрылся. В исступлении кусал свои губы, Сяо Чжань поспешил закрыть его рот поцелуем. – МММ!..

Ван Ибо чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья. Его обнимал Сяо Чжань, даже больше – позволил обнять в ответ:

– Гэгэ, как же мне хорошо! Так хорошо!.. Гэ, я уже почти… ах!!

Ким Сонджу удивился непривычному обращению «гэгэ» к себе, но в этот момент отреагировать всё равно не смог бы. Ван Ибо предпочитал называть его по имени и лишь изредка баловал его ласковым «хён». Это обращение Ким Сонджу любил до дрожи. Однако никогда Ван Ибо не говорил ему «гэгэ»…

– …ммм! Не останавливайся! Только не сейчас! – Ван Ибо судорожно сжал его плечи, приподнял бёдра, умоляя ускорить движения. – Ах!! Ох… как хорошо!.. Я сейчас… гэгэ, я сейчас кончу!.. ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ! ММММММ!

Разрядка волной прошлась вдоль позвоночника, сжала внутренности в кулак и выплеснулась теплом. Перед затуманенным взглядом Ван Ибо софиты танцевального зала вспыхнули ослепительно яркими звёздами, а сияние их сошлось в ласковой улыбке Сяо Чжаня. Тот тяжело хватал ртом воздух, неспособный унять рваное дыхание, и из последних сил держал собственное тело, боялся придавить Ван Ибо:

– Бо!.. Бо!.. это просто нереально… Разве же возможно, чтобы было настолько хорошо?! Бо!..

Ван Ибо вовлёк распалённого любовника в поцелуй, полный нежности:

– Чжань-гэ, это потому, что мы вместе!.. Спасибо, что принял меня!

Он ни о чём не жалел. Сейчас, когда они, наконец, открылись друг другу в этом ключе, Ван Ибо от Сяо Чжаня ни за что не откажется. Он сделает невозможное, но когда-нибудь Сяо Чжань точно также страстно обнимет его. Слепое, всепоглощающее счастье наполнило грудь воздухом, а удовлетворённое тело – сном. Опьянённое не столько алкоголем, сколько близостью сознание, наконец, отпустило. Под смеженными веками остался лишь обожаемый образ.

– Бо! – улыбка Сяо Чжаня затмевала солнце.

## ***

– Ибо? Ты… заснул что ли? – Ким Сонджу смотрел в умиротворённое лицо парня под собой и не верил происходящему. Его только что с головой накрыл самый сильный оргазм в его жизни (он такого даже с девушками никогда не испытывал), а его партнёр просто уснул. – Ты издеваешься надо мной?..

«Мало того, что в экстазе выкрикнул имя другого мужика, так ещё и посмел сразу отрубиться!..» – Ким Сонджу почувствовал поднимающуюся внутри волну раздражения. Никогда прежде его так не унижали!

Он готов был бесцеремонно разбудить мелкого негодяя и заставить объясниться, но в этот момент зацелованные губы Ван Ибо растянулись в слабой улыбке. Лицо парня разгладилось и будто засветилось изнутри. К такому Ким Сонджу оказался не готов. Ровно так же, как появился, гнев утих, оставив после себя досаду. Он ведь знал, что Ван Ибо с ума сходит по Сяо Чжаню, так почему решил, что может стать ему кем-то особенным?

«Я – круглый дурак»,– констатировал Ким Сонджу[7]. Ему осталось только смириться и уничтожить улики. Меньше всего он хотел потерять доверие Ван Ибо, меньше всего хотел, чтобы тот отдалился.

Комментарий к главе

[2] Не забываем, что Ван Ибо 16 лет. Это время, когда каждый случайный взгляд кажется многогранным, наполненным смыслом. Преувеличивает парень, в общем. ☺

[3] Сверхновая звезда или вспышка сверхновой — явление, в ходе которого звезда резко увеличивает свою яркость на 4—8 порядков (на 10-20 звёздных величин) с последующим сравнительно медленным затуханием вспышки.

[4] Респа́ун — в компьютерных играх место постоянного появления какого-либо объекта или персонажа игрового мира, происходящее в определённой точке (точке респауна, англ. respawn point) игрового пространства.

[5] Бинбэг – кресло-мешок.

[6] Клип &quotB.O.Y.S&quot XNINE: https://vk.cc/abRmuX

[7] Осознанная реприза. Не ошибка.


	7. I am falling in love. г. Пекин, Китай. Август-сентябрь 2014 г.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Август-сентябрь 2014 г.

Время мчалось вперёд неумолимо. До обозначенной даты дебюта оставались считанные дни. UNIQ записывали дополнительные дубли к дебютному синглу «Falling in love»[1].

Клипмейкеры уже свели композицию «начисто», но Главные попросили отдельные кадры заменить. Им не нравилась расстановка интонаций в песне.

Эти самые указанные «спорные моменты» парням казались откровенной блажью. Цвета́ сцены, характеры исполнителей, общий антураж, настроение в кадре – всё выглядело весьма достойным, но с продюсирующим лейблом не спорят. Наверху велели исправить – им оставалось только подчиниться. На поверку оказалось, что не так уж сильно Главные придирались. Улучшения пошли композиции на пользу.

С тем, что Ким Сонджу вёл весь клип и был главным вокалистом песни, проблем ни у кого не возникало. Наоборот, новоиспечённые айдолы были вполне довольны отведёнными им ролями. Даже «представленная» в клип (известно каким образом) девушка-модель оказалась вполне терпимой особой – слишком не задавалась и только излишне тесно общалась за кадром с директором одного из департаментов Yuehua Entertainment. Это раздражало бы, если бы кому-нибудь из UNIQ было до неё дело.

Парни едва ли замечали окружающих. Их эмоции были накалены до предела, а широкие улыбки выглядели излишне нервными. UNIQ всем составом нервничали, потому висли на плечах друг друга чаще обыкновенного. Если не в кадре, парни старались сесть ближе, прижаться, подпитаться энергией один у другого. А ещё Ким Сонджу, Чжоу Исюань, Чо Сынён и Ли Вэньхань дружно подкалывали Ван Ибо. Именно кадры с его участием попросили изменить в клипе: минимизировать эпизоды взаимодействия с девушкой-моделью и вставить образ «sunny-boy»-я в ярком костюме. Причин таких изменений Главные не объяснили, да того и не требовалось.

– Пхах, Ибо, ты в своём репертуаре!!! Лу-Лу даже обиделась, ха-ха-ха, – Чжоу Исюань хихикал уже не первый день.

Пэн Лу, девушка-модель («Лу-Лу» - как она кокетливо попросила себя называть), вполне уверенно чувствовала себя в кадре рядом со всеми айдолами из UNIQ, кроме Ван Ибо. Едва парень появился на площадке, девушка состроила обиженную гримасу и даже толком не поздоровалась. Ван Ибо же был этому несказанно рад: общаться с непонятной девицей ему вовсе не хотелось.

Весь период совместной съёмки Пэн Лу отработала на «отлично», но когда очередь дошла до кадров-свидания с Ван Ибо, девушка взвилась на нервах. Она была скованной и даже касаться парня не желала, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обнять его. Ван Ибо отвечал симметричной реакцией. Рядом в кадре они казались двумя колючими ёжиками. Вместе – никак, порознь айдол и модель даже улыбались ярче. Вот именно на этом решили сделать акцент Главные.

Ван Ибо по общему признанию был очаровательнее многих девушек. Его прелесть бросалась в глаза, а чуть обиженное выражение лица и прямой взгляд парня производили эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Рядом с ним даже Пэн Лу, в достаточной мере привлекательная девушка, не обращала на себя внимания. В итоге в клипе оставили лишь два кратких эпизода с ней и Ван Ибо в одном кадре.

Старшие сочли совсем молоденького айдола излишне стеснительным и прониклись к нему ещё большей симпатией, но для Ван Ибо дело было совершенно в ином. Сюжет клипа дебютной песни он знал, как и все в UNIQ, наизусть и принял отведённую роль для девушки вполне спокойно. Он всё понимал, вот только никак не мог заставить себя улыбаться ей столь же тепло, как Чо Сынён, или многозначительно, как Чжоу Исюань. От него требовалось пофлиртовать с моделью, но он просто не умел этого делать. Неудивительно, ведь все его мысли и желания были сосредоточены на одном-единственном. Именно его образ Ван Ибо вызывал в памяти каждый раз, когда требовалось изобразить «пьяный», «влюблённый» взгляд.

Как бы то ни было, клип они всё-таки довели до ума. Главные были довольны. Оставалось только дождаться дня «Х», когда UNIQ выйдут на дебютную сцену.

Генералитет продюсирующего лейбла до поры хранил напряжённое молчание. Рекламщики работали в три смены. Парни сильно нервничали, и только Лю Чан по-отечески тепло поддерживал их, не оставлял одних практически ни на минуту и старался всячески отвлечь. Вопрос «как отвлечь пацанов от переживаний?» не возникал. У личного менеджера молодых талантов был прекрасный способ – загрузить их работой.

Сказано – сделано. UNIQ домой приползали совершенно растерзанными, но довольными, ведь сил для беспокойств уже не оставалось.

Ким Сонджу этому обстоятельству радовался сильнее остальных. Первые дни после Дня Рождения Ван Ибо он ходил на нервах и дёргался от каждого шороха или сказанного ему слова. Всё казалось, что Ван Ибо его непременно пошлёт или заявит, что знать не желает за неподобающую выходку. Но Ван Ибо молчал и даже улыбался ему как обычно.

В конце концов, Чо Сынён и Чжоу Исюань достали всех подколками по поводу их пьяного дебоша. Ван Ибо вспылил и заявил, что ничего не помнит о том вечере.

Ким Сонджу выдохнул с облегчением, но мысли о произошедшем не желали его оставлять. Он не расстроился о плохой памяти Ван Ибо, ведь ни о чём не жалел сильнее, чем о собственной неосторожности. Винить было некого: он сам себе напридумывал невесть что и истово поверил в собственные фантазии. Сейчас всё, наверное, разрешилось. Даже вот руку на плечо распаренного после душа Ван Ибо мог вполне спокойно положить, а тот не особенно сопротивлялся, только иногда непривычно розовел щеками.

Ван Ибо тоже, несмотря на предельную усталость и нервотрёпку, тихо радовался загруженному преддебютному графику. Хотя его радость имела несколько иные корни. Едва UNIQ свели первую версию дебютного сингла, Ван Ибо поспешил поделиться радостной новостью с Сяо Чжанем. Его личные контакты спросить при встрече парень постеснялся, потому по-прежнему писал личные сообщения на странице вейбо. Разница состояла в том, в этот раз Ван Ибо очень надеялся на ответ. И Сяо Чжань не заставил себя ждать. Ответное письмо содержало всего несколько слов поддержки и пожелания крепиться в сложный период, но Ван Ибо этого было достаточно. Он, ожидаемо, был на седьмом небе от счастья. Сяо Чжань не только читал его письма, но теперь и отвечал на них! Всё остальное не имело значения.

В списке «самого сокровенного для Ван Ибо» появилась заметка о первом личном(!) письме от кумира. А вот на предыдущий пункт в этом перечне«сокровищ» Ван Ибо не мог смотреть без смущения. Пусть в фантазиях, пусть не по-настоящему, но он занимался сексом с Сяо Чжанем!

Знаменательный праздничный вечер его семнадцатого Дня Рождения в памяти запечатлелся лишь размытыми образами, но кое-что (да простит его Ким Сонджу за обман) он всё-таки запомнил. Например, он помнил поцелуи Ким Сонджу. Только не совсем понимал, что делать с этими последними воспоминаниями.

Ван Ибо своё сновидение и ласки Сяо Чжаня помнил, словно они были реальными. Он чувствовал сладость ЕГО поцелуев и нежные прикосновения. Помнил жар ЕГО тела и заветное «Бо» с мягкой счастливой улыбкой на губах. Причину каждого из этих воспоминаний Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал и трепетно сохранил в виде качественных фотографий из бесподобного фотосета Сяо Чжаня.

Единственное, чего Ван Ибо никак понять не мог – почему Ким Сонджу целовал его, и как вообще получилось так, что в его фантазиях о Сяо Чжане появился друг? Однако думать об этом Ван Ибо не мог: свободных от Сяо Чжаня мыслей в его голове осталось немного, да и те до отказа были заняты предстоящим дебютом. Потому он выбрал наилучшее решение появившейся дилеммы: оставил всё как есть и списал поцелуи с партнёром по команде на алкогольное опьянение. Судя по «нормальному» поведению Ким Сонджу, тот был с ним согласен.

Так прошли следующие дни и, наконец, «FALLING IN LOVE» громыхнул по всему Китаю, а вместе с синглом под фанфары на сцену взошли UNIQ. Теперь у Ван Ибо времени и мыслей не хватало даже на Сяо Чжаня. Молодых айдолов, словно свежеиспечённые печенья, подкладывали на каждое блюдо большого шоу-биза.

Расчёт Главных оказался верен: молодость и талант – это товар с высокой рентабельностью и соответствующей стоимостью. Ценовую планку UNIQ в лейбле поднимали не просто каждый день – каждый час. Неудивительно, ведь заявки на участие парней во всевозможных культурных (и не очень) мероприятиях сыпались манной небесной. Хорошо хоть целая команда менеджеров во главе с Лю Чаном бдительно следила за заявками и отсеивала неудобные. Правда и тут Генералитет продюсирующего лейбла имел последнее слово. Так что в парочке не слишком приятных парням проектов им пришлось принять участие. И если эфир вечернего шоу с «контекстными, личными» вопросами порядка 16+ они ещё как-то смогли вытерпеть, то съёмки «игры-свидания» – приложения для смартфонов – показались UNIQ сущим адом. Ван Ибо и Чо Сынён страдальческие стоны не сдерживали, Ли Вэньхань сдержанно краснел ушами и кусал губы, Чжоу Исюань ловил кайф со всего происходящего непотребства, а Ким Сонджу любовался Ван Ибо в школьной форме.

Пусть Ким Сонджу радовался «забывчивости» друга, того факта, что Ван Ибо ему нравился, это не отменяло. Род, суть и смысл этой симпатии Ким Сонджу до поры не желал понимать (уже был научен горьким опытом «самовнушения»), но постепенно всё очевиднее осознавал её степень.

Чем популярнее становился UNIQ, тем больше хороше́л Ван Ибо. Личность айдола «Ван Ибо» раскрывалась, точно лотос в тихой заводи. От парня невозможно было глаз отвести, а ещё было крайне сложно удержать собственные руки в карманах. Всё чаще Ким Сонджу ловил себя на перебоях сердечного ритма в те моменты, когда излишне крепко обнимал друга. Так и получилось, что к моменту записи промо-ролика с хореографией «Fallinig in love» его чувства смешались.

А Главные всё подливали масла в огонь:

– Вам надо показать «влюблённость» во всех смыслах. Фанаты должны чувствовать вашу любовь. С одной стороны, вы должны предоставить им возможность пофантазировать о вас в качестве их парней, с другой – вы должны показать им любовь натуральную, а не выдуманную.

Вот такое малопонятное напутствие им дали в лейбле. Понимай, как хочешь. Ким Сонджу, Ли Вэньхань, Чжоу Исюань, Чо Сынён и даже Ван Ибо всю дорогу до съёмочной площадки терялись в догадках, что же от них всё-таки хотели? Как показать фантазию «влюблённости» так, чтобы она выглядела реальной?

Ещё менее понятной задача стала, когда они увидели приготовленный для съёмок совершенно белый и пустой зал: без декораций, без атмосферы, без антуража. Предполагалось, что пятеро парней из UNIQ всё сделают сами и сами же заполнят пустоту.

На помощь вновь пришёл Лю Чан:

– Вы слишком озадачиваетесь. Просто представьте себя влюблёнными и покажите, что делают парни, когда влюбляются.

Такого пояснения оказалось достаточно. UNIQ вздохнули с облегчением, ведь каждый хоть раз в жизни влюблялся. Всем составом они помассировали мысль «показать себя влюблёнными» – реакции не заставили себя ждать. Чо Сынён глупо заржал. Ли Вэньхань смущённо покраснел теперь уже не только ушами. Чжоу Исюань мечтательно улыбнулся (Ван Ибо впервые увидел у него такую улыбку). Ким Сонджу устремил на Ван Ибо странно-задумчивый взгляд. Сам Ван Ибо расцвел при воспоминании о Сяо Чжане. Почему именно образ популярного айдола всплыл в его памяти по предложенной теме, Ван Ибо предпочитал не думать.

– Привет, Я – Сонджу. Лидер и главный вокалист группы, – Ким Сонджу шаловливо улыбнулся в камеру. – Моя отличительная черта – это мои плечи.

Сказал и глаза закатил в смущении. Игривая улыбка мгновенно рассыпалась. Всё-таки Главные задали им сложную задачку. Чо Сынён и Ван Ибо за кадром покатились со смеху. Даже Ли Вэньхань и Чжоу Исюань не сдержали ухмылок. Ким Сонджу смешался ещё сильнее:

– Это было слишком стереотипно, да?

– Нет, вполне подойдёт, – Чо Сынён продолжал нагло хихикать.

– Просто будьте собой. Не надо кривляться, – режиссёр сегодняшних съёмок безразлично глянул на айдолов. – Так, ещё дубль для сверки и давайте следующего в кадр!

– Я – Ли Вэньхань. Привет, – почти всегда скромный и тихий парень «включался» перед объективами и работал с искрой. Нынешние съёмки не стали исключением. – Я ответственный за вокал и привлекательность.

Прозвучавшая фраза была явно «с чужого плеча», но Ли Вэньхань не засыпался. Со стойким румянцем на щеках он позировал в камеру ради этой самой «привлекательности».

– Отлично! – этому дублю режиссёр «сверку» не попросил.

– Я – Чжоу Исюань. Я самый высокий в группе. У меня длинные ноги и большое сердце, – айдол отсалютовал в камеру под новый взрыв дружного хохота партнёров по команде.

Процедура «представления» получалась крайне забавной. Им надо было обозначить свои отличительные черты, но молодые таланты решили повеселиться.

«О, очередь Ибо! – Ким Сонджу не сдерживал улыбку. – Сейчас скажет что-нибудь о своей крутости, а надо бы о прелести и очаровании».

– Привет всем. Я – Ибо. Рэпер и танцор группы, – широкая улыбка у парня не получилась.

– Ещё раз! – режиссёр тут же остановил съёмку. – Ван Ибо, больше живости!

«Ну, я же говорил», – Ким Сонджу прыснул со смеху.

– Не волнуйся так, Бо-Бо! Нас всего лишь снимают семь камер! – слова Чо Сынёна прозвучали почти издёвкой.

– Это ты меня пытался успокоить так? – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся, но взгляд другу послал не слишком добрый.

– Лучше! – немедленно отреагировал режиссёр. – Третью камеру в фокус.

Чо Сынён на раздражение партнёра по команде не обратил внимания – ему всё происходящее казалось крайне весёлым. Под аккомпанемент его хохота режиссёр продолжил ещё сильнее сбивать настрой:

– Ван Ибо, не останавливайтесь, камера снимает.

«Чёрт, заткнись!» – Ким Сонджу сочувственно смотрел на потерявшегося в смятении парня. Ван Ибо требовалась помощь – он никак не мог расслабиться. Решением прозвучал популярный танцевальный трек.

– Ибо, танцуй! – Ким Сонджу выкрутил на пульте динамики колонок. Сделал громче. Чёткий ритм отразился от стен студии, ударил по ушам.

– Мой главный талант – фристайл, – Ван Ибо дважды себя просить не заставил – по мягкой дуге выгнулся, поймал заводной бит и на три такта кряду отключил для себя гравитацию.

Гибкое тело распрямилось плавно. Посветлевшее лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. Ван Ибо благодарно подмигнул Ким Сонджу.

– Великолепно, – довольный режиссёр хлопнул в ладоши. – Пятая камера поймала это?

В ответ из дальнего угла прозвучало резвое:

– Да. В крупном плане!

«Ибо, паршивец, ты невыносим!» – Ким Сонджу задержал дыхание в тот момент, когда его сердце пропустило удар. С недавних пор любая подаренная ему Ван Ибо эмоция получала острый отклик.

– Я – Сынён, ответственный за рэп и вокал в UNIQ, – после яркого выступления друга Чо Сынён не мог сплоховать.

В кадр он почти выпрыгнул. Удачно забитый мяч в воображаемые ворота противника и довольная ухмылка стали его визитной карточкой. Парень будто объявлял всему миру, что он – главный весельчак группы.

– Всё. С этим закончили, – от Чо Сынёна режиссёр потребовал два «сводных» дубля и только после этого отпустил. – Теперь общие кадры. Представьте песню.

В этот раз на «сцену» UNIQ выкатились уже не такими скованными.

– Наша заглавная песня «Falling In Love» рассказывает о чистоте и волнении первой любви, – Чо Сынён выдал заученную из сценария фразу.

В его смешливом исполнении серьёзная мысль прозвучала абсурдно. Этот контраст между личностью айдола и произнесёнными словами отметили все. В студии на мгновение повисла тишина, после разрядившаяся в дружном хохоте. Смеялись все, даже режиссёр:

– Кто дал этому парню философствовать первым? Ха-ха-ха!

– Плохая была идея, – подколол друга Ван Ибо.

На самом деле слова сценаристы распределяли между парнями почти случайным образом. Просто спросили, кто готов начать ролик. Чо Сынён первым выкрикнул «Я!».

– Замечательный настрой! – похвалил режиссёр. – Сразу создаёт лёгкую атмосферу. Оставим так.

– Мы покажем вам, что делают парни, когда влюбляются, – с великодушного ободрения режиссёра Чо Сынён продолжил заученно «умничать».

– Прямо сейчас с UNIQ «Let’s dance»! – выдали все пятеро «коронную» фразу этого эфира.

А дальше случилось много дублей нескольких кадров.

Парни старались.

Режиссёр перестраховывался.

Все веселились.

Чо Сынён над краснеющим Ли Вэньханем в эпизоде «замирающего сердца и останавливающегося дыхания» откровенно измывался. Объяснение «Танца сердца» у парней вышло неловким, а вот хореография по-прежнему оставалась на высоте.

Следом под объективы вышли Ким Сонджу и Ван Ибо. Для них выделили эпизод с «Танцем аромата». Парни вновь чувствовались скованными и смущёнными.

– Эй, Ибо… – Ким Сонджу был смелым парнем, потому начал первым, но засыпался почти сразу, ведь Ван Ибо давил лыбу слишком уж широкую.

– Ха-ха-ха! Как банально начал, хён, ха-ха… – Ван Ибо ничуть не помогал выправить ситуацию. Наоборот, забивал последние гвозди в растерзанное эмоциями сознание друга.

– Пхах! Погодите секунду, – Ким Сонджу попросил остановить съёмку, хотел перевести дух.

Режиссёр же очевидным образом издевался над айдолами: камеры не отключались ни на минуту.

«Чё-о-о-орт!» – Ким Сонджу с удовольствием бы выматерился вслух, но ограничился лишь мысленными чертыханиями.

– Помни, что ты главный по актёрскому мастерству! – убеждал он себя почти обречённо, в то время как Ван Ибо по-прежнему широко сиял тридцатью двумя.

– Вспомни сценарий! – Ли Вэньхань (вечный голос сознательности группы) попытался вернуть процесс съёмок к разумным основаниям.

– Ага, спасибо! – Ким Сонджу закусил улыбку, глубоко вздохнул, начал заново. – Ибо, как ты привлечёшь внимание девушки, в которую влюблён?

«Спасибо» сценаристам, подробно прописавшим для них диалоги, – Ким Сонджу справился с «ролью».

– Ну, я буду откармливать её конфетками, – Ван Ибо, конечно же, ни на какую девушку даже внимания бы не обратил (у него был Сяо Чжань). Однако сейчас в совершенно белой комнате он не был собой, не был «Ван Ибо». Он случился «айдолом», участником boysband-а UNIQ, а молодым парням надо было удерживать популярность.

Один за другим Ван Ибо вложил в руки Ким Сонджу четыре леденца.

– Вау, как много! – совершенно не по сценарию Ким Сонджу чувствовал себя счастливым.

– И это тоже возьми, – поверх четвёртого упал пятый леденец с вишнёвым вкусом.

– Хе-хе-хе! – Ким Сонджу, вероятно, понимал насколько нелепым выглядит его влюблённый в Ван Ибо взгляд.

– Затем в один прекрасный, – Ван Ибо продолжал вести сценарий, хотя последнее слово выделили намеренно, будто обозначал «чудесность» этого эпизода, – момент я перестану.

– Чё? – Ким Сонджу вдруг забыл заученный сценарий. Ван Ибо сегодня был преступно мил с ним.

Ким Сонджу действительно расстроился. Его замешательство камера поймала очень чётко.

– Она же начнёт обо мне думать, да?

Ван Ибо плюс сценарий равно гремучая смесь. Отрезвляющая.

– Конечно, начнёт, – Ким Сонджу успешно выплыл из собственных фантазий. – Почему он не принёс мне вкусняшку сегодня?

Обиду Ким Сонджу сыграл по всем законам жанра.

– Вот-вот, – Ван Ибо, наконец, расслабился и теперь наслаждался процессом съёмки.

«Поганец!» – мысль Ким Сонджу остановить не сумел, как и довольную усмешку.

– Пхах! – «Глупый Ибо!»

Ким Сонджу в умилении закатил глаза: «Улыбку Ибо стоило бы запретить законодательно». 

– С тобой это сработает, Ибо, – вставил не по сценарию.

«С тобой вообще всё что угодно сработает, малыш», – продолжил мысленно.

– Но это не в моём стиле, – призывно сверкнул глазами. – Я бы спел ей милашную песню о любви. ♪♫«I’m falling in lo-o-ove»♪♫ Как насчёт такого?

Пусть фраза и даже эта мягкая улыбка айдола были прописаны в сценарии, теплота влюблённого взгляда Ким Сонджу оказалась натуральной. Потому Ван Ибо пугливо взбрыкнул; потому в его ответном взгляде застыл немой вопрос; потому произнесено было «сценарное» «Ты чё, в меня втюрился?» вполне серьёзно.

Свою близость, тактильность Ким Сонджу хотел пояснить, но начать объяснения никак не решался. Сколько бы он не убеждал себя лишь в дружеских чувствах к Ван Ибо, всё же признавал, что совершенно без ума от этого невозможного пацана. И тем острее была его привязанность, чем невозможнее казались ответные чувства. Вот и сейчас, если бы Ван Ибо откликнулся на его полушутливое признание, Ким Сонджу сделал бы всё, чтобы стереть Сяо Чжаня из этой привлекательной белокурой головки.

Вслух прозвучало провокационное, зато искреннее: 

– А ты не замечал?

Ким Сонджу призывно заглянул в глаза Ван Ибо, а важный вопрос продолжил мысленно совсем уж смущающим: «Не знаю, когда это началось, но совершенно не хочу заканчивать эти чувства». Хорошо, что сдержался – не озвучил. Камеры следили за ними предельно внимательно.

Однако Ван Ибо смотрел в ответ с недоверием, удивлением и непониманием. А ещё его скулы очаровательно порозовели.

Долгое мгновение длилось недоуменное молчание, пока Ван Ибо, наконец, не вспомнил о сюжете съёмок:

– Так, погоди…

Он повёл плечами, скинул с себя руку друга, глубоко вздохнул и вернулся в роль:

– Что это за запах?

– СТОП! ЗАНОВО! – приказ режиссёра прозвучал, словно гром среди ясного неба.

Ван Ибо и Ким Сонджу вздрогнули от неожиданности. Они слишком погрузились в атмосферу и совершенно забыли, где находятся.

– Что за самоуправство в кадре? Не ломаем сценарий! Интимничать будете дома! – режиссёр выглядел не то, чтобы особенно гневным, скорее раздосадованным неопределённым финалом многозначительного эпизода.

Чо Сынён, Чжоу Исюань и даже Ли Вэньхань за кадром, а Ван Ибо перед камерами дружно заржали. Только в смехе последнего ясно читалась неловкость.

– Интимничать? – Ким Сонджу округлил невинные глаза и мило улыбнулся режиссёру. – О чём таком вы говорите?

– О том самом, парень! – сказал, как отрезал. – Ты только что чуть не сожрал Ибо в кадре.

Прозвучало даже не многозначительно, а вполне очевидно. Хорошо, что Ван Ибо слишком громко смеялся – не осознавал всю тяжесть положения друга.

– Ха-ха-ха! Кто-то явно давно не уделял себе времени, ха-ха-ха! – Ван Ибо вообще-то был парнем приличным, в пошлости не видел ничего привлекательного, однако сейчас ему захотелось друга уколоть. – Тебе не стоит пренебрежительно относиться к нуждам собственного организма. Ха-ха!

Он демонстративно прошёлся взглядом по стройному телу друга. Новый приступ смеха скрутил его почти пополам.

Ким Сонджу же странным образом не расстроился. Он почувствовал облегчение. Да, его вновь отвергли, всё же вот такой Ван Ибо (сияющий яркой улыбкой) был ему бесконечно дорог. Этой лёгкости в общении и отношениях Ким Сонджу ни за что не хотел потерять.

– А когда бы я уединился, если твоя пялящаяся в смартфон незабвенная тушка вечно прижимает матрац в нашей общей комнате? – Ким Сонджу издёвку отфутболил назад.

Ван Ибо вдруг замер и поднял на него изумлённый взгляд, но ответить внятно не сумел – вновь зашёлся хохотом:

– Ха-ха-ха! Прости-прости, ха-ха! Сказал бы, что мешаю. Я бы убрался к Сынёну. Ха-ха-ха!

– Хватит галдеть! – режиссёр звучно хлопнул сценарием по ладони, привлёк к себе внимание бойкого квартета. – Снимаем заново со слов «Что это за запах?»

Быстрее всего на замечание отреагировал Ван Ибо. Он вмиг посерьёзнел, будто и не валялся только что по полу от смеха:

– Что это за запах?

– О! Это мои новые духи. Аромат, покоряющий сердца! – теперь веселился уже Ким Сонджу. У него с души будто тяжёлый камень свалился. Даже азарт вернулся.

Отныне они с Ван Ибо не больше, чем друзья, потому могут настолько свободно касаться друг друга.

– Оу, чувак, это вообще не прикольно, – Ван Ибо поймал руку друга, скривился, точно не оценил придуманную сценаристами глупейшую шутку.

– Почему нет? Мне нравится, – Ким Сонджу лукаво сверкнул глазами, прижался теснее. – Хочешь попробовать немного?

Наверняка имелись в виду «новые духи» айдола, но Ким Сонджу говорил не о них. Точнее, не только о них. Его ухмылка в камеру, как и улыбка Ван Ибо, ослепляла.

Ван Ибо же, видя внезапно расслабившегося друга, тоже вздохнул с облегчением. Пусть он не до конца понимал, что с тем творилось, напряжение между ними в последние дни стало почти невыносимым. Ким Сонджу был ласковым до крайности. Особенно это раздражало в те моменты, когда Ван Ибо мог, наконец, выделить время в рабочем графике для Сяо Чжаня. По своему кумиру Ван Ибо скучал каждое мгновение, потому трепетно ценил минуты покоя (свободы от рабочих обязанностей), когда мог проверить вейбо группы X-NINE или личную страницу Сяо Чжаня.

Всё же Ким Сонджу во многом ему помогал, всегда поддерживал. Такую доброту игнорировать было неправильно. Пусть Ким Сонджу был ему близким, хорошим другом, частью его второй семьи, в мыслях о любви его силуэт не появлялся.

С Сяо Чжанем всё изначально было иначе. Его образ воспламенял тело, сводил с ума мозг, перебоями сердца звучал в сознании и сухостью во рту отзывался при каждом упоминании.

Ким Сонджу был Ван Ибо братом. Сяо Чжань – возлюбленным.

«А? «Возлюбленным?» – Ван Ибо сбился с ритма и запорол кадр с хореографией «Танца аромата». Режиссёр немедленно объявил новый дубль.

Вновь в начальной позиции, легко касаясь запястьями своей шеи, лица, тела, Ван Ибо просиял искренней счастливой улыбкой.

«Я люблю его, – мысль оформилась чётко и ясно, словно закон. – Я люблю Чжань-гэ».


	8. Избранный адресант. Самый замечательный из всех! г. Пекин, Китай. Октябрь 2014 г.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Октябрь 2014 г.

Сяо Чжань проматывал поток разнообразных фотосетов, нарезку эфиров телепередач и рекламных роликов с участием группы UNIQ. Раскрутка молодых дарований велась по всем фронтам.

«Парни здорово постарались в последнее время, – Сяо Чжань с интересом просматривал ленту на официальной странице UNIQ. Совсем недавно его бы не особо заинтересовали новые «звёздочки» на небосклоне китайского шоу-биза, но сейчас всё изменилось. Среди этих новоявленных айдолов был тот, кого он, оказывается, давно знал; тот, что сумел привлечь его внимание ещё в Сиане. – За них взялись всерьёз».

Месяц назад UNIQ выпрыгнули со стажёрской скамьи Yuehua Entertainment прямиком в «айдолов». Фанатский отклик получился грандиозным. Продюсирующий лейбл сделал верные ставки – привлекательные парни с милой песней о любви полюбились многим. И вот сейчас, в октябре, дебютный сингл группы UNIQ «Falling In Love» был выпущен отдельным тиражом. Рейтинги продаж новинки впечатляли.

Сяо Чжань не испытывал зависти к молодёжи. Его собственная группа X-NINE развивалась в хорошем темпе. Недостатка в заказах и предложениях они не испытывали, наоборот, рабочий график трещал по швам. Время было расписано буквально по минутам. Занятыми оказались даже выходные дни. Что такое отдых и полноценный сон, они давно забыли. Айдолам обещали скорые (но недолгие) каникулы, однако не уточняли ни их сроков, ни время, когда им дадут возможность чуть передохнуть. Пока группа X-NINE приносила бешеный доход, артистов беспощадно эксплуатировали.

«Вау, этот фотосет очень выразительный! – у Сяо Чжаня дыхание перехватило от фотографий полуобнажённых парней. UNIQ всем составом плескались в горном озере. Ван Ибо широким жестом поднимал в воздух фонтаны брызг. Разноцветные на солнце капли ярко оттеняли великолепно сложенное тело, чёткий рельеф пресса и лучистую улыбку парня. – Вот это фактура! Ему точно семнадцать лет?!»

Сяо Чжань никогда не замечал за собой особенного интереса к парням. Как человеку, получившему художественное образование, ему нравились красивые вещи и люди. Однако это восхищение имело эстетические корни и не вызывало физического влечения. Сейчас Сяо Чжань смотрел на бесподобное тело Ван Ибо только как на произведение искусства.

«О, старые тизеры», – в ленте UNIQ перепостом одного из администраторов появилось сообщение с рекламными роликами преддебютного периода группы.

Сяо Чжань эти видеоролики уже не раз видел в сети (реклама UNIQ была весьма обширной), но не переставал восхищаться. Протеже Yuehua Entertainment действительно оказались талантливыми парнями.

«Ван Ибо потрясающий! У него исключительный талант к танцам!» – Сяо Чжань пролистал видео остальных участников группы и запустил только одно, последнее в списке.

В полумраке на фоне графитного цвета стены танцевал Ван Ибо. Самоуверенная улыбка парня подчёркивала отточенные фристайл-связки и пластику тела. Танцор двигался не под музыку, а, казалось, резкий бит рождался из его движений.

«В своей стихии…» – здесь Сяо Чжань вполне осознанно завидовал айдолу. Он бы очень хотел танцевать хотя бы вполовину также хорошо, как Ван Ибо, но прекрасно понимал свои способности. С танцами у него сложились крайне сложные отношения. Хорошо, что чаще всего в группе ему доставалась роль вокалиста. Собственные «корявые телоположения» («танцами» его муки на сцене можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой) он не горел желанием показывать кому бы то ни было.

«Оказывается, это ты мне помог в тот раз», – уголки губ Сяо Чжаня приподнялись в теплой улыбке. До поры он знать не знал и даже не думал о том, что в подписчиках его личной страницы в вейбо есть воспитанники других продюсирующих студий. Да и о встреченном однажды в Сиане подростке он совершенно забыл. Однако погляди-ка, то случайное знакомство оказалось удивительной удачей и принесло весьма ощутимую пользу.

Сяо Чжань закрыл официальную страницу UNIQ, двумя нажатиями вывел собственный аккаунт. В его оповещениях значилось больше трёх десятков «важных» обновлений. Личных подписок у него было немного: только родители и близкие друзья. Он давно покинул родной Чунцин, но старался связь с родными не терять.

После умильных фотографий его любимицы – кошечки по кличке Орешек – на странице мамы и позитивных опусов студенческих друзей об отличной погоде и замечательной природе, «мигающим» осталось только оповещение с личной страницы «Айдол Сяо Чжань» в вейбо. Сюда он заходил нечасто.

Если вы считаете, что официальные страницы знаменитостей в социальных сетях ведут специально нанятые модераторы, вы думаете правильно. Самим айдолам едва ли позволяют что-либо постить в сети без разрешения, да и даже пожелай они, времени на сёрфинг сети у них всё равно оставалось не слишком много. Вот и у Сяо Чжаня были целых три человека, которые отвечали за обновление его страницы, следили за порядком в комментариях и фильтровали поступающую корреспонденцию. Нет, конечно же, Сяо Чжань доступ к «личной» странице имел и даже периодически им пользовался, только чаще остального просто просматривал особенно длинные цепочки комментариев к постам, да изредка заглядывал в полученную почту, отсеянную модератором в папку с тегом «Не спам!». Эта папка с письмами предназначалась только для него: сюда помещались интересные письма поклонников и отклики на посты «ценных» комментаторов, то есть критиков. Именно в этой папке не так давно обнаружилось письмо от Ван Ибо с объяснениями неудобной связки в танце к синглу X-NINE.

Сяо Чжань то самое памятное письмо в первый раз открыл в практически бессознательном состоянии, когда от неподъёмной нагрузки мозг отключался сам собой, а сон утягивал в свои благодатные сети. Очевидно, что в результате просмотра ролика в том состоянии он едва ли что-либо понял – запомнил лишь, что тонкий парнишка танцевал перед зеркалами что-то очень похоже на их постановочную хореографию. Последней мыслью засыпающего сознания Сяо Чжаня оказалось: «Неплохо получается. Молодец парень». Дальше его мозг отключился.

Следующий день начался для него всего-то через шесть часов мёртвого сна резкими перезвонами будильника. Сяо Чжань по привычке аккуратно выключил раздражающий клаксон, однако телефон не затих. Сигнал будильника сменился мелодией сингла X-NINE из видеоролика в сообщении вейбо. Система телефона запустила на экране последнюю открытую страницу. Теперь Сяо Чжань, наконец, внимательно посмотрел присланное сообщение. Оказалось, что его фанат желал помочь со сложным элементом танца, потому записал для него видеоролик. Объяснения в письме оказались удивительно понятными и простыми. Каждый шаг и танцевальное движение в связке было не только разобрано пошагово, но ещё и с демонстрацией. Сяо Чжань, ещё даже толком не проснувшись, смог с первого раза легко повторить рекомендуемый порядок и постановку танцевального элемента!

Понятно, что в студию в тот день к ребятам из группы он прилетел в совершеннейшем восторге. Рекомендации из видеоролика айдолы X-NINE взяли на вооружение и даже смогли убедить хореографов группы внести соответствующие изменения в концертный танец.

И вот сейчас в его личном «не-спамовом» ящике значилось очередное письмо от того же отправителя. Улыбка Сяо Чжаня стала шире: «Ван Ибо, ты часто мне пишешь».

На самом деле Сяо Чжань давно приметил активного комментатора на своём вейбо. Ник «WYb» казался знакомым. Теперь Сяо Чжань знал, что он отмечал участие Ван Ибо в жизни его официального вейбо. Хотя парень комментировал обновления страницы чаще всего обычными смайлами или потешными мемами, отклики оказывались удивительно к месту.

Едва Сяо Чжань вспомнил и заново познакомился с Ван Ибо, стали понятны прошлые письма парня. Среди отсеянных модераторами «не-спам-писем» сообщений от Ван Ибо больше не нашлось, но в вейбо была отличная вшитая функция – возможность проверить сообщения от конкретного адресанта[1]. Именно этой возможностью Сяо Чжань с удовольствием воспользовался. Ему почему-то казалось, что Ван Ибо не мог прислать ему всего лишь два-три письма.

Однако сервис социальной сети новых личных сообщений не высветил. В списке корреспонденции обозначились письмо на его День Рождения, короткое поздравительное послание с дебютом, а также тёплое и трепетное письмо с поддержкой в трудный период становления айдолом. Все эти сообщения Сяо Чжань уже читал, но сейчас глядел на них по-новому. Пусть Ван Ибо писал письма ему нечасто, каждое из посланий полнилось искренней симпатией и восторгами. Ван Ибо действительно был его поклонником.

«О-о-очень больНой фанат, а-ха-ха-ха!» – внезапно вспомнились слова партнёра Ван Ибо по стажёрской команде YNT[2], Чо Сынёна.

Сяо Чжань не сдержал смешка. В груди разливалось тёплое чувство. Ван Ибо ему нравился. Парень выражал свои эмоции несдержанно, но не спамил его бездумными письмами. Было заметно, что к каждому событию в его жизни Ван Ибо относился со вниманием.

Так было до недавних пор.

Примерно месяц назад Ван Ибо прислал ему радостное письмо о своём собственном дебюте в составе группы UNIQ. Парень исходил восторгами по поводу важного достижения в его молодой карьере и просил поддержать его на пути взросления «айдолом». Такое послание Сяо Чжань просто не смог проигнорировать. Его ответ получился сумбурным и не слишком вразумительным, так как писался во время короткого перерыва между репетициями. Тем не менее, Сяо Чжань радовался успехам старого знакомого. В огромном потенциале Ван Ибо он ничуть не сомневался.

Ещё тогда, на конкурсе в Сиане, не заметить потрясающе смазливого парнишку было просто невозможно. Совсем юный четырнадцатилетний Ван Ибо смотрел на мир огромными глазищами с немым протестом. Яркий неровный румянец на пухлых детских щёчках и покрасневшие в смущении мочки ушей только добавляли ему прелести. Парень был бесподобен.

Хотя их знакомство оказалось мимолётным, Сяо Чжань запомнил его очень неплохо. Неудивительно, ведь в тот раз ему впервые довелось насладиться танцами Ван Ибо. Пусть лишь мельком и совсем немного, но Сяо Чжань по достоинству оценил природный талант и дарование подростка.

В тот день вывесили результаты Седьмого Открытого Международного Отбора Вокалистов TVOChina Music. Сяо Чжань с большим трудом отбивался от поздравлений друзей с успешным преодолением очередного этапа конкурса, когда услышал популярный трек из актового зала студии. Репетировали танцоры-подростки.

Сяо Чжань, ожидаемо, не смог пройти мимо, ведь в этот момент на сцену выпрыгнул подвижный, но неяркий внешне паренёк и практически выполз вялый Ван Ибо. Первый резвостью напоминал жеребёнка. Из-за неуёмной энергии он не мог стоять на месте. Второй же стоически пытался выспаться, поочерёдно пристраивая голову то к откосу стены, то к костюмерной стойке, то к высокой стоячей колонке.

Сяо Чжань давился смехом пока наблюдал за сладко посапывающим в обнимку с разрывающимся резким битом динамиком Ван Ибо. Зрелище оказалось престранным. Однако всё изменилось, стоило только очереди дойти до их с другом номера.

Ван Ибо не просто вдруг ожил и начал танцевать – он сам превратился в танец! С самых первых тактов и до последнего аккорда мелодии Ван Ибо не останавливался ни на миг. Он был настолько увлечён, что ничего вокруг не замечал. Его партнёр по танцу едва ли поспевал за ним и казался блёклой тенью на его фоне, хотя двигался тоже весьма неплохо. Ван Ибо же на сцене даже не танцевал – летал! Складывалось ощущение, что в его теле напрочь отсутствовали кости, а законы гравитации отключались ровно в тот момент, когда сто́пы танцора переставали касаться деревянного насти́ла.

Сяо Чжань смотрел на потрясающего парня и ничего не мог поделать с собственными восторгами. Пару дней назад Ван Ибо показался ему ангелом – прелестным и милейшим созданием, главной задачей в жизни которого было порезвиться в пушистых облаках. Сейчас же на сцене перед ним вытворял невозможное настоящий профессионал!

Раньше в видеороликах Сяо Чжань уже видел фристайл в исполнении зарубежных танцоров, но не особенно проникался их талантами. Теперь же, вживую наблюдая энергетический заряд молодого дарования, чувствовал накатывающий бодрящий эффект. У него всё внутри танцевало вслед за парнем на сцене – самому хотелось пуститься в пляс! Не восхищаться подобным талантом было невозможно – Сяо Чжань проникся искренним уважением к танцору. Такие способности предполагали безумное количество тренировок и титаническую силу воли.

«Эти же качества привели тебя на большую сцену, Ван Ибо», – Сяо Чжань вынырнул из собственных воспоминаний и хмыкнул на обилие восклицательных знаков в очередном сообщении от Ван Ибо.

Стоило ему ответить на одно послание Ван Ибо, тот начал писать регулярно. Сяо Чжань полагал, что подобная переписка с малознакомым парнем очень быстро ему наскучит, но читать письма восторженного юноши оказалось увлекательнейшим занятием.

Ван Ибо писал часто, но понемногу – делился впечатлениями от проведённых эфиров или жаловался на необходимость подстраиваться под пожелания режиссёров шоу, в то время, как из лейбла им регулярно приходили строгие установки насчёт поведения айдолов в кадре. А ещё Ван Ибо писал ему обо всём ярком и интересном, что попадалось на глаза. Одно письмо могло содержать кучу смеющихся смайлов и фотографию нелепого сценического костюма, который Ван Ибо (или его партнёрам по команде) предлагалось напялить на себя во время очередного эфира телепередачи. Комментарии парня часто бывали едкими, но не злыми. Эта особенность нравилось Сяо Чжаню больше остального, так как показывала Ван Ибо добрым, сообразительным и остроумным.

Сам же Сяо Чжань никогда первым Ван Ибо писем не писал. Даже отвечать на сообщения у него получалось редко, но он неизменно радовался каждому полученному посланию.

В одном из писем Ван Ибо написал, что понимает высокую занятость Сяо Чжаня и ничуть не злится на него за неотвеченные письма, ведь сам оказывался день ото дня всё больше занят. Ван Ибо говорил, что ему хватает и того, что Сяо Чжань видит и читает его письма, и просил позволить ему по-прежнему писать:

«Мне важен не столько постоянный отклик от Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, сколько возможность следовать за вами, радоваться вашим успехам. Конечно, я был бы счастлив делиться своими впечатлениями и хотя бы иногда слышать ваши советы как старшего товарища, но ни на чём не настаиваю. Когда у Сяо Чжань-гэгэ будет время, он ответит мне. Я же буду рад каждой строчке!»

Настолько милую непосредственность Сяо Чжань просто не сумел проигнорировать. Пользователь с ником «WYb» немедленно отправился в «Избранных адресантов», а Ван Ибо на почту улетело благосклонное согласие Сяо Чжаня. Он был готов не только читать, но и общаться с парнем в переписке, хотя особенной активности не обещал.

Так получилось, что письма от «WYb» стали появляться в личных сообщениях на вейбо Сяо Чжаня практически каждый день.

Постепенно послания Ван Ибо становились длиннее. Парень открывался всё больше с каждым письмом. Теперь он не только радовался каждому дню в роли «айдола», но и делился сложностями, а ещё со временем перестал стесняться собственной моральной и физической усталости.

Сяо Чжань тоже начал отвечать активнее. По мере своих сил и знаний он старался подбодрить, поддержать Ван Ибо и совершенно не заметил, когда сам стал ждать входящих писем от «Избранного адресанта», тем более не осознавал, что читал каждое послание парня сразу, едва система вейбо оповещала его о получении новой корреспонденции.

## ***

– Ибо, ты чего такой довольный? – Чо Сынён с размаху присоседился на диван к Ван Ибо. Тот, казалось, никого и ничего вокруг не замечал. Всё внимание парня было сосредоточено на экране смартфона.

Ван Ибо немигающим взглядом изучал сложную таблицу с рабочим графиком X-NINE, вывешенную модераторами на официальном вейбо группы. Трёхступенчатая структура расписания и параллельные заменяющие друг друга мероприятия в графике парня не пугали: у UNIQ в рабочем распорядке творился такой же хаос. Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал написанное и с лёгкостью мог ориентироваться: сказать где именно и в какой момент будет в определённый день его кумир. Путаницы не возникало.

Подобная практика (публикация официального расписания айдолов) была принята всеми продюсирующими лейблами. Делалось это исключительно в целях безопасности протеже агентств, а ещё для ознакомления фанатского сектора. Так поклонники творчества группы чувствовали себя причастными к жизни своих кумиров и могли отслеживать их передвижения.

– Бо-Бо довольный? – Ким Сонджу с кривой усмешкой посмотрел на парня.

Сейчас у UNIQ был обеденный перерыв, так что парни могли недолго отдохнуть. Чжоу Исюань залип в новом шутере на смартфоне. Ли Вэньхань с видом глубоко-задумчивым до сих пор ковырялся в своей порции риса с курицей под острым соусом чили. Ким Сонджу с кем-то активно переписывался в WeChat-е. Ван Ибо завис на странице вейбо X-NINE. А Чо Сынёну было скучно – он принялся доставать закадычного друга.

– А чего бы ему не быть довольным? – Ли Вэньхань отодвинул от себя недоеденный обед и взялся за остывший кофе. Аппетит у парня уже второй день был неважный.

– Ты о чём? – Ким Сонджу перевёл озадаченный взгляд на него, приподнял в немом вопросе брови.

Тема о самочувствии Ли Вэньханя поднималась ещё утром, но тот заверил, что с ним всё в порядке. Вот и сейчас Ли Вэньхань тепло улыбнулся за заботу партнёра по команде и пожал плечами – поводов беспокоиться о его здоровье не было. Чувствовал он себя прекрасно, а внезапно пропавший аппетит причин особенных не имел.

В немой диалог этих двоих никто вмешиваться не стал. Всё-таки чисто мужской коллектив – это не кружок суетливых девчонок. Каждый из UNIQ был вполне самостоятельным и мог о себе позаботиться, а если нет – не стеснялся просить помощи. С взаимопомощью и отзывчивостью в группе было всё отлично.

Чжоу Исюань ответил на заданный вопрос про Ван Ибо, но даже глаз от «стрелялки» не оторвал:

– Мы завтра в одной студии с X-NINE снимаемся. Видимо наш Ибо надеется подглядеть за своим кумиром.

– Эй-эй, парень, мы, конечно, уже дебютировали, но не стоит забывать, что до X-NINE нам ещё далеко! Хе-хе, – Ким Сонджу скептически ухмыльнулся, развёл руками в стороны. – Где Сяо Чжань-гэгэ и X-NINE, а где мы? Ибо, у него чисто физически времени на тебя не будет.

Ван Ибо на подобные «разумные» доводы ничего не ответил, но взгляд в сторону Ким Сонджу улетел совершенно не ласковый.

– Это ещё почему? – Чо Сынён вступился за друга. – Сяо Чжань-гэгэ добрый. Да и не настолько плотно они будут заняты, чтобы пары минут на «поздороваться» не выделить.

Ким Сонджу в ответ откровенно заржал:

– Пхах, он, конечно же, добрый! Со всеми без исключения добрый, ха-ха-ха!

Теперь Ван Ибо смотрел на него с прямым намерением придушить голыми руками, но парень ничуть не устрашился.

– Вспомните последнюю вечеринку EE-Media[3] с участием X-NINE, – Ким Сонджу с видом довольного всезнайки развалился в кресле. – Микан[4] грязно напилась и её стошнило прямиком на костюм обожаемого кумира Ибо. А тот даже возникать не стал! Сам ей воду носил, чтобы поскорее полегчало. Сяо Чжань собственными руками откачивал главную «маргаритку» IME. Добряк! Что ещё скажешь? Хе-хе-хе.

Едкое хихиканье парня поддержали остальные парни, все, кроме Ван Ибо. У него смеяться над тем неудобным эпизодом не получалось.

Очередная осенняя вечеринка продюсирующего X-NINE лейбла чуть не закончилась грандиозным скандалом. Подстроено ли это было специально, чтобы «раскрутить» новых «звёздочек» EE-Media, или же действительно получилось случайно, никто до сих пор не знал. Сяо Чжаня и прелестную Микан папарацци поймали в ситуации весьма неоднозначной близости.

Очевидно, что Сяо Чжань по доброте душевной всего лишь пришёл на помощь выпившей лишнего девушке-воспитаннице одного с ним лейбла, да только общественности объяснить это было сложно. Тем более сама Микан с упоением подливала масла в огонь. Сперва она отнекивалась и ссылалась на плохое самочувствие ещё с начала вечеринки, а после якобы «неосторожно» оговорилась, что они с Сяо Чжанем из X-NINE «партнёры». Журналистам большего не надо было. Из этой двусмысленности они раздули целую любовную историю и практически свели айдолов. Команде X-NINE и Сяо Чжаню пришлось даже публиковать официальное опровержение этой информации, так как в кругу фанаток певца начались волнения. Кумир миллионов должен оставаться «свободным», чтобы каждая девушка имела возможность помечтать о нём в роли собственного возлюбленного.

В общем, эпизод вышел пренеприятным. Тем более шумиху в прессе и социальных сетях удалось замять всего-то неделю назад.

Ван Ибо вспоминать о тех событиях было неприятно. Ему не хотелось вновь переживать панические настроения и чувствовать ревность в сердце. Видеть рядом с любимым человеком какую-то малопонятную девицу и понимать, что, в принципе, «парой» те действительно могли бы стать, оказалось больно. Сам-то он едва ли мог рассчитывать на что-либо подобное…

И вот Ким Сонджу специально нажал на больную мозоль…

– Это вышло случайно, лейбл же объяснил всё, – Ли Вэньхань сочувственно глянул на Ван Ибо. Переживания друга в тот момент были очевидны всем. Ван Ибо случился излишне нервным и бесился от любого неосторожного слова или действия в его сторону. – С каждым может приключиться подобная неприятность.

– Как бы то ни было, брат, – Ким Сонджу пересел с кресла на диван поближе к Ван Ибо, с улыбкой приобнял насупленного парня за плечи, потыкал пальцем в щёку, – особенно на многое завтра не рассчитывай. Сяо Чжань наверняка…

Ван Ибо пребывал не в самом доброжелательном расположении духа, а всё благодаря едкости веселящегося тела рядом с собой, так что закончить очередную дурную фразу не позволил.

– Отвали, – он вывернулся из объятий Ким Сонджу, отпихнул в сторону приставучую руку.

– О, какие мы чувствительные, ха-ха-ха! – тот ничуть не обиделся на прозвучавшую резкость.

– Ты влюбился что ли, Ибо? – Чжоу Исюань даже от игры оторвался, чтобы с подозрением взглянуть на Ван Ибо.

Причин и признаков однозначной влюблённости партнёра по команде было множество, но все в UNIQ данную «опасную» тему обходили десятой дорогой. А сейчас Чжоу Исюань был раздосадован нелепой смертью своего персонажа от снайперского выстрела противника, потому юлить не стал – спросил в лоб:

– В Сяо Чжаня из X-NINE?..

Ван Ибо всё ещё отбивался от приставаний Ким Сонджу и Чо Сынёна, потому отреагировал излишне резко – запальчиво воскликнул:

– НЕТ!

Вышло слишком очевидно. Даже сам Ван Ибо это понял, а Чо Сынён, Ким Сонджу, Ли Вэньхань и Чжоу Исюань – и подавно. Дружный гогот подтвердил опасения Ван Ибо: ему не удалось никого из них обмануть.

– Это ты напрасно, брат, ха-ха-ха-ха! – Чо Сынён почти на пол скатился с дивана от дикого хохота.

Ван Ибо обиделся:

– Идите вы!

Что-либо объяснять и оправдываться перед веселящимися партнёрами по команде он не собирался. Просто встал и вышел вон из комнаты. Если те собирались потешаться над ним, он просто не будет реагировать на подколки. В конце концов, ему не в первой! Хотя он до последнего надеялся, что его поймут…

«С другой стороны, парни ведь не в курсе, что мы с Чжань-гэ общаемся в вейбо. Неудивительно, что они не особенно…»,– закончить мысль Ван Ибо не успел.

Следом за ним из гримёрки студии с воплями «Прости нас, Ибо» вывалились Чо Сынён, Ким Сонджу, Ли Вэньхань и Чжоу Исюань. Парни набросились на него всем скопом и принялись объяснять, что ничего дурного не хотели, а лишь неудачно пошутили. Ли Вэньхань убеждал, что Ван Ибо в праве любить кого и как захочет, они его во всём поддержат, а Чжоу Исюань в то же время зажимал рот хохочущему Чо Сынёну, чтобы этот гремлин не испортил ритуал группового «признания своих ошибок».

Под напором такого позитива Ван Ибо, очевидно, не удалось долго хмуриться. Изобразить обиду у него тоже не особо получилось. Вслед за Чо Сынёном он залился весёлым смехом и с удовольствием принял «извинения» друзей. UNIQ были его второй семьёй, а ссориться с семьёй – последнее дело!

– Ибо, только скажи! Если завтра надо будет немного потянуть процесс съёмок, мы поможем, – Ким Сонджу притиснулся к нему и заговорщицки заглянул в глаза. – Дадим тебе возможность полюбезничать со своим «Чжань-гэ», хе-хе-хе.

– Мгм. Спасибо, хён, – с ощущением полнейшего счастья, затапливающего сердце, Ван Ибо спорить не собирался. Он планировал совершить только самое разумное действие в сложившейся ситуации – наслаждаться каждым мгновением, проведённым вместе с друзьями.

Ну а вечером на почту Сяо Чжаня улетело письмо со свежей фотографией UNIQ. В кадре парни с радостными улыбками вешались на плечи друг друга. В сообщении кумиру Ван Ибо рассказывал о прошедшем дне и хвалился своими партнёрами по команде – близкими друзьями:

«Лучше них просто нет никого. Они замечательные. Мы очень близки. Не знаю, что бы я делал без парней. Иногда приходится нелегко, но ребята во всём мне помогают. Мы через многое прошли вместе, и, уверен, впереди нас ждёт не меньше. Но мы справимся, ведь у нас сильная команда!»

С недавних пор Сяо Чжань отвечал ему практически сразу, потому Ван Ибо некоторое время гипнотизировал телефон. Однако тот молчал.

Ответ от Сяо Чжаня пришёл несколько позднее и вовсе не тот, что мог бы его обрадовать. Сяо Чжань в довольно прохладной манере напоминал ему об осторожности:

«Какие бы ни были близкие отношения у вас в группе, не стоит их афишировать. Это может плохо кончиться, если информация попадёт в чужие руки. Я рад за тебя, Ван Ибо, однако вынужден напомнить о простейших мерах предосторожности. Береги свою репутацию. Для айдола в современном мире нет ничего важнее».

Сяо Чжань в ответных сообщениях был неизменно ласковым с ним и всегда (без исключения) поддерживал. От нынешнего же письма прямо-таки леденящим холодом веяло. Ван Ибо растерялся – такого Сяо Чжаня он не знал и не мог представить, как вести себя с ним.

Следующее письмо у Ван Ибо само собой вышло извиняющимся:

«Спасибо за совет, Чжань-гэ. Я буду его помнить. Извините, что докучаю своими эмоциями, я не хотел вас беспокоить».

Ван Ибо ощутимо расстроился. Этот день у него получился излишне эмоциональным, потому он хотел поделиться позитивными впечатлениями, а в итоге вышло не слишком хорошо.

В этот раз Ван Ибо ответ от Сяо Чжаня ждать не стал – закрыл вейбо и отправился переодеваться после работы. Однако отойти сумел лишь на пару шагов – смартфон мигнул уведомлением о полученном сообщении от Сяо Чжаня:

«Ты не докучаешь мне, всё хорошо. Мне приятно видеть твои эмоции. Извини за резкий ответ. Сегодня был крайне напряжённый день. Я, видимо, слишком устал. Прости, не хотел обидеть тебя».

Общаться сообщениями в вейбо было не очень удобно, но Ван Ибо не жаловался. Так или на бумаге, на почтовых голубях или телеграфом (он не знал, что это такое, но слово пару раз попадалось на глаза в журнальных статьях) – он был готов к любому способу общения, если это обещало ему связь с кумиром.

Все разумные мысли из его головы мгновенно разлетелись, планы на «переодеться-и-поужинать» развеялись, точно по волшебству. Ван Ибо с широченной улыбкой от уха до уха плюхнулся в бинбэг и принялся набивать новое письмо уже не кумиру, а самому замечательному, обожаемому, великолепному, любимому человеку из всех…

… тому, кто в один прекрасный момент непременно назовёт его ласково «Бо».

Комментарий к части:

[1] Кнопка «Ещё письма от этого адресанта» - не знаю, если ли такое на самом деле, но мне захотелось, чтобы было. Авторский произвол! Тапками машем в другом месте.

[2] YNT - Yuehua Entertainment. Будем сокращать это длинное название.

[3] EE-Media – первый продюсирующий лейбл X-NINE.

[4] Mikan 刘美含 – одна из вокалисток группы I Me.


	9. So close1... г. Пекин, Китай. Ноябрь-декабрь 2014 г.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Ноябрь-декабрь 2014 г.

«У вас, я смотрю, мультяшный период? Сперва TMNT[3], сейчас Пингвины[4] ? Ха-ха-ха!» – сообщение в чат с подписью официальной страницы «айдола Сяо Чжаня» прилетело на почту Ван Ибо в сопровождении заливающегося смехом смайла.

«Можно и так сказать. Круто же получилось? Чжань-гэ видел клип «Celebrate»?» – улыбка приклеилась к лицу Ван Ибо ещё двадцать минут назад и покидать своё законное место не собиралась несмотря на позднее время и ворчание соседа по комнате.

Ким Сонджу усиленно тёр собственные глаза, а пророчил ему внешний вид панды на завтрашних съёмках. Однако Ван Ибо спать просто не мог (хотя на время поглядывал частенько). В общении со своим кумиром он обо всём забывал, тем более сегодня они переписывались онлайн.

Всё там же в вейбо, всё с теми же оговорками на возможных зрителей их диалога в лице модераторов страницы, но вот уже третий раз за две недели они беседовали в реальном времени! Каждый такой эпизод становился сокровищем Ван Ибо, потому было совершенно плевать на недовольство завтрашних гримёров и собственную усталость. Спать он собирался отправиться не раньше, чем в офлайн уйдёт Сяо Чжань!

«Видел в релизном посте. Хорошо вышло. Настроение передано отменно! – Сяо Чжань скинул в чат скриншот официальной страницы UNIQ с названным постом и собственным «лайком» под ним. – Мы с ребятами вместе смотрели. Понравилось очень. У вас хорошие контракты».

«Чжань-гэ, я знаю, что ты видел наш релиз…» – улыбка Ван Ибо шире разъехаться уже не могла, потому сменилась довольным хихиканьем.

Ким Сонджу немедленно кинул в него подушкой, чтобы умолк и дал поспать другим, раз сам не собирался. Уворачиваться от мягкого снаряда Ван Ибо не стал, наоборот, поймал и уткнулся носом. Так получилось приглушить смех – Ким Сонджу со вздохом вновь закрыл глаза, а Ван Ибо вернулся к телефону.

Он действительно отслеживал «лайки» Сяо Чжаня под постами страницы UNIQ. Недавно тот начал проявлять активность в их группе, просматривал общую ленту, правда, пока ничего не комментировал. Ван Ибо ревностно следил за каждой поставленной любимым человеком оценкой «нравится». Однако об этом Сяо Чжаню знать не стоило, как не надо было знать, насколько Ван Ибо радовался возможности обращаться к кумиру просто по имени без официального «Сяо Чжань-гэгэ».

Как-то незаметно, само собой, заветное «Чжань-гэ» перешло из его фантазий в сообщения на вейбо. Сяо Чжань на это никак не отреагировал. С тех пор Ван Ибо не стеснялся и воображал прямо на ходу. Теперь ему не надо было выдумывать диалоги с кумиром: достаточно было просто представить их обоих сидящими в танцевальном зале с красными «WX» на чёрной стене. В реальности – через телефон, в воображении Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань вели задушевные беседы в расслабленной, домашней атмосфере комфортного зала, предназначенного только для них двоих.

«Да. Спасибо нашей команде. Интересно работать с мультипликацией! – Ван Ибо отправил в чат небольшое закадровое видео со съёмок клипа «Celebrate». – Съёмки прошли идеально!»

Этот закадровый видео-ролик был снят по просьбе YNT для фанатов группы.

Ради фан-сервиса обычно приходилось напрягаться и делать что-то через силу, но не в этот раз. UNIQ в последние дни практически не покидали павильонные (крытые) площадки и студии, потому искренне обрадовались возможности повеселиться в погожий день на улице. Сам клип снимали на территории огромного особняка с обширной парковой зоной, фонтаном и бассейном, так что парни, можно сказать, сорвались с поводка.

Выданную режиссёром небольшую камеру передавали из рук в руки на протяжении всего дня. Снимали всё подряд и ничуть не боялись показаться смешными. Они дурачились во время обеда, баловались в фонтане, играли в салочки на перерыве, заливались хохотом без причины и танцевали (танцевали!), танцевали так, как на душу ложилось – без постановочной хореографии и жёсткого контроля. Тот день, пусть и был назван «рабочим», скорее походил на выходной. Созданная атмосфера заряжала непринуждённостью. Клип снимали с раннего утра и до позднего вечера. Съёмочная бригада, режиссёрская команда, стафф, массовка в кадре и парни из UNIQ – все жутко устали, но прощались практически друзьями. Этот день многим понравился. 

«Пхах, вы там точно работали?» – ответ от Сяо Чжаня на присланное видео пришёл через 6 минут: ровно столько длился фан-сервисный ролик.

«Посмотрел до самого конца, да?» – Ван Ибо совершенно по-глупому радовался каждой мелочи. Любое внимание Сяо Чжаня к нему или его творчеству воспринималось подарком.

«Конечно, работали. Мы очень старались, – он защищался? Оправдывался? Скорее шутил. – Разве не видно? Ха-ха-ха»

Ван Ибо рассмеялся вслед за отправленным в чат радостным смайлом.

«Видно, видно, ха-ха! Хорошо, когда работа доставляет радость. Вы выглядите счастливыми на этом видео, – Сяо Чжань предложенное настроение поддержал. – Кстати, твои танцы, как всегда, на высоте. Отличные движения и пластика тела. Не перестаю восхищаться!»

Тема танцев и отдельно танцевального таланта Ван Ибо в их беседах поднималась довольно часто, однако он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, настолько просто и искренне звучала похвала Сяо Чжаня в его адрес.

«Не перехваливайте меня, Чжань-гэ. Я ведь так совсем зазнаюсь, хех», – странным образом Ван Ибо собственным смущением наслаждался, ведь оно появилось в ответ на слова важного человека.

«Брось скромничать. Ты сам знаешь, что талантлив, – Ван Ибо почти воочию увидел улыбку Сяо Чжаня и услышал его лёгкий смешок. – О, недавно смотрел английскую адаптацию вашего« Falling In Love». Отлично сняли! Мне понравилось даже больше, чем корейская версия. Эта песня родилась хитом!»

В начале ноября[5] UNIQ обновили композицию. Сингл в корейской и китайской версиях продолжал удерживать ведущие позиции в музыкальных чартах, но именно с выпуском песни на английском продюсеры YNT связывали пик успеха группы.

Криво усмехаясь, Ван Ибо с удовольствием отбил в чат: «Такими темпами UNIQ даже X-NINE потеснит в рейтингах!»

С момента знакомства к Сяо Чжаню он относился с благоговейным трепетом и обожанием. Однако когда узнал и понял в кумире обычного человека, пусть безгранично любимого, но всё-таки реального и живого, со своими проблемами и недостатками, обнаружил за собой страстное желание поддеть, уколоть, подначить того. Сяо Чжань на подобную игривость реагировал ровно, чем ещё сильнее провоцировал его ребячливость.

Вот и в этот раз Сяо Чжань ответил без злости или негодования: «Всё может быть. Ваши песни действительно хорошие, а о внешних данных певцов я вообще не вижу смысла говорить. Всё на высоте».

«Чжань-гэ, я просто пошутил! Ха-ха, – скулы начало сводить от широкой улыбки. Ван Ибо прикусил край наволочки на бывшей подушке Ким Сонджу. Он даже думать не хотел, насколько по-дурацки сейчас выглядел, обнимаясь с «мягким другом» и лыбясь в экран собственного смартфона. – У UNIQ и X-NINE разные клиентские группы. По опросам наша фан-база сосредоточена в среде школьников, X-NINE любит молодёжь постарше. Вам повезло больше!»

Спорить с таким распределением Сяо Чжань не стал, только напомнил очевидное: «Тем не менее, в чартах мы участвуем совместно».

«Совместно…» – тело Ван Ибо прошило сладкой дрожью.

Смысл простого слова, сказанного без всякого подтекста, воспринимался двояко. Ван Ибо радовался, что хотя бы в музыкальных рейтингах имена Сяо Чжаня и его собственное стояли рядом (оговариваться о том, что речь шла о рейтингах boysband-ов, он не хотел). Также для него даже самое малое упоминание любимого человека было чревато приятным смятением в груди. Ван Ибо чудилось, что Сяо Чжань с каждым обновлением чартов, с каждым общим упоминанием, с каждой их беседой становился ближе. Между ними будто бы стирались границы и расстояния. Ван Ибо мог себе весьма живо представить, как касается любимого лица, подносит к губам любимые руки, тесно прижимается к любимому плечу…

«Ибо, кстати, хотел заранее предупредить, – его сладкие фантазии прервались новым сообщением в вейбо. – X-NINE сейчас снимается в дораме, потому мы на некоторое время уезжаем из Пекина».

Ван Ибо на голову словно ушат воды вылили. Смятение остыло, в воображении дистанция между ним и любимым человеком вновь увеличилась.

«Вот как, жаль, – Ван Ибо ощутимо расстроился, – но мы по-прежнему будем общаться?»

Неделю назад он видел небольшой тизер проекта «Боевой континент» с участием айдолов из X-NINE, потому знал, о какой поездке шла речь. Просто Ван Ибо не ожидал, что снимать её будут не в пекинских студиях.

Дорама обещала весьма интересный сюжет и фантазийный антураж. Фанаты с нетерпением ждали этого фильма. Главным же (и заведомо любимым) для Ван Ибо был образ «Тан Саня» в исполнении Сяо Чжаня. На фотографиях с длинными волосами и в стилизованной под старину одежде тот смотрелся бесподобно. 

«Мы уезжаем глубоко в горы. Там плохая связь, – в этот раз Сяо Чжань его не радовал. – Боюсь, общаться постоянно не получится».

«Сколько продлится поездка?» – Ван Ибо прикусил губу. От недавней улыбки не осталось и следа. Он чувствовал себя покинутым.

«Обещают управиться до Нового Года, но сроки пока не точные. В горах погода очень переменчивая», – Сяо Чжань точно чувствовал его настроение – сообщения приходили с исчерпывающей информацией. На этот факт Ван Ибо не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, ему была приятна такая внимательность, с другой, она не оставляла шанса для его измученного невозможностью увидеться с любимым человеком сердца.

Ван Ибо крепко зажмурился, трижды глубоко вздохнул, проглотил ком в горле и только после этого взялся писать ответное сообщение: «Чжань-гэ, я же могу по-прежнему вам писать? Посмотрите сообщения, когда найдётся время или позволит связь?»

«Конечно! Буду рад твоим письмам!» – Сяо Чжань ответил сразу, без задержки, чему Ван Ибо несказанно обрадовался. Он почему-то боялся, что любимый человек попросит ему не писать. В чат отправился самодельный мем с изображением довольного кота, а слабая тень улыбки вернулась на лицо. Для ощущения полного счастья Ван Ибо хватало малого.

И вдруг вейбо мигнуло новым входящим сообщением – Сяо Чжань вновь почувствовал его настроение: «Ибо, у меня в эту субботу выпадает выходной. Я хотел сходить в кино. Показывают неплохой по отзывам фильм с Томом Крузом - «Грани будущего». Не хочешь мне составить компанию?»

В этот момент Ван Ибо вновь вернулся к себе-неуверенному-подростку. Он забыл, как дышать и говорить, не помнил, как двигаться. Даже спроси его кто, как танцевать, он бы не сумел заставить своё тело шевелиться. Ван Ибо смотрел на присланное сообщение и не верил собственным глазам.

Сяо Чжань. Пригласил. Его. В. Кино.

Мир Ван Ибо замкнулся на этой фразе, перевернулся вверх ногами. Случился Конец Времён. А новый временной цикл начался для него отсчётом с нынешней минуты до ближайшей субботы, когда он отправится с любимым человеком смотреть боевик про пришельцев! (Ван Ибо уже дважды видел эту киноленту, но с Сяо Чжанем он её ЕЩЁ НЕ СМОТРЕЛ!)

«Да. С удовольствием!» – Ван Ибо предпочёл забыть, что на субботу у них с ребятами из группы были запланированы посиделки за приставкой (порезвиться они успеют в другой день).

Ван Ибо судорожно соображал, как ускорить течение времени до долгожданного момента, но в голову ничего конкретного не приходило, зато нашёлся очень удобный киносеанс в небольшом кинотеатре, куда популярные айдолы вполне свободно смогли бы сходить при соблюдении основных правил конфиденциальности.

«Чжань-гэ, я купил билеты на дневной сеанс. Пойдёт?» – Ван Ибо оплатил покупку билетов ещё до того момента, как сообразил, что сперва стоило бы спросить своего визави. На всякий случай Ван Ибо скинул в чат геопозицию кинотеатра.

«Отлично. Я как раз искал варианты! То, что ты купил, подходит идеально», – сообщение от Сяо Чжаня пришло через несколько резиново-длинных минут, которые Ван Ибо провёл дёргаясь, точно на иголках сидел. 

Ну а после они ещё о многом говорили, обсуждали предстоящую X-NINE поездку в горы (Сяо Чжань обещал прислать фотографии), будущий фансайн UNIQ в Пекине и даже запланированный на декабрь этого года цикл онлайн-шоу UNIQ «TheBestDebut». Однако Ван Ибо всё это фиксировал лишь периферией сознания. Мысленно он считал секунды до субботней встречи.

Не переставал он считать и в следующие три дня. Рабочие вторник, среда и четверг пролетели как один миг. Он что-то делал, где-то снимался, как-то танцевал, кому-то улыбался, с кем-то говорил, от кого-то выслушивал наставления – всё это делал он под размеренное тиканье часов в голове. Даже сердце Ван Ибо, казалось, биться стало в унисон. Его сознание оживало лишь во время прочтения сообщений в вейбо от Сяо Чжаня и вновь замирало в ожидании.

Утром в пятницу Ван Ибо совершил «вопиющую глупость» (как назвал бы этот поступок их менеджер Лю Чан). Он отправил в сообщении вейбо свой личный номер телефона и логин в WeChat-е. Если бы кто в лейбле узнал об этом преступлении, Ван Ибо прибили бы в тот же момент. Но он не боялся никого и ничего сильнее, чем срыва субботних планов – рискнуть стоило. Так у него был бы номер телефона и постоянная связь с любимым человеком без свидетелей и зрителей!

Ответ на своё сообщение Ван Ибо ждал целый день, но так и не дождался. Уже сутки Сяо Чжань в вейбо не заходил, так что Ван Ибо надеялся, что тот письмо увидит вовремя. О встрече в субботу они договорились заранее, но о способах связи не разговаривали.

К вечеру пятницы Ван Ибо совершенно извёлся. Он проверял вейбо в любую свободную минуту, но ответа от Сяо Чжаня так и не было. Заснуть в эту ночь, несмотря на жуткую усталость, он, ожидаемо, долго не мог, потому запрос на добавление нового контакта в WeChat-е увидел сразу. Вместо приветствия Сяо Чжань написал краткое: «Это Сяо Чжань. Привет. До встречи завтра» и ушёл в офлайн.

С этой минуты сердце Ван Ибо перестало отсчитывать секунды до субботнего дня. Оно принялось выделывать сложные кульбиты и вытанцовывать невообразимые связки.

Расстояние между Ван Ибо и его самым любимым на свете человеком ещё больше сократилось. Теперь они в чате были только вдвоём. Всегда вдвоём.

## ***

Долгожданная суббота вошла в жизнь Ван Ибо надрывным звоном будильника и чётким пониманием того, что он опаздывает(!).

Опаздывает на встречу с Сяо Чжанем!

Как он собрался, что на себя надел и каким образом добрался до заранее обозначенного места встречи, он не запомнил. Он всё это сделал на бегу, и только примчавшись к кинотеатру и забрав купленные билеты в кассе, понял, что ничуть не опоздал, наоборот, прилетел на три (три!) часа раньше назначенного времени.

Глубокий вздох и длинный медленный выдох начались с расстройства, но завершились облегчённым хихиканьем. Ван Ибо был счастлив даже ждать Сяо Чжаня. Три. Часа. Ждать.

«Пффф-ха-ха-ха! Я волнуюсь! Ха-ха-ха!» – Ван Ибо с интересом рассматривал мелко подрагивающие в напряжении ладони. Ему очень нравилось чувство, разливающееся внутри. Оно будоражило воображение и жёсткими пальцами перебирало нервы, точно струны. Этим смятением Ван Ибо упивался.

Он настолько погрузился в собственные фантазии, что далеко не сразу услышал тонкие возгласы стайки школьниц. Две девушки исподтишка фотографировали, а ещё трое что-то оживленно обсуждали, сравнивая его и изображение на экране смартфона в раздражающе ярком чехле.

«Мда. И что мне теперь делать?» – Ван Ибо надвинул шапку пониже на глаза и оценивающе огляделся по сторонам.

Ноябрь в этом году выдался тёплым. Можно было бы подождать на улице, однако ледяные скамейки в небольшом сквере перед зданием кинотеатра привлекательными ему не показались. Зеркальные окна ближайшей кофейни тоже не обещали уединения. Оставался торговый центр, маячивший в конце квартала яркими вывесками. Но шопинг Ван Ибо сегодня не интересовал. Радовало, что в спешке он оделся не слишком вызывающе. Тёплая толстовка, плотная куртка и объёмный шарф практически полностью скрывали его фигуру, только тёмные джинсы излишне тесно обтягивали стройные ноги.

«Они меня по ногам узнали что ли? Пххах…» – Ван Ибо уткнулся носом в шарф и зашагал обратно к кинотеатру. Компании в ближайшие три часа не хотелось, а это было единственное место, где он мог спокойно дождаться назначенной встречи.

Афиши ничего интересного, кроме «Граней будущего» не обещали, потому Ван Ибо купил билет в кино наобум. Совершенно безвкусную пародийную комедию он со спокойной душой проспал. Это оказалось верным решением – полтора часа получилось сократить бдительным, чувствительным сном с молчащим телефоном в руках.

Следующий сеанс обещал экранизацию какой-то диснеевской сказки, потому Ван Ибо забрался на самый верхний ряд сидений и уткнулся в телефон. Однако и тут сознание удержать не сумел – задремал уже на десятой минуте фильма. Проснулся он от вибрации собственного гаджета. Оказавшиеся внезапно заспанными глаза продрать оказалось не так-то просто, зато смысл сообщения на экране подействовал на него лучше электрошока.

«Ты опаздываешь сильно? Может, мне на сеанс пойти?» – если верить цифрам на экране смартфона, Сяо Чжань ждал ЕГО уже почти десять минут!

Ван Ибо опрометью бросился из кинозала, перемахнул через парапет и проскочил лестничный пролёт в двенадцать ступеней за один прыжок. Из дверей кинотеатра он вынесся, словно вихрь, и едва не столкнулся с высоким, одетым с иголочки мужчиной. Первое, что увидел Ван Ибо, – дорогое кашемировое пальто и выдержанных оттенков шарф, повязанный вокруг горла.

«Ого, стильно! ох…» – Ван Ибо начал было не ко времени восторгаться вкусом в подборе одежды у случайного прохожего, но его мысли, как и дыхание, вдруг замерли. Взгляд скользнул на лицо мужчины.

Сяо Чжань смотрел на него со слабой улыбкой и насмешливо приподнятыми бровями:

– Что же ты не сказал, что ждёшь меня внутри? Я бы не стал мёрзнуть на улице.

В словах звучал мягкий укор, но в обращённых к нему глазах плясали весёлые искры. Видимо вид у запыхавшегося и потерявшегося в смятении Ван Ибо был презабавный.

– Чжань-гэ… – это он почти прошептал.

– Так рад вас видеть, – прозвучало уже увереннее.

– Простите, что опоздал, – технически, он не опаздывал, но об этом Сяо Чжаню говорить он не собирался. – Вы ждали меня так долго…

– Не больше пяти минут. Не переживай, хех, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня стала шире, а глаза сверкнули озорно. – Тоже рад тебя видеть. Ну, пойдём уже в кино? Сеанс должен начаться с минуты на минуту.

– Да, – вновь прозвучало почти шепотом.

Ван Ибо зачем-то протянул Сяо Чжаню купленные билеты и отстал на шаг. Мысли в его голове беспорядочно метались, точно ошпаренные кипятком, но тело обладало собственной памятью. Правила приличия соблюсти удалось практически на бессознательном уровне. Старших надлежало пропускать вперёд и не смотреть им в спину, а следить за собственными ногами, чтобы случайно не наступить на ноги впередиидущему…

Ван Ибо не смотреть на Сяо Чжаня не мог. Длинная линия талии и спина, обтянутая дорогим кашемиром тёплого шоколадного оттенка, казались произведением искусства…

На ногу «впередиидущему» он не наступил только потому, что споткнулся о ступеньку парадной лестницы кинотеатра – ту самую, которую буквально пару (безумно долгих) мгновений назад, преодолел не глядя.

Сяо Чжань подавился смешком, когда подхватил его под руку, поддержал. Его «Смотри под ноги!» прозвучало почти насмешкой. Однако Ван Ибо не обиделся, ведь эта улыбка оказалась в опасной (благодатной!) близости от его собственного лица. Теперь Сяо Чжань не позволил ему идти позади. Притянул ближе.

Последние сорок девять шагов до кресел в кинозале (он считал!) Ван Ибо проплыл (не иначе!) рядом со своим кумиром. Нет! Рядом с любимым человеком!

Когда прошла заставка фильма и начался основной сюжет, Ван Ибо не заметил. Он стоически пытался смотреть прямо перед собой в большущий экран во всю стену, но взгляд магнитом притягивался к соседнему креслу, откуда одуряюще-приятно пахло дорогим парфюмом и отличной выделки кожей.

Финальных титров Ван Ибо не увидел, как не понял и того, что в зале включился большой свет. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на чуть покрасневших скулах Сяо Чжаня. Во всю длительность сеанса тот изредка поглядывал на него и прикусывал губы. Несмотря на темноту в зале, Ван Ибо это движение прекрасно видел. До ужаса хотелось прижаться к этим губам своими и поймать кривую полуулыбку. Тягучее жжение в паху подсказывало, что сегодня заснёт он сладким сном с очень приятными фантазиями.

«Чжань-гэ, напрасно ты пытаешься скрыть улыбку. Я всё ви-ижу», – Ван Ибо дышал через раз, потому как слюну проглатывать приходилось излишне часто, а сквозь улыбку это делать было неудобно.

Сидеть вполоборота тоже было неудобно, как и смотреть, не моргая.

– Будешь так на меня глазеть – дырку протрёшь! – Сяо Чжань обернулся к нему, щёлкнул пальцами перед самым носом, а после легко коснулся щеки тыльной стороной пальцев. Привлёк внимание. – Фильм кончился. Ты хотя бы что-то из него увидел?

Теперь они поменялись ролями. Подколки приходилось терпеть уже Ван Ибо. Хотя было ничуть не обидно.

Ван Ибо даже смутиться возникшей неловкости не успел. От щеки – места, где его коснулась любимая рука, – во все стороны побежал ток невообразимой силы. Скоро всё его тело буквально трясло от напряжения. Сдержаться, не кинуться с признаниями на шею кумиру Ван Ибо помогли только внезапно выросшие зачем-то слишком длинными ноги. Он попытался встать следом за Сяо Чжанем, но тут же плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Тут Сяо Чжань откровенно заржал, а у Ван Ибо проснулся голос (ожидаемо, невпопад):

– Я, конечно же, смотрел! Было очень интересно! Правда! Вот, например, эпизод с тренировкой с механизмом-имитацией боя! Отличная идея! И снято качественно. А ещё эти механические доспехи! Сделаны круто, правда же? И бой поставлен…

Сяо Чжань продолжал смеяться, а его понесло. Ван Ибо говорил и никак не мог заставить себя замолчать. Он, наверное, в подробностях описывал фильм (слава богам, что заранее два(!) раза посмотрел киноленту! Как знал!), а, может, вещал о чём-то другом. Ван Ибо говорил слишком много и слишком быстро, чтобы понимать суть сказанного. Но всё это было совершенно неважно, потому как Сяо Чжань тепло ему улыбался сперва в гардеробе, натягивая на плечи дорогущее кашемировое пальто цвета шоколада, после в кофейне, в то время, когда им заваривали кофе-с-собой, затем поверх бумажного термостакана с крепким бодрящим напитком. Ван Ибо не остановился даже тогда, когда перестал чувствовать собственную пятую точку, отмороженную на ледяных деревяшках скамеек в небольшом сквере перед кинотеатром. Зато его посиневшие и уже заплетающиеся губы увидел Сяо Чжань. Потому они отправились на поиски ближайшей кафешки.

– Надо отогреть нашего разговорчивого Ибо, – Сяо Чжань пошутил, а у Ван Ибо новый прилив словотворчества в голове открылся на это волшебное «нашего».

Он, наверняка, за всю жизнь столько слов не говорил, сколько за сегодня выдал. А всему виной была широкая улыбка Сяо Чжаня и лукавые искры в его глазах. Выдохся Ван Ибо за большущей порцией заказанного Сяо Чжанем острого хого. Точнее, умолкнуть ему вновь помогли. На этот раз громче его слов прозвучал голос оголодавшего желудка.

На вопрос Сяо Чжаня о том, когда он в последний раз ел, Ван Ибо выдал честное:

– Не помню. Вчера днём, вроде бы.

Улыбка Сяо Чжаня сменилась поджатыми губами, а озорство во взгляде – строгостью. Ван Ибо приговорили к полноценному обеду с плотным десертом. Богато сдобренное специями хого получило право первым наполнить его желудок. Острое Ван Ибо не любил, но из рук (а ведь представлялось именно так!) Сяо Чжаня он принял бы даже яд.

– Я думал, будет хуже. Мне понравилось, – вновь подобревший Сяо Чжань медленно потягивал душистый зелёный чай.

– Фильм? – Ван Ибо очень надеялся, что фраза собеседника относилась именно к киноленте с неплохой игрой Тома Круза, а не к его сперва словесному, а после звуковому фонтану.

– Мгм. Мне рассказывали, что фильм снимает неплохие кассы, но я как-то не особенно люблю Тома Круза, – Сяо Чжань (хорошо!) на его вопрос утвердительно кивнул.

– А что Чжань-гэ больше всего нравится из фильмов? Может, актёр какой или определённый жанр? – Ван Ибо решил, что потом подумает, где всё это время внутри него пряталось столько слов. Он таким разговорчивым себя не знал.

– В принципе, всё подряд смотрю, что рекламируют. Времени нет особенно выбирать и носом водить по афишам, – Сяо Чжань безразлично пожал плечами. – Хотя сегодня я в кино пошёл только потому, что в ближайшее время выходных у меня не предвидится. Хотелось отдохнуть, расслабиться, а тут ты…

– То есть Чжань-гэ потратил на меня свой единственный выходной?! – повысил свой голос почти до крика Ван Ибо неосознанно, и ровно так же не понял внезапно выступившие на глазах слёзы. – Зачем? Вы же могли отдохнуть, отоспаться…

Ван Ибо никогда не стеснялся собственных слёз, ведь чаще всего они были способом манипуляции окружающими. Сейчас же внутри в ответ на слова любимого человека разлилась горечь. Он почувствовал себя виноватым, больше – бесчестным вором, посмевшим украсть драгоценность у важного человека.

– Ну-ну, не надо слёз, Бо, я ведь сам предложил в кино сходить и ничуть не жалею, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня неуловимым образом изменилась, взгляд смягчился. Теперь на него глядели почти нежно.

– Но ведь Чжань-гэ потратил целый день. Давайте вернёмся поскорее, у вас ещё останется время поспать! Можно принять расслабляющую ванну и лечь пораньше, – Ван Ибо почти умолял. Он увидел, услышал, отметил заветное «Бо», однако оно теряло всякий смысл, если его любимый человек был несчастлив рядом с ним. – Помните, я писал вам в сообщении рецепт расслабляющего чая? Я могу его заварить! Усталость снимет, как рукой, точно-точно! А ещё…

– А-ха-ха! Ибо, прекращай панику, ха-ха-ха! Со мной всё хорошо и я замечательно провёл время! – Сяо Чжань зачем-то потянулся через стол к нему, но Ван Ибо не понял причины. А в следующий момент он ощутимо вздрогнул от мягкого прикосновения к собственным волосам.

Сяо Чжань погладил его по голове, как маленького, и с улыбкой заглянул в глаза:

– Чай по рецепту твоей мамы получается очень вкусным. Передавай ей мою благодарность. Я его регулярно завариваю. Но забота моего очаровательного Бо-ди приятна не в меньшей степени.

Ван Ибо, наверное, дышал, но воздуха в груди всё равно не хватало. Неудивительно, ведь ласка Сяо Чжаня трепетными волнами проходилась по телу и тисками сжимала сердце:

– Только давай мы с тобой договоримся: я буду следить за собственным здоровьем в том случае, если ты будешь нормально и регулярно питаться, а ещё спать положенное время в собственной кровати, а не в залах кинотеатра. 

– А?

«Как он узнал?» – Ван Ибо застыл в немом вопросе.

– У тебя со щеки довольно долго не сходил узор декоративной решётки отделки кинозала, пха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань залился хохотом и к величайшему сожалению Ван Ибо свою руку от его головы отнял. – Сколько же ты меня ждал на самом деле?

– Три часа… – Ван Ибо было совершенно плевать на густой румянец на собственных щеках.

– Бо, ты прямо ходячее недоразумение! Пха-ха-ха-ха! – приступ хохота у Сяо Чжаня случился с новым элементом. Он сокрушённо покачал головой. – Как так получилось-то?

– Не знаю… Будильник прозвенел, – Ван Ибо был согласен стать посмешищем.

Он был не против стать главным «недоразумением» всего мира, если это обещало ему близость с любимым человеком, ведь тот обращался к нему ласково «Бо»!

«Мечта… я ведь мечтал об этом!» – в один миг в его голове калейдоскопом пронеслись долгие годы фантазий и воображаемых диалогов с кумиром, зеркальный зал с ярким «WX» на стене, несмелые прикосновения и позволенная себе лишь пару раз проявленная пылкость.

Живой, реальный Сяо Чжань оказался намного ярче, смелее и теплее любых выдуманных образов. Настоящий Сяо Чжань затмил собой его небо и взошёл над головой ослепительным Солнцем.

– Тогда зачем ты ставил его так рано? Будь внимателен к подобному, не отнимай у себя минуты отдыха. Ты ведь тоже работаешь на износ, – Сяо Чжань тем временем не изменял себе. Он по-прежнему баловал его заботой.

– Я буду помнить, гэ, – наставления от других Ван Ибо приходилось выслушивать регулярно и не всегда с охотой, но каждое слово Сяо Чжаня становилось для него законом – непреложным правилом.

– Вот, уже лучше. Молодец, – за послушание ему немедленно прилетела награда. – И прекращай мне «выкать». Между нами не такая уж большая разница в возрасте.

– Чжань-гэ всегда был моим кумиром, – теперь совершенно искренне улыбался и безразлично пожимал плечами уже Ван Ибо. Он говорил чистую правду.

– «Кумир»… Эта роль мне не слишком нравится, – улыбка у Сяо Чжаня всё равно получалась ярче. – А давай я буду тебе другом? Так мы будем на равных.

Ван Ибо мог бы однозначно сказать, что быть «другом» любимому человеку он не очень бы хотел, хотя… давно и плотно они общались только в его воображении. Реального Сяо Чжаня ему ещё предстояло узнать. Нет, Ван Ибо нисколько не сомневался в собственных чувствах к этому человеку, просто даже он понимал, что признаваться в любви вот прямо так сразу не стоило. Сяо Чжань его вряд ли понял бы правильно.

– Значит, будем друзьями с Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо мысленным пинком отправил в полёт собственное стонущее сердце и закинул в рот кусок перчёной курицы. На глазах от остроты немедленно выступили слёзы, а вздох зашёлся кашлем.

– Будем! – Сяо Чжань лукаво ухмыльнулся и плеснул ему в чашку зеленого чая.

Их «дружба» началась жжением острого перца и терпких специй на языке.

##  Комментарий к части:

[1] So close (англ.) – «так близко»

[3] Сингл «Born To Fight» TNMT - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Черепашки-ниндзя. Релиз песни UNIQ был 23 октября 2014 года. https://vk.com/video-77197751_170408572 

[4] Сингл «Celebrate» для мультфильма «Пингвины Мадагаскара». Релиз песни UNIQ был 10 ноября 2014 года. https://vk.com/video-77197751_170598749 

[5] Сингл «Falling in love» в английской версии UNIQ выпустили 5 ноября 2014 года.


	10. Надежды и математика. г. Пекин, Китай. Декабрь 2014 г.- Январь 2015 г.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Декабрь 2014 г.

Друзьями Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо действительно стали.

Их «дружбу» Ван Ибо с удовольствием измерял количеством ежедневных сообщений в WeChat-е и частотой выстроенных диалогов. Пусть даже в этих беседах особенного смысла не наблюдалось, каждая фотография, мем да просто прилетевший смайл-реакция на его сообщения взрывали в сознании Ван Ибо пенные гейзеры.

Встретиться лично («сходить на свидание», как предпочитал называть эти встречи Ван Ибо) до отъезда X-NINE из Пекина в горы на съёмки дорамы им больше случая не представилось. Ван Ибо в душе сокрушался по этому поводу, но в сообщениях к Сяо Чжаню жаловаться не смел. Тот прямо-таки горел новым проектом. Ему не терпелось примерить на себя роль и «попытаться оживить написанного в сценарии персонажа».

Сяо Чжань в WeChat-е отличался многословностью и не стеснялся в выражении эмоций. Подобное поведение любимого человека для Ван Ибо было в новинку. С каждым новым сообщением Сяо Чжань раскрывался всё больше, а Ван Ибо впитывал как губка то, что было «его возлюбленным». Можно сказать, что он заново узнавал уже давно знакомого человека. Созданный его восторженным воображением образ Сяо Чжаня-времён-Сианя не особенно менялся. Он обогащался, укреплялся и, наконец, дорос до живого Сяо Чжаня, настоящего, не придуманного.

Ван Ибо каждый миг чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Он даже улыбаться стал чаще. Неудивительно, фильм «Грани будущего» в режиссёрской версии был приобретён на следующий день после состоявшего «свидания» в ближайшем мультимедийном магазине и поставлен на центральную полку в комнате. Ван Ибо пополнил свою «сокровищницу».

Однако активное общение в WeChat-е продолжалось недолго. Как Сяо Чжань и обещал, в начале декабря 2014 года X-NINE полным составом отправились в горы на съёмки, а там не оказалось ни мобильной связи достаточной, чтобы поддерживать контакт, ни Internet-соединения. Горный храм и его окрестности, превратившиеся на три недели в съёмочную площадку дорамы, действительно были «удалённым».

«Настоящая чёрная дыра! – Ван Ибо внимательно изучал на снимках карту местности, где сейчас должен был находиться Сяо Чжань. Фотографии со спутника отличались чёткостью, но даже они не показывали ничего, кроме густого лесного массива и тёмных крыш трёх храмовых строений. – Как там люди вообще живут? И зачем, спрашивается, они снимать взялись в такой глуши?»

Для него – жителя мегаполиса – совершенно невероятным представлялась такая жизнь – вдали от всех благ цивилизации. Он скорее был готов расстаться с кондиционером жарким летом и тёплым пуховиком не особенно-холодной городской зимой, чем отказаться от WI-FI или просто мобильной связи. Вот, даже сейчас, когда их общий WeChat с Сяо Чжанем молчал уже третий день, Ван Ибо с ума сходил от беспокойства за любимого человека. Раньше он мог ежедневно любоваться новыми фотографиями своего кумира, теперь же официальная лента X-NINE обновлялась только старыми фотосетами и презентациями айдолов. Фанатов группы, и Ван Ибо в том числе, настигла информационная тишина.

Ван Ибо это безмолвие воспринимал весьма тяжело, потому без устали копался в вейбо и общей сети, выискивая какую-нибудь информацию о съёмках «Боевого континента». Пять дней кряду ему не везло. Зато субботнее обновление вейбо стаффа дорамы принесло определённые новости. Но, честно, лучше бы ленты социальных сетей по-прежнему молчали. Ван Ибо предпочёл бы полный информационный вакуум, чем такое…

Едва увидев фотографию, Ван Ибо немедленно выключил телефон и крепко зажмурился. Он очень наделся, что ему померещилось. Убеждать себя в обмане зрения пришлось целых три минуты. Наконец, когда разум вроде бы смирился с внезапными зрительными галлюцинациями, Ван Ибо решился вновь открыть вейбо помощника третьего оператора со съёмочной площадки «Боевого континента».

Злополучная фотография не самого высокого качества осталась висеть на своём месте.

Мозг Ван Ибо злорадно клюнул его растревоженное сердце и зашёлся ехидством по поводу ранее скормленных ему «галлюцинаций».

«Что же это?!» – ладони Ван Ибо вмиг вспотели, а экран смартфона начал весьма ощутимо подрагивать. Он ещё даже не читал комментарий автора под фотографией, но в том и не было особенной нужды.

В романтично-розовой рамке с наложенным поверх изображения фильтром в виде мыльных пузырей-сердечек на фотографии красовалась обнимающаяся (больше, целующаяся!) пара. В парне угадывался Сяо Чжань, а вот лица девушки видно не было. В подписи под фото (Ван Ибо, наконец, решился прочитать её) значилось, что между Сяо Чжанем и главной актрисой «Боевого континента» на съёмочной площадке возникла искренняя привязанность. А доказательства все «недоверчивые» могут видеть в этой «случайной» фотографии.

«Горы и уединение творят с людскими чувствами чудеса! Это – настоящая любовь!» – писал автор фото.

Неудивительно, что подобные новости после почти недельной тишины взорвали сеть. Количество комментариев под «знаковой» фотографией в один момент достигло нескольких десятков тысяч. Многие не верили, что на фото запечатлён Сяо Чжань, ведь качество фотографии оставляло желать лучшего. Другие выступили с протестами публикации любой информации о «сильных и крепких чувствах» айдола. Немало нашлось и хейтеров, заваливших вейбо язвительными постами о разврате и недостойном поведении знаменитостей. Особенно сильно задевали Сяо Чжаня.

Ничуть не меньше досталось героине снимка. Поклонницы Сяо Чжаня раз за разом изливали желчь в её сторону. Естественно, девушку принялись защищать её собственные фанаты. На страницах вейбо разразились настоящие баталии не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Сам Сяо Чжань и его «возлюбленная» хранили молчание, а их официальные студии обещали опубликовать заявление айдолов после исследования всех обстоятельств дела.

Ван Ибо в вейбо-войнах не участвовал, хотя за событиями следил постоянно. На душе у него было погано. Он понимал, что ничего предосудительного в симпатии взрослого мужчины к красивой девушке нет и быть не может, тем более айдолы были одиноки. Однако его собственное сердце разумных доводов не понимало. Оно любило.

Ван Ибо любил Сяо Чжаня. Тот же был с девушкой. Целовался с девушкой и даже умудрился попасться на этом. Хотя это считалось нормальным, или, вернее, могло бы таким считаться, не будь Сяо Чжань популярным айдолом.

По-другому всё оказалось для Ван Ибо. Его любовь сама по себе для всего мира была «ненормальной». Он осмелился влюбиться в человека одного с ним пола, потому даже на ревность права не имел. От осознания этого в горле застыл и не собирался рассасываться горький ком. Улыбка начисто сошла с лица Ван Ибо и не появлялась даже в положенных по работе эпизодах.

Через восемнадцать часов с момента первой публикации «пикантной» фотографии студии X-NINE и актрисы из «Боевого континента» выступили с заявлением: «Фотография – подделка! Никаких отношений между айдолом Сяо Чжанем и актрисой У Сюаньи (Ван Ибо узнал, наконец, как зовут визави его возлюбленного) нет и быть не может!» Были также опубликованы письма самого Сяо Чжаня и У Сюаньи с обращениями к фанатам. Они призывали не принимать на веру неподтверждённую информацию и просили пристально наблюдать за их творчеством, а не ковыряться в их личной жизни. Автор неугодной фотографии на эти события отреагировал немедленно. Он не только удалил первичный пост, но даже собственный аккаунт в социальной сети.

В общем-то конфликт официально считался исчерпанным, однако вейбо ещё почти трое суток не утихал, Ван Ибо – тоже. Хуже всего было то, что WeChat с Сяо Чжанем в телефоне Ван Ибо по-прежнему не показывал признаков жизни.

«Ну, а что ещё студии могли написать? – он уже в который раз перечитывал письмо Сяо Чжаня под постом на странице X-NINE просто потому, что так чувствовал себя хотя бы чуточку лучше. Сердце болело непрестанно. – Не могли же они признать существование романа между Чжань-гэ и этой девушкой?! Проще обвинить «случайную» фото фальшивкой, чем разгребать возникший скандал».

– Ибо, хватит кукситься. Видишь же, это всё недоразумение. Они там костюмированный сериал снимают и должны уложиться всего-то в три недели. Думаешь, у кого-нибудь из них есть время отношения заводить? – судя по всему, Ким Сонджу надоело терпеть тяжёлые вздохи расстроенного Ван Ибо. Парень не выдержал.

– Сонджу, о чём ты? Я вообще не об этом… – начал было Ван Ибо, но осёкся почти сразу. Скептическая ухмылка друга подсказала, что ему не верят.

– Об этом, брат, об этом ты думаешь, – Ким Сонджу плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать. – Ты издёргался по поводу той фотки с Сяо Чжанем сам и, признаться, задёргал всех нас.

– А? – Ван Ибо непонимающе округлил глаза.

– Пхах, думаешь, твоя расстроенная моська кому-то из нас, твоих друзей, даёт спокойно жить? – Ким Сонджу хохотнул на его недогадливость, потянулся взъерошить его волосы, но по пути передумал, руку до головы не донёс, вместо этого щёлкнул пальцами перед самым носом Ван Ибо, привлёк внимание. – Ибо, вспомни, сколько кадров ты сегодня запорол? Мы несчастный тизер снимали полдня вместо пары часов!

В ответ Ван Ибо насупился и виновато глянул на друга:

– Всё настолько очевидно?

– Для меня – да. Мы ж живём в одной комнате. Подозреваю, остальные тоже догадываются, – ухмыльнулся Ким Сонджу. – Ну, все, кроме Сынёна. Этому вообще пофиг, на кого ты вечно залипаешь в своём телефоне, ха-ха-ха.

– Ему вообще на всё пофиг, кроме еды и пышногрудых блондинок, – Ван Ибо настроение товарища поддержал.

– Ха-ха-ха! Точно! – Ким Сонджу в голос расхохотался и распластался поперёк кровати Ван Ибо, уставился в потолок. – В общем, Ибо, если хочешь чего – иди и возьми это. Если любишь кого – признайся. Сколько можно чахнуть, питаясь крупицами? Ты где всё это время от меня и парней прятал свои стальные… нервы? Иначе, чем ты терпишь? Ха-ха-ха.

Глубокомысленное изречение должно было бы посеять важные мысли в голове Ван Ибо. Эти мысли в дальнейшем непременно привели бы к правильным действиям. Однако Ким Сонджу принялся рассуждать о серьёзном в настолько несерьёзной манере, что Ван Ибо основную массу полученной информации понял скорее шуткой.

Вот как, спрашивается, он мог взять и признаться Сяо Чжаню в любви? Как, объясните, он смог бы «пойти и взять» то, чего хотелось больше всего? Каким бы невероятным образом на фотографии в нежно-розовой рамке с фильтром из сердечек оказались бы целующимися они с Сяо Чжанем? Ким Сонджу, вероятно, просто старался его утешить.

Ван Ибо понятливо (не понятно!) кивнул:

– Я постараюсь запомнить это, хён.

Расстраивать старших невниманием нельзя. Ван Ибо сделал вид, что принял новую информацию.

– Во-о-от, умница, Ибо, – Ким Сонджу довольно ухмыльнулся. – Признайся ему. Если откажет – примешь это и больше не станешь надеяться. А если тебя-таки примут – тут уж и думать будет не о чём. Так что, брат, не грузись попусту.

Ван Ибо вновь кивнул головой так усиленно, что длинная выбеленная чёлка свесилась на плечо. Заправить её обратно за ухо он не успел – рука Ким Сонджу оказалась первой. Парень приподнялся на локте и всё-таки погладил его по голове, глубоко вздохнул:

– Я вообще-то не представляю, кем надо быть, чтобы отвергнуть тебя, малыш.

– Я не «малыш»! – Ван Ибо на ласку тут же откликнулся, как было всегда, но при этом фыркнул чуть раздражённо.

Упоминания о возрасте до сих пор оставались для него болезненной темой. Быть самым младшим в группе было одновременно приятно, и нет. Старшие неизменно баловали, потакали его капризам. С другой стороны, он хотел поскорее вырасти, чтобы быть самостоятельным, считаться полноценным взрослым и не оглядываться на мнение окружающих.

– Мгм, ты уже далеко не малыш, Ибо. Ха-ха-ха, – Ким Сонджу усмехнулся и поднялся с его кровати. – А раз мы с тобой оба взрослые люди, давай-ка ложиться поскорее спать. Завтрашний день начнётся раньше обычного. Скоро Сочельник и выходные. Нам надо успеть завершить съёмки до каникул.

– Хорошо, – Ван Ибо теперь уже совершенно серьезно согласился, отложил в сторону телефон. Сегодня тот явно не собирался порадовать его сообщениями от любимого человека.

## ***

Следующие дни у UNIQ получились крайне насыщенными, так что Ван Ибо даже не мог выделить времени просмотреть новости о Сяо Чжане. Тем временем съёмки «Боевого континента» в горах завершились в положенный срок. Актёров отпустили домой. X-NINE вернулись в Пекин. Все, кроме Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо очень наделся увидеться со своим «другом», однако 23 декабря их общий WeChat обновился сообщением от Сяо Чжаня. Он купил билет до Чунцина и собирался провести недельный отпуск с родителями, отметить Сочельник и Новый Год дома.

«То есть ты вернёшься в Пекин в начале января?» – Ван Ибо отбил в чат сообщение быстрее, чем осознал, что поторопился с выводами. Всё-таки новогодние праздники – длинные.

«Пхах. Хочешь увидеться?» – от Сяо Чжаня прилетел ухмыляющийся смайл. Желания собеседника он почувствовал очень точно.

«Конечно, хочу!» – Ван Ибо расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Из головы тут же выветрились образ У Сюаньи и не слишком хорошая фотография-фальшивка (не доказано!). Несмотря ни на что, Сяо Чжань не забыл о нём!

«Чем займёмся? Опять в кино пойдём? Что сейчас интересного на афишах?»

«Не знаю. Не смотрел, – Ван Ибо ответил честно, ещё и плечами зачем-то пожал, будто Сяо Чжань мог его увидеть. – Да и какая разница, чем займёмся? Просто погуляем, в храм сходим, Парк Развлечений, в конце концов!»

«В Парк Развлечений? Ха-ха. Зимой?» – в чат упал новый смайл. Теперь жёлтый колобок катался по полу от смеха.

«Почему нет? Аттракционы работают же. Пусть не все, но всё-таки. На днях видел: люди катаются на Колесе Обозрения!» – улыбка Ван Ибо цеплялась уже за уши. Сильнее растянуть губы не получалось.

«Понял. Значит мы поведём нашего Бо кататься на Чёртовом Колесе!» – Сяо Чжань легко согласился с предложенным не слишком разумным планом для их следующего «свидания».

У Ван Ибо сердце зашлось от ласкового обращения «наш Бо»: «Чжань-гэ, хочу тебя увидеть поскорее!»

«Мгм. Посмотрим, открыты ли там ещё какие-нибудь карусели. Думаю, картинг тоже должен работать», – Ван Ибо мысленно представил себя и Сяо Чжаня в шлемах за рулём небольших машинок. На воображаемой трассе они гоняли наперегонки, громко смеялись, когда не удавалось вписаться в поворот на замёрзшей дорожке, и вместе радовались выигрышам.

«Договорились. Я вернусь в Пекин 2-го января. Назначены кое-какие дела в студии, но дальше буду свободен. Устроит?» – Сяо Чжань идею провести зимний день на улице в полупустом Парке Развлечений принял весьма благосклонно.

«Устроит!» – Ван Ибо ответил уверенно.

На самом деле он планировал провести все каникулы в Лояне с родителями, но, если Сяо Чжань возвращается в Пекин, он дома тоже сидеть не станет. 

Так и получилось. Сяо Чжань прямым рейсом улетел отмечать новогодние праздники домой в Чунцин, а Ван Ибо ровно с той же целью отправился в Лоян. Начало 2015 года они встречали порознь. Однако собирались непременно встретиться в самом неподходящем месте для зимнего свидания из всех возможных. Ван Ибо был счастлив.

Дом его встретил ласковой, нежной матерью и по-прежнему строгим отцом. Правда теперь к строгости родителя прибавилась изрядная доля гордости за успехи сына. Сочельник и Новый Год прошли в приятной семейной атмосфере с вкуснейшей домашней кухней и мягкой подушкой под головой в периоды длительного, расслабляющего сна. Ван Ибо, кажется, забыл, когда в последний раз спал по одиннадцать часов в сутки. На сердце было легко, в голове всеми красками радуги переливался образ любимого человека, в ногах зудело от нетерпения, пальцы размеренно отмеряли время в календаре до заветного дня-свидания в Парке Развлечений.

Обратный билет до Пекина Ван Ибо купил прежде, чем распаковал новогодние подарки для родных.

## г. Пекин, Китай. 2-е января 2015 г.

Начало года в Пекине выдалось ясным и слегка морозным. Днём температура воздуха держалась на отметке в 5 градусов тепла, но вечерами холодало до минусовых показателей. Воздух холодил открытые участки кожи и неплохо проветривал воспалённое сознание. То, что надо! Ван Ибо на втором в своей жизни свидании по-прежнему нервничал.

(Прошлые свои отношения, которых, по сути, толком не было, он совершенно позабыл. До Сяо Чжаня его вообще не было. Ничего не было. Всё, что было, – было только с одним-единственным. С Сяо Чжанем.) Ван Ибо думал именно так и никак иначе!

В отличие от предыдущей, к нынешней встрече Ван Ибо решил подготовиться основательно. Будильнику и собственному ощущению времени он больше не доверился – попросил Ким Сонджу разбудить его заблаговременно. Проснулся Ван Ибо резко, но торопиться вскакивать с кровати не стал – полежал для верности семнадцать минут (больше не выдержал!). После медленно поднялся, сделал зарядку и даже потянулся лишние три(!) минуты. Боли в суставах ему были не нужны, но о здоровье, особенно в холодные периоды года, забывать не стоило. Затем Ван Ибо неспешно позавтракал (целых двенадцать минут!) и отправился одеваться. Точнее, как выразился Ким Сонджу, «наряжаться». Ван Ибо старался не паниковать и не торопиться – не особенно получалось, судя по хохоту друга. Глаз от часов на экране смартфона Ван Ибо не отрывал. До назначенного свидания времени было хоть отбавляй и тянулось оно сегодня излишне долго.

Запланированная у Сяо Чжаня рабочая встреча в продюсирующей студии была назначена на утро и продлилась до обеда. Так что Ван Ибо почти извёл себя ожиданием в эти три с половиной часа, хотя старался потратить их с толком – позировал перед зеркалом. Ким Сонджу сперва честно пытался помочь другу выбрать наряд, но после махнул рукой. К концу важного этапа подготовки свидания – прихорашивания – на кровати Ван Ибо возвышалась внушительная гора одежды, а платяной шкаф маячил в углу чистыми полками и серебристыми бликами пустых вешалок.

– Убирать будешь сам, – нестрашно пригрозил Ким Сонджу в спину сияющему, как медный таз, Ван Ибо.

Время пришло! Надо было отправляться в Парк Развлечений.

Примчался к оговоренному ларьку с мороженым Ван Ибо раньше всего-то на двадцать две минуты. Сердце в груди сходило с ума и гоняло кровь по венам с безумной скоростью. В утеплённом полупальто и чёрном модельном свитере Ван Ибо совершенно упрел. Даже прохладные плюс три не могли разогнать его внутреннего жара. Радость предвкушения предстоящей встречи затмевала всё вокруг.

Хотя, в сущности, затмевать особенно было нечего. Зимний Парк Развлечений не мог похвастаться большим количеством посетителей. Хорошо – значит, им с Сяо Чжанем прятаться от вездесущих фанатов не придётся. Можно будет насладиться практически уединённой прогулкой!

Ван Ибо скорее почувствовал, чем осознал собственную широкую улыбку.

«Мы будем только вдвоём», – он предпочитал не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды прохожих в свою сторону.

Сяо Чжань появился вовремя. Прогулочным шагом он пересёк центральную полупустую аллею парка.

Ван Ибо узнал его сразу. Походка, манера держаться, совершенно прямая спина и преступно длинные ноги – Сяо Чжань выделялся из толпы, которой, к слову, сегодня и в помине не было. Ван Ибо застыл и, кажется, даже дышать перестал. Ему всё не верилось в происходящее. Он смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, ждал Сяо Чжаня! А тот целенаправленно шагал прямиком к нему! Вот, даже нос высунул из толстого, пушистого яркого шарфа, стянул к подбородку плотную маску с лица, ярко улыбнулся. Лёгкие Ван Ибо начало весьма чувствительно жечь отсутствием воздуха. Пришлось судорожно вздохнуть – не помогло. Первым же глотком морозной свежести он подавился – зашёлся кашлем.

Вместо приветствия прозвучало заботливое:

– Ты в порядке, Бо-ди? Приболел?

– Н-нет… кха-кх-кха, – Ван Ибо с трудом выправлял дыхание. – Всё хорошо… кха.

Он зажал себе рот рукой и чуть прикрыл глаза.

«Когда же я буду реагировать на тебя менее остро, Чжань-гэ? – совершенно глупый вопрос промелькнул мыслью и получил ответ задавленным смешком. – Видимо, никогда. Гэ, ты зачем такой красивый?»

– Хорошо. Давно ждёшь? – улыбка вернулась на лицо Сяо Чжаня.

– Недавно пришёл. Доехал без пробок, – Ван Ибо посчитал себя обязанным объясниться за ранний приезд, ведь в прошлый раз ему сделали замечание за обман.

– Мгм, дороги удивительно свободные. Тоже прокатился с удовольствием, – видимо Сяо Чжань остался доволен его ответом, так как кивнул благосклонно. – Кстати, ты не слишком ли легко оделся для длительной прогулки на свежем воздухе?

Сяо Чжань внимательно оглядел его «модный» прикид, насмешливо вскинул брови и плотнее закутался в собственную чёрную, мягкую укороченную шубку.

– Мне совершенно не холодно, да и стоять на месте мы не будем, – Ван Ибо вновь принялся оправдываться и в этот раз по оголённым нервам неприятно резануло откровенно покровительственным тоном любимого человека.

«Я уже не мелкий, чтобы за мной так пристально следить!» – волна почти-обиды достигла середины его сердца и тут же схлынула.

Сяо Чжань лучисто улыбнулся – будто прочитал его мысли:

– Не дуйся на заботу о тебе, Бо. Доброту людей надо принимать с улыбкой.

– Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо пришлось перевести дыхание. Эффект улыбки айдола Сяо Чжаня не ослабевал ни на миг, – …я понял.

На самом деле не совсем понял, просто сказать что-либо другое у него язык не повернулся.

– Так куда отправимся сначала? – Сяо Чжань с интересом огляделся вокруг. – Был здесь только один раз, ещё школьником, – приезжали на экскурсию.

– Тогда давай посмотрим всё, что открыто сейчас! – Ван Ибо оживился.

На самом деле он тоже был в центральном пекинском Парке Развлечений лишь единожды, в средней школе, но успел досконально изучить путеводитель по предлагаемым аттракционам, пока готовился к свиданию с возлюбленным.

– Вперёд. Давай развлечёмся! – Сяо Чжань ответил с готовностью.

Их маршрут Ван Ибо заранее не выстроил (не подумал) потому отправились они к ближайшим открытым настежь дверям. Это оказался тематический квест. Участникам предлагалось поучаствовать в приключении с неплохо продуманной интерактивной историей. Вариантов квеста было несколько, и Сяо Чжань выбрал тот, в котором предполагалось расследовать пропажу сокровищ пиратов из затерянной пещеры. Смеясь забавному рассказу предыстории квеста, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань вошли в совершенно круглое помещение, стилизованное под каменный грот.

– И что мы должны искать в совершенно пустой комнате? – Ван Ибо скептически хмыкнул на разрисованные стены.

– Думаю, не всё так просто, – Сяо Чжань отправил ему лукавый взгляд. – Давай пока осмотримся?

– Мгм. Хорошая идея, – Ван Ибо был бы не против даже просто постоять рядом с Сяо Чжанем, однако всё оказалось действительно «не так просто».

Они едва успели оглядеться вокруг, как в помещении внезапно погас весь верхний свет. Включённой осталась только одна лампа на противоположной стене - имитация факела. В его свечении рисунки на стенах комнаты ожили, засветились, обрели объём и чёткие очертания. Сейчас герои квеста действительно оказались внутри затерянной пещеры пиратов. Прежняя тишина комнаты растворилась в звуках. Впереди и чуть справа послышался плеск волн бушующего океана. Под ногами Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня немедленно образовалась внушительная лужа – с потолка будто бы капала вода. Справа раздалось глухое завывание ветра в туннелях грота, а с противоположной стороны зашуршали, застучали, заскрипели неведомые обитатели пещеры. «Интерактивность» в действии!

– А-А! – Ван Ибо от неожиданности вздрогнул и отступил назад. Прижался к теплому плечу спутника.

– Что такое, Бо? – Сяо Чжань немедленно поддержал его, приобнял.

– Я темноты боюсь, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо внутренне похолодел, недавний жар из него мгновенно выветрился. Губы заплетались: речь звучала тихо, но чётко. – С детства.

– О! Что же ты не сказал? – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как на мгновение напрягся Сяо Чжань, а после сразу расслабился.

– Я не знал, что здесь будет темно, – в объятиях Сяо Чжаня было не так страшно, но говорить об этом Ван Ибо не собирался.

Он крепко зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. Трепещущее страхом сердце получилось немного успокоить, зато теперь оно зашлось от близости любимого человека.

– Понял. Тогда давай выбираться отсюда? – в голосе Сяо Чжаня послышалась улыбка.

– Мгм. Давай, – Ван Ибо хотел бы постоять так близко к Сяо Чжаню подольше, но всё-таки делать это было бы лучше не в полной темноте.

Сяо Чжань медленно отстранился. Ван Ибо успел разочарованно вздохнуть, прежде чем почувствовал на своей руке чужую ладонь.

Сяо Чжань взял его за руку:

– Не бойся. Пойдём. Я поведу.

Вот так, рука в руке, они вышли из «затерянной пещеры пиратов». Узнать тайну, кто же всё-таки ограбил главных грабителей Семи Морей им не довелось. Но Ван Ибо ничуть не печалился по этому поводу, ведь его собственная «сокровищница» пополнилась незабываемыми впечатлениями. От этого небольшого приключения он получил много больше, чем мог предположить. Ладонь у Сяо Чжаня оказалась несравнимо тёплой и мягкой – такая умела ласкать и заботиться.

Дальше судьбу они испытывать не стали – изучили карту парка и отправились к картингу. Здесь всё вышло ровно так, как раньше представлялось Ван Ибо. Небольшие машинки, не слишком высокие скорости, скользкие замерзшие дорожки – Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань намотали полных двадцать три круга, прежде чем окончательно выдохлись. У Ван Ибо скулы начало сводить, настолько громко и радостно он хохотал в моменты гонок или столкновений с машинкой Сяо Чжаня.

Зимние дни краткотечны, а день Ван Ибо начался с обеда – в момент встречи с любимым человеком. Выползли на свет божий из аттракциона два популярных айдола – кумира миллионов девушек – уже в сумерках. Веселье согревало кровь и не давало замёрзнуть, хотя температура воздуха стремительно падала.

Следующим пунктом «друзья» наметили ужин. Однако Ван Ибо наотрез отказывался уходить с улицы в кафе. Ему было нестерпимо жарко и невозможно весело. Никак не хотелось успокаиваться. Сяо Чжань легко уступил – ужинали они прямо на улице перед ларьком японской кухни.

Рамен подали на удивление вкусный, а есть с любимым человеком длиннющую лапшу, громко причмокивая, оказалось до ужаса забавно. Ван Ибо, если не хохотал в голос над собой и Сяо Чжанем, сдавленно фыркал в собственную огромную миску.

Кофе, кстати, здесь тоже предложили довольно неплохой. Так что Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань отправились дальше гулять по парку с кружками бодрящего напитка в руках.

В этот раз особенной разговорчивостью отличался Сяо Чжань (хотя Ван Ибо не отставал). Они говорили обо всём на свете, и ни о чём конкретном.

Ван Ибо рассказывал, как начал учиться скейтбордингу и в первых же занятиях сбил себе колени в кровь. Жаловался, что рабочая нагрузка увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии, но ему всё нравится, да и ребята из группы здорово помогают. Он рассказывал, как побывал дома, поделился, какими блюдами его мама наполнила праздничный новогодний стол, и о чём они с отцом вяло переругивались в течение всего пребывания дома. Ван Ибо даже описал их встречу с юношеским другом, Пак Джуном, («Чжань-гэ мог видеть его в Сиане. Мы выступали вместе на конкурсе»). Пак Джун по-прежнему жил в Лояне: поступил в местный университет искусств на отделение педагогики и собирался в будущем стать преподавателем современных танцев. Парень обзавёлся девушкой и уже подумывал о свадьбе («Гэ, представляешь? И это в семнадцать-то лет!!! Ха-ха! Такой серьёзный стал, ха-ха-ха!»).

Сяо Чжань с улыбкой поделился, насколько они все промёрзли в горах на съёмках «Боевого континента». Рассказал, что У Сюаньи – девушка весьма своенравная и умудрилась кому-то перейти дорожку на съёмочной площадке («Слухи ходили, что её домогался второй режиссёр, но ничего конкретного я не знаю»).

– Тогда кто был на той фотографии в сети? – Ван Ибо едва в голос радостно не заорал, когда выяснилась вся правда о том «романе» между Сяо Чжанем и У Сюаньи. 

– Понятия не имею! Думаю, мы никогда не узнаем, – Сяо Чжань лукаво блеснул на него глазами. – И, честно, не особенно хочется знать. Всё закончилось.

– Да! – тут Ван Ибо не сдержался – крикнул и победно руки вверх задрал, будто первый приз получил.

Над его горячностью они вместе посмеялись, а после Сяо Чжань продолжил рассказ. Он объявил, что дома в Чунцине в эти несколько дней выспался на следующие полгода и набрался сил для новых свершений. Ван Ибо поддакнул: он тоже. Сяо Чжань принялся описывать праздничный Чунцин, ведь Ван Ибо никогда там не был («Так ведь?»). Однако, в конце концов, понял, что слов ему мало, потому достал телефон. Теперь они вдвоём зависли над экраном смартфона Сяо Чжаня, разглядывая яркие фотографии. Особенное место в альбоме досталось любимице айдола – кошечке по кличке Орешек. Ван Ибо искренне восхитился искусностью сделанных фотографий: Сяо Чжань не зря получил художественное образование.

Затем кофе у них кончился. Дневной свет – тоже. Хотя тем для разговора было ещё много.

Впереди на фоне потемневшего неба ярко переливались огни Колеса Обозрения.

– Чёртово Колесо? – Сяо Чжань вопросительно вскинул брови. – Ты хотел прокатиться.

Ван Ибо не стал уточнять, что особенного желания он никогда не высказывал, с охотой согласился. Завершать этот день совершенно не хотелось.

Колесо Обозрения радовало размерами: девятиэтажный дом едва ли был настолько велик. У Ван Ибо глаза восторгом вспыхнули, едва он представил следующие пятьдесят пять минут (полный оборот колеса) наедине с любимым человеком в закрытой кабинке. Сяо Чжань смотрел на аттракцион с не меньшими эмоциями. Правда, свои озвучил несколько иного характера:

– Оттуда же весь город как на ладони будет! Здорово! Пойдём скорее!

И потащил за собой хохочущего Ван Ибо.

Вот так – с одинаковыми восторгами, но разными настроениями – они и оказались в голубой кабинке, разрисованной ярко-красными переливами облаков под закатным солнцем.

Первые десять минут Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань продолжали беспричинно смеяться. Этот день оказался насыщен необычайно яркими событиями. Следующий отрезок времени они глазели по сторонам на вечерний Пекин и поминутно восхищённо вздыхали. Сяо Чжань наделал, кажется, пару сотен фотографий всего вокруг. В объектив камеры попали даже их довольные лица. Ван Ибо немедленно потребовал себе сделанную общую фотографию – его желание Сяо Чжань с готовностью выполнил. WeChat обновился радостным фото. Ну а после Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань просто молча сидели и наслаждались собственными ощущениями. Каждый улыбался. Хотя причины улыбок разнились.

Сяо Чжань наслаждался днём отдыха и беззаботного веселья, приятной компанией и красотой пейзажа вокруг. Он крутил головой в разные стороны, периодически примеривался сфотографировать, хотя почти всегда отступался. Удачный кадр всё никак не шёл в объектив.

У Ван Ибо дела обстояли проще. Он был счастлив рядом с любимым человеком.

Тусклая лампа едва ли освещала кабинку изнутри, давала ощущение некоторого уюта. Свет её разгонял тени только на лицах пассажиров. Скорее всего, в том, что Ван Ибо смотрел только на Сяо Чжаня и никак не мог отвести взгляд от его красивого лица, была виновата именно созданная лампой и огнями города романтическая атмосфера.

«Интересно, а как это, по-настоящему целоваться с Чжань-гэ? – взгляд Ван Ибо застыл на губах Сяо Чжаня. – Не в фантазиях, а в реальности? Интересно, его губы действительно настолько мягкие, какими кажутся?»

Сяо Чжань увидел за окном переливы окон премиальной многоэтажки и вновь поднял телефон сфотографировать. Его рот красиво округлился на вдохе: «О!»

Ван Ибо пришлось облизать свои губы: от сухости они начали зудеть. Целоваться хотелось неимоверно, а ещё он мечтал вновь ощутить тёплую ладонь любимого человека. Но...

«…мне можно только мечтать об этом, да?» – Ван Ибо из-за внезапной грустной мысли не расстроился. Он всё прекрасно понимал.

Да, та фотография с якобы милующимися Сяо Чжанем и У Сюаньи оказалась подделкой, однако основного факта она не меняла. Сяо Чжань был парнем, значит, мог целоваться с девушками, но не с парнями.

«С ними можно, со мной – нет, – Ван Ибо сокрушённо покачал головой, скептически хмыкнул на собственные надежды. – Несправедливо это, Чжань-гэ, понимаешь?»

Он откинулся на спинку сидения кабинки и уставился на промасленную лампочку в потолке: «Совсем не светит».

«Знаешь, Чжань-гэ, – вести мысленные диалоги с сидящим напротив человеком было странно, но сказать такое вслух Ван Ибо бы никогда не решился, – я ведь всегда буду любить тебя сильнее, чем все эти девчонки. Я ведь лучше очень многих из них!»

«Красивее, уж точно, – он мысленно сравнил себя с У Сюаньи, чтобы убедиться в правдивости сказанного, и выиграл сравнительный анализ внешности. – Так что, гэ, давай ты на меня будешь смотреть и мной восхищаться, а не огнями Пекина?»

Ван Ибо перевёл горячий взгляд на спутника, отпечатал в памяти его профиль.

– Чжань-гэ… – позвал неосознанно, даже не думая, о чём будет говорить.

– М? – Сяо Чжань в ответ почти мурлыкнул, мягко выдохнул, плотнее закутался в яркий шарф. – Бо?

Они были высоко, а студёный воздух зимнего Пекина свободно проникал внутрь негерметичной кабинки Колеса Обозрения. Тем не менее, Ван Ибо сладкая дрожь прошила вовсе не от холода, а от того, насколько сладко сейчас прозвучало это ласковое «Бо».

– Холодно? – Сяо Чжань вопросительно приподнял брови. Ван Ибо отрицательно мотнул головой. – Всё же зря мы с тобой вечером полезли на такую высоту. Здесь холоднее, чем внизу, градуса на три минимум.

– Всё хорошо, – Ван Ибо смотрел, не моргая, прослеживал взглядом путь от одной родинки на лице любимого человека к другой и мечтал коснуться их губами, оставить цепочку поцелуев. 

– Кстати, Ибо, нам всё-таки опасно встречаться. Наша популярность растёт, сегодня в студии мне… – Сяо Чжань что-то говорил, но Ван Ибо его почти не слышал.

Воображение живо рисовало жаркие образы. Вот он перебирается на противоположное сидение, тесно прижимается к Сяо Чжаню. Вот он наклоняется к нему ближе, удивлённый возглас «что?» ловит собственными губами. Он целует неглубоко, даже не страстно. Ван Ибо целует мягко, будто просит разрешение, и Сяо Чжань сдаётся – целует в ответ.

– Ха-а… – судорожный вздох сорвался с его губ непроизвольно. Крупная дрожь прошила позвоночник.

Ван Ибо обхватил себя руками: «Опасно, о чём же я думаю?!»

На его вырвавшийся полустон-полувздох Сяо Чжань нахмурился, сокрушенно покачал головой:

– Бо? Тц! Ты всё-таки замёрз, как я и думал! Будет нехорошо, если ты простынешь.

«Гэ, я не простыну от такого», – хотел было сказать Ван Ибо, но осёкся, ведь в следующий момент Сяо Чжань пересел к нему на сидение, прижался теснее.

– Что?! – сердце в груди Ван Ибо сделало резкий кульбит, стукнулось о рёбра и трепетно сжалось.

– Вот, давай вместе, так хотя бы будет теплее, нам ещё минут десять до земли ползти. Как сойдём, сразу надо будет чего-нибудь горячего выпить, – это Сяо Чжань выдал, пока накидывал оборот необъятных размеров шарфа вокруг шеи Ван Ибо.

– Ну, теплее же? – заглянул ему в глаза Сяо Чжань, коснулся ладонью торчащих из-под шапки волос, легонько стукнул по носу. – Это натуральная шерсть. Теперь не замёрзнешь.

– Гэ… – Ван Ибо в ответ смотрел как заворожённый.

Если бы ему сейчас сказали, что Сяо Чжань – волшебник и наложил на него заклятие, Ван Ибо бы тут же поверил и не усомнился бы ни на миг. Быть настолько замечательным обычный человек просто не мог. Сяо Чжань определённо владел магией!

Внезапно в памяти всплыли слова Ким Сонджу о решительности и умении показать желаемое. Лицо Сяо Чжаня было от его собственного всего-то на расстоянии вздоха – настолько близко, что Ван Ибо легко мог рассмотреть каждую ресничку вокруг искрящихся глаз любимого человека. Вот то, чего он желал; тот, кого хотел!

В голове Ван Ибо звучало недавнее: «Если хочешь чего – иди и возьми. Если любишь – признайся…»

Будто магнитом его потянуло вперёд. Лишь на чуть-чуть. Всего-то на расстояние вздоха.

– Бо? Что ты?.. А?

Ван Ибо коснулся любимых губ мимолётно, невесомо. Он сам едва ли почувствовал прикосновение.

Зато его почувствовал Сяо Чжань. Если бы не один на двоих шарф, тот бы наверняка отпрыгнул к дальнему краю скамейки.

– Ибо! Это шутки у тебя такие?! – ласки в глазах Сяо Чжань не осталось, но не было в них и гнева – только непонимание, сомнение, подозрение.

– Я… – такой реакции Ван Ибо боялся сильнее всего.

Пусть бы лучше Сяо Чжань разозлился на него, пусть бы оттолкнул, но нет. Сяо Чжань лишь смотрел удивлённо и спрашивал: без осуждения, без предубеждения, но с непониманием. Сяо Чжань его чувства – любовь парня к парню – не понимал!

– Я… прости… – Ван Ибо совершенно сник и растерялся. Что делать дальше, он тоже не понимал. Внутри (и, вероятно, на лице) возник целый калейдоскоп эмоций.

– …прости, гэ, – прошептал. – Я больше не буду.

Сяо Чжань в ответ слов не нашёл (слава богу!). То ли его смягчил потерянный вид парня, то ли он действительно обладал непозволительно добрым сердцем, Сяо Чжань даже общего шарфа с них не снял – только отвернулся в окно и затих.

Ван Ибо же внезапно почувствовал, насколько он на самом деле замерз. Холод заползал под пальто и модный свитер, касался кожи и напрочь застудил ему глаза. Иначе как объяснить острую резь в них и капли влаги, удерживаемые внутри только ресницами?

«Разреветься только не хватает! Мало что ли опозорился?» – Ван Ибо с силой прикусил губу. Боль привела в чувство, прочистила сознание.

«О, запах Чжань-гэ! Какой всё-таки потрясающий аромат у парфюма! Жаль, не узнал название», – Ван Ибо зарылся лицом в «натуральную шерсть», глубоко вдохнул.

Он старался отпечатать в памяти каждую деталь, каждую мелочь, связанную с Сяо Чжанем, ведь, вероятно, встретиться вот так им больше не придётся.

По глазам вновь резануло. Теперь не помогла даже закушенная губа. Зато спас лёгкий колокольчик завершённой поездки. Колесо Обозрение сделало полный круг и вернулось на землю.

– Погоди, не вскакивай так резко. Дай шарф сниму сперва, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал сдавленно и удержал, когда Ван Ибо собрался уже пулей вылететь из кабинки.

– Прости, – большим дураком себя выставить было уже невозможно, но Ван Ибо справился и с этой задачей, ляпнул. – Оставь шарф себе. Он действительно тёплый.

– Мгм. Знаю. Он же мой, – неудивительно, что Сяо Чжань хмыкнул и насмешливо поднял брови.

– Прости… – теперь Ван Ибо прикусил уже язык, чтобы не болтать лишнего.

Расстались они в откровенной неловкости. Хотя горячий кофе Сяо Чжань его всё-таки заставил выпить. О случившемся только что они не говорили и даже не смотрели друг на друга.

«Если откажут – примешь и больше не станешь надеяться», – в голове вновь прозвучало голосом Ким Сонджу.

«Хён, а как перестать надеяться? Ты мне не сказал», – Ван Ибо скомкал бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе, метнул в урну. Попал.

– Спасибо тебе за этот день, Чжань-гэ. Я был счастлив, – Ван Ибо очень хотел уставиться в пол и повиниться, но извинялся он сегодня уже достаточно. Потому с усилием вскинул голову, смело (но с внутренней дрожью) посмотрел в любимые глаза (в последний раз ведь, да?). – Нам стоит вернуться.

– Мгм. Уже поздно, – Сяо Чжань выглядел задумчивым, принял направленный на него взгляд, удержал. – Домой добирайся аккуратнее. Маска же с собой?

– Да. С собой. Спасибо ещё раз, гэ, – Ван Ибо поспешил отвернуться. В глазах зудело не по делу.

«Чего сейчас-то реветь? С самого начала было ясно, что шансов нет! Хватит жалеть себя!» – Ван Ибо не считал себя особенно смелым, но и трусом не был. Он был честным, а честные принимают неизбежное.

Маска на лицо села, как влитая, даже шапку снимать не пришлось, зато вновь неприятно холодило шею.

«Надо будет купить себе такой же шарф, как у Чжань-гэ. Очень тёплый», – Ван Ибо зажмурился покрепче и обернулся поклониться:

– Ты тоже будь осторожен по пути домой. Пусть завтра выходной, лучше допоздна не засиживаться.

– Знаю. Завтра опять придётся в студию ехать. Сегодня не всё решили, – Сяо Чжань тоже уже успел нацепить на себя маску и плотнее запахивал ворот шубы.

– Тогда, пока! – Ван Ибо с силой тряхнул головой, развернулся уйти.

Он успел сделать лишь три шага, когда за спиной раздалось:

– Ибо, погоди…

– Что? – оборачиваться сейчас Ван Ибо не хотелось. Собственным глазам и отсутствию мокроты в них он не верил.

– Вот, возьми, – со спины к нему приблизились, накинули тёплое на шею. – Носи шарф, иначе шею застудишь.

– А? – Ван Ибо в нос ударил одуряюще приятный аромат парфюма, яркая полоса «натуральной шерсти» тремя оборотами плотно укутала его шею вместе с плечами.

Обернулся Ван Ибо ровно в тот момент, когда Сяо Чжань махнул на прощание рукой и унёсся, бегом унёсся (!), прочь:

– Всё. Я ушёл. Пока, Бо!

– Гэ… – теперь мокрота была уже на щеках Ван Ибо, и сделать с ней он ничего не мог.

## г. Пекин, Китай. 3-е января 2015 г.

Как закончился тот день, Ван Ибо не помнил. Как начался следующий – не осознал. Его мысли и эмоции застыли, замерли, не двигались. Они остались там, вчера. А сегодня у Ван Ибо был только необъятных размеров шарф – подарок от любимого человека. Пусть даже любить ему никто не позволял.

С шарфом этим Ван Ибо не разлучился даже ночью. Как пришёл – завалился спать, даже в душ не сходил, за что позднее получил нагоняй от Ким Сонджу. Но вид у него, судя по всему, был настолько жалкий, что придираться особенно никто не стал: оставили в покое.

Телефон Ван Ибо тоже молчал. Точнее – молчал WeChat. Вейбо же обновилось новой фотографией: Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо с воодушевлением гоняли на зимней трассе игрушечного картинга в Парке Развлечений. Их-таки поймали фанатки. Благо, ничего предосудительного в подобных развлечениях двух парней не нашли. В новогодние праздники каждый мог развлекаться так, как на душу ляжет, даже если это поход в жуткий холод в Парк Развлечений.

Ван Ибо пять раз порывался написать в WeChat извинения. Он ведь понимал, что его неудачная выходка наверняка станет препятствием для их «дружбы». Попросить прощения сейчас означало признать всё случившееся в кабинке Чёртового Колеса шуткой.

Однако останавливало Ван Ибо совершенно очевидное. Он ни о чём не жалел: ни о проведённом с любимым человеком дне, ни о поцелуе. Ван Ибо лгать Сяо Чжаню не хотел – зачем извиняться, если своей вины не чувствуешь? – потому раз за разом откладывал в сторону молчащий телефон. 

Он извиняться не станет. Лучше уж расстаться, завершить «дружбу» вот так, сохранив воспоминания, остаться просто айдолом и поклонником, чем ежедневно переступать через себя, пытаясь задавить искренние чувства.

Опять же, жалеть Ван Ибо было не о чём – его «сокровищница» ломилась накопленными богатствами. Теперь Ван Ибо знал: губы Сяо Чжаня действительно мягкие, какими выглядели, но при этом они были плотными, упругими, мужскими и невозможно притягательными. Их поцелуй – сокровенное воспоминание, с которым Ван Ибо ни за что бы не расстался.

«Будь, что будет. Может, мы встретимся снова, гэ, – Ван Ибо кончиком пальца нарисовал на тёмном экране смартфона сердечко с точкой внизу, ровно там, где у Сяо Чжаня красовалась родинка. – Я, видимо, буду любить тебя всегда».

«Знаешь, гэ, а ведь ночью выпал снег. Жаль, мы не застали его вчера в парке», – Ван Ибо перевёл взгляд в окно.

Слегка припорошенные белым дорожки выглядели несчастно-мокрыми, а не празднично-снежными, как ожидалось. Зима в Пекине всё-таки была слишком тёплой. Солидных снежных сугробов Ван Ибо за всё время проживания здесь ни разу не видел.

Вдруг смартфон в его ладони слабо шевельнулся, экран мигнул уведомлением.

«Спасибо за этот день, Ибо. Мне было очень весело. Давно так хорошо не отдыхал!» – Сяо Чжань написал ему первым.

«Всегда рад быть с Чжань-гэ. Я тоже замечательно провёл время!» – Ван Ибо решил выдерживать вежливый тон. Правда, хватило его ровно на одну фразу.

Вторую он приписал уже по велению стонущего сердца: «Надеюсь, у нас ещё получится выбраться на прогулку». Ван Ибо долго думал, а не поставить ли в конце фразы вопросительный знак и не предложить ли сходить поужинать вместе, но назло мечущемуся в смятении сердцу поставил точку.

Ответ пришёл сразу: «Было бы неплохо. Я совсем не против. Однако встречаться на людях нам больше не стоит».

Вместе с сообщением в чат прилетел репост из вейбо с их фотографией на картинге.

«А-а, Чжань-гэ едва выбрался из одного скандала, теперь ещё и со мной фотку запостили. Тут уж никак не отвертеться, что это не мы. Лица хорошо видно», – Ван Ибо откровенно расстроился. Он хотел верить, что всё дело в возможной огласке и репутации айдола, а не в их недопоцелуе, но…

«Чёрт, прекращай сопли разводить!» – Ван Ибо в сердцах выругался на себя, зажмурился и длинно выдохнул. Он – парень, а не девушка. Он выстоит. Выдержит.

«Значит, не судьба. Безумно жаль», – в чат улетело взрослое, разумное.

Ван Ибо мысленно пнул протестующе вопящее сердце.

Сяо Чжань молчал целых шестнадцать минут. Ван Ибо даже телефон в сторону отложил, не надеясь на ответ, когда WeChat обновился многозначительным:

«Я, кажется, кое-что придумал!»


	11. LiKE! LiKE! г. Пекин, Китай. Январь 2015 года

**г. Пекин, Китай. Январь 2015 года**

Задумка Сяо Чжаня состояла в реализации так называемого «совмещённого контракта». Продюсирующие лейблы UNIQ и X-NINE давно и плотно работали по подобным схемам. Результаты сотрудничества радовали всех. С одной стороны, технические команды и имиджмейкеры студий совершенствовались и расширяли собственные творческие полигоны. С другой, Главные лейблов могли «вживую» наблюдать, как работают и на что делают акцент их прямые конкуренты. Очевидно, сами подопечные студий далеко не всегда были в восторге от роли живого примера. Им не нравилось, когда чужие глаза наблюдали за внутренней «кухней». Чаще всего айдолов приходилось убеждать позировать перед чужими камерами, ведь речь шла не о рекламах или съёмочных площадках медийных проектов. Говорили и работали они на полях соперников, читай «врагов». Мало приятного.

Студия X-NINE, EE-Media[1], уже множество раз пользовалась возможностями более богатой и современной YNT, однако до сих пор «долг», встречную услугу, не отдала. И вот представился случай.

Сяо Чжань выступил с инициативной идеей. Остальные восемь участников X-NINE поддержали его без особого энтузиазма. Главные EE-Media – с охотой. Сяо Чжань добровольно (Ван Ибо, как впервые услышал, пришёл в ужас) вызвался провести «обмен мозгами и талантами» между EE-Media и YNT, «отдавался в рабство» (как выразился Пэн Чуюэ) и был рад «научиться новому у более молодых».

Ван Ибо, конечно же, обрадовался перспективе видеться чаще с любимым человеком, но терялся в сомнениях. До последнего момента генералитеты лейблов не раскрывали, кто же и к кому на попечение попадёт. Объявили только, что на ближайший месяц ребята из X-NINE, девять популярных айдолов, войдут в команду наставников для протеже YNT, а те, в свою очередь, отправляли своих селебрити[2] в «рабство» EE-Media. Эта высокая честь досталась самой «рейтинговой» группе YNT – «EXO» (в момент объявления важного решения Ван Ибо облегчённо вздохнул, Чо Сынён откровенно заржал, Ли Вэньхань сокрушённо покачал головой, Ким Сонджу нагло ухмыльнулся, а Чжоу Исюань расстроенно застонал). Реакцию Пак Чанёля, соратника по стажёрской скамье YNT в Сиане и нынешнего вокалиста группы «EXO», ребята из UNIQ очень хотели бы увидеть, но на основном совещании в лейбле его не было. EXO проводили съёмки клипа в Корее и собирались появиться в Пекине не раньше 10-го января.

Обучение с новыми наставниками сперва планировали превратить в реалити-шоу, но после от этой идеи отказались. Главная проблема заключалась в том, что общую рабочую нагрузку айдолам ничуть не уменьшили. X-NINE, UNIQ, EXO и другим селебрити по-прежнему приходилось пахать на студию в ненормированном режиме, соблюдать ранее установленный график и отрабатывать контракты. Так что любая наставническая и ученическая деятельность предполагала увеличение нагрузки. Понятное дело радостных воплей такая перспектива не вызывала. Благо никого особенно и не напрягали. Главные EE-Media и YNT объявили «свободное» посещение дополнительных занятий с наставниками, однако определили, что итоговое «прослушивание» протеже двух студий будет общим. Лейблы хотели увидеть воспитанников на одной сцене. Получалось, что айдолам, волей неволей пришлось бы пару занятий посетить, чтобы иметь общее представление о своём временном «соратнике» по сцене.

Не в восторге от предстоящего эксперимента был и Ван Ибо. Неделю с момента объявления решения генералитета (4-го января на собрании) и до завершения новогодних праздников (10-го января) он метался в беспокойстве по студийной квартире, где жил вместе с парнями из UNIQ. Чо Сынён, Ли Вэньхань и Ким Сонджу до конца выходных гостили дома у родителей и приезжали только по срочной надобности. Так что Чжоу Исюань оказался единственным свидетелем нервов младшего товарища. Однако помогать или успокаивать Ван Ибо он не собирался, просто махнул на парня рукой после недолгих выяснений обстоятельств паники. Ван Ибо делиться причинами переживаний не особенно хотел, так что скорее отнекивался от заботы, чем позволял лезть к себе в душу. Хотя всё было предельно ясно. По крайней мере, ему самому.

Сяо Чжань (по решению лейбла и собственному желанию) вошёл в состав команды наставников актёрского мастерства и вокала – обязательных и крайне важных предметов, необходимых любому и каждому айдолу. Тем не менее, он был не единственным наставником в этих категориях. Протеже YNT разрешалось выбрать, чьи занятия посещать, обозначили только количество обязательных дисциплин – всего три.

Ван Ибо выбрал занятия по танцам, даже не глядя на имя наставника (Сяо Чжаня там быть всё равно не могло). Вторым предметом хотел определить драматическое сценическое искусство с наставником в лице Чжао Лэя, однако ему «порекомендовали» театральный профиль не брать. Ван Ибо якобы был слишком «смазливым» для игры в драматических произведениях (спорное утверждение!). Плохо, что рекомендациями Главные не ограничились и после определённого перебора дисциплин назначили ему занятия по актёрскому мастерству и вокалу с Сяо Чжанем. В лейбле рассудили, что возможностей у «молодого дарования» достаточно не только для рэпа, но и для нормального пения. Тем более у UNIQ в скором времени намечались съёмки в полноценном реалити-шоу на центральном канале, а у Ван Ибо на горизонте вырисовывалось приглашение на роль в неплохой дораме. Режиссёрскому составу проекта очень нравился типаж и характер молодого айдола YNT. Однако актёром Ван Ибо раньше никогда не был – снимался только в клипах и рекламе. А там, как известно, особенных актёрских талантов не требовалось: нужен был драйв. Так что перед Ван Ибо возникло строгое «предложение» Главных освоить академическое пение, поставить вокальный голос и обрести («галопом по Европам») навыки заправского актёра.

Сложившаяся ситуация вводила Ван Ибо в ступор и камнем лежала на растревоженном сердце. Удивительным образом после событий на последнем «свидании» оно не разбилось, но цельность свою тоже не сохранило. Ван Ибо почти признался (по-другому их недопоцелуй он не понимал), но чувства не нашли отклика в Сяо Чжане. Однако прямого отказа Ван Ибо всё-таки не получил: Сяо Чжань его не послал и не отверг. Наоборот, был с ним предельно мягок и ласков. В сообщениях WeChat-а. Не лично. Больше в период праздников им встретиться не удалось.

Подготовкой к реализации нового «совмещённого контракта» лейблы занимались все новогодние каникулы. Будущие наставники (X-NINE) готовились. Протеже студий отдыхали. Ван Ибо – нервничал. Сильно нервничал.

Обучение должно было начаться 10-го января и завершиться после 14-го февраля общим концертом. Занятия с наставниками Лю Чан уже вписал в рабочие графики своих подопечных. Всё было согласовано заранее. Всё, кроме эмоций и чувств. Собственное сердце Ван Ибо никак не мог убедить не сходить с ума при одной мысли о возможности остаться наедине с любимым человеком. Ван Ибо был совершенно не уверен в своей способности держать эмоции в узде. В общем, последние праздничные дни для него были наполнены вовсе не отдыхом, а попытками запрограммировать себя на «приличное» поведение в присутствии того, по чьей причине взрывался не только мозг.

На самом деле обучаться «актёрству» и вокалу отправили не только Ван Ибо. Перечень предметов Чо Сынёна и Чжоу Исюаня был практически идентичен его собственному. Но, как выяснилось в процессе, Чжоу Исюань посещать «театры эти ваши» отказался наотрез (их заменили занятиями по рекламному представительству группы – PR-у чистой воды, заточенному на создание нужной репутации айдолов), а с занятий по вокалу он просто сбегал. Правда не бездельничал – пробирался в студию Гу Цзячена и «совершенствовался в чтении рэпа». Смешно. Из малой комнаты звукозаписи, где проводил свои «наставнические классы» Гу Цзячен, поминутно слышался дикий хохот и не особенно приличные шутки.

Чо Сынён оказался более сознательным. Он не сбегал и не отлынивал от «уроков». Больше всего ему нравились занятия по классу «Современного танца». Остальные же дисциплины он тоже исправно посещал, но практически поминутно жаловался на голод и пустой желудок. Ван Ибо сперва громко возмущался, но Сяо Чжань пошёл навстречу требованиям молодого «растущего» («вширь!» – прокомментировал Ван Ибо) организма. Чо Сынёна (и Ван Ибо заодно) решено было сперва плотно кормить, а уж потом «учить». Получалось не слишком удобно: доставка еды в вечернее время в самое сердце Пекина – мероприятие не быстрое. И всё же Сяо Чжань стоически выносил капризы своего подопечного, заказывал ужин в студию заранее и даже соглашался задерживаться больше положенного, чтобы провести консультации. Но даже это не помогало. После третьего занятия под лозунгом «накорми и научи», выяснилось, что на сытый желудок Чо Сынён тоже был не особенно готов работать. Под его довольное урчание и сонное сопение образовательный процесс у Сяо Чжаня не клеился. В конце концов, Ван Ибо не выдержал и в один из вечеров вытолкал довольно ухмыляющегося Чо Сынёна вон из студии. Правда при этом он совершенно упустил из виду, что останется в классе с Сяо Чжанем наедине. Теперь обучение пошло резвее. До поры всё было хорошо.

Ван Ибо быстро усваивал материал и проявлял завидную старательность. У него даже стало неплохо получаться выводить длинные ноты и держать «полный звук» при пении. В актёрском мастерстве тоже особенных проблем не возникало. С драматической ролью или шутливой постановкой он справлялся «на раз», с декламацией всё было не столь гладко, но тоже без особенных проблем. Зато проблемы неуклонно росли в его голове и рабочем графике.

С собственными фантазиями он пока справлялся (не переставал себя за это хвалить) и даже умудрялся не слишком сильно (как казалось) пялиться на губы Сяо Чжаня, но вот с рабочей нагрузкой сделать ничего не мог.

Начало года у UNIQ выдалось весьма насыщенным. У X-NINE – тоже. Концерты сменялись рекламными мероприятиями, а те завершались представительскими конференциями. В студию YNT для проведения занятий Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо всё чаще попадали не раньше десяти вечера. В совершеннейшем мыле. Понятно, что так заниматься было невозможно. Потому из четырёх занятий на неделе, отмеченных в графике, они едва ли честно проводили одно. Остальные три просто спали, завалившись в не слишком мягкие офисные кресла. Минуты покоя и отдыха в сложившихся условиях воспринимались подарком.

Однако Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо филонить не привыкли. Того, что имели, они добились собственным трудом, потому понимали, что, взявшись за работу, должны были выполнить её хорошо до самого конца. И всё же перекроить рабочий или наставнический (ученический – в случае Ван Ибо) график у них не получилось. Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо были не самостоятельными айдолами – они входили в составы boysband-ов, потому зависели от общего расписания.

Получалось не слишком хорошо: либо Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо совершенно забывали о сне и питании, чтобы уделить время друг другу в рамках «совмещённого контракта», либо вовсе не проводили образовательные занятия. Ван Ибо пребывал в сомнениях и смятении, Сяо Чжань – в неясных мыслях и переживаниях.

Выход нашёлся к исходу второй недели.

Постановочный продюсер YNT застал их поздно вечером сладко сопящими в тренировочном зале студии. Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо до последнего отрабатывали классическую композиционную сценку из «Фигаро», но в конце концов просто рухнули без сил. Очевидно, что подобное поведение не понравилось никому из верхо́в. Сяо Чжань оправдываться не стал, просто извинился и пообещал впредь вести себя более профессионально, а Ван Ибо не сдержался.

– У нас не получается проводить занятия, – видеть смиренное раскаяние Сяо Чжаня ему было неприятно, ведь они не делали ничего плохого.

Накопившееся внутри негодование и раздражение нашли выход в справедливом требовании, почти капризе:

– Съёмки и релизные площадки раскиданы по всему городу и даже стране. Рекламные мероприятия чаще всего затягиваются. Фотографы совершенно не следят за временем в процессе. А ведь нам после всего ещё приходится мчаться по всем пробкам в самый центр города, в студию.

Ван Ибо широко развёл руками:

– Не в метро же толкаться в час пик?! И как прикажете заниматься в таких условиях? Единственное, чего хочется вечерами – это упасть лицом в подушку и поспать хоть немного, ведь на следующий день работы будет не меньше.

Он не кричал и не ругался, не топал ногами и не возмущался. Ван Ибо говорил тихо и смотрел строго перед собой, как учили наставники в далёком сейчас Сиане, как учил Сяо Чжань. Он представлял себя в тёмном зале, наполненном зрителями, но не видел никого, только искренне верил в каждое произнесённое слово. Оттого оно получалось убедительным.

– И что же ты предлагаешь, Ибо? – высокая привлекательная дама неопределённого возраста в дорогом костюме от Chanel в вопросе вскинула брови. – Я готова выслушать твои предложения. Однако сразу хочу предупредить, что занятия с наставниками мы не отменим. «Совмещённый контракт» продлится ещё две с лишним недели и завершится отчётным концертом. Это решено строго.

– Я не хочу отменять занятия, – Ван Ибо тряхнул выбеленной чёлкой. – Прошу либо разгрузить в учебные дни рабочий график, либо позволить нам заниматься не на центральной площадке. У лейбла есть дочерние студии. Они раскиданы по всему городу. Мы могли бы проводить занятия там.

Ван Ибо на Сяо Чжаня не смотрел – боялся увидеть протест озвученным предложениям. Сложную тему рабочей нагрузки они не обсуждали и даже не пытались каким-либо способом разрешить ситуацию, просто плыли по течению. Ван Ибо хотел верить, что Сяо Чжань на их занятия также спешил и мчался, как он сам.

Несмотря на усталость и нервотрёпку жизни айдола, Ван Ибо встречи с Сяо Чжанем ждал с нетерпением. Он готов был мириться с неудобствами, лишь бы «наставничество» не завершалось. Прежде кумир, затем возлюбленный, сейчас Сяо Чжань был для него примером, учителем. Он обладал знаниями, которых Ван Ибо не хватало. Да и объяснять умел так, что заслушаешься.

«Люди, получившие высшее образование, будто с другой планеты!» – Ван Ибо не переставал восхищаться любимым человеком. Он даже не думал, что можно петь Голосом, не предполагал, что в роль можно «погрузиться, а после снять с себя, как пиджак». Сяо Чжань был его любимым наставником. Ван Ибо чувствовал, что ещё не насытился новой ролью возлюбленного. Ему хотелось ещё и больше. Пусть глупая прихоть: отказываться от этого «совмещённого контракта» Ван Ибо не желал. Была бы возможность, он бы постоянно «учился и совершенствовался» лишь бы подольше оставаться рядом с Сяо Чжанем.

Директор YNT выдержала длительную паузу, словно обдумывала что-то, а после со вздохом покачала головой. Объяснять очевидные вещи пусть крайне талантливому, но малолетнему (а потому проблемному) айдолу ей явно не нравилось:

– Ты предлагаешь использовать детские студии искусств? Ученические танцевальные залы? Ты вообще представляешь, что случится, появись ты или, тем более, господин Сяо Чжань на этих площадках?

Строгости в голосе женщины не было, но Ван Ибо всё же внутренне похолодел. Он знал – в лейбле его любили и ценили, часто потакали прихотям. Но насколько откровенно провинился и настолько прямо собственные желания он выражал впервые. Было страшно. Однако рядом стоял любимый человек.

Ван Ибо понимал, что сейчас у него случилась реальная возможность показать Сяо Чжаню, что он не бестолковый юнец и может вполне оправданно отстаивать собственные мнения. Возможно (сердце Ван Ибо судорожно сжалось надеждой) его начнут принимать всерьёз. Тогда он сможет ещё раз…

– В любом случае, Ибо, – директор YNT вернула его с небес на землю, – все дочерние предприятия лейбла соблюдают собственный график, и Центр не может вторгаться в их рабочее расписание. Все площадки плотно расписаны на год вперёд без шанса появления окон. Единственное, что я могу предложить, – это проводить занятия с наставниками в укороченном формате, но тогда вам придётся встречаться каждый день, включая выходные.

– Мы и так встречаемся четыре дня в неделю, – Ван Ибо обиженно насупился больше от того, что его бесцеремонно выдернули из сладких грёз, чем от невозможности разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. – И сокращать длительность занятий я не хочу.

– Ну, – женщина развела руками, – тогда я даже не знаю, что можно…

– Можно было бы заниматься у меня дома, если лейбл не возражает, – Сяо Чжань, во всю длительность беседы пребывавший в глубокой задумчивости, внезапно подал голос.

– А? – Ван Ибо показалось, что он ослышался.

– У вас дома, господин Сяо? – директор YNT удивлённо вскинула брови. – Но ведь это не слишком удобно.

– Да, признаю, – Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул, – моя квартира – не лучший вариант, но там мы никому не помещаем, да и в случае задержки занятия Ибо сможет остаться у меня на ночь. Всё равно выйдет удобнее и безопаснее, чем если бы мы после работы и тренировок ехали через весь город по домам.

Ван Ибо смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, видел движения его губ, произносящих великолепное, и не понимал ни слова. Он просто не верил собственным ушам.

– Действительно, с точки зрения удобства, тут вы правы, но это всё-таки неправильно. Ваша квартира не предназначена для занятий, да и не осмелимся мы беспокоить вас заботой о Ван Ибо. В условиях «совмещённого контракта» ничего такого нет. Это лишняя нагрузка на вас, – директор YNT против доводов наставника не возражала, но и не принимала аргументы. – Нет, давайте останемся на…

– Я не против! – Ван Ибо ляпнул прежде, чем понял, что его мнение никто не спрашивал.

– Не против чего, Ибо? – женщина чуть нахмурилась.

– Не против заниматься дома у Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо попытался усмирить сердце, распевающее радостные гимны. Не получилось. – Кроме того в условиях «совмещённого контракта» сказано, что лейблы-участники проекта вправе «самостоятельно выбирать площадки проведения занятий».

– Ты читал договор? – директор YNT, казалось, была сильно удивлена, а Сяо Чжань попытался спрятать улыбку.

– Конечно, вы же вывесили его в общем чате, – Ван Ибо кивнул.

– Хорошо, – женщина одобрительно хмыкнула на подобную сознательность подопечного. – Тогда ты понимаешь, что мы для реализации «контракта» можем также использовать студии EE-Media. Давайте обратимся туда. Вполне возможно, у них найдутся варианты. Кроме того, такие проблемы, как у вас в будущем могут возникнуть у других участников проекта.

Сяо Чжань выслушал директора YNT очень внимательно, а после сложил ладони перед собой, уважительно поклонился:

– У меня дома будет удобно, нам с Ибо вполне хватит. Конечно же моя квартира не столь хорошо оснащена, как студии лейбла, однако пианино найдётся, да и покормить голодного парня в случае чего я смогу.

Ван Ибо перехватил мимолётный взгляд глубоких карих глаз с очевидной хитрой искрой. Сяо Чжань, похоже, забавлялся сложившейся ситуацией.

Ван Ибо внезапно почувствовал себя очень маленьким и ужасно уязвимым. Он будто добровольно прыгнул в ловушку, расставленную хищником, и теперь не понимал, как выбраться, спастись. Взгляд Ван Ибо прикипел к губам Сяо Чжаня – всё казалось, что тот довольно ухмыляется.

Чем закончилась эта встреча, и как же всё-таки удалось убедить директора YNT принять предложение Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо не запомнил. Внутри у него всё замерло в трепетном предвкушении, а сердце поминутно сбивалось с ритма. Надежда на взаимность чувств вернулась, распирала изнутри. Иных причин поступка Сяо Чжаня он не хотел понимать.

«Чжань-гэ мне не отказал прямо, а теперь ещё позволил быть рядом. Наверняка он что-то чувствует ко мне. Я же ему нравлюсь, да?» – Ван Ибо дышал поверхностно, часто и смотреть боялся на стоящего перед ним человека.

– Бо, внимание сюда, пожалуйста! – Сяо Чжань звучно хлопнул в ладоши прямо у него перед носом. – Если ты будешь постоянно отвлекаться, мы с тобой так до ночи не закончим.

– Прости… – Ван Ибо с трудом сглотнул, перевёл взгляд в пол. Щеки обожгло румянцем.

– Не извиняйся, – Сяо Чжань отмахнулся. – Просто занимайся нормально. Держи голос ровно и следи за интонациями. Ты плаваешь в нотах, хотя мелодия не сложная.

– Не сложная, – Ван Ибо откликнулся эхом.

Сегодня было второе занятие, которые они проводили в квартире Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо всё происходящее видел сном. Что делал днём и с кем работал, он не осознавал, только вечерами буквально телепортировался в просторные апартаменты на пятнадцатом этаже многоэтажки в элитном районе Пекина. За двумя постами охраны и неведомым количеством камер видеонаблюдения любой бы ощущал себя как за каменной стеной. Однако Ван Ибо было страшно. Страшно оттого, насколько счастливым он себя чувствовал.

Рабочий график в UNIQ и X-NINE Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань до сих пор не утрясли до конца, но с партнёрами по командам удалось договориться. Их отпускали раньше. Где можно было, парни подменяли друг друга. Сложности со временем и необходимостью исполнения «совмещённых контрактов» испытывали все участники проекта.

– Постой. Опять не то, – Сяо Чжань отнял ладони от клавиш небольшого электрического пианино. Играл он неплохо, ровно, но не слишком уверенно, чувствовалось, что фортепиано не являлось его ведущим инструментом.

– Что такое? – Ван Ибо оборвал фальшивую ноту. Он вроде даже слышал, что в тон не попадал, только не понимал, что делал неправильно. – В чём я ошибся?

– Лучше спросить, в чём не ошибся, хех, – Сяо Чжань выглядел уставшим, но благодушный настрой не растерял.

Заниматься в домашних условиях действительно было удобнее – не было «рабочего напряга», стресса, и голова не болела тем, как же всё-таки, за́ полночь возвратившись домой, отоспаться и выглядеть прилично на ранних съёмках.

– Всё настолько плохо? – Ван Ибо готов был заниматься чем угодно, если занятия вёл Сяо Чжань, но вокал ему действительно нравился. Было приятно чувствовать вибрации звука в горле и ощущать наполненные воздухом лёгкие.

– Не совсем. Сложно объяснить основы пения за такой короткий срок. Тем более, что результат уроков нужен был ещё вчера, – Сяо Чжань продолжал улыбаться, Ван Ибо – любоваться этой улыбкой.

– Пхах, как всегда, да? – Ван Ибо облокотился на пианино, хохотнул.

Под пристальным взглядом Сяо Чжаня в груди разливалось тепло. Ван Ибо радовался каждой проведённой рядом с этим человеком минуте.

Когда только начались их «частные» уроки (ещё на базе лейбла), Ван Ибо переживал, сможет ли нормально себя вести рядом с любимым, не сорваться и не кинуться к его ногам с мольбами принять чувства. Теперь же он осознал (во многом благодаря ровному и исключительно профессиональному поведению Сяо Чжаня), что беспокоился напрасно. Да – они были наедине. Да – Ван Ибо страстно и горячо любил своего «наставника». Да – совладать с собственной фантазией зачастую было сложно. Однако глупостей он больше делать не собирался. Сяо Чжань ничем не показывал особенного к нему отношения, не приближался лишний раз и прикосновения себе позволял только в рамках необходимого, когда объяснял, откуда должен родиться «красивый» звук и как его положено было петь. Потому Ван Ибо хотел, но не верил собственной надежде.

Вечерами и ночами, в ду́ше и просто вздохами в подушку он мечтал о ласке любимых рук, о сладости и упругости любимых губ. На занятиях же Ван Ибо был внимательным и старательным учеником, впитывающим науку, почитающим своего «наставника».

– Ага, – весёлый взгляд Сяо Чжаня стал задумчивым, а после прояснился догадкой. – С наскока не получается. Давай попробуем по «классике»? 

– Это как? – Ван Ибо наслаждался эмоциями на красивом лице Сяо Чжаня: яркими и очевидными. А, может, ему просто так казалось?

– Как в учебнике, – ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань, поднялся. – Смотри: ты в начале пения набираешь в грудь много воздуха.

Он коснулся центра собственной груди, указал на уровень воздуха в лёгких:

– У тебя внутри формируется что-то вроде воздушной подушки. Если всё сделано верно, живот должен втянуться, а лёгкие – развернуться полностью. То есть грудь должна увеличиться, будто на затяжном вздохе.

Ван Ибо понятливо кивнул.

– Однако это «неглубокое» пение. Звук сильным не получается при таком дыхании. Тем не менее, этого достаточно, чтобы исполнить любую эстрадную песню с простой мелодией и несложными словами.

Теперь Сяо Чжань указывал на своё горло:

– Когда ты поёшь лёгкими, звук из голосовых связок не усиливается дыханием.

Ван Ибо нахмурился – он не понял.

Сяо Чжань принялся разъяснять:

– Эм… давай так. Представь себе, что твои голосовые связки – это сам звук, например колонка или плеер…

Ван Ибо кивнул: этого и представлять не надо было – всё понятно.

– … тогда воздух, который ты используешь в пении – это микрофон, усилитель.

Новый кивок, только теперь с задержкой. К музыкальному плееру микрофон в его сознании подключился не сразу – Сяо Чжань поглаживал собственную шею. Ван Ибо очень хотел губами повторить движение длинных тонких пальцев. Пришлось тряхнуть головой, прогнать сладкие образы из сознания.

– Не понял? – Сяо Чжань секрет жеста ученика не распознал, забеспокоился. – Ещё раз объяснить?

– Понял, – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул. – Голос – это плеер, воздух – микрофон.

– Верно, – Сяо Чжань чуть улыбнулся. – Так вот, воздух в пении можно использовать по-разному. Когда ты дышишь только лёгкими, звук особенного усиления не получает. Точнее: получает, но не слишком качественное. Например, ты можешь громко крикнуть, но не сможешь кричать долго.

– Долго держать звук не получится? – Ван Ибо задвинул в тёмные дебри сознания жаркие образы, включился в работу.

– Ага. Наш «микрофон» сработает чисто только на первые пару нот, а после затихнет. Воздух из лёгких в пении расходуется очень быстро, – Сяо Чжань довольно кивнул понятливому ученику. – Потому-то ты начинаешь плавать в мелодии на распевах. Удержать звучание только воздушной подушкой, накопленной вот тут, – он коснулся центра груди Ван Ибо (тот с большим трудом заставил себя стоять ровно – щеки обожгло краснотой), – не получится, как ни старайся.

– Тогда что делать? – от лица жар распространился по всему телу Ван Ибо, покалыванием прошёлся вдоль позвоночника и завис в нервном напряжении ровно там, где его касалась рука любимого человека.

– Как и говорил: такого пения хватает, если мелодия простая и энергичная, а диапазон нот – невелик, – Сяо Чжань сместил ладонь чуть ниже, опустил на уровень солнечного сплетения. – Наилучшее усиление звук, голос, получает вот отсюда. Из диафрагмы.

Ван Ибо задохнулся. Пришлось прикусить губу – не выпустить стон.

– Хороший певец вдыхает воздух лёгкими, но не поёт ими, – Сяо Чжань коснулся сперва своей шеи, а после перенёс вторую ладонь на гортань Ван Ибо (тело парня дёрнулось как от электрического разряда). – Мы воздух тоже «пакуем» в «подушку», но утрамбовываем в меньший объём и опускаем в самый низ лёгких, на диафрагму. Вот сюда.

– Этот «микрофон», – Сяо Чжань усилил давление на грудь едва дышавшего ученика. Способность говорить Ван Ибо потерял ещё три фразы наставника назад, – намного сильнее прежнего. Он не только усиливает звук, но и пружинит его. Ноты из голосовых связок спускаются вниз и, точно с батута, отталкиваются от диафрагмы. Проходят путь назад через лёгкие к гортани. Выходят из горла неизменными, плотными и звучными.

Сяо Чжань не только рассказывал, но и показывал движение звука при пении. Он огладил горло Ван Ибо правой рукой, скользнул вниз по груди – к левой ладони на диафрагме и вернулся к гортани, дальше – голосовым связкам, продолжил движение выше – к губам.

Крупной дрожью свело все до единой мышцы в теле Ван Ибо. Если бы не пианино, он бы наверняка рухнул на колени. Низкий, голодный стон получился «как в учебнике» – громким, тягучим, усиленным диафрагмой.

– Мммха-а…

Сяо Чжань весьма ощутимо вздрогнул и словно очнулся – немедленно убрал руки прочь от тела несчастного Ван Ибо, спрятал взгляд, чуть тряхнул головой. Видимо, не помогло – отвернулся.

– Это – академическая манера пения, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал глухо, вздох – сдавленно.

Молчать было нельзя: неловко. Сяо Чжань продолжал говорить:

– Если всё сделано правильно: объёмы лёгких при пении увеличиваются незначительно, но сильно напрягается живот, и увеличивается внутренний объём грудной клетки. Рёбра будто бы раздвигаются. Внутри образуется свободное пространство.

– Я… понял, – Ван Ибо не осознал сказанных слов, зато почувствовал и даже успел попробовать. «Раздвинулись» у него не только рёбра, а полыхали не только щёки.

«Чжань-гэ, ты жестокий», – Ван Ибо решил, что лучше ему не возбуждаться. Это было бы крайне неразумно. Его сходящее с ума сердце Сяо Чжань не мог не почувствовать, пока касался груди. Ван Ибо понимал, что не готов объяснять (как и смирять) реакции собственного тела.

– Хорошо, – Сяо Чжань осторожно отстранился, уселся опять к пианино. – Давай тогда попробуем ещё раз спеть и на этом закончим занятие.

– …

Ван Ибо заканчивать не хотел, но спорить не стал. Внезапно возникло чувство, будто ему самым очевидным образом указали на дверь и велели закрыть её с другой стороны. Жар мгновенно спал. Внутри действительно образовалась пустота.

В этот раз Ван Ибо спел на «отлично». Сяо Чжань остался довольным.

## ***

– Ибо, побудешь сегодня моим тренером? – Сяо Чжань встретил его беспокойным взглядом и сложенными в мольбе ладонями.

С того неоднозначного эпизода прошло целое одно занятие и полных двое суток. Неловкость забылась. По крайней мере Ван Ибо решительно был настроен не вспоминать о ласковых поглаживаниях тёплых ладоней, о нежном и одновременно плотном прикосновении, о палящем жаре и звучном…

«Проклятие!» – очень хотелось выругаться вслух, но Сяо Чжань смотрел на него внимательно. Под этим вниманием ругательства на язык не ложились.

– Хех, чему будем учиться? – Ван Ибо попытался пошутить. Получилось слишком хорошо:

«Позам в постели или видам поцелуев?.. А, может, способам ласкать напряженный…» – если мог, он отвесил бы себе пощёчину. Умоляющий взгляд любимых глаз порождал в воспалённом сознании неуместные образы. 

– Танцам! – Сяо Чжань расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– О… – Ван Ибо надеялся, что краткое междометие у него получилось не слишком разочарованным. – Конечно. С чем-то надо помочь?

– Ага! – Сяо Чжань засуетился. – С танцем в целом проблем никаких нет – постановочную хореографию я выучил, но в номере есть два элемента, где от меня требуются танцевальные связки-экспромты. То есть я должен сам придумать как подать себя. Продюсеры хотят, чтобы мы в каждом исполнении номера выдавали что-то новое.

– Пхах, якобы «живое исполнение»? – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся. Эту стадию танцевального искусства он отрабатывал ещё четырнадцатилетним юнцом в школе Лояна, как раз перед поездкой в Сиань на танцевальный конкурс.

– Точно! Наш хореограф именно так и выразился! «Живое исполнение»! – Сяо Чжань пришёл в полный восторг от его догадливости. – Мы с ребятами должны будем исполнить песню в двух концертах и трёх передачах в ближайшие пару месяцев, так что мне понадобятся хотя бы две-три связки, чтобы я не облажался. Очень не хочется выставить себя посмешищем.

У Ван Ибо язык чесался поддеть Сяо Чжаня вопросом, почему же он не обратился за помощью к партнёрам по группе – Ся Чжигуану или тому же Гуо Цзыфаню, к которому за «наставничеством» ходил сам Ван Ибо? Однако он вовремя остановил себя.

Если Сяо Чжань пришёл к нему, он ведь должен радоваться? Ван Ибо попытался распознать бушующие внутри сердца эмоции и с удивлением обнаружил, что ревнует. Ревнует и злится. Сильно. Ревнует Сяо Чжаня к партнёрам по команде, ведь те могут проводить с его любимым дни напролёт, а самому Ван Ибо достаются лишь какие-то пару часов четыре раза в неделю.

– Ладно, давай сегодня заниматься танцами вместо актёрского мастерства, – Ван Ибо поспешил отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, оглянулся вокруг, заприметил обновку квартиры. Новый гардероб и крупный стеллаж с зеркальными дверцами украсили подсвеченную софитами стену гостиной. – Симпатично.

– А? – Сяо Чжань сперва не понял его высказывания – вскинул удивлённо брови, а после проследил за взглядом Ван Ибо, довольно хмыкнул. – О. Да, приятный гарнитур. Заказал его ещё две недели назад по каталогу. Пришлось чуть подгонять под размеры комнаты, потому с доставкой затянули. Вчера поставили. Ещё не успел всё расставить.

Сяо Чжань кивнул в угол комнаты на пять огромных стопок с книгами, аудио- и видеодисками:

– На выходных думал заняться.

У Ван Ибо почти вырвалось «я могу помочь», но крайне живучее воображение моментально нарисовало в его сознании горячие сцены «заполнения» шкафов книгами и дисками. Пылкий взгляд, тёплые ладони и твёрдое естество Сяо Чжаня совершенно не позволяли сосредоточиться ему на просмотре и сортировке видео коллекции...

Ван Ибо слишком сильно дёрнул шнурок ботинка – получился плотный узел.

«Чёрт…» – очень хотелось вырвать с корнем непослушную верёвку, а ещё отключить крайне развитую за годы безответной любви фантазию ударом головой о ближайшую стену.

– Эй! Постой – не дёргай так. Ещё сильнее затянешь, – Сяо Чжань опустился перед ним на колени, принялся сам распутывать узел. – Ты же потом не наденешь обувь, если сейчас всё оторвёшь.

«Чжань-гэ-э-э…» – Ван Ибо едва в голос не застонал. Именно так начинался один из его недавних снов: Сяо Чжань опускался перед ним на колени…

– Он не хотел развязываться, – Ван Ибо старался дышать ровно и глубоко. Получалось через раз.

– Просто не надо торопиться, Бо. Вот, видишь? Всё развязалось, – Сяо Чжань поднял взгляд ему в лицо, слегка улыбнулся.

«Гэ…» – Сяо Чжань был слишком близко. У Ван Ибо сердце зашлось.

– Ну что, пойдём заниматься? – Сяо Чжань сегодня был особенно жесток к нему (или совершенно слеп). Ван Ибо лишь мельком взглянул в зеркало и ужаснулся своему голодному взгляду. Сейчас ему больше всего на свете хотелось вовсе не танцевать.

«Приди в себя, парень!» – Ван Ибо разрешил себе мечтать, но желания предпочитал сдерживать. Страшно было вновь почувствовать «непонимание» Сяо Чжаня.

Однако едва зазвучала музыка, Ван Ибо постарался переключиться. В конце концов, с внутренней дисциплиной у него всё было в порядке.

– В каких эпизодах надо «живые» вставки? – ровно три глубоких вдоха и медленных выдоха понадобились ему, чтобы перестроиться.

– Я покажу. Как лучше: с самого начала показать хореографию или точные места? – Сяо Чжань пружинисто потянулся, размял мышцы.

– Давай сначала, – Ван Ибо старался не смотреть слишком откровенно. Вряд ли получалось. Ритмичная и многозначная «LiKE! LiKE!»[3] распаляла фантазию.

Сяо Чжань же сегодня явно собирался его добить. Он встал в исходную позицию, запустил трек песни заново и начал танцевать, практически не смущаясь. На Ван Ибо он не обращал никакого внимания, смотрел только на собственное отражение в зеркальных дверях стеллажа.

– Чжань-гэ, расслабь плечи. Ты слишком напряжён. Шея болеть будет, – Ван Ибо не дышал, но говорил; не думал – замечал; не рассматривал – засматривался; советовал и комментировал – механически.

– Когда расслабляю, мне указывают на «руки-верёвки», слишком слабые, – Сяо Чжань выплыл из «восьмёрки» плавно, но связку завершил излишне резко.

– Всё верно, – Ван Ибо кивнул совершенно серьёзно. – Но только напряжёнными должны быть именно руки, а не плечи. Это же waking, пусть и сильно облегчённый. Когда верх корпуса сильно напряжён, тело теряет динамику. Давай покажу.

Он с места повторил только что показанную Сяо Чжанем связку. В его исполнении она выглядела в несколько раз лучше. Взгляд притягивался к плавным движениям бёдер и широкому взмаху рукой. Танец предполагал лишь малую долю эротики, намёк, однако пластика тела Ван Ибо совершенно преобразила вроде бы невинные движения. Теперь в них чувствовалась чистая страсть, без пошлости.

– Смотрю на тебя и чувствую себя совершенным деревом, хех, – Сяо Чжань восхищённо присвистнул. – Я так никогда не смогу. Можно даже не пытаться.

– Сможешь, – Ван Ибо заявил уверенно. – Просто расслабься и постарайся получить от танца такое же удовольствие, какое испытываешь при пении. Отдайся музыке, почувствуй её всей душой.

Он приложил ладонь к своей груди:

– Песня приятная на слух, с лёгкой интонацией. Ритм повторяет биение сердца. Нисходящие интонации мелодии…

– …это блюзовые вставки, – Сяо Чжань прокомментировал со знанием дела.

– …прекрасно ложатся на поэзию и провоцируют движения. Слушаешь песню – тут же хочется танцевать, – Ван Ибо пританцовывал под музыку.

– Да, есть такое, – Сяо Чжань с готовностью согласился. Его взгляд прикипел к Ван Ибо. Складывалось ощущение, будто Сяо Чжань ловил каждое его движение.

Чувствовать это внимание было очень приятно. Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся, поманил Сяо Чжаня к себе, пригласил последовать его примеру:

– Попробуй просто послушать мелодию. Без заученной хореографии. Двигайся так, как тело хочет. Расслабься.

Сяо Чжань слегка качнул головой, отказываясь от предложения, но всё-таки совету последовал – чуть прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Его танец не был настолько пластичным, как у Ван Ибо, тело двигалось чаще неловко, чем плавно, зато Сяо Чжань улыбался.

Ван Ибо был безумно этому рад:

– Вот. Чувствуешь? Мелодия не принуждает тебя ни к чему. Она тебя ведёт и подсказывает, как двигаться.

– Мгм. Приятно очень, – Сяо Чжань усмехнулся. – Только вот у тебя это получается красиво, а у меня…

– Тоже красиво, – Ван Ибо закончить нелепую фразу не дал. – Красиво, гэ, потому что это твоё, и оно идёт изнутри. Из сердца. Это – эмоция. Каждый танец – эмоция. Какую ты испытываешь, та и выразится в движении. Будешь думать о том, что и как танцевать, беспокоиться о заученных движениях – танец получится скованным, статичным и неинтересным.

– Я так действительно ошибусь в постановочной хореографии. А ведь ошибаться нельзя, – музыка продолжалась, Сяо Чжань тоже свой танец не останавливал.

– Ваши хореографы – не дураки. Танец они ставили на конкретную музыку, так что все движения повторяют интонации мелодии. Ты даже сейчас неосознанно танцуешь так, как учил в зале на репетициях. Посмотри на себя в зеркало, – Ван Ибо сместился чуть в сторону, открыл обзор.

– Ого! – Сяо Чжань удивлённо хлопнул глазами и немедленно сбился с ритма.

– Ха-ха-ха! – Ван Ибо залился хохотом. – Расслабься, гэ. Всё хорошо. Давай ещё раз.

Теперь под музыку они двигались уже синхронно. Ван Ибо хватило одного раза увидеть поставленную для песни хореографию, чтобы в точности её воспроизвести.

Мелодия завершилась и ушла в повтор. Ван Ибо щелкнул пальцами:

– Я понял, в каких элементах у вас «живые» акценты.

– А тут и гадать не надо. Я в них просто зависаю, ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань потихоньку подпевал песне.

– Ага, – Ван Ибо завершил связку. – Вот здесь первая, да?

Мелодия перешла в басы, зазвучала перкуссия и чёткий, выдержанный ритм.

– Точно, – Сяо Чжань подтвердил.

Однако Ван Ибо его не слышал. Внимание было сосредоточено на мелодии.

– Гэ, повторяй за мной, – Ван Ибо по нисходящей «собрал» тело: плечи, локти, бедра, затем резко вскинул голову на задушенном стоне мелодии. – Тут. Выдохни. Твоя же партия.

Сяо Чжань послушно отзеркалил движения. Получилось ровно и красиво.

– Голову ниже. Чуть нырни и подними взгляд. Плечи расслабь. Руки не прижимай к корпусу. Дай воздуха. Да, вот так, – Ван Ибо чуть качнулся из стороны в сторону. – Теперь полуоборот, позволь увидеть себя. Чувствуешь, мелодия сердцем бьётся? Покажи это.

Он приложил ладони к груди, изобразил пульсацию:

– Делай два выраженных движения. Сильнее прогнись в спине. Лопатки должны почти сойтись.

У Сяо Чжаня получилось не слишком хорошо. Ван Ибо помог – придавил ладонь Сяо Чжаня к груди, нажал на лопатки:

– Двигай не рукой, а спиной. Раскрой грудь, будто сердце выскочить хочет наружу.

– Это сложно, – Сяо Чжань пожаловался, но во второй раз выполнил движение чисто.

– Хорошо. Теперь заверши «восьмёрку». Плавно разверни плечи, вскинь голову. Про ноги не забудь, – Ван Ибо показал пример. – Отлично.

Второе «живое исполнение» пришлось на завершение припева.

– Здесь решили убрать синхронность? – Ван Ибо на автомате станцевал связку из повторяющегося эпизода и замер.

– Верно. Мы с ребятами входим в припев одинаково, а после должны разойтись в разные стороны по сцене, – Сяо Чжань в зеркало больше не смотрел. Он во все глаза глядел на Ван Ибо, повторял за ним каждое движение.

– К зрителям будете подходить? Где тебе надо будет завершить связку? – Ван Ибо отмотал песню на начало «живого» элемента, попробовал несколько положений тела.

– К зрителям не пойдём, и даже не надо будет особенно смещаться. Только перестраиваемся, я – в центр. Следующая партия моя, – Сяо Чжань сместился на пару метров.

– Понял. Давай тогда вновь со мной. Тут ритм плотнее и слова подходят… давай вставим waking, – Ван Ибо вскинул руки, повёл плечами, качнул бёдрами. – Не надо ничего сложного, иначе не соберёшься потом к партии. Сделай половинную волну от талии наверх, к рукам. Да, вот так. Молодец. Хорошо получается.

Сяо Чжань действительно повторял предложенную связку с первого раза очень точно. Казалось, что ему это даётся очень легко.

– Удивительно, тело будто само двигается! – Сяо Чжань лучисто улыбнулся.

Ван Ибо предпочёл глаза прикрыть. Дыхание сбилось даже от отблеска этой улыбки.

– Больше свободы плечам и корпусу. Играй вслед за мелодией, – безопаснее было сосредоточиться на танце.

Совершенно абстрагироваться у Ван Ибо не получилось. Сяо Чжань напевал:

–♫ I just want you and I to be the ones left on the earth.♫♫ Giving you my endless love♫[4].

– Не бросай движение, Чжань-гэ. Связка не должна обрываться. Здесь тоже надо «живое» вставить? – Ван Ибо многое бы отдал, чтобы спетое прозвучало признанием именно для него. Хотя, понимал, это были лишь мечты.

– Да. Здесь тоже надо своё, – Сяо Чжань ощутимо раскраснелся от танцев, но дыхание выдерживал ровное.

– Тогда предыдущую волну отпускай медленно, по нисходящей. Выведи руку вперёд, обратись в зал. Хорошо. Это блюз – собери корпус в пол-оборота, начиная с запястий, – Ван Ибо буквально стёк вниз вслед за тремя тонами музыки, а сразу после выправился, выгнулся вперёд всем телом, словно хотел выпрыгнуть вперёд. – Ноги здесь статичны. Следи, чтобы они стояли твёрдо, иначе потеряешь равновесие.

– Получилось! – Сяо Чжань довольно выдохнул. У него вновь получилось с первого раза.

– Отлично. Дальше «постановка»? – Ван Ибо улыбнулся на радость любимого человека.

– Мгм. До самого конца. Все живые элементы кончились, – Сяо Чжань влился в заготовленную хореографию без изъянов. Компоненты, придуманный Ван Ибо, гармонично дополняли номер.

– Финал – ритмичный waking. Не расслабляйся, – Ван Ибо поддержал Сяо Чжаня за спину, когда тот слишком резко потянулся. – Связки завершай мягче.

– Понял, – Сяо Чжань вполголоса повторил за песней ♫«one, two, three, go!»♫.

– Спокойнее. Не торопись, – Ван Ибо немедленно осадил запал танцора. – Ты так всё дыхание растеряешь. У тебя движения ногами и правой рукой. Расслабь левое плечо, не прижимай его к шее, опусти вниз. Ага. Хорошо.

– Выпад резко и глубоко делай. Не надо жалеть себя. Ты справишься, – Ван Ибо переместился назад, повторил связку вместе с Сяо Чжанем, показал уровень наклона. – Да. Так достаточно.

– Я же не встану после такого, ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань хохотнул на собственную неуклюжесть. – Там же дальше «пианино»!

– «Пианино»? – Ван Ибо округлил глаза. – А! Ха-ха-ха! Вы это движение «пианино» назвали?

Ван Ибо прыснул со смеху, повторил хореографию танца – пропустил воздух через пальцы, собрал бедра и плечи обратной волной.

– Ага. Похоже же, хе-хе, – Сяо Чжань смех поддержал.

– Ок. Пусть будет «пианино». Только выполняй его нормально, – Ван Ибо согласно ухмыльнулся.

– А что не так? – Сяо Чжань развернулся к Ван Ибо, повторил движение. – Руки же нормально.

– Руки – да, ноги – нет, – Ван Ибо указал за зависшие бедра танцора. – Ты стесняешься что ли? Тут обратная перекрёстная волна и дальше вращение бёдрами.

– Ничего не стесняюсь! – Сяо Чжань ответил излишне резко. – У меня просто не получается.

– Пхах. Я-ясно всё с тобой, – улыбка сама собой стала шире. – Повторяй за мной. Внимательно. Ничего тут сложного нет.

Ван Ибо вернул трек на начало припева. Теперь он вновь показывал, а Сяо Чжань должен был повторять.

– Не зажимай корпус. Зачем ты съёживаешься весь? Чжань-гэ, тут за руками спрятаться не получится. Позволь телу двигаться, – Ван Ибо положил ладони на свои бёдра. – Смотри, опорные ноги сменяются вслед за волной. Расставь стопы по ширине плеч для большей устойчивости… Боже, гэ! Давай заново. Я ещё в прошлый раз заметил смазанный элемент, но подумал, что показалось.

– Ибо, это у тебя получается легко. Мне же…

– Надо просто потренироваться, – Ван Ибо вновь не дал усомниться танцору в себе. – Давай я помогу.

Он зашёл за спину Сяо Чжаня, положил ладонь ему на спину:

– Начали. Спину держи прямо. У тебя обратная волна с плечами и бёдрами. «Собирай» тело. Бедра плотнее. Не проглатывай элемент. Представь, что собираешь конструктор.

У Сяо Чжаня никак не получалось. Пришлось показывать «вручную». Ван Ибо переместил правую ладонь на бедро Сяо Чжаня, а левую положил ему на плечо:

– Выделяй каждое движение. Расслабь поясницу, не напрягайся. Отправь импульс сперва в бёдра, после – в плечи. Поиграй. Теперь противоположная пара. Про руки не забывай, – он надавливал и помогал телу Сяо Чжаня выполнить связку. – Вот так. Следующий элемент – вращение тазом. Руки в замки.

Ван Ибо обе ладони переместил на бёдра Сяо Чжаня, почти насильно направил тело:

– Тебе надо очертить полный круг.

– Ох… – Сяо Чжань задушено охнул.

– Повторяем связку, – Ван Ибо вновь изменил положение рук: плечо, бедро Сяо Чжаня для помощи в «волне», дальше – обе руки на бёдра, плотно прижимая ладони во «вращении».

Ван Ибо танцевал вместе с Сяо Чжанем, двигался в такт, потому стоял очень близко. Однако в танце этого не заметил. Он настолько увлёкся процессом, что совершенно не осознавал, насколько тесно прижимается к любимому человеку.

– Ибо… – сдавленный выдох подсказал, что Сяо Чжань как раз всё прекрасно осознавал и понимал.

Ван Ибо внезапно напугался:

– Прости. Не обращай внимания.

Он поспешил отстраниться. Щёки и даже шею обожгло жаром. Сердце зашлось. Дыхание сбилось. Ладони, мгновение назад касавшиеся тела любимого человека, горели так, будто в них углей насыпали.

Повтор припева они оба пропустили, уставившись друг на друга. Точнее Ван Ибо смотрел в затылок Сяо Чжаня, а тот сверлил его взглядом через отражение в зеркале.

Проверять настолько ли он красный, каким чувствовал себя, Ван Ибо не собирался, так что в зеркало не смотрел, опустил взгляд в пол:

– Заверши связку, Чжань-гэ. Осталась последняя. Финальную waking «восьмёрку» не сбрасывай. Закончи плавно. Ты слишком резко скидываешь руки, – голос Ван Ибо звучал глухо. Он был слишком смущён, а растревоженное сердце вдруг решило проломить его грудную клетку изнутри. – Не отдавай движение вовне, закрой на себе. Собери все импульсы в центр своей груди и расправься. Чуть прогни спину. Вот. Хорошо. 

Песня завершилась последними аккордами. Ван Ибо остановил повтор. Танцевать внезапно расхотелось.

– Спасибо за подсказки, Ибо. Всё получилось замечательно, – Ван Ибо лица Сяо Чжаня не видел, но слышал мягкий голос. В нём совсем не было гнева или негодования.

– Ты сам всё сделал. У тебя хорошо получается. Я тут ни при чём, – Ван Ибо принялся кусать свои губы.

Когда танцевал, он забывал обо всём на свете и совершенно терялся после завершения мелодии. Однако прежде никогда он не касался других людей вот так, в танце, объясняя элемент. Точнее: ему никогда не хотелось касаться других. Даже с ребятами из UNIQ они тренировались «по образцу», «зеркалили» друг друга, а тут…

«Чжань-гэ наверняка решит, что я распускаю руки», – Ван Ибо второй раз за этот вечер захотелось закончить собственную сознательную жизнь в какой-нибудь кирпичной (а лучше в бетонной) стене, чтобы больше не совершить ни одной глупости.

– Нет. Ты здорово помог мне, правда, – Сяо Чжань глубоко выдохнул, размял шею.

Ван Ибо решился на него взглянуть, но лучше бы и дальше пол рассматривал.

Сяо Чжань стоял прямо перед ним раскрасневшийся после танца, со слабой улыбкой на чуть влажных губах и откровенным смущением в глазах.

«Боги, какой красивый…» – Ван Ибо не сдержал восторженного вздоха.

– Ну вот, ты, наконец, на меня посмотрел, Бо, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня стала шире.

– Ты красивый, Чжань-гэ… – если бы он соображал, что говорил, умер бы на месте без применения всякой стены: просто провалился бы сквозь землю. Однако Ван Ибо пребывал явно не в полном рассудке. Его с головой накрыла блаженная влюблённость. Ван Ибо смотрел на Сяо Чжаня и никак не мог насмотреться. Настолько привлекательным этого человека он видел впервые в жизни. – Красивый…

– Ты тоже, Ибо, очень красивый, – румянец Сяо Чжаня стал гуще. Смущение в глазах – заметнее. – Особенно сейчас.

– Гэ…

Ван Ибо вдруг очнулся. Произнесённое Сяо Чжанем признание противоречило его убеждённому в безответности чувств сознанию. Зато сердце в его груди возликовало. Теперь жар затопил его изнутри, растёкся по каждой клеточке тела и обратился покалыванием в кончиках пальцев и зудом в ногах. Захотелось сбежать от непривычных ощущений.

– Спасибо за сегодняшнее занятие, Чжань-гэ, – это Ван Ибо произнёс медленно, контролировал каждое слово.

Правильно делал: его сердце пыталось вставить вместо вежливости пылкие признания. Ван Ибо не чувствовал в себе силы сейчас выдержать отказ от Сяо Чжаня. Тот же в ответ на его вежливость непонимающе хлопнул глазами, вскинул брови, а после прикрыл глаза и длинно выдохнул.

«С облегчением… – Ван Ибо не поверил мелькнувшей во взгляде Сяо Чжаня лёгкой обиде, посчитал прозвучавший вздох радостным. – Не переживай, гэ, я не буду кидаться тебе на шею».

– И тебе спасибо, Ибо. На сегодня мы действительно можем закончить занятие, – открыл глаза и посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань уже спокойно, с добротой и заботой.

В такому взгляду Ван Ибо привык. Мозг – расслабился, зато сердце внутри взвыло раненой птицей.

…Домой Ван Ибо не пришёл – приплёлся. Его звали ужинать, но аппетита не было совершенно. Тело сковывала усталость.

Ван Ибо чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Физически он был здоров, а вот в моральной целостности был не уверен. Внутри болело и жгло, хотелось плакать, но слёз не было, потому что не было отчаяния. Зато была надежда. Слепая и совершенно неуместная. Надежда на взаимность. Ван Ибо понимал её нелепость, но всё-таки ничего поделать с ней не мог. Она распирала изнутри и душу вынимала наружу.

По оголённым чувствам локомотивом проезжался запечатлённый сознанием образ смущённого Сяо Чжаня. Запоздалое возбуждение бурлило и никак не желало успокаиваться. Ван Ибо провёл в душе лишние полчаса, но не сумел успокоить смятение в сердце, хотя с напряжением в теле справился.

Но всё же сон к нему никак не шёл.

«Мне семнадцать лет, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо привычно завёл с возлюбленным мысленный диалог. – Я полон желаний. Надеюсь, ты простишь мне сегодняшнее. Забудь всё и позволь по-прежнему быть с тобой рядом. Я ведь уже не смогу тебя оставить или разлюбить».

«Я ни о чём не жалею и очень рад тому, что имею. Так что, гэ, не ругай меня и не вини ни в чём. Против собственных чувств я пойти не смогу», – Ван Ибо почувствовал жжение под закрытыми ве́ками, но слезы выхода не нашли.

Рассудок его медленно уплыл в глубокий сон без сновидений и воображаемых образов – в отдых, чтобы назавтра проснуться и влюбиться в Сяо Чжаня ещё сильнее.

##  Комментарий к части:

[1] EE-Media – первый продюсирующий лейбл X-NINE.

[2] Селебрити (celebrity) – знаменитости.

[3] X-NINE песня «LiKE! LiKE!» клип: <https://vk.com/video-163508097_456239073>

[4] Английский перевод песни есть на youtube: <https://youtu.be/rzBPkSXa_5M>


	12. Coming to you. г. Пекин, Китай. Январь 2015 года

## г. Пекин, Китай. Январь 2015 года

Следующее утро пришло к Ван Ибо в компании строгой установки: к Сяо Чжаню он больше близко не подходит и руки держит под контролем. К концу дня установка перестала быть «строгой». А ещё через сутки — совершенно выветрилась из головы. Хотя Ван Ибо за это себя великодушно прощал — субботним вечером WeChat обновился сообщением от Сяо Чжаня:

«Ибо, завтра утром у меня съёмки. Освобожусь не раньше трёх часов. Ничего, если занятие перенесём на вторую половину дня?»

Вопрос, называется. Ван Ибо от радости, что Сяо Чжань написал (впервые после их «танцевального» урока!), едва не задохнулся, что уж говорить об остальном? Тем более речь шла всего-то о переносе утреннего занятия с «наставником» на более позднее время.

Ван Ибо схватился за телефон, но пока набивал радостный ответ, от Сяо Чжаня пришло ещё более невероятное:

«Извини, если из-за меня у тебя расстраиваются планы. Обещаю накормить ужином в качестве компенсации».

«Ужин! У Чжань-гэ!» — сердце Ван Ибо тремя ударами напрочь заглушило слабый сейчас голос разума, стремящийся приземлить все романтические фантазии и желания. Экран телефона практически выскользнул из вмиг вспотевших ладоней. Набрать ответ получилось с трудом:

«Только если гэ будет готовить сам».

Ван Ибо не верил собственной наглости пока смотрел на изменяющие цвет галочки прочтения сообщения в чате. Хотя ни угрызений совести, ни раскаяния он не испытывал. Любимый человек предложил ему поужинать — «Чжань-гэ будет готовить сам!» — кто он, Ван Ибо, такой, чтобы отказываться?

— Ибо, у тебя лицо сейчас треснет, — Ким Сонджу многозначительно закатил глаза.

— Не смотри, если не нравится, — на друга Ван Ибо даже не взглянул, да и буркнул скорее для проформы, чем от раздражения за несвоевременное вмешательство в сладкие грёзы.

Удивительно, но Ким Сонджу на невежливость не обиделся. Наоборот, сдавленно хохотнул и забрался под одеяло:

— Пхах, спать мешает. Яркость убавь.

Говорил ли он про ночник у кровати Ван Ибо или же об улыбке парня, уточнять Ким Сонджу не стал. Видимо по этой причине (нет!) Ван Ибо отреагировал неясно:

— Мгм. Сейчас.

«Ди мне поможет?» — от входящего сообщения почти погасший экран смартфона вновь вспыхнул.

«Пфффффха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!» — Ван Ибо зарылся лицом в одеяло, погасил залп смеха.

«Могу ровно порезать овощи, — послание отправилось в мессенджер в сопровождении хохочущего смайла. Ван Ибо вдруг вспомнил сегодняшний не слишком съедобный ужин в исполнении Чо Сынёна — отбил в чат важное уточнение, — авокадо, например, или зелень».

«Авокадо — это фрукт, но не важно. Ровно порезать тоже надо уметь, — Сяо Чжань, судя по ответному веселящемуся смайлу, разделял его настроение. — Решено: готовим ужин вместе».

«Договорились», — Ван Ибо вовремя остановил собственное воображение. Образы Сяо Чжаня в кухонном фартуке стимулировали воспалённую чувствами плоть. Начни он развивать фантазии дальше, сегодня явно не уснёт.

«Хорошо, жду тебя к 16:00», — ответ Сяо Чжаня пришёл вместе с зевающим жёлтым колобком.

«Спокойной ночи, гэ», — Ван Ибо очень хотел бы прошептать это на ухо любимому человеку, подоткнуть ему одеяло и крепко обнять, но вынужден был ограничиться лишь сообщением в WeChat-е.

«И тебе, Бо».

## ***

Воскресенье у Ван Ибо задалось с самого утра. Проснулся он «в полёте», воздушно же позавтракал (Ким Сонджу за годы стажёрства наловчился готовить омлет), прозрачно получил выговор от Главных за запоротые кадры в последнем эпизоде реалити-шоу (замечания были сделаны настолько неясно, что Ван Ибо их просто не понял), легко и невесомо отмерил положенные тренировочные забеги на дорожке, а дальше просто проплыл через расслабляющий душ и мучительный процесс подбора одежды для свидания. Выбор сегодня был сделан в пользу небесно-голубого оттенка джинс и белоснежного свитера.

«Нежный зай» — прокомментировал Ким Сонджу облик счастливого, словно упомянутый любимец девушек, парня.

В другой раз на подобное обращение Ван Ибо бы обиделся, но не сегодня. Сегодняшний день у него непременно получится великолепным!

Сяо Чжань написал в половине двенадцатого дня: «Купил авокадо и зелень. Жду ровного и красивого».

Ван Ибо оглушительно загоготал, за что тут же получил подушкой в лицо от Чжоу Исюаня.

Многозначительное «Я ещё фигурно могу» проиллюстрировал в чате смущённый жёлтый колобок.

«Только если звёздочками», — ответил WeChat с подписью аккаунта Сяо Чжаня.

«Звёздочками — нет, овалами!» — Ван Ибо порхал и возносился, парил и наслаждался левитационным настроением.

«Пойдёт», — обновился диалог в мессенджере.

— Ибо, сдвинься с дороги. Ты проход загораживаешь, — Чо Сынён почти пнул его и был прав.

Сообщение Сяо Чжаня застало Ван Ибо в дверях гостиной квартиры UNIQ, так что он завис ровно там, где стоял — на пороге комнаты. Пришлось посторониться. Делать этого ужасно не хотелось. Почему-то казалось, сдвинься он хотя бы на сантиметр — WeChat немедленно замолчит. Напрасно переживал.

«Одевайся теплее, сегодня прохладно», — Сяо Чжань прислал в чат только что сделанную фотографию. Пожилая парочка на лавочке у сквера жалась друг к дружке в попытках согреться, а с неба им на головы потихоньку падал лёгкий снежок.

«Я не успею замёрзнуть! Бегом же», — Ван Ибо отбил в чат первое, что пришло в голову.

«Тем более, теплее! — Сяо Чжань откликнулся немедленной заботой. — Сперва сопреешь, после — промёрзнешь!»

«Ха-ха-ха, гэ! Ты замечательный», — улыбка Ван Ибо растянулась даже не от уха до уха — больше. Если могла, вылезла бы за пределы головы. Внутри у него пело, но ума хватило не писать в чат ничего смущающего.

«Понял, мудрый гэ. Войду к тебе степенно и размеренно. Как и положено прилежному ученику», — Ван Ибо очень хотел поцеловать экран мобильного, ведь на другой стороне чата это бы непременно почувствовал его любимый человек. Пришлось сдерживаться: Чжоу Исюань продолжал смотреть на его довольное лицо с подозрением, Чо Сынён — с коварной ухмылкой, Ли Вэньхань — заинтересовано, а Ким Сонджу в очередной раз закатил глаза.

«Прилежание — это замечательно, Ибо. Жду тебя к назначенному времени», — сообщение от Сяо Чжаня украсил сияющий радостной улыбкой смайл.

«Я бы хотел прямо сейчас, гэ! — Ван Ибо тоскливо взглянул на циферблат настенных часов. — Ещё так долго ждать…»

## ***

Нарезать овощи звёздочками, овалами или даже просто «ровно и красиво» не получилось. Авокадо был растерзан до состояния чего-то не слишком вменяемого, но отдалённо напоминающего кубики. Зелень оказалась мелко ощипанной. Масло изрядно пролилось мимо салатной миски. Хотя всё это было не важно, ведь Сяо Чжань заливисто хохотал над результатами его стараний.

Ван Ибо усиленно изображал «помощь в приготовлении ужина». Под новые взрывы радости любимого человека, он непрестанно ворчал на «тупой, бесполезный нож» и «слишком скользкие ладони». Сяо Чжань от души веселился. Ван Ибо был счастлив. Ему представилась исключительная возможность вволю полюбоваться яркой улыбкой на любимых губах и сияющими глазами.

Ужин был спасён руками Сяо Чжаня. Приготовленное нежное рыбное филе в пряном соусе прекрасно сочеталось с рассыпчатым рисом и свежим (многострадальным) салатом. Ван Ибо никогда «ничего вкуснее не ел»! За это очевидное преувеличение он тоже себя благодушно прощал. Напротив сидел любимый человек, а в такой компании любое блюдо казалось божественно вкусным.

— Как продвигаются съёмки? — Ван Ибо стоически пытался ужинать, но чаще чем на собственной тарелке взгляд зависал на длинной стройной шее и блестящих от соуса губах Сяо Чжаня.

— Отснять успели немного. Там какие-то накладки с костюмами и сценой. Режиссёр объявил трёхдневный перерыв для наведения порядка, — Сяо Чжань отправил в рот кусочек рыбы. — На будущей неделе вновь отправимся на площадку.

— Снимаете в павильоне в этот раз? — Ван Ибо уже знал ответ (видел сообщение на официальной странице группы). Он просто наслаждался звучанием мелодичного голоса Сяо Чжаня. Да и молчание сейчас звучало бы не слишком хорошо — фантазию удержать в узде было сложно.

— Мгм. На улице всё-таки не лето, а нам сниматься в лёгких костюмах, — Сяо Чжань обращённый на себя пристальный взгляд выдерживал ровно, только скулы его розовели слишком очевидно, а палочки о миску с рисом постукивали излишне громко. — Кстати, вчера смотрел очередной выпуск «Жизнь UNIQ», ваши нагнетают обстановку вокруг предстоящего фанмита.

— Зачем ты этот ужас смотришь? Там ведь ничего интересного нет, — Ван Ибо почти клюнул носом стол в смущении, завесил глаза длинной чёлкой.

— Отчего же? Хорошее шоу. Вы — классные, — Сяо Чжань просиял улыбкой.

Реалити-шоу «Жизнь UNIQ» было создано практически экспромтом. Неделю назад директор YNT созвала срочное совещание всей команды UNIQ и объявила о начале обширной рекламной кампании приближающегося фанмита группы. UNIQ пользовались популярностью, но «в люди» (к фанатам) ещё ни разу не выходили. Парням предстояло не только выступить с концертом для широкой аудитории (что было уже привычно), но и провести автограф-сессию и даже поучаствовать в целой серии интерактивных игр для развлечения публики.

Отзывы группа собирала положительные. Многие интересовались «обычной жизнью» своих любимцев. Противиться желаниям фанатского корпуса YNT не стали, потому вот уже четыре дня айдолов повсюду сопровождали камеры. Эти «сплошные» съёмки позднее скрупулёзно редактировались и после превращались в серии реалити-шоу про айдолов.

«Хорошо хоть в туалет одних отпускают», — сетовал Чжоу Исюань, но от объективов не прятался, показывал «своё лучшее».

Ван Ибо задумку YNT принял ровно и старался честно следовать рекомендациям Главных: быть естественным — быть собой, то есть молчаливым и неприветливым со всеми, кроме партнёров по команде. Его отстранённый взгляд и редкие улыбки в камеру вызвали среди фанаток бурные восторги. Прозвище «Ледяная конфетка» намертво прикипело к нему в комментариях вейбо.

— Мне сегодня выговор сделали как раз за последний выпуск, — Ван Ибо вскинул голову, заправил белую прядь за ухо, прочувствовал всю прелесть пылающих щёк. — Но, честно, я так и не понял, за что конкретно отругали. Вроде же всё было нормально.

Сяо Чжань некоторое время помолчал, а после отложил в сторону палочки, потянулся за салатом:

— Ничего такого. Хорошая вышла серия.

Небольшая горка салата образовалась рядом с недоеденной рыбой. Сяо Чжань замер, обдумывая поставить ли ему салат на место или же прибавить ещё ложку:

— Радостные, весёлые вы, танцевальная тренировка (просто огонь!), стафф ваш ласковый — вы там все в хороших отношениях, да?

— Конечно. Мы же каждый день вместе. Даже живём в одной квартире, — Ван Ибо убеждённо кивнул. Партнёров по команде — чистого и светлого Ли Вэньханя, смешливого и дурашливого Чо Сынёна, чуть резковатого, но по-отцовски основательного Чжоу Исюаня, умного и яркого Ким Сонджу — он искренне любил. — Мы — одна семья.

— С девушками живёте? — Сяо Чжань выстрелил в него острым взглядом.

— А? Какие девушки? Нет, конечно, — Ван Ибо удивлённо вскинул брови. — Девушек нет. Только хозяйка квартиры приходит готовить в будни. А что?

— Ничего… — Сяо Чжань всё-таки поставил салатную миску обратно на стол, отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Ван Ибо показалось, что он услышал облегчённый вздох.

«Однозначно показалось. Не может Чжань-гэ радоваться отсутствию у нас девушек», — Ван Ибо тряхнул головой. В присутствии Сяо Чжаня его сопливые надежды на взаимность совершенно не поддавались контролю.

— Откуда вообще девушки взялись, Чжань-гэ? — Ван Ибо очень хотел себя стукнуть, но сердце усиленно сигналило, что сейчас «то самое подходящее время», чтобы спросить. — Нас же прибьют, если встречаться с девушками начнём. У вас же то же самое, так?

— Да, у нас также, — Сяо Чжань обернулся к нему, растянул губы в улыбке. — Отношения запрещены. В контракте даже отдельный пункт по этому поводу имеется.

— Вот-вот, — Ван Ибо злорадно хмыкнул в сторону своего стонущего сердца. Он предупреждал, что ответ на вопрос упрямой мышце не понравится. — Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?

Чуть расслабившийся Сяо Чжань вновь напрягся, ответил аккуратно:

— В этом выпуске шоу вы… ты весьма тесно с красивой девушкой общался. Я бы даже сказал, флиртовал.

— А?! — Ван Ибо пришёл практически в ужас от услышанного.

— Тебе наверняка именно из-за этой многозначительности замечание сделали. Айдол ведь не должен принадлежать кому-то одному, — Сяо Чжань попытался улыбкой смягчить сказанное. Не получилось.

«Так вот почему мне с самого утра мозг пытались промыть на тему «будь сдержаннее»! Получается, за дело отругали, раз даже Чжань-гэ отметил?» — Ван Ибо попытался вспомнить, что же позавчера они такого снимали, где его могли поймать «флиртующим» с девушкой. Он вообще ни с кем особенно не сближался из стаффа, да и любезничать никак не…

— О! — из недр памяти удалось выудить нужный эпизод.

В его голове вообще практически всё фильтровалось на Сяо Чжаня, но были ещё несколько тем, где с трудом удавалось сдерживать энтузиазм. Одна из таких тем касалась скейтбординга и мотоциклов.

— Что такое? — теперь уже Сяо Чжань смотрел на него удивлённо.

— Я вспомнил! — Ван Ибо просиял. — Это Цин Ян-Ян, девушка нашего стилиста!

Сяо Чжань глядел с непониманием, потому Ван Ибо принялся объяснять:

— Я у неё увидел мотоциклетный шлем. Разговорились. Оказалось, что ей, также как и мне, нравятся мотоциклы, но гонки она предпочитает не шоссейно-кольцевые, а чистый мотокросс на естественной трассе. Очень интересная вышла беседа. Она мне даже пару видеороликов с заездов показала.

Ван Ибо воочию вспомнил собственный восторг после просмотра видео. Всё, что касалось мотоспорта, входило в его шорт-лист интересов.

— Я знал, что наш стилист — фанат скейтбординга (мы часто с ним обсуждаем это), но вот не предполагал, что девушка у него увлекается экстремальными гонками. Колоритные ребята. Ха-ха-ха! — Ван Ибо рассмеялся. На душе отчего-то стало тепло.

— Вот как… — лицо Сяо Чжаня посветлело.

— Ага. Постой! — Ван Ибо спохватился. — Хочешь сказать, что они засняли даже это и не вырезали? Там же рядом Пэн Цзин, наш стилист, стоял. Мы же втроём видео смотрели.

— Ты выпуск не видел? — Сяо Чжань приподнял брови в вопросе, а получив его убеждённое «нет», пояснил. — В кадре показали тебя со спины и девушку. Вы что-то увлечённо обсуждали, и она тебя по плечу похлопывала.

— Это она меня успокаивала по поводу моих сожалений о гонках. Права на мотоцикл я смогу получить уже скоро, с 18-ти лет, но вот на трек меня не выпустят до 21-го года. В мотоспорте строгие правила, — Ван Ибо зачем-то принялся пояснять.

— Понятно. Ну, думаю, у тебя есть все шансы в будущем развить это своё увлечение, — Сяо Чжань совершенно серьезно поддержал его.

— Мгм. Хотелось бы, — Ван Ибо в собственную тарелку уронил целых три ложки салата, хотя к рыбе почти не притронулся.

— Эм… скажи, Ибо. А что по поводу девушек? — Сяо Чжань взял в руки палочки, подцепил нечто, раньше бывшее частью авокадо.

— В смысле?

— Ну, повстречайся тебе такая Цин Ян-Ян, разделяющая твои увлечения, ты бы решился на отношения? — Ван Ибо нахмурился и хотел уже ответить категорическим отказом, но Сяо Чжань оказался первым. — Ты не подумай, в этом нет ничего плохого. Влюбляться и встречаться с девушками — нормально. Девушки привлекательные, и симпатии — вполне естественное явление. На истинных чувствах создаются пары, а после — семьи.

Ван Ибо слушал правильные, умные слова и чувствовал внутри нарастающий гнев. Неудивительно: любимый человек указывал ему на важность «искренних чувств» к девушке!

«Такое ощущение, что «искренними» чувства могут быть только к девушкам. Что за ерунда. Хочешь сказать, что моя любовь к тебе ненастоящая? — Ван Ибо передёрнуло от нелепости сказанного. Комок из обиды, злости, затухающей надежды затягивался тугим жгутом, сжимал и мешал нормальному биению сердца. — Как будто только «нормальные» отношения существуют в этом мире!»

Внутри больно полоснуло. Недавняя радость рассеялась. Однако Ван Ибо постарался ответить спокойно, контролировал свои слова.

Может, так он сумеет донести свои убеждения до этого слишком «правильного» человека?

Может, так его, наконец, поймут?

— Я считаю, гэ, что все чувства, к кому бы ни были они обращены, — нормальны. Неважно, кого мы полюбили, отказаться от этих чувств легко не получится. Да, девушки нежные и приятно пахнут. Они ласковые и милые. Однако сердцу приказать влюбиться в кого-то определённого нельзя. Любовь, она просто есть, Чжань-гэ. Вне зависимости от нашего желания, — Ван Ибо смотрел прямо на Сяо Чжаня, человека, которого любил всем сердцем, а тот глядел в окно на затухающий день над Пекином и, казалось, даже слушал его вполуха.

«Похоже, ему не особенно интересно», — Ван Ибо вздохнул, решил завершить тему:

— В общем, случись мне встретить девушку, разделяющую мои увлечения, — он прикрыл веки не уверенный в том, что в них не отразилось тоскливое стенание сердца, — мы станем друзьями. Что до отношений, сейчас не время для чего-то подобного.

— А в будущем? — голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал глухо.

«Он слушает?! — Ван Ибо невольно задержал дыхание, не выпустил рвущееся наружу неосмотрительное: «Я тебя люблю, гэ! Зачем мне кто-то ещё?»

— Сердцу не прикажешь, сказал же, — это Ван Ибо произнёс на выдохе, а на вдохе получилось неясное. — Оно любит вне зависимости от общих увлечений и совместных хобби.

В этот раз Ван Ибо глаза не закрывал, потому сумел разглядеть тронувшую губы Сяо Чжаня слабую улыбку — невообразимо нежную и мягкую. Из тугого клубка внутри сердца Ван Ибо наружу немедленно выбралась надежда, а вместе с ней по телу разлилось тепло и нега. До ужаса захотелось озвучить признание, вертевшееся на языке, позволить себе побыть влюблённым — возлюбленным, ведь перед словами отказа всегда звучит тишина. В этот краткий миг ты самый счастливый человек на свете. Ты решился открыться, выразить самое заветное.

— Гэ…

Сяо Чжань заговорил одновременно с ним:

— Красивый сегодня закат, да?

— …да, очень, — Ван Ибо прикусил губу. Улыбка вышла жалкой. Надежда дрогнула и отступила.

«Фух, я чуть не признался», — Ван Ибо постарался выдохнуть медленно. Получилось рывками.

— Уже поздно, — Сяо Чжань обернулся к нему. — Не хочешь сегодня задержаться?

— А? — Ван Ибо не поверил собственным ушам. Ему-то показалось, что сейчас ему укажут на дверь.

— Я так и не расставил диски и книги по местам. Поможешь? — медленная улыбка украсила и без того привлекательное лицо Сяо Чжаня.

— Конечно! — Ван Ибо вскочил из-за стола. — В стеллаж же, да? Я помню, ты говорил, что надо…

— Ха-ха-ха! Спокойно, Бо, — Сяо Чжань поднялся следом, хотя ужин едва ли можно было назвать «завершённым». — Книг и дисков действительно много, но вдвоём мы управимся довольно быстро.

«Можно и не быстро, гэ», — Ван Ибо с трудом заставил себя стоять ровно. Очень хотелось обогнуть стол и прижаться всем телом к любимому, поцеловать или получить поцелуй…

— Надо будет всё рассортировать? — он поспешил отвернуться. Родинка под любимыми губами сводила с ума его фантазию.

— Верно, — Сяо Чжань к аккуратным стопочкам направился первым.

## ***

Разбор коллекции и сортировку книг они затянули на два часа — до глубоких сумерек. Пекин за окнами манил своими огнями, но Ван Ибо и не думал поддаваться. Всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось, находилось здесь, в этой комнате. Потому было совершенно плевать на все возможные развлечения, которые мог предложить ему мегаполис.

Сяо Чжань в очках с тонкой позолоченной оправой смотрелся великолепно, а ковыряться в стопках пыльных книг и дисков оказалось действительно интересно.

— Ого! Это ты рисовал, Чжань-гэ? — из какой-то книги о великих художниках выпал сложенный альбомный лист. — Красиво.

Тонкими, изящными линиями уверенная кисть вывела морской пейзаж. На песчаный пляж набегали живые волны. Чайки плавно скользили в потоках тёплого воздуха и крыльями ловили последние лучи заходящего солнца.

— Мгм. Давнишний набросок. Я так его и не дорисовал. Времени не было, — Сяо Чжань скользнул взглядом по рисунку, слабо улыбнулся, чуть вздохнул. — Жаль, сейчас редко удаётся порисовать.

— Да, — взгляд Ван Ибо завис на этом выражении светлой грусти. Сяо Чжань обладал богатейшей мимикой. — Покажешь, как рисуешь?

— Тебе интересно? — Сяо Чжань перевёл взгляд ему в лицо, склонил голову к плечу.

«Прелесть!» — Ван Ибо очень хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться этой красоты, поправить непослушный локон, зацепившийся за оправу очков.

— Очень.

— Хорошо, порисуем, — Сяо Чжань мягко кивнул.

## ***

— Скажи, гэ, ты не жалеешь, что из Чунцина уехал? Ведь сейчас мы очень далеко от дома, — Ван Ибо мог бы разбирать книги и потихоньку любоваться совершенными чертами лица Сяо Чжаня вечность, но молчать не хотелось. Хотелось разговаривать.

Вопрос прозвучал совершенно неожиданный, но под стать атмосфере — неторопливой и расслабленной. В таких настроениях тревожить замершее в тихом восторге от близости любимого сердце не хотелось.

— Жалею? — Сяо Чжань внимательно взглянул на него, покачал головой. — Нет, не жалею. Всё складывается даже лучше, чем я мог надеяться. Партнёры по команде — отличные парни. В лейбле тоже все приветливые и заботливые. X-NINE развивается в хорошем темпе. У меня нет причин жаловаться.

— Тебе нравится Пекин? — Ван Ибо чувствовал, будто в своём давнишнем сне-мечтании оказался, но теперь антураж сцены изменился. Вместо зеркального танцевального зала они были в уютной, со вкусом обставленной квартире-студии.

— Что-то нравится, что-то нет. Как и всем приезжим, — Сяо Чжань пожал плечами, поймал его живой, заинтересованный взгляд, пояснил. — Нравится ритм жизни и многообразие возможностей, но иногда хочется тишины и искренности. В Пекине всюду толпы, а в толпе, как говорил мой наставник по вокалу, «настоящее разглядеть очень сложно».

Ван Ибо слушал, открыв рот.

— Здесь невозможно заскучать, — Сяо Чжань устремил взгляд в потемневшие панорамные окна. Линзы очков отразили радугу огней ночного Пекина. — Но и времени для собственных мыслей, для самого себя, не остаётся.

— Это как? — Ван Ибо непонятливо моргнул.

— Представь, Бо, — Сяо Чжань глубоко выдохнул, уложил подбородок на ладонь, улыбнулся, — ты постоянно работаешь и что-то делаешь. Крутишься, как белка в колесе, и не замечаешь, что даже не смотришь по сторонам. Когда был совсем мелким, посещал художественную школу. Наш учитель в хорошую погоду любил проводить занятия на улице. Он учил нас оглядываться вокруг себя и уметь видеть красоту в самых простых вещах. Иногда мне хочется ненадолго остановиться и вот так, как в детстве, оглянуться — оглядеться. Вдруг я что-то упустил.

— И что бы ты хотел увидеть, гэ? — таких откровений любимого человека в фантазиях Ван Ибо не было. Он слушал с замиранием сердца — напитывался тем, что из себя представлял Сяо Чжань.

«Сколько же ещё о тебе я не знаю, Чжань-гэ?» — к Ван Ибо вновь вернулось ощущение полёта. Только теперь парил не он сам, а его сердце.

— Не знаю, — Сяо Чжань пожал плечами. — Думаю, я был бы рад увидеть что-то новое.

— Значит старое тебе больше не интересно? — сердце Ван Ибо внезапно ухнуло вниз, упало в воздушную яму. Сказанное он принял на собственный счёт, ведь он-то для Сяо Чжаня был как раз «старым» — из прошлой жизни в Сиане.

— Почему же? — Сяо Чжань округлил глаза. — Прошлое — это прошлое. Оно интересно само по себе: я это пережил. Там остались дорогие мне люди и важные встречи. Там случились значимые события, и начался мой путь сюда. Так что всё прошедшее можно считать сокровищем.

— То есть ты будешь о нём помнить и ценить, но с собой дальше не возьмёшь? — внутри укололо. Сердце продолжало падать, словно в колодец.

— Есть вещи и люди, Бо, с которыми просто невозможно расстаться, — Сяо Чжань лучисто улыбнулся. В этой улыбке глаза его прищурились, а от уголков в разные стороны побежали мелкие морщинки.

«Красиво», — Ван Ибо задержал дыхание, постарался запомнить это выражение лица любимого человека, сохранить в собственную сокровищницу.

— Например, родители? — он бы очень хотел спросить, не входит ли сам в список этих избранных, с кем «невозможно расстаться», но не решился, да и сердце в этот раз смолчало — не попросило ответа на насущный вопрос.

— Хех, они в том числе, — улыбка Сяо Чжаня разошлась шире, превратилась в тихий мелодичный смех. — Родители — это вообще отдельный случай. Когда ты с ними, кажется, что внимания слишком много. Но порознь ты непременно скучаешь по ним. Так, наверное, у многих. Я бы хотел видеться со своими чаще.

— Мгм. Я тоже, — Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул. В сознании всплыли образы родного Лояна и родителей.

— Тебе сложнее во много раз, ведь ты уехал из дома совсем юным, — лицо Сяо Чжаня смягчилось. — Хотя Лоян находится значительно ближе Чунцина, вряд ли вам удаётся часто видеться.

— Только в праздники. За год виделись всего дважды, — Ван Ибо проглотил непрошеную горечь. По родителям он действительно соскучился, несмотря на то, что виделись они совсем недавно.

— Они не приедут в пятницу на фанмит? — Сяо Чжань потянулся к нему.

Прикосновение тёплой ладони согрело склонённую макушку Ван Ибо, прошлось лаской по волосам.

— Обещали, — Ван Ибо аккуратно поднял взгляд: хотелось взглянуть в лицо Сяо Чжаня, но так, чтобы ненароком не прервать нежность.

— Тогда и встретитесь, — кофейного цвета глаза Сяо Чжаня лучились добротой. — Как они?

— Нормально, — Ван Ибо безумно хотелось потереться головой, щекой, губами об эту ладонь. Сдержать порывы удалось только усилием воли. — Мама нервничает сильно, будто сама на сцену выйти собралась, хех. Говорит, чтобы не смотрел на них, иначе ошибок наделаю.

— Ты сделаешь всё в лучшем виде, даже если смотреть на них будешь. Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, — ладонь Сяо Чжаня сместилась ему за ухо, огладила чувствительную точку.

Если бы Ван Ибо родился котом, сейчас бы вовсю мурлыкал и ласкался к тёплой ладони.

— Родителей не исправить. Они всегда будут беспокоиться за нас. Мои тоже постоянно переживают. Мама фотками спамит каждый день, — Сяо Чжань кончиками пальцев провёл по его шее и отнял руку.

Ван Ибо проглотил разочарованный стон.

— Вот, смотри, сегодня Орешка сфотографировала. Кошечке новый корм купили, так она объелась, а после заснула прямо у кормушки, — Сяо Чжань потянулся за смартфоном, вывел на экран фотографию. Пушистый комок сладко посапывал рядом с пустой миской.

— Классная, — теперь уже Ван Ибо потянулся ближе к Сяо Чжаню, заглянул в экран телефона. Орешка на фотографиях он видел уже не в первый раз. Прелестный манчкин[1] ему нравился. Было что-то особенно трепетное и домашнее в коротеньких лапках и прозрачных ясных глазах любимицы семьи Сяо. Почему-то казалось, что в доме, где любили таких кошек, непременно жили добрые люди. — Твои родители какие?

— Обычные, — Сяо Чжань неосознанно придвинулся ближе к нему. Теперь они касались друг друга плечами, — спокойные и рассудительные. Я вырос в традиционной семье с достаточно каноничным укладом.

— Пффф, и как у таких «классиков» такой авангардный ты получился? — Ван Ибо искренне рассмеялся, прижался теснее.

— Сам не понимаю, — Сяо Чжань его настроение поддержал — фыркнул, потёрся щекой о белую макушку. — Однако при всей строгости воспитания они никогда мне не препятствовали, если я действительного чего-то хотел.

— Ясно, — Ван Ибо кивнул совершенно серьёзно. К нему отец тоже предъявлял достаточно высокие требования, но всё-таки позволил и танцами заниматься и в Сиань, дальше — в Пекин поехать.

— Твои родители наверняка очень любящие, Ибо. Ты — ласковый, я бы даже сказал «ручной», — Сяо Чжань чуть отстранился, хохотнул в ответ на его округлившиеся глаза. — У тебя сейчас выражение, точно такое, какое у Орешка бывает, когда её с коленей сгоняешь, ха-ха-ха.

— Я не кот, — Ван Ибо насупился, но сразу после рассмеялся. — Мои родители тоже самые обыкновенные. Отец строгий и выдержанный. Он часто бывал на работе допоздна, потому из детства я его почти не помню. В школе всегда бдительно следил за моими оценками, но был справедлив в требованиях. Мама у меня весёлая и энергичная. Она постоянно придумывала развлечения и какие-то приключения. С ней скучно не бывает. А ещё она обожает животных. Всех! Ха-ха. Мы как-то с ней ходили в зоопарк: ушли рано утром и не вернулись к вечеру. Отец нас искать поехал уже в темноте. Весь район на уши поднял. А мы сперва на представление в цирк пошли, а после за пандами наблюдали, потом за львами и слонами. А-ха-ха-ха!

— Здорово, — Сяо Чжань почти завистливо вздохнул.

— У нас и дома почти всегда животные были: кошки, хомяки, собаки, — Ван Ибо с увлечением рассказывал о своей семье. Такими подробностями он даже с парнями из UNIQ не делился. — Мама постоянно кого-то притаскивала домой, а папа не противился. Только после смерти нашего лабрадора был перерыв. Таг был совсем старый, но все его очень любили. Погоди, у мамы где-то в вейбо фотка была.

Ван Ибо привычно выхватил из кармана смартфон и вывел на экран аккаунт матери. Пару минут листал альбом, а потом просиял:

— Вот, смотри, мне здесь четырнадцать лет, Тагу — почти столько же. Сколько его помню, он всегда старый был.

Ван Ибо развернул фотографию на полный экран и показал Сяо Чжаню. С изображения на мир одинаково тёмными и блестящими глазами глядели высокий, худенький, угловатый парнишка с по-детски пухлыми щечками и крупный песочного окраса пёс. Мальчик обнимал собаку за шею, а тот практически улыбался в камеру.

— Ого! Отличное фото! — Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся. — Скинешь мне?

— Конечно! — Ван Ибо чувствовал душевный подъём. Стоило чуть приоткрыть дверь, воспоминания о счастливых моментах детства хлынули в сознание потоком. Ван Ибо отправил репостом в личные сообщения Сяо Чжаня своё детское фото и даже не задался вопросом, зачем тому оно. Почему-то это казалось неважным. — После Тага дома животных не заводили. Мама кошку приволокла только после моего отъезда в Сиань. Сказала, что будет за ней ухаживать, раз «сын сбежал», ха-ха-ха.

— У твоей мамы лёгкий нрав, — Сяо Чжань на пару мгновений разблокировал собственный телефон, но почти сразу убрал в сторону.

— Мгм. Она всегда найдёт, чем меня рассмешить и порадовать, — Ван Ибо чувствовал, как судорогой начало сводить скулы от широкой счастливой улыбки, но гасить её не хотелось. Наоборот, на сердце было легко, в душе — пело, и всё оттого, что любимый человек был рядом, а самых близких ему людей, родителей, он скоро увидит. Вот если бы ещё Сяо Чжань сидел в зале на его концерте, Ван Ибо стал бы совершенно счастливым. — Чжань-гэ, а ты придёшь на наш фанмит?

Ван Ибо озвучил вопрос, не подумав.

— Не смогу, прости, — улыбка Сяо Чжаня чуть померкла. Он покачал головой. — Мы же на съёмках будем. Отлучиться никак не получится.

— Понимаю, — Ван Ибо действительно понимал. Если задумался, он бы не задал неудобный вопрос, однако атмосфера момента не способствовала глубоким размышлениям. — Что же, значит…

— Но я обязательно посмотрю трансляцию на WeTV. Уже поставил себе закладку на начало, — Сяо Чжань ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Замечательно! — только что Ван Ибо расстроился, что не увидит Сяо Чжаня в зрительном зале на фанмите, а сейчас радовался даже просто новостям, что на него будут смотреть через онлайн трансляцию. Всё-таки его реакции на Сяо Чжаня крайне плохо поддавались анализу и контролю. — Я напишу тебе перед началом! Знаешь, там ведь будет много камер, так что ты всё-всё увидишь…

— А-ха-ха-ха! Ибо, — Сяо Чжань рассмеялся, — я знаю, ха-ха-ха.

Ван Ибо оборвал себя на полуслове и завис на этой радости. Лучистая улыбка и мелодичный смех Сяо Чжаня представлялись ему самыми прекрасными на свете. Никто больше в целом мире не мог быть лучше его любимого. Никто больше в целом свете не случился бы столь же идеальным. Только Сяо Чжань!

— Если гэ будет смотреть на меня, я буду стараться изо всех сил! — Ван Ибо расплылся в ответной улыбке.

— Тогда старайся всегда, Бо, — Сяо Чжань подмигнул ему.

Продолжения фразы не последовало, но Ван Ибо додумал сам: «… ведь ты будешь всегда смотреть на меня, да, Чжань-гэ? Так же, как я смотрю на тебя?»

Пусть бы даже он всё неправильно понял и выдумал смыслы, которых не было на самом деле, фантазии грели.

Сяо Чжань с довольным вздохом прикрыл глаза и потянулся — расправил свои длиннющие ноги, выгнул спину и вдруг замер:

— Ибо, кстати, на будущей неделе не получится позаниматься. Вас, скорее всего, загрузят подготовкой к фанмиту, а мы вернёмся только к выходным.

Ван Ибо знал о предстоящей нагрузке и тихо сетовал на невозможность видеться с любимым человеком. Встречи с «наставником» настолько плотно вошли в его жизнь, что уже стали обычными и жизненно необходимыми. А тут предстояло неделю провести порознь. Потому Ван Ибо обрадовался, что Сяо Чжань не стал замалчивать значимый вопрос:

— Ничего. Проведём занятия, как вернёшься.

— Ага. Придётся уплотниться. Как думаешь, на выходных у тебя получится ко мне приехать? Мы бы компенсировали пропущенное? — Сяо Чжань вопросительно взглянул на него и расслабился только после его уверенного «смогу». — Замечательно. Тогда и встретимся!

— Хорошо, — в этот раз Ван Ибо пришлось жёстко контролировать свою улыбку. Его сердце принялось выплясывать сложные пассажи, грозило выпрыгнуть наружу и вручить себя любимому на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

Ван Ибо отчего-то боялся, что Сяо Чжань откажется проводить потерянные занятия, ведь в возросшей рабочей нагрузке они были не виноваты. Однако всё сложилось даже лучше, чем в его воображении. Следующие выходные они проведут вместе! Было чему радоваться и чего ждать.

## ***

— Ну вот, вроде бы всё, — Сяо Чжань удовлетворённо выдохнул, осматривая аккуратно убранные в стеллаж диски и книги.

— Да, закончили, — Ван Ибо плюхнулся на мягкий диван, сладко зевнул. Сегодняшний день получился крайне эмоциональным, он действительно устал.

«Утомился быть счастливым рядом с тобой, гэ. Сегодня Чжань-гэ меня балует своим вниманием, — Ван Ибо попытался вспомнить, случалось ли раньше ему так много времени проводить наедине со своим возлюбленным? Не случалось. – Хорошо!»

Улыбка смазалась очередным зевком.

— Устал? — Сяо Чжань с теплотой глянул на него. — Иди, может, спать? Сегодня уже поздно. Переночуешь у меня в гостевой комнате. Твоим я напишу.

— Мгм. Спасибо, — Ван Ибо поглубже зарылся в диванные подушки. О том, что он сегодня ночует у Сяо Чжаня, стало ясно ещё час назад — часы отбили десять вечера. Так что он уже отправил предупредительное сообщение Ким Сонджу. —

Я бы сегодня от тебя всё равно не ушёл, гэ. Даже если бы ты меня прогонять решил», — Ван Ибо очень постарался скрыть хитрую ухмылку. Получилось лишь отчасти.

— А ты тоже ложишься? — Ван Ибо приоткрыл один глаз, проследил взглядом линию стройной спины Сяо Чжаня: тот смахивал несуществующие пылинки с полок стеллажа.

— Я ещё посижу. Завтра не надо рано вставать, — Сяо Чжань опустился в соседнее кресло, положил на колени большой планшетный альбом.

— Что делать будешь? — теперь Ван Ибо открыл второй глаз. Пропускать выражение уютной расслабленности на любимом лице не хотелось.

Сяо Чжань встретил его взгляд своим, чуть улыбнулся:

— Рисовать.

— Меня? — Ван Ибо внезапно стало смешно. Шутка показалась уместной.

Глаза Сяо Чжаня в свете высокой люстры казались огнями свечей над бочкой с мёдом. Тёплыми переливами растекалось золото этого взгляда и медью отливало на фоне мягкой улыбки.

«Прекрасен», — Ван Ибо выдохнул почти благоговейно.

— Пхах, могу и тебя. Если позволишь, — улыбка Сяо Чжаня растянулась шире.

— Позволю, только если покажешь, как рисуешь, — Ван Ибо сверкнул коварным взглядом.

…Рисовал Сяо Чжань действительно хорошо. Линии на бумаге укладывались в ровные, стройные ряды, формировали силуэт и узнаваемый облик. Карандаш только коснулся бумаги, а уже очертил стройную линию шеи, изгиб правильного носа. Когда на листе бумаги появился выразительный глаз и бровь, Ван Ибо не сдержал восторженного вздоха:

— Потрясающе!

— Знаю: ты тоже рисуешь. Так что давай, не отставай, — Сяо Чжань кивнул ему на чистый лист бумаги и фломастеры.

«Будто маленькому цветные подложил, пхах», — Ван Ибо прыснул со смеху.

— Я всего пару уроков посещал: могу только схематически чего-нибудь изобразить, — он ответил честно, но свои достоинства немного преуменьшил.

В детстве они с мамой действительно посетили всего пару занятий в художественной студии. Маленькому, неугомонному Ибо было сложно долго сидеть на одном месте, потому рисование у него не пошло, хотя учитель хвалил уверенность его руки. Сейчас же Ван Ибо рисовал нечасто и то лишь мультяшек да мотоциклы.

— Хорошо, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся. — Покажи мне. Видел как-то в ролике, ты с ребятами из UNIQ художественный челлендж выполнял. Неплохо получилось. Ожидаю прилежания от своего ученика.

— Не жалуйся, если получишься некрасивым! — Ван Ибо пригрозил самым серьёзным образом, но мысль про себя продолжил ласковым: «Хотя ты, гэ, некрасивым получиться не можешь».

— Ого! Меня рисовать собрался? — удивление Сяо Чжаня смешалось с мелодичным смешком. Очень уютным.

— Ты же рисуешь меня, так что я нарисую тебя, — Ван Ибо взял в руки красный тонкий фломастер. Почему-то этот цвет показался особенно привлекательным.

«Красный Чжань-гэ идёт», — Ван Ибо в отличие от Сяо Чжаня рисовал не столь уверенно, но старательностью компенсировал нехватку умения. Рисунок у него вышел немного неловким и угловатым, но вполне сносным. Правда, Сяо Чжань не улыбался. Ван Ибо почему-то не удалось заставить себя нарисовать улыбку на любимом лице.

Все улыбки, что хранились в его памяти, и те, что Сяо Чжань дарил ему с избытком в жизни, принадлежали только Ван Ибо. Делиться ими с бумагой не хотелось.

— Очень красиво, Бо. Ты талантлив во всём, — Сяо Чжань уважительно вздохнул.

— Это всё ты, гэ, — Ван Ибо на похвалу отреагировал спокойно.

Он с увлечением вырисовывал губы Сяо Чжаня, а потому закусил собственные. Они зудели и требовали поцелуя.

Ван Ибо рисовал любимого человека впервые и задавался вопросом, почему же не делал этого раньше. Сяо Чжань глядел на него с листа бумаги ласково и чуть грустно. Такое выражение любимых глаз Ван Ибо уже видел несколько раз и поражался богатству бушующих внутри него эмоций.

Ван Ибо почувствовал, что краснеет. Новый штрих ложился на бумагу, раскрашивал образ, а Ван Ибо казалось, что он ласкает черты любимого лица. Красный фломастер скользил по рисунку, а Ван Ибо чувствовал тепло живого человека, ласково прослеживал собственными губами линии прямого правильного носа, глубоких глаз, прикусывал мочку уха, языком касался длинной шеи.

«Уффф», — Ван Ибо судорожно выдохнул сквозь сжатые губы. В паху растёкся жар. Его богатая фантазия иногда приносила неудобства.

Ван Ибо настолько погрузился в воображаемые образы и процесс рисования, что совершенно не замечал ничего вокруг. Потому не заметил он направленного на себя горячего, открытого взгляда Сяо Чжаня, искреннего и обнажённого. Такого, каким сам смотрел на нарисованный красным фломастером любимый образ.

##  Комментарий к части:

[1] Манчкин – порода кошек.


	13. I WANT YOU. г. Пекин, Китай. Конец января - начало февраля 2015 года

## г. Пекин, Китай. Конец января - начало февраля 2015 года

Первый фанмит boys band-а UNIQ закончился для Ван Ибо пылающими щеками, зарёванными глазами, чудесным образом не растёкшимся макияжем, оглушительными фанатскими воплями и объятиями любимой мамы. Признаваться в любви для парня всегда сложно, а тут пришлось изъясняться прилюдно. Половина Китая наблюдала за его конфузом.

Популярность UNIQ и лично Ван Ибо (каждому немедленно захотелось успокоить нежного, расчувствовавшегося юношу) взлетела до небес.

Рейтинги трансляции превзошли самые смелые ожидания.

Продюсирующий лейбл получил крупную прибыль.

Ван Ибо искусал губы в кровь. Было стыдно даже просто смотреть в зал на зрителей, а приходилось в камеру улыбаться.

«Бо, ты прелесть! Очень трогательное признание. Плакал вместе с тобой!» — сообщение в WeChat-е согрело душу, облегчило смятение, теснившее грудь.

Послание Ван Ибо увидел сразу по завершении мероприятия. Сяо Чжань прислал ему ворох рыдающих смайлов. В последнем сообщении жёлтый колобок тянулся к нему через экран обнять, успокоить, поддержать.

«Хочу исчезнуть! Как стыдно!» — улыбаться сквозь закушенные губы было неудобно, зато на сердце немедленно стало тепло. Ван Ибо очень живо представил себе мягкую улыбку на любимых губах и добрый взгляд.

«Не стыдись своих чувств, тем более к родителям. Они — твоя сила. Ты великолепен. Потрясающе выступили», — WeChat обновился новым смайлом. Сяо Чжань подмигивал ему и одобрительно кивал.

«Спасибо. Я старался, ведь ты тоже смотрел», — Ван Ибо вздохнул свободнее.

В словах Сяо Чжаня он не сомневался: тот, если обещал, следовал своим намерениям. Хотя до последнего момента, до самого выхода на сцену, Ван Ибо в неуверенности метался по гримёрке. Всё происходящее казалось сном: будто не было за стеной галдящего дурными голосами переполненного зала, не сидели на первых рядах его родители, не молчал в нервном ожидании WeChat. Ван Ибо боялся вдруг проснуться и оказаться в родном Лояне, в тишине и рутине будней школьника. Он настолько извёл себя и задергал партнёров по команде, что даже Ли Вэньхань не выдержал, высказал ему недовольство.

Успокоиться удалось только с первыми направленными на него лучами прожекторов. В конце концов, сцену он знал хорошо. Духота заполненного зала, яркие лучи софитов, жар и дрожь в теле в ответ на горячие взгляды публики — в этом мире Ван Ибо жил всегда, сколько себя помнил. Сперва с танцами, позднее — в составе стажёрской команды YNT, сейчас — айдолом. Этот мир гипертрофировал самую малую его эмоцию и заходился восторгами от любого пусть даже неудачного движения. Этому миру он сам, настоящий Ван Ибо, был не нужен.

Совершенно иным казалось пространство в его сердце, отданное Сяо Чжаню и близким. Миру софитов — шоу-бизнеса — Ван Ибо не верил, зато хотелось верить любимым людям.

«Смотреть на тебя — сплошное удовольствие. Мне очень понравилось», — Сяо Чжань отправил в чат фотографию с фанмита.

«Фанаты пугают, — Ван Ибо не сдержал нервного смешка. — Концерт только кончился, а они уже настрогали фоток в вейбо».

«Замечательное представление! Яркие эмоции! Красивый ты!» — Сяо Чжань прокомментировал снимок.

На фотографии запечатлели Ван Ибо. Он смотрел в зал на родителей полным нежности и теплоты взглядом. Привлекательные черты лица смягчились: привычная поклонникам айдола ледяная маска спала, заменилась искренностью.

«А-а-а, гэ. Не смущай меня!» — у Ван Ибо поясницу сладким спазмом свело, когда воображение озвучило сообщение голосом Сяо Чжаня.

«Ха-ха, не буду, — хохочущий смайл украсил WeChat. — Тем более в этом нет нужды. Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, насколько талантлив и великолепен».

«Гэ-э-э!» — Ван Ибо закусил стон. До ломоты в костях хотелось сейчас прыгнуть в объятия любимого человека, прижаться к нему, почувствовать биение сердца.

«Ты мне только что об этом сказал», — получить ласку физически он сейчас не мог. Жаль. Зато мог насладиться живыми эмоциями Сяо Чжаня, пусть и выраженными в текстовых сообщениях.

«И могу повторить сколько угодно раз! — чат обновился пачкой восклицательных знаков. Сяо Чжань подчёркивал сказанное. — Ты прекрасен!»

«Тебе под стать, гэ!» — Ван Ибо лучисто улыбнулся в экран смартфона. Накалённые выступлением до предела нервы остыли. Дыхание вернулось в нормальное состояние. Сердце заполнилось негой. Душа — довольством.

Мама ласково трепала его по волосам. Отец, гордо расправив плечи, принимал похвалу в адрес сына. Директор YNT благосклонно взирала на утомлённых после великолепно проделанной работы воспитанников лейбла.

В этот момент в сознании Ван Ибо мир шоу-бизнеса объединился с чем-то очень родным, сокровенным, сугубо личным. Совершенно разные миры слились воедино, наполнили грудь воздухом. Счастье, вдруг осознал Ван Ибо, — это миг, когда ты чувствуешь любовь и понимаешь себя нужным, важным. А ещё счастье — это удовольствие заниматься любимым делом.

…Однако период спокойствия был недолгим. Сразу после окончания мероприятия на него обрушился родной Лоян. Оказалось, что фанмит группы UNIQ посетили не только его родители, но ещё Пак Джун с невестой и пара друзей из числа тех, с кем он когда-то посещал танцевальную студию. Вся честная компания решила провести выходные в Пекине. Для Ван Ибо была назначена роль гида.

Получалось, что с Сяо Чжанем на этих выходных встретиться он не сумел бы никак. Ван Ибо в глубоком расстройстве уже набивал сообщение в WeChat, когда пришли вести от Сяо Чжаня: в эти выходные он тоже не сможет вернуться домой. Постоянные задержки в съёмках дорамы привели к упразднению выходных. Каст дорамы полным составом (участники группы X-NINE в том числе) зависли в съёмочном павильоне без шансов передохнуть хотя бы денёк.

Итак, пока Ван Ибо развлекал гостей из Лояна, пока он всей душой и телом погружался в беззаботное детство, Сяо Чжань упорно работал. Тем не менее, Ван Ибо о любимом человеке ни на миг не забывал и не позволял скучать. Он постоянно присылал в WeChat видеоролики и фотографии, описывал происходящее вокруг и делился впечатлениями от прогулки по городу.

Неугомонная мама Ван Ибо в эти выходные решила обойти половину Пекина. Она протащила всю компанию по двум музеям и колоссальных размеров выставке естественнонаучных разработок. Ван Ибо до тошноты насмотрелся на всевозможные ноу-хау из области современной биологии и химии. Отец Ван Ибо своим вкусам тоже не изменил. Трёхчасовой концерт классической симфонической музыки Ван Ибо выдержал с трудом. А субботний вечер пришлось посвятить разгулу и дебошу. Молодёжь Лояна во главе с Пак Джуном взяли его в плен. Этой части компании был интересен ночной Пекин.

Удивительным образом YNT не высказалась против свободной «прогулки» своего протеже по столице. Наоборот, Лю Чан передал «добро» от лейбла на все возможные непотребства, которые только могли случиться при строгом отце айдола и энергичной, но разумной матери. Популярный селебрити, участник группы UNIQ, Ван Ибо, пусть в маске (но без охраны) спокойно разгуливал по городу, делал селфи, кушал в случайных кафешках — и всё это с согласия продюсирующей студии!

Этим богатством Ван Ибо с избытком делился в WeChat-е с Сяо Чжанем, а тот отвечал ему неизменно ласково, поддерживал, одобрял и просил только не терять голову в развлечениях, беречься и не забывать об осторожности. А ещё Сяо Чжань пообещал вернуться ближе к концу недели. Ван Ибо постарался набраться терпения. Увидеться с любимым человеком хотелось неимоверно.

И вот выходные кончились, родители и друзья вернулись в Лоян. Работа встретила его плотным графиком.

После крайне удачных дебюта и фанмита UNIQ обзавелась новыми спонсорами и несколькими рекламными контрактами. Наиболее привлекательным Ван Ибо казалось рекламное представительство спортивного бренда Xtep. Для реализации этого договора айдолам из UNIQ предстояло не только «красиво постоять» перед камерами, но и показать одежду и специальную экипировку в действии. То есть заняться спортом! Ван Ибо был в восторге. Скейтбординг, лёгкая атлетика, фитнесс, скалолазание — спортивный бренд предлагал массу возможностей. Ван Ибо старался не упустить ни одной.

Неудивительно, свободное время у айдолов сократилось ровно до нуля. Между тем крайне насыщенный первый месяц 2015 года подходил к концу, но «совмещённые контракты» были исполнены лишь наполовину. EE-Media и YNT после недолгих переговоров решили сотрудничество продлить. Соответственно, отчётный концерт перенесли.

«Мы с Чжань-гэ сможем подольше быть вместе!» — Ван Ибо старался мыслей о близком расставании не допускать, но те всё равно лезли в голову. Завершение «совмещённых контрактов» для него звучало почти приговором, ведь дальше, в будущем, у него не будет честной причины и повода проводить вечера и выходные с любимым человеком. Назревавшую тоску Ван Ибо гнал прочь из сердца.

## ***

К концу недели Сяо Чжань в Пекин не вернулся. Не появился и к началу следующей. Только написал, что их завалили работой — «не продохнуть».

Ван Ибо и UNIQ было не легче. Сон по восемь часов в сутки остался сладким воспоминанием из периода новогодних праздников. Работали парни на износ, ещё больше репетировали. YNT оповестила о начале подготовки к японскому дебюту группы.

«Гэ, можно мне умереть?» — в этот раз Ван Ибо решил пожаловаться не воображаемому возлюбленному, а прямым плачем в WeChat.

«Категорически НЕТ! — ответ пришёл через полминуты. — Крепись. Ты справишься».

Воодушевляющие слова и прекрасный настрой появились в окошке чата в сопровождении взмыленного смайла. Сяо Чжань тоже едва ли отдыхал вволю.

«Понял», — Ван Ибо очень хотел поболтать, подержать внимание любимого человека на себе подольше, но в дверях уже стоял освежившийся хореограф-постановщик. В ближайшем концерте UNIQ Ван Ибо отвели двенадцать минут «эфирного» времени для индивидуальных танцевальных номеров. Сачковать было некогда.

К середине недели стало ясно, что Ван Ибо даже на переписку в WeChat-е времени выделить не может. Сяо Чжань тоже писал нечасто. Фантазии о спокойных вечерах и воскресеньях в компании «наставника» потеснили в сознании мечты о восьмичасовом отдыхе. Параметры «жизненно-важного» сместились в сторону кратких диалогов перед сном с любимым человеком. Однако всё, на что теперь у Ван Ибо хватало сил, — это пара строчек текста о текущих делах и ласковое «спокойной ночи, Чжань-гэ».

…Популярность участников «совмещённых контрактов» — X-NINE, UNIQ, EXO и других селебрити — росла в геометрической прогрессии. Всё чаще они делили между собой первые строчки рейтингов айдолов и песенные хит-парады.

Ван Ибо за чартами следил, а потому скучал по Сяо Чжаню с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Тугой комок обиды на неблагоприятные обстоятельства, мешающие им увидеться, и слишком частое молчание смартфона формировался внутри с ужасающей скоростью. С каждым часом Ван Ибо чувствовал нарастающее внутри раздражение.

Раньше он лишь восхищался Сяо Чжанем, смотрел издалека, любовался и не смел мечтать о большем. Сейчас же, когда он знал не понаслышке о ласковых руках и мягком взгляде, о душевной теплоте и отзывчивости Сяо Чжаня, терпеть разлуку было невыносимо. Хотя поделать с расстоянием между ними Ван Ибо ничего не мог. От этого становилось тошно.

В конце концов Ван Ибо не выдержал.

— Чжань-гэ, добрый вечер. Не помешал? Прости за звонок, — Ван Ибо протараторил заготовленную фразу не дыша. Его сердце выделывало кульбиты, ладони весьма чувствительно тряслись, во рту пересохло.

Сяо Чжань смотрел на него с экрана видео-звонка в WeChat-е сонными глазами. На сером от усталости лице даже улыбка казалась замазанной мелом:

— Не помешал. Рад, что позвонил.

— Я случайно нажал на видео… — Ван Ибо начал вновь с отрепетированного, но оборвал себя на полуслове. Любимый человек выглядел настолько измотанным, что тратить время на ложь не хотелось, — …прости. Я очень хотел тебя увидеть, потому позвонил.

— Всё хорошо, Бо. Не переживай. Сам думал тебя набрать. Но понимал, что могу помешать работе, — Сяо Чжань аккуратно уложил голову обратно на подушку, проглотил зевок. — Выглядишь уставшим. Ты достаточно отдыхаешь?

— Это ты похож на панду! Вас там в чёрном теле держат? — больше чем собственная внешность Ван Ибо беспокоили покрасневшие усталостью глаза Сяо Чжаня и запавшие щёки. Они не виделись почти две недели (преувеличивает!), а Сяо Чжань совершенно преобразился.

— Просто неудачный свет в гостиничном номере. Я нормально, Ибо, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся уголками губ. — Устаём, конечно, но съёмки проходят в хорошем темпе. Теперь задержек быть не должно.

— Когда вы возвращаетесь? — Ван Ибо слабо контролировал свой голос — внутри у него всё с ума сходило от беспокойства. Вопрос прозвучал жалобно.

— Хех, в этот раз точные даты не ставят, — Сяо Чжань усмехнулся. — Обещают в ближайшую неделю завершить основные съёмки. Дальше останутся только эпизоды.

— Я соскучился, гэ, — виноватым в его несдержанности было мечущееся в груди сердце. Виноватыми в выступившей на глазах влаге — зашкаливающие эмоции.

Сяо Чжань с ответом не торопился. Он некоторое время смотрел через экран видео-вызова на Ван Ибо, будто изучал и запоминал, а после вздохнул, чуть прикрыл глаза:

— Я тоже, Ибо. Было бы неплохо увидеться.

— Да, — к общему смятению чувств прибавилось откровенное смущение. Его пылающие щеки (Ван Ибо в этом нисколько не сомневался) было прекрасно видно даже в тускло освещённой ночником спальне. — Возвращайся скорее.

— Сразу, как только закончим, — Сяо Чжань глаза по-прежнему не открывал, слабо кивнул.

«Совсем сонный?» — Ван Ибо очень хотелось остановить время, дать себе возможность полюбоваться любимыми чертами лица, но удерживать откровенно засыпающего Сяо Чжаня было слишком жестоко.

— Гэ, спокойной ночи. Отдохни хорошенько, — он постарался сказать это ровно, ничем не выдать своего нежелания расставаться. Получилось лишь отчасти.

Сяо Чжань резко распахнул глаза, открыл рот что-то сказать, но не стал — замялся в неясном:

— Хорошо…

Внезапно Ван Ибо стало страшно: тонкая нить, что связывала их — видео-вызов — должна была вот-вот оборваться, прекратиться. Сейчас — вместе, в следующий момент между ними вновь образовалась бы пропасть.

— Можно я ещё позвоню, Чжань-гэ? — Ван Ибо неосознанно повысил голос.

Недавно заснувший Ким Сонджу недовольно заворчал. Хотя это не имело значения. Намного важней было услышать ответ Сяо Чжаня. Разреши он звонки — через пропасть перекинулся бы неширокий мостик, но этого бы хватило. Ван Ибо не боялся высоты. О другой возможности, о вероятности отказа Сяо Чжаня Ван Ибо старался не думать.

— Днём мы оба заняты. Так что только вечером получится связываться, — Сяо Чжань глубже забрался в подушку, расслабленно вздохнул. — Удобно будет?

— Конечно! — «Он ещё спрашивает?!»

Ван Ибо расцвел в широкой улыбке. Натяжение нервов внутри спало.

— Спокойной ночи, гэ. До завтра! — хотелось пропеть и поцеловать экран. Ван Ибо сдержался.

— Спи сладко, Бо. Пока! — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся ему по-домашнему тепло.

## ***

Так и повелось, вечерами они связывались по видео-звонкам. Ван Ибо звонил первым и каждый раз переживал, что вызов не примут. Напрасно. Сяо Чжань отвечал всегда.

Они обсуждали новые проекты UNIQ и процесс съёмки дорамы с участием X-NINE. Сяо Чжань делился интересными моментами с площадки и рассказывал о сложностях актёрской профессии. Ван Ибо слушал внимательно и неизменно восхищался. Сяо Чжань-актёр был для него существом с другой планеты. До невозможности хотелось разобраться в его специфике и уникальности.

Сам же Ван Ибо говорил немного. Однако на все вопросы Сяо Чжаня отвечал честно и похвалу успехам (а она случалась часто) принимал с благодарностью.

Так начался февраль.

С февралем появились новые хлопоты. Самый короткий месяц в году пришёл в компании новых «ценных указаний» от руководства лейбла, усилением «бьюти«-контента рекламной нагрузки UNIQ, усталыми стонами партнеров по команде, а ещё крайне странным звонком из дома.

Отец позвонил поздно вечером и, не давая даже слово вставить свою защиту или просто спросить «в чём дело?», вылил на него ушат нравственных поучений о моральной чистоте и духовной целостности. Ван Ибо велели «не вестись на разврат и соблюдать правила приличия».

Был бы дома, в кругу семьи, Ван Ибо ушёл бы свою комнату, закрылся и достаточно долго переваривал высказанное, но сейчас, когда его жизнь жёстко подчинялась рабочему графику и была расписана не то что по часам — по минутам, думать и размышлять о «моральном и нравственном» было некогда.

«Отец наверняка фанмэйдов насмотрелся или арты какие в сети увидел. Развратное что-нибудь… в вейбо полно всякого», — Ван Ибо усмирил негодование и послушно ответил согласием на все требования родителя. Спорить сейчас с отцом у него не было ни сил, ни желания.

Эта беседа тяжелым камнем упала на сердце Ван Ибо, но совершенно растворилась в круговороте обязательных дел. Тем более Сяо Чжань обрадовал его новостями.

— Контракты с Xtep и Mix-Box очень хорошие. Это сильные союзники, — Сяо Чжань поправил на шее банное полотенце. Влажные после душа волосы и порозовевшие скулы смотрелись божественно, но Ван Ибо всё равно недовольно насупился. — Ну, не кривись, Бо, ха-ха-ха. В рекламе салона красоты нет ничего предосудительного.

— Меня там красят, как девушку. Слой косметики после приходится полчаса смывать, — Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул. Он своего добился — Сяо Чжань рассмеялся.

— Но не всё же тебе на скейте прыгать и по стадиону бегать, надо и красотой заниматься, хе-хе, — Сяо Чжань его откровенно подначивал.

— Других так не штукатурят, как меня. Чо Сынёна так вообще только причёсывают, — Ван Ибо изобразил обиду.

— Зато Ли Вэньханя не только красят, но ещё и наряжают в нежно-розовое, ха-ха-ха, — Сяо Чжань откровенно веселился. — Так что не жалуйся, Бо. Это хорошее продолжение карьеры — старт в большое будущее.

— Супермодели на подиуме? — Ван Ибо выгнулся, как это делали девушки на фотографиях в бьюти-блогах, похлопал ресницами.

— А-ха-ха-ха! Думаю, для тебя нет ничего невозможного, — улыбка Сяо Чжаня ослепляла. — Ты красивый, так что тебе всё к лицу.

«Это ты красивый, гэ. Очень. Хочу тебя коснуться», — Ван Ибо погладил край смартфона. Иного ему было не позволено.

— Да всё я понимаю. Мы с парнями веселились сегодня как раз по этому поводу. Сынён выпросил у гримёрши набор тене́й. Дурачились, пхах, — Ван Ибо вспомнил, с каким ужасом за ними наблюдала несчастная девушка. — У Вэньхань-гэ довольно неплохо получается накладывать макияж.

— Неудивительно, — Сяо Чжань хмыкнул. — Кстати, сегодня объявили о завершении съёмок. Послезавтра мы возвращаемся.

— Седьмого? — Ван Ибо подпрыгнул на кровати, прикипел взглядом к настенному календарю. — В субботу?

— М-г-м. Билеты куплены на вечерний рейс, — Сяо Чжань удовлетворённо выдохнул, довольный проделанной работой.

— Тогда можно я приеду к тебе восьмого? Это будет воскресенье, — Ван Ибо заторопился. — Если ты занят, я ненадолго заскочу повидаться, а после сразу уйду. Можно же?

Он вцепился в телефон обеими руками, сглатывая собственное сердце назад в грудную клетку, за рёбра, не позволял тому выпрыгнуть к Сяо Чжаню.

— Ха-ха, можно, конечно, — Сяо Чжань открыто рассмеялся на его пылкость. — Приходи. Я ничего на воскресенье не планировал. Можем фильм посмотреть.

— И не планируй! Я приеду!

Заснул в этот вечер Ван Ибо быстро, ведь ему предстояло поторопить будущий день, а затем ещё один.

«Чжань-гэ возвращается», — улыбка не покидала его лицо следующие сорок восемь часов.

## ***

Сяо Чжань встретил его радостным:

— У нас сегодня пицца и чипсы. Готов?

— Ещё спрашиваешь? Конечно! — Ван Ибо выпрыгнул из кроссовок раньше, чем договорил.

Он так соскучился, так извёлся ожиданием встречи с любимым человеком, что сдержаться не сумел. Тело двигалось само — налетел, обнял. Прижался крепко, выдохнул:

–Чжань-гэ!

Знакомый парфюм ударил в ноздри, опьянил. От Сяо Чжаня пахло свежестью, апельсинами и немного пиццей.

«Ты вернулся, гэ!» — Ван Ибо зажмурился, улыбнулся. Насладился.

— А?.. — Сяо Чжань от неожиданности замер, затаился, а после чуть нервно рассмеялся, — ха-ха-ха, я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, Бо. Твоего задора мне не хватало.

Ван Ибо почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение ладони к волосам, тепло дыхания согрело висок:

— У тебя сегодня выходной?

— Ага. Только утром было собрание в студии. Планируется поездка в Токио на фотосет, — Ван Ибо до ужаса не хотелось выпускать Сяо Чжаня из объятий, но тот стоял напряжённый, даже скованный.

«Потерпи ещё минутку, гэ. Дай мне почувствовать тебя, — сердце в груди Ван Ибо трепетно сжалось. Спазм разошёлся вдоль позвоночника к пояснице. — Ещё чуть-чуть. Скоро отпущу…»

Мысль о том, что Сяо Чжаню может быть неприятен повисший у него на шее парень, Ван Ибо гнал из головы прочь.

— Когда едете? — мелодичный голос спросил в самое ухо.

Внутренняя дрожь в теле Ван Ибо усилилась. Теперь свело даже колени.

— В начале марта на две недели, — думать о новой разлуке с любимым не хотелось, но Сяо Чжань задал прямо вопрос.

— Ого! Как раз в период цветения сакуры! Повезло. Там очень красиво в эти дни, — Сяо Чжань аккуратно высвободился из кольца рук, улыбнулся тепло и чуть виновато.

Приятное покалывание немедленно рассеялось. Реальность отвесила мечтам и надеждам жёсткий пинок: Сяо Чжань считал его «другом». Однако сердце Ван Ибо продолжало верить, потому бесстрашно закрывало глаза на все разумные аргументы.

…В этот растянувшийся резиной день они говорили о многом и ни о чём конкретном: о работе и будущих планах, о сложностях и желании достичь ещё большего, о смешных ситуациях и партнёрах по команде. Только о скором окончании «совмещённых контрактов» и собственной «дружбе» не сказали ни слова.

Пицца за беседой закончилась быстро. На фильм остались только чипсы. Хотя до «киносеанса» Сяо Чжань всё-таки решил организовать полноценный ужин. Из еды в пустующей без хозяина квартире обнаружились только лапша да пачка замороженных овощей. На закуску нашлись маринованные грибы.

— Сегодня пируем! — Ван Ибо расцвёл лучистой улыбкой. Поставил кипятиться воду.

Рамэн был, пожалуй, единственным блюдом, которое он готовил достаточно неплохо, потому надеялся порадовать любимого человека, сделать всё сам. Хотя Сяо Чжань смиренно ждать не согласился — потушил овощи и накрыл на стол. Делал он всё настолько быстро и качественно, что Ван Ибо засмотрелся. В итоге лапша едва не убежала из кастрюли. Под заливистый хохот Сяо Чжаня и собственные пылающие щеки они, наконец, уселись ужинать. На диван.

Есть собственноручно приготовленный рамэн с овощами и грибами из одной огромной миски с любимым человеком было здорово. Ван Ибо наслаждался каждой минутой. Сяо Чжань низко наклонялся над тарелкой и смешно морщил нос от горячего пара блюда. Ван Ибо ловил такие моменты, наблюдал и запоминал. Уютный, домашний Сяо Чжань был для него всё ещё в новинку.

Радость и покой рядом с любимым смешивались в сердце Ван Ибо с душевным беспокойством и разочарованием. Безумно хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться этого совершенного лица, снять с любимых губ капельку пряного бульона, приникнуть поцелуем.

— Ибо, ешь не только лапшу, но и овощи. И хватит глазеть на меня, — Сяо Чжань привёл его в чувства лёгким щелчком по носу, положил в слегка раскрытый рот кружочек моркови.

Пришлось послушно прожевать — вернуться к ужину, хотя взгляд отвести от порозовевших скул Сяо Чжаня Ван Ибо всё равно не сумел.

— Останешься сегодня на ночь? — Сяо Чжань придвинул к нему ближе кусочки овощей и оставшиеся грибы.

Ван Ибо с трудом удержал за зубами вертевшееся на языке радостное «да!». Пришлось ответить честно:

— Не могу. Пообещал вернуться домой: завтра ранние съёмки.

— Ясно, — Сяо Чжань отвёл взгляд куда-то в сторону, так что Ван Ибо реакцию на новости прочитать не удалось. — Когда надо будет вернуться? Вызовем тебе такси.

— Не стоит. Лю Чан-гэ заберёт меня в одиннадцать вечера, — Ван Ибо закусил губу. Недавнее счастье померкло, но не исчезло полностью. Впереди у них были ещё несколько часов…

«Только для нас, гэ», — Ван Ибо понимал, что фантазирует наяву, но ничего не мог (и не хотел) с собой поделать. Рядом с любимым человеком он забывал обо всём.

…Дальше был фильм — яркий, красочный и совершенно не выразительный. Кинолента отличалась настолько типовым сюжетом и героями, что Ван Ибо её даже не запомнил. Под такой фильм слишком быстро пролетел день и обратился поздними сумерками, а ещё с журнального столика чудесным образом испарились две пачки чипсов и бутылка привезённой с пиццей Coca-Cola.

Ван Ибо настолько объелся и расслабился, что к концу фильма задремал. Усталость последних дней и счастье чувствовать рядом любимого человека настигли его сонной негой, придавили к дивану. Когда он отключился, Ван Ибо не понял.

Сквозь сон он слышал финальную прочувствованную речь главного героя фильма и эпические мотивы саундтрека. Сложная, многоголосая мелодия лилась в уши, заполняла сознание фоном шумом. Под такую музыку танцевать не хотелось, зато сновидения получались очень живыми. Во сне Ван Ибо качнулся и упал бы с дивана, но получилось лучше — голова его несильно стукнулась о что-то жёсткое и тёплое, а после сползла ниже. Под щекой пропустило удар и забилось сильно, глухо чьё-то сердце.

— Ибо? — из-за музыки го́лоса почти не было слышно.

Ван Ибо тихий оклик скорее почувствовал, чем расслышал, хотя понял и осознал сквозь сон очень ясно. А, может, ему всё это действительно только снилось?

Снились горячие ладони, сместившие его голову чуть ниже, умостившие на коленях. Снились ласковые прикосновения к волосам и внезапно притихший телевизор. Снились тихий вздох и мелодичное«спи, Бо. Не просыпайся».

Ван Ибо послушался. Он спал и видел сон.

Теплая ладонь скользила по его голове, перебирала волосы и играла локонами. Медленная ласка чувствовалась совсем лёгкой, почти неосязаемой.

Затем рука скользнула ниже — очертила контур бровей, проследила линии скул, коснулась подбородка и вернулась к губам. Нерешительные пальцы задели его губы невесомо и немедленно отстранились, но сразу же поймали его разочарованный вздох и вернулись назад. Теперь нежность получилась не столь боязливой. Тепло обратилось жаром. Однако жар чувствовался странно. Кончики пальцев обжигали прикосновением, но от ладони веяло прохладой, словно хозяин руки сильно нервничал и никак не мог совладать со своими эмоциями.

Сквозь закрытые сном веки Ван Ибо не видел лица ласкающего его человека. Хотя ничуть не сомневался в том, кто это был. Ему всегда снился только один-единственный, самый любимый и невозможно притягательный человек, лучший из всех. Ему мог сниться только Сяо Чжань, и только его ласки Ван Ибо был готов принимать.

Сяо Чжань касался его нежно, боялся нарушить сон. Касался так, как никогда прежде. Ван Ибо упивался новым для себя типом сновидений и надеялся подольше задержаться в забытьи. А сон был тягучим и невозможно душным. Вероятно, по этой причине сбивалось дыхание, и зудели губы. Хотелось поцелуя, но сон лишь не́жил. Ван Ибо разочарованно выдохнул и облизал губы. Кончик языка коснулся чужих пальцев. В тишине сновидения отчётливо прозвучал судорожный вздох.

Внезапно губы Ван Ибо обожгло плотным нажатием, их почти смяли — тесно и сильно. Пальцы проехались по зубам, задели десну и, словно напугавшись, быстро отстранились. У Ван Ибо сердце боем в голову ударило, тело прошила дрожь. Расстроенный стон сорвался с полураскрытых губ — прозвучал отчётливо. Но рука к нему больше не вернулась, ласка не возобновилась. Сон замер в неясности, застыл в ожидании, а после растёкся молчанием. Сознание растворилось.

Нега завершилась разочарованием. Ему было мало. Так мало, что плакать хотелось. Хотя слезы не шли. Тепло чужого напряжённого колена под щекой поддерживало надежду.

…Проснулся Ван Ибо от тихой вибрации смартфона в кармане джинсов. В полумраке гостиной он не сразу сообразил, где находится, клетчатый плед не распознал, зато длинные пальцы на своём плече узнал тут же.

«Чжань-гэ? Значит, не приснилось?!» — у него дыхание застыло в горле. Он действительности уснул на коленях Сяо Чжаня, а тот не только не согнал его, но и укрыл пледом. — Гэгэ…»

Сознание услужливо напомнило сладкие образы, живо дорисовало то, что под закрытыми веками было не разглядеть.

«Ты ласкал меня, Чжань-гэ… — Ван Ибо перевёл взгляд в лицо Сяо Чжаня. Тот облокотился на спинку дивана, подложил под голову небольшую подушку и дремал. Его грудь размеренно поднималась и опускалась в спокойном дыхании. — Почему? Неужели?..»

Мысль оборвалась трепетом. Рассудок никак не мог смириться с нарисованными сном картинами. Но ведь ему всё это не привиделось? Сяо Чжань же — вот он — рядом… И он, Ван Ибо, спит у него на коленях…

«Всё, как во сне… — Ван Ибо осторожно поднялся, стянул с себя плед, накинул на плечи спящего. — Не просыпайся, гэ».

В памяти всплыло созвучное: «Спи, Бо. Не просыпайся».

«Ты гладил меня по голове, Чжань-гэ», — Ван Ибо смотрел в расслабленное сном лицо любимого человека и не удержался, коснулся волос, пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы.

«Я чувствовал твои пальцы на своём лице», — пальцы самого Ван Ибо повторили то, что помнил сон.

«Ты касался моих губ, гэ», — Ван Ибо боялся дышать, пока легко проводил кончиками пальцев по любимым губам.

«Ты целовал?.. — Ван Ибо не был уверен. Он поцелуя не помнил, но живое воображение дополнило недостающие элементы. — Можно же и я тебя поцелую, гэ?»

Ван Ибо потянулся ближе, почти коснулся губами губ, поймал сонный вздох Сяо Чжаня: «Я ведь не ошибаюсь? Ты же касался меня не просто так?..»

Сердце в его груди зашлось сладостной надеждой, сжалось. Грудь наполнилась теплом и нежностью: «Ты ласкал меня спящего, словно… любимого».

«Люблю тебя, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо облизнул пересохшие губы, задержал дыхание. Было страшно ошибиться, но ведь ему не приснилось! — Ты ведь тоже что-то чувствуешь ко мне? Может, ты тоже, как я, боишься; как я, не можешь решиться?..»

Ван Ибо смотрел в закрытые веками глаза Сяо Чжаня, чувствовал его дыхание: «Тогда, Чжань-гэ, давай не бояться вместе? Я помогу тебе решиться… и решусь сам».

Шалая улыбка растянула подрагивающие губы. Расстояние вздоха преодолеть оказалось очень легко. Ван Ибо приник к любимым губам поцелуем, но лишь слегка. Коснулся плотно, но лишь на мгновение. Прижался тесно, но немедленно отстранился. Вибрация телефонного звонка прозвучала в тишине комнаты излишне громко.

«Чёрт… Лю Чан-гэ», — Ван Ибо медленно встал с дивана, вытащил из кармана смартфон. Электронные часы отмеривали последние полчаса до полуночи.

Вызов принял Ван Ибо только в тот момент, когда вышел из гостиной, привалился к стене прихожей.

— Лю Чан-гэ? Прости, не ответил сразу. Я задремал, — Ван Ибо своей вины не чувствовал. Грудь, сердце, душа, сознание, рассудок переполнялись счастьем, а ещё ожиданием. Хотелось немедленно разбудить Сяо Чжаня, признаться в любви и услышать ответ. Но сейчас времени не было. Сейчас минуты убегали от него слишком быстро. А хотелось насладиться.

«Я решусь, гэ. Решись и ты…» — Ван Ибо обернулся к тишине гостиной. Сяо Чжань по-прежнему спал.

Между тем Лю Чан ругался на него за опоздание и больше, чем получасовое ожидание.

— Иду, Лю Чан-гэ. Не ругайся. Только попрощаюсь, — Ван Ибо не обратил никакого внимания на недовольство менеджера. Ответил и сбросил вызов, прошёл обратно в комнату.

«Я найду возможность для нас, гэ. В следующий раз мы, наконец, услышим друг друга», — Ван Ибо замер в шаге от дивана, в последний раз за этот вечер насладился умиротворёнными чертами любимого лица.

— Чжань-гэ, эй! — опустился на корточки, легонько коснулся колена Сяо Чжаня, произнёс негромко. Будить спящего ужасно не хотелось. — Мне надо ехать, гэ. Машина приехала.

— Уже? — Сяо Чжань просыпался медленно, потянулся сладко. — Давай провожу.

— Не надо. Спи, — Ван Ибо улыбнулся. Сонный Сяо Чжань выглядел очень нежным. — Просто хотел предупредить.

— Тогда, пока, — Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся.


	14. PLAY WITH FIRE. г. Пекин, Китай. Февраль 2015 года

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ для тех, кого надо ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАТЬ!   
> Глава ВНЕЗАПНАЯ. В буквальном смысле. Читайте на свой страх и риск.   
> Все же знают о моём любимом приёме – «эмоциональные горки»? ☺   
> Я предупредила. За сбои сердечного ритма и внезапное повышение давления я ответственности не несу! ♥☺♥   
> Выйти покурить в процессе чтения разрешаю ♥♥♥.

## г. Пекин, Китай. Февраль 2015 года

Возможность нашлась быстро. Ван Ибо утерпел лишь неделю, да и то потому, что работы оказалось слишком много. Лю Чан забил расписание UNIQ под завязку. Время оставалось только на «поесть и поспать».

Встречу с Сяо Чжанем назначили на праздничную субботу.

«Четырнадцатое февраля!» — Ван Ибо сиял. Февраль в этом году больше не казался ему «адским». Международный День Всех Влюблённых обещал ему любовь! Обещал любимого.

Однако неделя тянулась излишне долго. Каждая минута, когда считаешь, длится вечность. За эти дни Ван Ибо настолько извёлся и накрутил себя, что ко дню Х едва ли здраво соображал.

События недавнего сна-реальности не желали покидать сознание. Сколько раз за эту неделю кончил, постанывая в подушку или кулаком приглушая стоны в ду́ше, Ван Ибо не считал. Сбился на двенадцатом разе. Всё казалось, что тёплые ладони Сяо Чжаня ласкают его тело безостановочно. Воображение с удовольствием дорисовывало то, чего на самом деле не случилось.

Руки любимого Ван Ибо представлял везде, а случившаяся недавно нежность чаще всего переходила в дикую воображаемую страсть. После первого жаркого раза, он задохнулся от зашкаливающих эмоций. Второй раз закончился зудом в ладонях. От третьего и четвёртого чесалось уже в паху. С пятого по восьмой раз скулило сердце. Девятый обозначился фрикционным ожогом на коленях от хлопковой простыни. В десятый раз он чуть не поскользнулся в ду́ше на ослабевших ногах. Во время одиннадцатого раза Ван Ибо почти кричал от жёсткого стояка, который всё никак не хотел разрешаться положенным образом. Двенадцатый раз обернулся настоящей пыткой. Следующие пару случаев он помнил с трудом, но искусанные губы болели знатно. И вот опять его поясницу напряжением затягивало в узел.

Шум воды в душевой кабине должен был заглушить все посторонние звуки, но не в этот раз. Сейчас водные капли только усиливали, словно динамики, его сдавленные стоны. Звуки отражались от кафеля. Блики софитов ванной комнаты плясали по стенам в бешеном ритме. Ровно такой же темп поддерживало сердце Ван Ибо. Оно с ума сходило и стучало, металось, кололось, билось раненной птицей в груди, просило выхода, но не желало улетать в настежь распахнутую грудную клетку. Оно цеплялось за рёбра и просилось назад — в фантазию, в зеркальный зал с пламенными «WX» на чёрном фоне, с яростными бликами в зеркалах, с плотной дымкой в отражении.

Две сплетённые фигуры Ван Ибо под закрытыми векам видел смутно, зато прекрасно чувствовал. Он ощущал и проникался жаром любовников.

Любимый смотрел на него мутным тёмным взглядом, касался плотно, притискивал жадно. Сяо Чжань не ласкал его — пожирал, не нежил — пытал любовью, страстью.

Ван Ибо наслаждался. Он вздрагивал от каждого прикосновения, но не отстранялся — прижимал ближе. Всего казалось мало! Мало ласки, нежности, пытки, страсти — мало любви.

Ван Ибо не помнил, как надо дышать, не осознавал, как двигаться, не чувствовал собственного тела. Все его эмоции, все трепетные желания тела были там — в фантазии. Их раздавили между запотевшим зеркалом и обжигающе горячим телом любовника. Ноги пола не касались. Ощущение тяжести исчезло. Хорошо.

Ван Ибо парил. Лететь без дыхания, не ощущать гравитацию и только дрожью в теле понимать пылкость возлюбленного — потрясающе!

Ван Ибо трясло. Хотелось большего: почувствовать губы, вжаться в твёрдость. Принять твёрдость.

— М-М-М… ха-а-а, — у него слёзы выступили на глазах.

Яркие эмоции совершенно растворили чувство реальности.

— Гэ… — за искусанные губы он сегодня уже схлопотал выговор, да только было плевать! Ван Ибо проглотил только завершение протяжного звука. Позволь он себе стонать сейчас, как хотелось, в голос — парни из команды немедленно заявились бы его «спасать». А хотелось уединения. Хотелось любимого. Хотелось Сяо Чжаня.

— Чжань-гэ… — Ван Ибо сжал напряжённое навершие, подставил лицо под душ, прижался к стене.

Дышать стало сложно. Замечательно. Именно так и хотелось: без воздуха — вдыхать лишь одуряющий аромат любимого; без сил — в руках Сяо Чжаня они ему были не нужны; без правил — им давно надо было выбросить из головы все условности.

В груди глухо ухнуло. Лёгкие обожгло отсутствием воздуха. В пятках заскреблось отодвинуться от плотной струи воды — вдохнуть. Не стал: шагни он в сторону — Сяо Чжань непременно бы рассеялся, испарился.

— Гэ, так сладко… — Ван Ибо облизал губы. Поток воды немедленно хлынул в рот, а показалось, что к нему приникли поцелуем настолько глубоким, что в глотку залезли; настолько ярким, что довели его глаза до слепоты; настолько влажным, что хрипотой сорвали горло.

— М-М-МФ-Ф-Ф!.. — тело прострелило спазмом. Внезапно в пояснице появилось давление.

— Гэ-э-э… — стонать было нельзя, но он стонал.

Сяо Чжань впечатал его в зеркало, раз за разом накрывал губы поцелуями, проникал в рот языком, вылизывал, выпивал. Любовник прижимался к нему собственной твердостью — скользил между ягодиц, дразнил. А у Ван Ибо сердце остановилось уже давно и собственное возбуждение почти взрывалось. В руках любимого терпеть было невозможно, сдерживаться — немыслимо.

— Ох!.. — руки Ван Ибо сжали собственную плоть. Перед глазами полыхнуло ярким бликом — кафель отразил медленную, голодную улыбку на любимых губах.

— Гэ… я твой… — Ван Ибо подался вперёд, прогнулся.

— Уже не терпится, Бо? Какой нетерпеливый, пхах, — Сяо Чжань подхватил его под ягодицы плотнее, приподнял. — Хочешь его?

— Тебя хочу, гэ. Так давно хочу… м-м-м! — Ван Ибо попытался опуститься ниже, поймать плоть любовника. Не получилось.

Сяо Чжань чуть отстранился, хмыкнул:

— Не жадничай. Это всё и так твоё. Давай насладимся?

— Не могу, — Ван Ибо захныкал. Жадные слёзы щипали глаза. Ему было мало. — Не могу больше, гэ-э-э…

Он подался вперёд — хотел поцеловать любимые губы. Сяо Чжань не позволил — отстранился. Пришлось довольствоваться поцелуем в плечо. Хорошо. Любимый аромат накрыл с головой. С воспалённого навершия сорвалась густая капля.

— Чжань-гэ, ты жестокий, — Ван Ибо прикусил кожу любимого. Тот сдавленно зашипел.

— Не оставляй следов на теле, Бо. Нельзя, — Сяо Чжань, как на качелях, приподнял его выше по зеркалу.

Спину немедленно прошило холодом. Даже запотевшее зеркало холодило — теперь Ван Ибо это знал наверняка.

— Гэ… — Ван Ибо слов возлюбленного словно не слышал. Он целовал и не мог остановиться, кусал и не мог насытиться.

— БО! — Сяо Чжань сильно толкнулся вперёд, расплющил его, размазал по зеркалу. — Накажу!

— Да, гэ… — Ван Ибо языком проследил линию наверх. Впился сперва зубами, после — губами в подбородок, — накажи… ам-м-м!..

Его ягодицы сжали до боли, растянули. Тугое колечко мышц обнажилось.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого, Бо?

— Да, гэ. ДА! — Ван Ибо лизнул любимые губы.

— Не пожалеешь?

— Ничуть… м-м-м… ни капли! Скорее, Чжань-гэ! Я так… АХ!!! — приглушить крик не получилось. Боль острым удовольствием полоснула по нервам, сошлась в пояснице. Принимать в себя было приятно. Чувствовать в себе — сладко. И пусть ему чуть-чуть было больно; пусть от слёз воспалились щёки; пусть губы открылись в замершем дыхании, Ван Ибо от этого никогда бы не отказался. — Мой гэ… м-м!.. Чжань-гэ…

Дыхание закончилось — осталась дрожь. Силы покинули — сменились слабостью. Удовольствие растеклось болезненной судорогой.

— Бо!.. ох!.. — Сяо Чжань слегка шевельнулся. Плоть вошла глубже. — Не задерживай дыхание. Дыши медленно!

— А-ах, — Ван Ибо прогнулся, впустил в себя.

— Стой, Ибо! Не так резко! — Сяо Чжань попытался его придержать. Не вышло.

Ван Ибо послушался любовника — глотнул воздуха. Напрасно. Теперь ощущение «мало» обратилось в «ещё». Ещё ближе. Ещё глубже. Ещё сильнее. Ещё…

— Ещё, гэ! — Ван Ибо вцепился в плечи любимого. Поймал губы поцелуем. — Ещё!

— Бо… — теперь дыхание потерял Сяо Чжань. — Прости, если не сдержусь.

Он попытался медленно, плавно. Ван Ибо встретил резко, напором:

— Не сдерживайся, гэ… АХ!.. м-м… я твой, Чжань-гэ…

— Нх! — тело Сяо Чжаня сотряслось крупной дрожью. Бёдра подались вперёд, насадили податливое тело до конца. — Бо!

— М-М-М!!! — Ван Ибо застонал громко, но не услышал себя. Его полустон-полувсхлип поймали чужие губы.

— О-ох! — Сяо Чжань положил руки на зеркало по сторонам головы любовника, толкнулся вперёд.

Ван Ибо вдруг почувствовал себя мотыльком, пришпиленным к месту.

— Чжань-гэ, дыши… — он улыбнулся шало, жадно, поймал эмоции любимого.

— М-м-м… пф-ф-ха-ха… — Сяо Чжань хотел рассмеяться. Ситуация зеркально повторилась. Получилось лишь отчасти. — Бо, ты жестокий. Пф-фха-ха.

— Я твой, — Ван Ибо чуть шевельнулся, почувствовал твёрдость внутри. — А ты — мой, гэ. Возьми своё.

— А ты возьмёшь своё, коварный мальчишка? — Сяо Чжань отразил его улыбку, чуть отстранился и вернулся назад с удвоенной силой.

— АХ! Да! Возьму!.. м-м-м! — Ван Ибо прижался к руке у своей головы. — Что моё — моё!.. м-м-м, никому не отдам!

Он поцеловал и впился зубами в запястье любовника. Этого хватило. Сяо Чжань сдавленно зарычал — сорвался.

Любовник вбивался в него плавно, выходил яростно, скользил жадно, ласкал жестокостью. Теперь уши, шея, плечи, ключицы Ван Ибо оказались искусаны. Ярко-красные отметки замысловатыми узорами разрисовали бледную кожу.

Ван Ибо уже не стонал — кричал. Не кричал — рыдал. Не рыдал — хрипел. И принимал. Забирал. Не собирался делиться. Всё, что его — «его».

— М-М-М!!! — последний стон, скорее всхлип, сорвался с их губ одновременно. Он растёкся по губам обжигающе горячим поцелуем, смешался с холодом кафеля и густого белого огня. Ван Ибо кончил себе на живот и обжёгся. Сяо Чжань кончил глубоко внутрь него и обжёг.

— Ты мой, гэ! — Ван Ибо крепко-накрепко сцепил ноги на талии любовника, не позволил отстраниться. — До последней капли мой!

— Бо… м-мф-ф… — Сяо Чжань сорвано дышал ему в губы, содрогался крупно. — Я — твой, не сомневайся!

Обещание прозвучало хрипло, зато уверенно. Ван Ибо поверил. Собственным фантазиям он привык верить. На то были причины: в своих предположениях он ни разу не обманулся.

Горячие струи воды унесли с собой следы его страсти. Ван Ибо шальным взглядом наблюдал за движением белой струйки и понимал, что ему до сих пор «мало».

Такого Сяо Чжаня — воображаемого, ему всегда будет мало. Сколько бы раз он ни кончал, напряжение в теле не ослабевало. А потому после каждого оргазма его разбирал хриплый смех. Эта радость была наполнена ожиданием, предвкушением. Он с нетерпением ждал заветной субботы. Он верил в эту возможность.

Ван Ибо радовался, ведь был любим! Сяо Чжань любил его! Ван Ибо хотел в это верить, потому любимый в его фантазиях случался таким смелым.

Слабый голос разума Ван Ибо просто-напросто не слушал. «Его чувства взаимны!» — уверял он разум, и каждый раз представлял себе очень яркие образы любовников.

Между тем суббота приближалась — сердце тянуло смятением. Смотреть в зеркало на собственный воспалённый, блестящий нетерпением взгляд Ван Ибо не решался. Хватало постоянных шуток партнёров по команде.

В вечер четверга Чжоу Исюань не выдержал:

— Ибо, иди уже спать! Ты совершенно невменяемый!

Он с досадой пнул мягкую подушку, отложил в сторону джойстик игровой приставки.

— Что не так? — Ван Ибо покосился на друга, непонимающе моргнул. Они играли второй круг в FIFA на PlayStation и даже выигрывали у ЧоСынёна и Ли Вэньханя. Тогда почему же Чжоу Исюань на него злился?

— Всё не так! У нас командная игра, — Чжоу Исюань поднялся с пола.

— Да. Очки общие. Мы выигрываем, — Ван Ибо кивнул на экран.

В углу маячил счёт 2:1 в пользу их команды.

— Ты играешь в одного, Ибо! — Чжоу Исюань сверкнул на него глазами. — Мы вот сейчас могли третий гол забить, а ты пас не передал!

— Эй-эй! Не торопись, вы бы не добежали до ворот! Ха-ха, — Чо Сынён влез в беседу, пошевелил джойстик. Его герой выпрыгнул к вратарю, встал в защитную стойку.

Чжоу Исюань немедленно скривился.

— Забей, Исюань. Ибо уже неделю как шило в задницу подхватил, — Ким Сонджу сдавленно рассмеялся.

Следующая подушка, теперь уже от Ван Ибо, приземлилась прямо ему в грудь.

— Хён, ты нарываешься? — Ван Ибо кинул джойстик, вскочил с места. Если он всем мешал, так и быть, пойдёт по своим делам!

— Да сейчас любой на тебя «нарывается», пхах, — Ким Сонджу угрозы (скорее, обиды) парня не напугался. — Ты слишком нервный в последнее время.

— Что-то случилось, Ибо? — Ли Вэньхань смотрел на Ван Ибо с беспокойством.

— «Вы хотите поговорить об этом»?.. бы-гы-гы… — Чо Сынён передразнил известную фразу психологов, загоготал.

— Идите нафиг! — Ван Ибо психанул: развернулся и вышел вон из комнаты.

Ребята из команды всегда были ему друзьями, да только в этот раз их подколки и забота делали всё только хуже. Внутреннее напряжение не спадало.

Ван Ибо плюхнулся на кровать, уставился в потолок. Он сегодня уже дважды кончил, думая о Сяо Чжане, но расслабления так и не получил. Внутри жглось и кипело.

Ван Ибо мельком глянул на часы и отбил в WeChat краткое: «Гэ, спишь уже?»

Числа на циферблате не обнадёживали, но спросить-то он мог.

«Мы сегодня даже не созванивались», — Ван Ибо медленно выдохнул. Галочки на сообщении не меняли своего цвета: Сяо Чжань сообщения не увидел.

Внезапно дверь в комнату Ким Сонджу и Ван Ибо отворилась. Вся четвёрка появилась на пороге:

— Ибо, не дуйся, мы не хотели тебя обидеть.

Чо Сынён с разбегу прыгнул на него сверху. Чжоу Исюань уселся к изголовью кровати. Ли Вэньхань умостился ближе к ногам. А Ким Сонджу, ничуть не смущаясь, растянулся рядом с Ван Ибо на кровати, втиснулся в крепкие объятия Чо Сынёна.

— М-п-ф-х… — от навалившейся тяжести Ван Ибо крякнул, воздух выбило из лёгких. — Раздавите…

Кровать под ними опасно заскрипела. Всё-таки вес пятерых рослых парней — это немало.

— Не раздавим, не бои́сь, — Чо Сынён сверкнул улыбкой прямо у его лица, покрепче стиснул в медвежьих объятиях и чуть сдвинулся, положил голову на колени Чжоу Исюаня. Подушки ему не досталось.

— Я не злюсь. Не парьтесь, парни, — Ван Ибо, наконец, вдохнул. Забота, даже вот такая назойливая, не надоедала, наоборот, дарила тепло.

— Мы не будем лезть к тебе в душу, раз рассказывать не хочешь. Но дай нам знать, если понадобится помощь, — Ли Вэньхань стиснул его колено, легонько постучал по голени.

— Тебя в любом случае никто обидеть не сможет, — Чжоу Исюань до сих пор немного дулся, но общее настроение поддержал. — Однако ты говори — не молчи. Мы всё разрулим.

— Наш Ибо сумеет защититься, — Ким Сонджу потрепал Ван Ибо по голове, усмехнулся, — хотя при этом сам ранимый-чувствительный малыш, пхах.

— Хён! — Ван Ибо послал ему острый взгляд, но не удержался, рассмеялся вместе со всеми. Партнёры по команде никогда не оставляли его — не позволяли замыкаться в собственном беспокойстве, всегда приходили первыми. — У-г-у, я учту.

UNIQ давно были вместе. Ван Ибо не зря считал этих парней своей второй семьёй.

— Всё, давайте спать! Иначе завтра будем меряться глубиной синяков под глазами, — Чжоу Исюань поднялся первым, зевнул.

— Я сегодня буду спать с Ибо! — Чо Сынён победно ухмыльнулся, закинул ногу на бёдра Ван Ибо.

— Вали в свою кровать, слон! — Ван Ибо взбрыкнул, несильно толкнул друга в плечо.

Чо Сынён немедленно состроил обиженную гримасу:

— Ты такой холодный, как айсберг в океане… ха-ха-ха. Эй! Не бей меня. Чем я завтра синяки перед гримёрами буду оправдывать?

— Собственной твердолобостью! П-ф-ф-хех, — Ван Ибо спихнул ЧоСынёна с кровати, забрался под одеяло с головой. — Всё, я спать!

— Ха-ха-ха! Сладких снов, Ибо.

## 14 февраля 2015 года

Ван Ибо с нетерпением ждал и надеялся, считал не дни — минуты, но суббота всё равно наступила для него неожиданно. А с ней в его жизнь вошёл день Х.

Клубок нервов Ван Ибо затянулся туже некуда. Внезапно стало очень страшно: он вроде бы решился, но как произнести признание первым, как заставить себя спокойно дождаться ответа? Ван Ибо больше не понимал.

Хорошо, что сегодня его рабочий график не был свободным. UNIQ снимали рекламу для Xtep. Темой ролика обозначили уличные виды спорта и активные хобби молодёжи.

Ван Ибо с удовольствием откатал на скейте положенные два часа, выслушал восторги его естественности перед камерой от распорядителя съёмок, поймал весёлое настроение партнёров по команде — поучаствовал в общей гонке за первое место (но непонятно какие призы) и только так сумел немного отвлечься. Прохладный воздух приятно холодил голову: полоскал его судорожные мысли о скорой встрече с любимым человеком.

Прошлой ночью прошёл дождь, так что дорога до сих пор оставалась влажной. Промокшая земля и лужи оставили следы на его одежде. Однако Ван Ибо меньше всего сейчас думал о собственной опрятности. Он ехал к Сяо Чжаню.

— Ибо, ты переодеваться не будешь? Давай сперва заедем в студию? — Лю Чан озабоченно оглядел его с ног до головы. — Прямо так на занятие пойдёшь?

— Не надо в студию, только время потеряем. Я дома у Чжань-гэ почищусь! — Ван Ибо выпрыгнул из машины у подъезда дома Сяо Чжаня. Собственные грязные штаны и обувь ему были безразличны — его ждал любимый.

В студии он сегодня ни за что не хотел появляться. Четырнадцатое февраля в его жизни почти всегда случался крайне громким. В разы хуже стало с момента дебюта UNIQ. У квартиры и офиса лейбла их всегда ждали толпы фанаток и бесконечный поток шоколада. Поклонницы осаждали двери лейбла в попытках лично вручить «любовные» шоколадки своим кумирам или преподнести ценные подарки. Очевидно, айдолы «в люди» не выходили. Лю Чан с помощниками разбирался с дарителями сам. За это парни из UNIQ были ему безмерно благодарны.

Ван Ибо понимал, что совершенно отвертеться от «валентинок» не получится (некоторые подарки игнорировать никак не удавалось: на презенты спонсоров приходилось отвечать всегда), однако сейчас легкомысленно выбросил мысли об этом обстоятельстве из головы. Он подумает об обязанностях позднее. Сейчас сердце, душа, тело горели и маялись в неопределённости.

— П-ф-ф-ха-ха-ха! Ты специально в луже вывалялся, прежде чем ко мне заявиться, Ибо? — Сяо Чжань встретил его заливистым смехом.

— Привет, гэ, — Ван Ибо растёкся в ответной улыбке. Любимый выглядел сегодня великолепно.

Домашний лёгкий свитер и хлопковые брюки тело скрывали полностью, но оставляли достаточный простор воображению. При движении свободные ткани струились вдоль тела.

— Привет. Не стой в дверях. Проходи, — Сяо Чжань с улыбкой покачал головой на его грязные практически до колен штаны, поманил за собой. — Съёмки прошли нормально?

Ван Ибо, не глядя, скинул кроссовки, прошлёпал вслед за любимым, словно привязанный:

— Да. Всё закончили.

Ван Ибо впился взглядом в спину Сяо Чжаня: «Я сегодня признаюсь…» Дрожью оборвался ритм сердца. Оказывается, он до сих пор не верил в то, что собирался предпринять.

— Ноги мокрые что ли? — Сяо Чжань озабоченно покосился на его ступни.

Ван Ибо неосознанно поджал пальцы на ногах. Несмотря на уличные съёмки, он не промок, но носки всё равно были чуть влажными — впитали влагу прохладного утра.

— Дождь полночи лил, и сейчас не жарко, — Сяо Чжань слегка нахмурился, взглянул прямо ему в лицо. — Вон, даже щёки красные. Застудил.

— Всё хорошо… — Ван Ибо облизал пересохшие губы.

— Не «хорошо»! — в голосе Сяо Чжаня появились строгие ноты. — Ты можешь простыть. Давай-ка в душ. Я заварю горячего чаю.

— Гэ…

— Это не обсуждается, Ибо. Иди. Я сейчас дам тебе сменную одежду. Будет немного велика, но всё лучше, чем в мокром ходить, — Сяо Чжань прошёл к платяному шкафу, а у Ван Ибо сердце упало.

В углу комнаты ровными рядами стояли две дюжины подарочных пакетов с символикой Дня Святого Валентина. Насыщенно-красные и ярко-розовые оттенки резанули по глазам. Всех возможных размеров и форм коробки с подарочным шоколадом раздражали своим количеством. И к каждому (к каждому!) из них крепился конверт с нарисованными сердечками.

«Письма от поклонниц!» — Ван Ибо задохнулся. Ревностью обожгло.

В студии и квартире его, скорее всего, ждало не меньшее количество посылок от фанаток, однако они для Ван Ибо ничего не значили. Ему были совершенно безразличны многословные излияния девичьих чувств на надушенных открытках. Иначе воспринимались подарки, полученные Сяо Чжанем. Сам Ван Ибо не мог вот так же свободно вручить собственные признания в розовом конверте.

На самом деле он ещё в среду купил для Сяо Чжаня набор элитных бельгийских конфет в подарочной упаковке. Ван Ибо планировал вручить подарок и признаться в чувствах. Теперь же подобный дар больше не казался ему удачным.

«У Чжань-гэ шоколада и признаний достаточно, — сердце в его груди сжалось обидой. Расстроенные нервы укололи глаза слезами. — Получается, я даже подарить ему ничего не могу. Не хочу быть одним из многих…»

Ван Ибо почти со злостью смотрел на яркие упаковки. В отличие от них, его бельгийский шоколад был упакован в сдержанную пергаментную бумагу и перевязан лишь одной алой лентой. Ни одного «сердечка», ни одной «розочки», ни даже «бантика» не поместилось на аскетичную упаковку.

«…плевать! — Ван Ибо закусил губу, тряхнул головой. Кровь прилила к щекам. — Фанатки — это фанатки. А я другой. Я рядом с Чжань-гэ! Чжань-гэ любит меня!»

«Я признаюсь, решусь. Любимый непременно ответит…» — вздох обозначился решимостью. Тело прошило дрожью.

Он не был одним из армии фанатов. Он был Ван Ибо — популярным айдолом.

«Я знал Чжань-гэ раньше всех вас», — мысль судорогой свела скулы.

Всё верно: у поклонников были только шоколад и открытки. У него было другое. Те могли лишь воображать о взаимности. Ван Ибо знал, что его чувства взаимны. Фанатки только мечтали о взгляде своего кумира. Ван Ибо этим взглядом наслаждался вблизи.

«Сейчас или никогда!» — молния на ярко-красном худи расстегнулась даже раньше, чем он успел завершить мысль.

— Чжань-гэ, ты помнишь какой сегодня день? — Ван Ибо уронил на пол не нужный больше предмет одежды.

Сегодня он должен узнать о чувствах Сяо Чжаня. Они оба должны, наконец, решиться.

— Суббота? Четырнадцатое февраля, — Сяо Чжань внимательно изучал содержимое полок шкафа. — Мои джинсы с тебя свалятся. У тебя бёдра уже. Так что дам вот эти брюки. На них достаточно тугая резинка. Пойдёт?

Сяо Чжань потянулся к верхней полке, а Ван Ибо сделал вид, что вопроса не расслышал:

— Верно. Сегодня День Всех Влюблённых, гэ. Помнишь?

— А? О, ага. Помню, конечно, — со штанами Сяо Чжань определился. Настала очередь футболки. Тут было сложнее: Ван Ибо не любил потешные принты.

— Сегодня день, когда люди дарят возлюбленным подарки, а те должны их принять вместе с чувствами, вложенными в дар, — Ван Ибо каждое слово произносил медленно, делал акцент.

Тёмная футболка упала рядом с яркой толстовкой.

— Хм. Это европейская традиция, но и у нас стала достаточно популярной, — Сяо Чжань вытащил лёгкую голубую рубашку. Оценил — убрал обратно. Не понравилось. — Да и подарки чаще всего дарят в знак уважения, чем с искренними чувствами.

— Хех, неужели же ты никогда не получал любовных подарков в этот день? — губы Ван Ибо растянулись в жёсткой ухмылке. Взгляд метнулся к рядам подарочных пакетов.

Прежде чем ответить, Сяо Чжань достал и положил назад белую футболку с оранжевым рисунком. Она тоже оказалась недостаточно хороша для Ван Ибо:

— Получал, конечно. Сейчас меня ежегодно задаривают шоколадом фанатки. Вон, в углу стоят. Смотри, сколько фаны наприсылали, — Сяо Чжань махнул рукой в сторону разноцветно-красных «валентинок», сдавленно хохотнул. — И это только малая часть. Менеджер заставил забрать. А вот в студенчестве мне в этот день призналась девушка. Ха-ха.

— И что ты ответил ей? — Ван Ибо не вовремя переступил с ноги на ногу: покачнулся. Теперь напряжением свело голую спину.

— Ну, — Сяо Чжань на мгновение замялся, а после со вздохом потянул к себе сдержанно белую футболку, — это уже не важно. Что было, то прошло.

Он обернулся к Ван Ибо:

— Вот, это должно подойти. Кофту дам, когда выйдешь. А теперь бегом в душ, пока окончательно не застудил ноги…

Судорожный вздох оборвал фразу. Одежда выпала из внезапно ослабевших рук.

Ван Ибо в смятении наблюдал, как расширяются в удивлении глаза любимого, как округляются в вопросе губы. Его обнажённый торс не зря вызывал бурю восторгов среди фанатов и спонсоров. Ван Ибо знал: он красив.

— Ибо, что ты?.. — голос Сяо Чжаня вдруг ослаб.

Ван Ибо оглядел себя: «Неужели не ясно «что я»?.. Гэ, давай уже, решись».

— Сегодня день всех влюблённых, гэ, — не понятно, откуда в горле взялся ком. Проглотить его оказалось сложно. В сознании неприятно шевельнулся страх. — День, когда люди дарят возлюбленным подарки.

Ван Ибо в точности повторил сказанную ранее фразу. Других слов в голове не нашлось:

— Шоколада у тебя достаточно, так что это, — он слегка развёл руки в стороны, — мой подарок любимому человеку, Чжань-гэ.

— Подарок любимому человеку?.. — Сяо Чжань во все глаза смотрел на него.

Ван Ибо не хотел видеть написанные в этом взгляде неуверенность и страх, не хотел их понимать.

— Да, гэ. Любимому, — Ван Ибо попытался отыскать улыбку, радость на лице Сяо Чжаня. Не получилось. Тот пятился от него прочь, к створкам шкафа.

Внутри у Ван Ибо оборвалось. Неясные сомнения и трезвый голос разума, стоически пытавшиеся его убедить одуматься, не унижать себя подобным, не предлагать себя слепо, не обнажаться внезапно вновь проявились. Последнюю неделю Ван Ибо жил эмоциями. Сейчас эмоции зашкалили.

«Я ошибся?..» — Ван Ибо смотрел и не верил своим глазам.

Сяо Чжань кусал губы, прятал руки за спину, но смотрел на него жадно, обжигал взглядом. Дыхание его сбилось.

— За что ты так со мной, Бо? — Сяо Чжань нервно сглотнул, прикрыл глаза, отвернулся.

«А вдруг Чжань-гэ просто не может решиться? Вдруг он переживает из-за разницы в возрасте?» — Ван Ибо, словно за соломинку, ухватился за слабую возможность. Он же верил, он помнил ласку этого человека. Так друзей не касались…

— Мне уже семнадцать лет, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо не обратил внимания на панический крик собственного сердца, — а скоро будет восемнадцать. Я взрослый, и слишком давно люблю тебя.

Однако Сяо Чжань в ответ лишь мотнул головой. Даже глаза не открыл.

— Оденься, Ибо, — о напряжённые интонации в его голосе можно было порезаться.

«Не смотрит даже… — Ван Ибо невольно отступил назад. Вдруг вспомнилось их свидание в Парке Развлечений и поцелуй в кабинке Колеса Обозрения. –Чжань-гэ тогда тоже от меня шарахнулся, как от прокажённого».

Внутри выло и скреблось. По оголённым нервам ступали жёсткие сапоги разума. Он ошибся: надумал лишнего и поверил в собственные фантазии. Горечь смешалась с обидой, разбавилась слезами.

— Это потому, что я мужчина? — Ван Ибо облизал губы. Теперь горько было даже на языке. — Скажи мне, Чжань-гэ?

«Ведь ты ласкал меня, не отталкивал. Неужели же я — только «друг», — хотелось спросить, но Ван Ибо бы не решился. Он не чувствовал в себе сейчас готовности принять такой ответ любимого человека.

А Сяо Чжань молчал, только по-прежнему хмурился и не смотрел на него.

— Многие говорят, что я красивый… — Ван Ибо коснулся своей груди, провёл ладонью по рельефному прессу.

— Ты, гэ, говорил, что я красивый… — он перевёл взгляд на Сяо Чжаня. Тот будто оглох и стал нем.

— Я подумал: может, моя внешность хоть немного компенсирует то, что я не девушка, — Ван Ибо попытался снова.

Удивительно, ради взаимности этого человека он был готов даже на унижение. Ни разу до этих пор ему не приходилось так откровенно предлагать себя. Наоборот, все стремились к нему, жаждали его внимания.

Но Сяо Чжань был другим. Он лишь кусал свои предательски притягательные губы, мотал головой, дышал рвано, точно в отвращении, и не смотрел на него.

— Ты красивый… — было произнесено сдавленно, на выдохе, с трудом. А Ван Ибо услышал чуть ли не ругательством, оскорблением.

«Пусть красивый, но тебе не приятно, гэ, да?» — Ван Ибо проглотил обиду.

Видеть таким напряжённым любимого человека и понимать, что был не прав, что ошибся, навыдумывал, нафантазировал всякое, оказалось сложно.

— Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе, — Ван Ибо упал бы на внезапно одеревеневших ногах, но тренированное тело слишком хорошо знало свои возможности. Зато руки у него тряслись самым бесчестным образом. Худи с пола он скорее скомкал, чем взял в ладонь. Натянуть на плечи непослушную толстовку удалось не с первого раза. — В прошлый раз ты касался меня, гэ. Я не спал…

На самом деле сейчас он был не уверен даже в этом. А вдруг он действительно спал, и ему всё приснилось? Его фантазии вполне могли выйти из-под контроля, подменить собой реальность…

Теперь горько стало даже в сердце. Солёные капли растеклись бурыми пятнами на красной ткани.

— Ты нравишься… — голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал едва слышно.

Ван Ибо не решился бы утверждать, показалось ему или нет. Его уверенность испарилась.

Поднять глаза на Сяо Чжаня было страшно, воочию увидеть презрение и жалость к никчёмному пацану, к себе, не хотелось. Теперь почему-то казалось, что именно так Сяо Чжань о нём и думал: бесполезный мальчишка, который приносит лишь хлопоты. Смириться с таким отношением было невозможно.

Однако как бы больно ни было, какую бы горечь разочарования ни испытывал, Ван Ибо никому не позволит думать о себе свысока. Даже Сяо Чжаню. Пусть не любит, пусть осуждает, но его достижения, успехи тот должен признать. Ван Ибо старался и работал, как проклятый, чтобы добиться, чтобы преуспеть. Зачем?

«Чтобы стать близким тебе, гэ. Чтобы стать достойным», — Ван Ибо со злостью утёр слёзы. Вскинул голову.

Когда-то Сяо Чжань велел ему быть смелым, идти вперёд и не останавливаться. Он, Ван Ибо, следовал этому правилу слепо. До сих пор. А потом остановился, ведь достиг желаемого. По крайней мере, так казалось ещё полчаса назад.

Сейчас же Сяо Чжань на него не смотрел. Накрепко закрытые веки, нахмуренные брови с глубокой складкой, в порывистом, неровном дыхании трепещущие ноздри — для его любимого он сам любимым не был.

«Злишься и пытаешься сдержаться, гэ? Или тебе неприятно до отвращения? — Ван Ибо чувствовал, будто из него по крупицам вынимали душу. Там, где недавно горело и жглось, образовывалась пустота в ответ на это взрослое смирение. — Не можешь нагрубить «ребёнку»? Не хочешь портить отношения с «учеником»? Какой же ты всё-таки добрый, Чжань-гэ. Слишком добрый: тебе ведь противно, зачем сдерживаться? Я бы не стал».

— Может, и нравлюсь, гэ. Но явно не так, как нравишься мне ты, — Ван Ибо невесело хмыкнул своим мыслям.

— Откуда ты знаешь?! — теперь фраза прозвучала не шёпотом. Сяо Чжань глухо рыкнул, тряхнул головой, но глаза так и не открыл.

— А есть другая причина, почему ты не желаешь даже смотреть на меня?.. на моё тело? — обиду Ван Ибо сдержать не сумел.

Внутри всё сильнее кололось. Быть отвергнутым любимым человеком оказалось не просто больно — трагично. Потому мягкость, терпение Сяо Чжаня ощущались жестокостью.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Сяо Чжань запустил руку в волосы, тяжело выдохнул.

Ван Ибо не был слаб. Он никому и никогда не позволял усомниться в себе! Он не будет слаб и сейчас.

Язвительность пришла спасением. Слова прозвучали резко:

— А, ну да, куда мне понять-то? Я ж ещё мелкий.

Теперь Ван Ибо своего взгляда не отводил. Сяо Чжань не смотрел, зато он будет смотреть, не отвернётся. Быть может, сейчас ему представилась последняя возможность увидеть любимого человека настолько близко. На расстоянии лишь…

Сяо Чжань дёрнулся, как от удара, вскинулся:

— Я не то имел в виду!

Он распахнул глаза и тут же отступил ещё на шаг, вжался в шкаф. Откровенный страх и голод (?) читались на его совершенно белом лице.

Ван Ибо растянул губы в медленной улыбке. Худи он, конечно, надел назад, но так и не застегнул. Между молниями проглядывала широкая полоса обнажённой кожи. Он не был слаб, потому мучиться один не станет. Если Сяо Чжаню неприятно, он убьёт его мягкость и жалость своей жестокостью, заставит решиться на…

«…отказ. Решись, Чжань-гэ. Чётко и ясно. Так, чтобы даже я понял, — новая порция слёз обожгла глаза. Сердце взвыло. — В конце концов, мы оба должны на что-то решиться…»

— Ибо… — Сяо Чжань выдохнул так, словно из него весь дух выбили, — застегнись!

— Не хочу, гэ, — слеза на его пылающих щеках, кажется, вскипела. Горькая улыбка искривила дрожащие губы. Ван Ибо вскинул подбородок: бросил вызов. Он начал спокойно, но закончил на зашкаливающих в крике эмоциях. — Я. Не. Хочу. Это был мой подарок тебе на День Святого Валентина! А дарёному коню, как говорится, в зубы не смотрят! Не нравится подарок, ну и пусть! Хотя бы прояви уважение к дарителю и посмотри на то, от чего отказываешься! Или тебе настолько противно смотреть на мужское тело? У меня, между прочим, тысячи поклонников! Я — КРАСАВЧИК! ТЫ СЛИШКОМ ПРИВЕРЕДЛИВ!

— ДА КТО ТЕБЕ СКАЗАЛ, — Сяо Чжань подхватил его интонации, но лишь наполовину. Удержать эмоцию он не сумел: закончил более спокойно, — что мне противно?! Говорю же, не в этом дело!

— А в чём тогда?! — Ван Ибо было уже плевать на причины и следствия. Ему вдруг стали безразличны все вероятности и возможности. Главное оставалось неизменным: Сяо Чжань его не любил, не принимал, не хотел. Он, Ван Ибо, ошибся.

— Не. В. Этом, — Сяо Чжань процедил сквозь плотно сжатые губы.

— Не хочешь говорить? — горькая усмешка уже мешала, Ван Ибо стёр её с лица, отмахнулся. — Причина, скорее всего, опять какая-нибудь бредовая типа я «мелкий — не пойму».

Внезапная догадка обожгла то, что раньше было гордостью айдола. Ван Ибо подозрительно сузил глаза:

— А может, причина в том, что ты считаешь меня недостойным великого Сяо Чжаня — вокалиста и фронт-мэна X-NINE?

— НЕТ! — Сяо Чжань не сдержался — выкрикнул.

Но Ван Ибо его уже не слышал. Эмоции, желания, стремления, нетерпение последней недели совершенно размыли очертания его разумного сознания. К отказу он оказался не готов.

— Нет? Ты уверен, гэ? — откуда в нём столько язвительности, Ван Ибо не понимал.

Сяо Чжань слов не нашёл, но кивнул уверенно. Мало. Такого ответа Ван Ибо оказалось мало.

— А выглядит так, словно в этом как раз-таки и дело! — Ван Ибо зло усмехнулся.

— … — Сяо Чжань закусил губы.

— Ну, что же, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, — высокомерная улыбка его губ никогда прежде не касалась. Сейчас случился первый раз: с этим человеком для него вообще всё происходило «в первый раз». Ван Ибо вскинул подбородок, — будь по-твоему! Раз я пока не достоин тебя, значит, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя превзойти. В конце концов, ты сам мне об этом когда-то сказал!

— А? — предельная степень удивления отразилась на лице Сяо Чжаня. Он явно не понял, когда и при каких обстоятельствах прозвучали столь важные слова.

Однако Ван Ибо калейдоскоп эмоций в любимых глазах не заметил. Обида ослепила:

— Как ты и предлагал, я стану лучшим! Тогда ты сам приползёшь ко мне на коленях и будешь умолять быть с тобой!

Ван Ибо ощущал тяжесть. Гневное дыхание не позволяло расслабиться, остыть хотя бы на минуту. Он смотрел прямо на Сяо Чжаня, но видел лишь безмерно любимый образ, расплывчатый и неясный из-за слёз. А ещё этот образ, этот человек, его не любил и не желал принять.

«С этого момента, — внезапно понял Ван Ибо, — мы больше не будем вместе. Теперь всё изменится».

— Ибо… — Сяо Чжань отлепился, наконец, от шкафа, шагнул к нему.

— А я тебе не дамся, гэ! — если бы слушались ноги, он бы топнул, выделил акцент. Но ноги будто приросли к полу. — Я больше не буду предлагать себя, как сейчас! Подобным моим унижением ты больше не насладишься!

Сяо Чжань вздрогнул:

— Какое унижение? Бо, пожалуйста, перестань, — любимый голос зазвучал мягко. Он упрашивал, почти умолял. — Ты ошибаешься…

— Да! — Ван Ибо выкрикнул запальчиво: даже пожелай, остановиться уже не сумел бы. — Да, гэ! Я уже четыре года как ошибаюсь!

Он раскрыл полы ярко-красного худи, ещё раз (в последний раз!) продемонстрировал голую грудь, соски, пресс. Толпы фанаток пищали бы от восторга, но Сяо Чжань лишь закусил губу, сморгнул влагу(?). Ван Ибо шало улыбнулся: он больше не станет обманываться, он больше не поверит собственному воображению.

«Для Чжань-гэ я лишь «друг» и «ученик», — подобные роли Ван Ибо больше играть не желал. Он всегда хотел лишь одного — Сяо Чжаня. Без оговорок и условностей. Со всей честностью и искренностью чувств, но…

— Смотри внимательно, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ. Больше показывать я не стану. Только сейчас. В последний раз, — Ван Ибо чеканил каждое слово и не чувствовал слёз на своих щеках. Они высохли. — Ты. Отказался. От меня.

— Всё это, — он кивнул на собственное великолепное тело, улыбнулся ярко, будто со сцены, — я сам, могло стать твоим. Это было твоим подарком. Другого у меня для тебя нет и никогда не будет!

Ван Ибо смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, но не увидел его густо покрасневших скул. Не заметил, как тот тыльной стороной ладони распер слёзы с собственных мокрых щёк. Зато увидел блеснувшие глаза, а шаг к нему навстречу принял почти угрозой.

— Ибо, пожалуйста, не надо, не говори так, — Сяо Чжань подался вперёд. Нога ступила неуверенно. — Тут нельзя… Давай мы…

— Больше никакого «мы», Сяо Чжань-гэгэ. Отныне мы не больше, чем знакомые. Да и «наставничество» твоё почти кончилось, — Ван Ибо неосознанно отступил. Под ноги попалась его собственная футболка.

«Не надо искать вариантов, Чжань-гэ. Не надо пытаться сохранить то, что уже разрушено. Этого уже не восстановишь. Ты отверг меня, а я не смогу так просто перестать любить, — у него сердце билось где-то в горле, но Ван Ибо не собирался отступать. — «Друзьями» мы с тобой никогда не станем».

«Ты же знал, гэ. Ты с самого начала знал, — Ван Ибо судорожно вдохнул. В груди болело, — знал, что я люблю тебя. Знал, что с ума по тебе схожу».

Ещё секунду назад Сяо Чжань тянулся к нему, хотел что-то сказать, но сейчас больше на него не смотрел. Поник. Гордо расправленные перед видеокамерами плечи опустились, руки повисли вдоль тела. Сяо Чжань внезапно потерял все краски.

«Что же с тобой, гэ? Почему ты выглядишь так, словно это я тебя обидел? — Ван Ибо упивался своей злостью. — Так нельзя, Чжань-гэ. Всего получить нельзя».

«Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя успокаивать начал? — Ван Ибо язвительно фыркнул. — Не бывать этому!»

Внезапно Сяо Чжань крупно вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Потускневшие глаза вспыхнули:

— Ибо! Постой! Позволь мне кое-что показать… Нет! Позволь подарить тебе кое-что! Уверен, ты всё…

«Как так можно-то, гэ?» — ухмылка Ван Ибо остекленела.

— Подарить? Мне? — его голос прозвучал вкрадчиво, даже мягко. — От моего подарка ты отказался, а сам хочешь, чтобы я что-то принял от тебя?

— Да, прости, — Сяо Чжань почти отмахнулся от его слов.

Он вдруг сорвался с места, метнулся к зеркальному стеллажу. Тому самому, который они вместе заполняли.

Взгляд Ван Ибо прикипел к содержимому. Он мог наизусть сказать, что стояло на второй полке, ведь сам расставлял фильмы по порядку. Однако сейчас увидел отличие, обнаружил новое.

Раньше за зеркальными дверями фотографий в рамках не было.

Улыбающаяся пара в возрасте с первой фотографии подмигивала и махала ему из самой первой, большой фоторамки.

«Родители Чжань-гэ?» — Ван Ибо видел их лишь раз на видео в вейбо, помнил смутно. Но почему-то не сомневался, что это были именно отец и мать Сяо Чжаня.

Дальше стояли фотокарточки меньшего размера: уютный двухэтажный дом под черепичной крышей, кошка.

«Орешек…», — Ван Ибо почти улыбнулся пушистой прелести животного.

На следующей фотографии девять парней посылали ему «салют»: «X-NINE полным составом».

Он не хотел смотреть, но взгляд отвести не сумел. Это была сокровищница Сяо Чжаня. Люди и вещи, ценные для него.

Ван Ибо проглотил собственный стон: дальше на полке красовались две фотографии совершенно неправильные. Воспалённый обидой и разрушенными надеждами мозг не желал принимать очевидное. За стеклом белой фоторамки была его фотография. Четырнадцатилетний пацан обнимал крупного лабрадора.

«Таг…», — глаза Ван Ибо вновь резануло слезами.

Последнее же фото сломало шаблон. Ван Ибо задохнулся. Перед ровным рядом книг и дисков с фильмами красовалась оригинальная фоторамка, явно ручной работы. С фотокарточки на мир смотрели двое улыбающихся парней.

«Наше свидание в Парке Развлечений», — Ван Ибо до боли вжал ладонь в грудь, попытался поймать, удержать рвущееся наружу сердце. Этот снимок они сделали перед поездкой на Колесе Обозрения.

— Ибо, я сейчас, — Сяо Чжань потянулся, залез руками вглубь стеллажа. — Ты всё поймёшь, как увидишь! Дай мне минуту. Вот тут, к дальней стенке поставил. Ещё рано, но…

— Хватит уже, Чжань-гэ. Достаточно, — Ван Ибо смежил веки, растёр занемевшие в фальшивой улыбке скулы. Его с головой накрыла усталость.

«Родители, дом, любимая кошка, друзья из группы и я… мы. Чжань-гэ, неужели ты думаешь, что быть тебе другом, быть наравне с ними всеми, мне достаточно?» — Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул, опустил голову.

— А? — Сяо Чжань в нерешительности замер. — Хватит?

— Да, гэ, уже достаточно, — Ван Ибо почувствовал, что устал злиться. Устал связывать собственные нервы канатами.

Кого он обманывает? Сяо Чжаня он никогда не сможет забыть или разлюбить, но также не сумеет никогда удовлетвориться малой ролью. Любимый должен быть любимым, друг — другом. Либо одно, либо другое. Ван Ибо другом быть не желал.

— Но… — Сяо Чжань резко обернулся, растерянно заглянул в глаза. — Ты только посмотри на это! Тебе понравится! Честно!

Ван Ибо улыбнулся тепло, искренне (в последний раз), благодарно. Любимый человек протягивал ему небольшую коробочку, обтянутую чёрным шёлком с золотыми узорами. Огненные линии на дорогой ткани выжгли силуэт львиной головы.

«Красиво и стильно. Скорее всего Чжань-гэ сам дизайн придумал, — Ван Ибо внимательно рассматривал подарок, но даже не делал попыток подойти ближе, принять его. — Шикарная упаковка, значит, и подарок внутри должен быть ей под стать».

Однако проблема была вовсе не в подарке. Ван Ибо перевёл взгляд за спину Сяо Чжаня, на фотографии: «Наше единственное совместное фото, гэ. Рамка дизайнерская. Ты её тоже придумал сам? Она выполнена в моих любимых цветах: зелёном и красном, да и твоя рука в рисунке чувствуется».

Стало грустно. Резкая боль в груди сменилась тягучим спазмом.

— Мне не нужны от тебя дорогие подарки. Мне всегда нужен был только ты сам, Чжань-гэ, — улыбка Ван Ибо неровно померкла.

— Мне тоже, Ибо! — Сяо Чжань глядел на него с отчаянием, будто видел, понимал возникшую между ними непреодолимую стену. Сломать такую не смог бы никто.

— Возьми это, Ибо. Открой! — Сяо Чжань шагнул ближе, протянул коробку. — Ты всё поймёшь, как только увидишь!

Но Ван Ибо лишь отрицательно качнул головой и застегнул, наконец, молнию на чёртовом худи. Он словно закрыл, запаковал своё сердце, спрятался:

— Я уже и так всё понял, Чжань-гэ. Спасибо, что всё это время был со мной. Спасибо, что был в моей жизни. Без твоей помощи, я бы не справился.

В памяти, будто наяву, прозвучали слова Ким Сонджу: «Прими отказ и отступись». Ван Ибо отступил ещё на шаг, отвернулся.

— БО! Я… — откровенную панику на лице Сяо Чжаня он уже не увидел.

— Если доведётся, буду рад поработать вместе, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо вышел в прихожую.

— ИБО! — Сяо Чжань крикнул надрывно.

— Не провожай, — Ван Ибо оборачиваться не стал, но расслышал торопливые шаги за спиной:

— ИБО! Пост…

Сяо Чжань кинулся за ним. Этого Ван Ибо уже бы просто не вынес. Ему уже хватило. Ему уже было достаточно.

— НЕ СМЕЙ ХОДИТЬ ЗА МНОЙ! В БЛИЖАЙШЕЕ ВРЕМЯ ВИДЕТЬ ТЕБЯ НЕ ЖЕЛАЮ!!! — гневный выпад прозвучал излишне резко.

Но Ван Ибо этого не понял, хотя заметил (скорее почувствовал) молчание, тишину. Сяо Чжань за ним в прихожую выйти не успел.

«Подарок? Какой нафиг подарок? Да у кого настроение есть подарки получать?» — натягивать на себя влажные кроссовки было неприятно.

Он так летел сюда, так спешил, так горел! Зато погас слишком внезапно. Такой перепад эмоций наверняка сжёг ему уйму нервных клеток.

Из гостиной послышался сдавленный голос, надломленный. Слова прозвучали мольбой:

— Ибо, не уходи. Только не так… не сейчас…

Сердце Ван Ибо прострелило трепетом. Вдруг захотелось бросить всё, наплевать на собственную теперь уже ничтожную гордость и вернуться к любимому. Пусть Сяо Чжань его не любит, пусть не хочет, он-то, Ван Ибо, любит! До слёз в глазах, до спазмов в сердце. На грани. Может, у него со временем получится приучить и Сяо Чжаня к любви? Может, у них получится найти что-то среднее между дружбой и любовью?

«Сонджу-хён, ты говорил, что мне невозможно отказать, — Ван Ибо потянулся за курткой. Уронил, — ты ошибся. Меня уже дважды…»

Он вдруг вспомнил их урок вокала и танцев. Поправился: «…трижды отвергли».

Шапку Ван Ибо натянул на самые глаза, прошёл к двери. За спиной было тихо. Последние слова Сяо Чжаня, его мольба, острой шпилькой впились в растерзанное сердце, а по шпильке наверх, из глубины, выбралась надежда.

Ван Ибо замер, прислушался: если Сяо Чжань кинется за ним, догонит, скажет, что ошибся; если обнимет и попросит его принять, Ван Ибо всё забудет и станет кем угодно, лишь бы быть рядом с любимым.

Но из гостиной по-прежнему не доносилось ни единого звука. Надежда умирала вместе с мгновениями. Медлить дольше было бессмысленно.

Ван Ибо шагнул за порог квартиры, сердце болезненно ёкнуло: «Я сейчас закрою дверь и подожду пятнадцать секунд. Уверен, Чжань-гэ побежит за мной. Если придёт, мы помиримся. Если нет, всё будет кончено».

Он ещё раз попробует поверить надежде — даст себе (и Сяо Чжаню) ещё один шанс.

В конце концов, этот трюк всегда срабатывал на ребятах из UNIQ. Пусть Ван Ибо применял его неосознанно, парни прибегали первыми даже в тех случаях, когда не прав был именно он.

Ван Ибо закрыл за собой дверь аккуратно, но достаточно громко — дал понять, что ушёл. Дальше оставалось только ждать.

Нервно хмыкнул: «Пятнадцать секунд, гэ. От гостиной до прихожей недалеко».

«Один. Два. Три, — счёт он растягивал специально. Давал передышку собственному сердцу. — Ну, Чжань-гэ надо время, чтобы решиться. Я больше помогать не буду».

«Четыре. Пять. Шесть, — из квартиры по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Ван Ибо прикусил улыбку. — Первый шаг самый трудный, гэ».

«Семь. Восемь, — Ван Ибо расцепил зубы. Губа начала болезненно саднить. — Чтобы добежать до двери тоже необходимо время».

«Девять. Десять, – Ван Ибо перестал дышать. Вдруг он просто не слышит ничего из-за прекрасной звукоизоляции? — Дыхание ведь тоже звук».

«Одиннадцать. Двенадцать, — вокруг и внутри сквозило молчанием. Ван Ибо больше не улыбался. — Чжань-гэ, ты не пойдёшь за мной?»

«Тринадцать. Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать, — ему оставалось только крепко зажмуриться, «принять и отступиться». — Всё кончено, да?»

Сил слёзы лить уже не осталось. Ван Ибо постарался выдохнуть как можно медленнее — распустить затянутые жгутами нервы. Не получилось. Распутывать больше было нечего. Все нервы, все надежды, все мечты и желания он только что оставил там, за закрытой дверью. Вернуть их не представлялось возможным. Жизнь без них — невыносимой.

Ван Ибо содрогнулся всем телом. Непонятно откуда взявшийся в закрытом пространстве холла элитного дома холодок пробрался под куртку, глубже — к сердцу.

«А-а, я же без футболки ушёл», — странная мысль появилась в сознании ровно, без эмоций, и точно так же испарилась.

Ван Ибо попытался встряхнуться, размял сведённые напряжением мышцы. Получилось. Даже ноги послушались.

Он занёс ногу для шага прочь от двери Сяо Чжаня, но опустить её никак не решался.

«Первый шаг самый трудный, да?» — горькая усмешка растеклась по губам. Ван Ибо покачал головой, проглотил ком в горле и вместо шага выпрыгнул вперёд. Приземлился метрах в двух от заветной двери. Теперь получилось вдохнуть свободно.

«Я оборачиваться не стану, Чжань-гэ. И больше сюда не вернусь. Прощай», — сегодня он попрощается не только с любимым, но и прожитыми в фантазиях годами. Воспоминания о первой (и единственной) любви станут его сокровищем, отдушиной. Однако больше надеяться и ждать он не станет.

Ван Ибо выхватил из кармана наушники, забил уши громким битом. Ему предстояло заглушить стоны собственного сердца, научиться жить без мечтаний и фантазий.

К лифту он помчался вприпрыжку, больше — пританцовывая. В конце концов, у него всё ещё была работа, парни из UNIQ. Он сумеет выбраться. Обязательно выправится.

Кнопке вызова лифта достался удар его кулака — сдержать руку Ван Ибо не успел. На душе кошки скреблись. Растянувшееся резиной время представлялось предателем.

«Чего он там завис на двенадцатом этаже?» — Ван Ибо с подозрением уставился на электронный циферблат. Цифры категорически не желали изменяться.

«Спуститься по лестнице что ли? — для него определённо не будет лишней разминка. Мышцы болели недавним напряжением. — На этаже был выход».

Ван Ибо вспомнил зелёную табличку на стене коридора.

«Ладно. Пятнадцать этажей — ерунда», — он развернулся к лестничной клетке.

Однако едва вышел из лифтового холла, замер, как вкопанный. Сердце сжалось судорогой. Страх расширил глаза. Чего он напугался? Спроси кто, Ван Ибо не сумел бы объяснить — только сознание его сиреной взревело.

Несколько минут назад всё было тихо. Сейчас же в коридоре тревожно переговаривались четыре женщины средних лет.

«Соседки?» — Ван Ибо неосознанно задержал дыхание, что-то в этой картине было неправильным.

«Они на дверь Чжань-гэ показывают? — словно во сне, он шагнул ближе, прикипел взглядом. — Что происходит?»

Одна из женщин указывала на квартиру Сяо Чжаня и качала головой. Другая — согласно кивала головой. Третья — вдруг подняла руки высоко над головой и резко опустила вниз, будто что-то бросала, а затем схватилась за голову обеими руками. Её рот округлился в удивлённом восклицании.

У Ван Ибо мороз по коже прошёл. Страх обратился ужасом. Он опрометью бросился назад, выдернул наушники из ушей.

— …я тоже слышала! Очень громко! Так страшно!

— И я! Даже чашу с чаем из рук выронила, так напугалась. Показалось, что землетрясение началось!

В последнюю произнесённую фразу Ван Ибо поверил сразу. У него самого сейчас было состояние, будто внутренности землетрясением сотрясались.

Ван Ибо голос не контролировал — крикнул:

— ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?!

О вежливости в этот момент он забыл напрочь.

— А? — четыре пары глаз уставились на него с подозрением.

— Вы разве не слышали, молодой человек? Грохот стоял ужасный, — одна из женщин неодобрительно оглядела его грязные брюки и явно не свежие кроссовки.

Но Ван Ибо мнение посторонних о собственном внешнем виде сейчас волновало меньше всего.

— Грохот? Что за грохот? — его брови приподнялись в вопросе.

— Сильный! — самая молодая из женщин была, видимо, наиболее эмоциональной. Она выпучила глаза, подняла ладони к лицу, точно хотела изобразить, насколько шумное действо пропустил парень. — Словно целый рояль упал. И стекло разбилось.

— Из этой квартиры? — Ван Ибо разобрала паника. Сердце прыгнуло в горло. Он указал на дверь квартиры Сяо Чжаня, взглянул на женщин требовательно. — Отсюда?

— Да. Именно отсюда, — соседка постарше уверенно кивнула. — Мне через стену всё было хорошо слышно.

— Я тоже слышала, — её подруга зачем-то улыбнулась, поддакивая. — Уверена, что звук шёл из этой…

«Чжань-гэ! — дослушивать Ван Ибо не стал, кинулся назад, рванул ручку двери. Та поддалась сразу. — Он не закрыл за мной?»

— ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ?! — в квартиру он ворвался без дальнейших раздумий.

Ван Ибо был убеждён, что больше не вернётся сюда, однако то было раньше. Давно. В прошлой жизни. В этой жизни каждая секунда, казалось, весила больше золота. Если с Сяо Чжанем что-то случилось, если с его любимым человеком произошла беда, он…

— ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ?! ГДЕ ТЫ?! — в крике ясно прозвучало отчаяние.

Ему никто не ответил. Полоска света виднелась только из кухни, там, где и горела, когда Ван Ибо уходил, но больше ничего не изменилось.

— ГЭ!!! — Ван Ибо, как был — не разувшись, бросился глубже, в гостиную.

Здесь он в последний раз видел Сяо Чжаня.

Здесь он и должен был его найти.

Он его непременно найдёт здесь.

— ГДЕ ТЫ, ГЭ?! — Ван Ибо влетел и замер. Под ногами хрустнуло. — Что за чёрт?

Пол недавно идеально-чистой гостиной усыпали мелкие зеркальные крошки. Книги, диски с фильмами беспорядочными кучами валялись повсюду. Высокий стеллаж с зеркальными витринными стёклами лежал поломанный на полу. Дерево задней стенки треснуло, боковая панель вышла из пазов. Сквозь остатки декоративных дверей стеллажа виднелись разбитые вдребезги фоторамки.

Сяо Чжаня нигде не было.

— Чжань-гэ, ты где? — Ван Ибо больше не кричал. Его голос дрогнул. — Что здесь произошло? Отзовись, гэ!

Ответа вновь не последовало. Ван Ибо осторожно шагнул в комнату. Осколки зеркал его не пугали. Только почему-то казалось, что, ступи он неаккуратно, непременно разобьёт что-нибудь более ценное, чем высокий стеллаж.

Внезапно его ищущий взгляд споткнулся о несколько белоснежных листов. Что Ван Ибо высматривал под ногами — неясно, но именно эти белые прямоугольники отчего-то привлекали его внимание. Рядом с ними валялась разворошенная папка для рисования с планшетным альбомом. Ещё чуть в стороне чернела дизайнерская коробка, обтянутая дорогим шёлком. Яркие всполохи пламени рисовали морду великолепного льва. Однако сейчас картинка показалась Ван Ибо несколько смазанной.

«КРОВЬ?!» — Ван Ибо кинулся вперёд, схватил футляр. На чёрном шёлке кроваво-красные пятна практически не выделялись, зато оранжевые узоры ощутимо усиливали эффект.

«Вся коробка в крови!» — Ван Ибо, будто во сне, смотрел и не верил глазам. Сейчас собственному воображению он старался воли не давать: боялся.

Внутри футляр оказался пустым. В мягкой подушке контрастно-белого атласа виднелись небольшие держатели, но самого украшения не было. Было другое. Белоснежная ткань в нескольких местах пропиталась кровью.

ан Ибо обжёгся о коробку, уронил из рук, заорал во всё горло:

— ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ?! ГДЕ ТЫ?! ОТЗОВИСЬ!

Он метнулся в кухню, проверил спальню и только после это решил внимательнее оглядеться по сторонам.

— Чжань-гэ… — силы покинули его. Ван Ибо судорожно выдохнул.

Сяо Чжань обнаружился за спинкой дивана. Безжизненный, серый от нездоровой бледности, он сидел без движений и смотрел перед собой совершенно пустыми глазами.

— Чжань-гэ, — голос Ван Ибо дрогнул, колени подкосились. — Э-эй… ты слышишь меня?

— Господин, нашли господина Сяо?.. ОХ! — одна из женщин выглянула из коридора и, судя по приглушённому вскрику, верно оценила творящийся беспорядок. — Господин, «скорую» надо?

— Что случилось? — встревоженные голоса послышались из прихожей.

Ван Ибо на внешнюю суету не обратил внимания. Он ничего и никого, кроме Сяо Чжаня, не видел.

— Гэ, ты меня слышишь? — Ван Ибо коснулся любимого лица, провёл по бледной щеке.

Сяо Чжань отреагировал слабо — слегка вздрогнул. Этого оказалось достаточно. Волна облегчения накрыла с головой. Сяо Чжань был жив, дышал и даже чувствовал его прикосновение!

— Чжань-гэ, что тут случилось? — Ван Ибо заторопился. Схватил слабую руку любимого, прощупал пульс. Тот был ровным.

Ван Ибо проглотил ком в горле, закусил губу. Ладони Сяо Чжаня плотно окрасились алым.

— Надо вызвать службу спасения. Господин Сяо поранился или ударился, когда стеллаж упал, — за спиной послышался озабоченный голос. — Поспешим!

— Гэ, что же случилось? — Ван Ибо наклонился ближе, коснулся лба любимого поцелуем — почувствовал живое тепло. От сердца отлегло.

Сяо Чжань был жив. Вот, даже шевельнулся немного.

— Бо… — Сяо Чжань переместил ему в лицо неживой взгляд. Уголки губ попытались приподняться в улыбке. Не получилось.

— Да, гэ, — Ван Ибо сморгнул непрошеные слёзы, перевёл дыхание. — Ты поранился. Сильно болит?

Он прижал к губам чужие ладони:

— Надо отвезти тебя к доктору. Давай, можешь встать?

Ван Ибо говорил вполголоса, точно боялся нарушить безмятежный сон момента, но потянул Сяо Чжаня к себе твёрдой рукой. Пусть на теле того, кроме мелких порезов, больше не было видно повреждений, уверенности в здоровье любимого не было.

— Бо… — Сяо Чжань же двигаться самостоятельно был, судя по всему, не способен. Только бледные губы выдохнули имя так, что Ван Ибо едва справился с нахлынувшей на него радостью. Он и не надеялся больше услышать это заветное «Бо».

— Это я, гэ, — Ван Ибо на мгновение зажмурился. Улыбка получилась неровной. — Ну же, Чжань-гэ, поднимайся. Давай проверим: не ранен ли ты.

В ответ Сяо Чжань лишь слабо качнул головой и разжал ладонь. В руку Ван Ибо скользнул небольшой предмет.

— Это тебе.

— Что это?

— Возьми. Подарок, — Сяо Чжань попытался отнять руку прочь, Ван Ибо не позволил, удержал ладонь.

Глубокие порезы от битых зеркал и чёткие дуги ногтей раскрасили руки Сяо Чжаня кровавыми подтёками, словно тот голыми ладонями разгребал стекло.

«Зачем, гэ?» — Ван Ибо прикусил губу, чувствуя, что вот-вот заплачет.

— Я не понимаю, гэ… — слова сорвались с губ сами собой.

Сяо Чжань потянулся вперёд, привлёк внимание к предмету в его руке.

Отличного качества, без вычурности ожерелье было всё измазано в крови, но ничуть не утратило оригинальности.

Правильной формы, подогнанные один к другому, небесно-голубые лазуриты обрамляли небольшую подвеску в виде лёгкого пёрышка. Серебряная оправа украшения и зеркальные переливы усиливали эффект, притягивали взгляд.

«Потрясающе!» — у Ван Ибо дыхание в горле замерло. Подвеска была великолепна.

— Я люблю тебя, Ибо, — в этот раз улыбка у Сяо Чжаня получилась.

— А?.. — из Ван Ибо вдруг весь дух ушёл. — Тогда почему, гэ?

Он хотел спросить, почему оказался отвергнутым, почему его не приняли?

Если Сяо Чжань любил, тогда почему отказался?

Ван Ибо не знал, что и думать. Мысли в голове обратились невразумительной кашей. Сердце билось где-то в пятках. Он уже ничего не понимал.

Сяо Чжань ответил едва слышно, сверкнул слезами в глазах:

— Осталось всего полгода потерпеть, Ибо. Мой контракт заканчивается в июле, твоё восемнадцатилетие — в августе…

— Да. Всё так. Но это же ерунда, гэ! Зачем такие условности? — Ван Ибо никак не мог ухватить суть. Казалось, главное от него ускользает.

— Я обещал, Бо, — Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся, — что дождусь…

— А?! — Ван Ибо внезапно пробрало гневной дрожью. Получается, в его смятении, в состоянии любимого человека, во всём случившемся виновато оказалось какое-то обещание?! — Кому ты обещал, гэ?!

«Кто посмел встать между нами?! — его сердце с триумфальным гимном вернулось на своё место, наполнилось решимостью. — Я не прощу!»

— Родителям, — Сяо Чжань сдавленно хмыкнул, словно почувствовал его настроение.

— А? Родителям? — накал эмоций резко спал. Такого Ван Ибо не ожидал. Кажется, он даже рот в изумлении разинул. — Своим?..

— И своим тоже, — холодная ладонь коснулась его лица лишь слегка и тут же отпрянула. Сяо Чжань сдавленно рассмеялся. Теперь его глаза ожили.

— Значит, и моим?! — теперь Ван Ибо прошила уже ледяная дрожь, точно холод передался от рук Сяо Чжаня.

А тот вместо пояснений просто кивнул и улыбнулся так счастливо, словно выиграл главный приз в жизни; словно прикоснулся и забрал себе лучшую драгоценность.

Родители — это святое. Такую установку вложили в Ван Ибо с рождения. Ему не многое запрещали, но воспитывали в строгости. Отец всегда был к нему требователен, однако до последнего оставался справедливым.

«Получается, тот последний звонок был не случайным?.. — у него в груди обожгло отсутствием воздуха. Он весьма живо вспомнил назидательную тираду родителя. — Вот почему он велел не «вестись на разврат и соблюдать приличия»?! Чжань-гэ виделся с ними? Просил их обо мне? Когда успел? И, кстати, что конкретно просил?..»

«Нет, это всё после. Надо сперва осмотреть раны Чжань-гэ. Вдруг кроме порезов ещё что-то есть?» — Ван Ибо постарался угомонить ликующее сердце. Получалось плохо.

— Чжань-гэ, ты не пострадал? Давай, надо подняться, — он потянул любимого к себе. — Как так вышло, что стеллаж упал?

— Нет, не пострадал, только чуть порезался. Ерунда, — Сяо Чжань послушно подался вперёд, упёрся головой ему в плечо. — А шкаф я сам уронил.

— Зачем? — Ван Ибо крякнул от удивления.

— Никак не мог достать, — Сяо Чжань повёл носом вдоль его шеи. Глубоко вдохнул.

— Что достать, гэ? — тело Ван Ибо откликнулось мгновенно. В животе затрепетало.

Однако Сяо Чжань ласку не продолжил — отстранился:

— Не важно.

— Важно, Чжань-гэ! Что ты не мог достать? — Ван Ибо проглотил стон разочарования. Сейчас было не до страстей плоти.

С этим непостижимым человеком, с его любимым, неважных вещей просто не существовало. Любая мелочь была способна породить целое цунами с губительными последствиями.

— Скажи мне! — Ван Ибо удержал пораненные ладони в своих руках, настойчиво заглянул в глаза. — Чжань-гэ?

Сяо Чжань попытался уйти от ответа, отвернуться, но Ван Ибо был настроен серьёзно. Наконец, тот сдался. Сяо Чжань тяжело вздохнул и кивнул в угол комнаты. Там, около крупного цветочного горшка, лежал белый комок.

«Альбомный лист?» — Ван Ибо с подозрением оглядел бесформенный предмет, а после поднялся, забрал их с пола.

Плотно прижатую бумагу для рисования оказалось не так-то просто развернуть. Зато когда он расправил края, не сумел сдержать стон.

Листов для рисования было не один — два. Два рисунка зацикливали ритм сердечной мышцы в счастливой песне.

На одной картине был изображён он сам, таким, каким далеко не каждый день видел себя в зеркале. С выбеленными волосами и счастливой улыбкой на губах. Профиль нарисованного лица сиял свежестью, взгляд модели был обращён в никуда.

«Это же со времён «Fallinginlove»! — Ван Ибо вспомнил похожую фотографию из премиального сета для клипа. Объектив фотокамеры поймал его в момент фантазий о любимом. — Я ведь думал о тебе тогда, Чжань-гэ… А ты рисовал меня».

На глаза навернулись слёзы. Ван Ибо прикусил губу. Его действительно любили.

Второй рисунок оказался чуть надорван сверху. Нетвёрдая рука попыталась разорвать в клочья творение художника, но не решилась.

На этой картинке двое целовались. Сяо Чжань обнимал его и касался губ лишь слегка, а он, Ван Ибо, счастливо улыбался в ответ. От изображения веяло таким всепоглощающим счастьем, что Ван Ибо почти услышал взаимные признания пары.

— Гэ… — по его щекам растеклась мокрота. Теперь Ван Ибо хотел верить собственным глазам.

Он обернулся к растерзанной папке для рисования, принялся собираться рисунки. Ему было мало. Если эти две картины были настолько важны, содержали настолько ценную фантазию, то другие тоже непременно…

— Ох!.. — Ван Ибо судорожно выдохнул.

В его руках оказались не картины — зарисовки. Множество пробных рисунков дизайнера. На одном листе красовались наброски для авторских фоторамок. На другом — угадывались очертания аттракциона «Колесо Обозрения».

Третий был сплошь изрисован вариантами для подарочной коробки. Несколько эскизов перебирали различные образы, и только один, самый лучший из всех, был обведён ярко-красным маркером. Именно такой рисунок украшал чёрный шёлк дизайнерской упаковки — огненный лев притягивал к себе взгляд.

Четвёртый лист не особенно отличался от предыдущего, только здесь Сяо Чжань рисовал не силуэты царского животного. Нарисовано было ожерелье из камня богатого синего оттенка. Видов украшения тоже оказалось несколько, как и вариантов материалов создания изделия. Лазурит оказался отмеченным. А ещё отметка стояла на огранённых простыми кубиками мелких камешках — ровно такие, чтобы было удобно носить их каждый день и не привлекать слишком много внимания.

В центре этого рисунка каллиграфическим почерком была выведена надпись: «Отныне и навсегда вместе. Прошу, будь моим. СЧ. 05.08.2015», а сразу ниже оказался нарисован кулон. К главному украшению его «подарка» вариантов не прилагалось.

Лёгкое, нежное перо сияло перламутровыми переливами в двух простых и бесценных словах «Люблю тебя».

Ван Ибо почувствовал, что дрожит. Тело билось в мелком нерве. Слёзы застилали глаза.

Сяо Чжань тихо встал рядом с ним, коснулся выведенных на бумаге слов признания:

— Кажется, уже так давно…

«Чжань-гэ давно любит! Но я ведь и того дольше!» — Ван Ибо не мог дышать, не смел говорить. Он кусал губы и боялся кричать о своей любви.

Раньше он не стал спрашивать, не решился разобраться в прозвучавшей неясности. Он только эгоистично потребовал… совершенно бездумно.

— Я дурак, да, раз мечтаю быть с тобой до старости? — Сяо Чжань на него не смотрел, только касался плеча теплом своего тела.

— Н-нет, гэ… — голос Ван Ибо сорвался. Он беспомощно мотнул головой.

«Нет, Чжань-гэ. Не ты дурак, а я… — спину свело жёстким спазмом, душу — судорогой, — распсиховался на ровном месте…»

Стыд густыми красками растёкся по его лицу: «…за поруганную гордость стало обидно… Гэ… прости меня»

— Прос… — произнести слова извинения он не успел.

В прихожей послышались женские голоса:

— Господин, мы вызвали «неотложку». Как господин Сяо? Он сильно пострадал?

— Со мной всё хорошо! — Сяо Чжань отреагировал первым. — Простите за беспокойство.

Ван Ибо понадобилось всего пара мгновений, чтобы спрятать искренние эмоции за слепой маской. Всё-таки не зря он прошёл полную школу айдолов.

— У стеллажа надломилась ножка, потому упал, — Ван Ибо лучисто улыбнулся женщинам. — Не нужно «скорую».

— Точно? — две женщины замерли в восхищении, но остальные смотрели на них озадаченно. — С вами точно всё в порядке, господин Сяо?

— Совершенно, — Сяо Чжань отразил улыбку Ван Ибо. — Я просто немного порезался об осколки.

— О!.. Ну, тогда мы пойдём, — женщины неуверенно переглянулись и тихо вышли.

Их взволнованные голоса ещё некоторое время слышались за закрытыми дверями квартиры, но Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаню было уже не до них.

— Спасибо, гэ, — с Ван Ибо немедленно слетела ненатуральная маска. Лучистая улыбка айдола обратилась переполненным сожаления взглядом. — Прости.

Он крепко прижал к груди украшение, длинно выдохнул. Он не имел права на прощение, ведь наворотил таких дел, что и не разберёшься. Тем не менее, Ван Ибо надеялся… Он вновь надеялся.

— Бо… — Сяо Чжань коснулся его склонённой головы.

Ван Ибо поднял взгляд. В этот раз он собирался всё сделать правильно. Начинать полагалось с признания:

— Чжань-гэ, я тебя люблю. Очень. Всегда любил. С самой первой встречи.

Теперь настала очередь Сяо Чжаня прикрывать глаза и вздыхать. На его губах появилась печальная улыбка:

— Прости меня, Ибо. Я нарушил обещание.

— Отцу обещал что-то? — Ван Ибо хмыкнул. Мотивы поступков и причины событий последних недель раскрылись перед ним ясно.

— М-г-м, — Сяо Чжань кивнул. — Обещал, что буду молчать до твоих восемнадцати лет и ни сам не трону, ни другим не позволю к тебе прикоснуться.

— Гэ… — Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся. В этот раз совершенно искренне.

Он был далеко не так чист, как то представлялось отцу или Сяо Чжаню, но им о том знать не стоило. Его фантазии, воображаемые сокровища навсегда останутся с ним:

— Прости меня, гэгэ, я такой эгоист.

— Пхах. Ага, — Сяо Чжань спорить не стал, только сдавленно хохотнул.

— Эй! — Ван Ибо тихонько возмутился. — Ты должен был опровергнуть!

— Я такой же эгоист, Бо, — Сяо Чжань продолжал посмеиваться.

Не откликнуться на этот смех было невозможно. Ван Ибо потёрся головой о любимую ладонь, что продолжала гладить его волосы:

— Мы друг друга сто́им.

— Точно, — Сяо Чжань облегчённо вздохнул, кивнул на его кулак. — Это твой подарок на совершеннолетие.

— До него ещё полгода, — Ван Ибо расцвёл в лукавой усмешке. Подарок он отдавать назад ни за что не собирался.

Сяо Чжань вновь прочёл его намерения — усмехнулся, но вдруг посерьёзнел:

— Я не мог ждать, Ибо. Ты едва не ушёл.

«Да, гэ, я едва не совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни», — улыбка Ван Ибо померкла.

Сяо Чжань не мог ему сказать о своих чувствах: не имел права. Он всегда был правильным и честным, обязательным и очень уважал старших. Ван Ибо прекрасно об этом знал, как знал и о строгом воспитании Сяо Чжаня в консервативной семье. Кроме всего прочего, между ними стояли рабочие обязательства и обязанности. По контрактам айдолам нельзя было иметь отношения. Даже случайные партнёры осуждались. А он, Ван Ибо, накрутил себя и развёл истерику на ровном месте. Умудрился даже драматический ультиматум поставить: либо возьми меня сейчас же, либо расстаёмся! Сяо Чжаню оставалось только признаться не вслух.

В памяти всплыло недавнее: «Ибо… Ты всё поймёшь, как увидишь!». Сяо Чжань тогда смотрел на него с отчаянием, а он…

«Я полудурок, гэ… не зря же меня так Пак Джун обзывал», — нервы скрутило в тугой комок.

— Прости меня, Чжань-гэ. Прости, — Ван Ибо снял со своих волос любимую руку, прижался поцелуем, растёр красные следы. — Прости.

Сяо Чжань в ответ вздрогнул и напрягся всем телом, осторожно потянул отнять ладонь. Слова прозвучали глухо:

— Бо, лучше отпусти меня. Я с трудом сдерживаюсь.

— А? — Ван Ибо удивлённо глянул в лицо любимого и тут же потупил взгляд в пол. Напрасно.

Мало того, что в глазах Сяо Чжаня полыхало откровенное и жадное пламя, они темнели и кипели желанием, так ещё и в определённом месте мягкие домашние штаны топорщились весьма примечательно.

Ван Ибо вспыхнул ответным желанием, не сдержал рваного вздоха: «Чжань-гэ запретили меня касаться. А я сам полез к нему. Даже разделся. Очевидно, что гэ отказывался на меня смотреть. С таким-то стояком».

— Прости, — Ван Ибо облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. Захотелось немедленно перемотать оставшееся до августа время.

— Не извиняйся, — Сяо Чжань отступил от него, спрятал руки за спину, неровно улыбнулся. — Зато теперь у меня есть, где фантазии разгуляться, хе-хе.

Ван Ибо отпускать от себя любимого не желал больше никогда. Он потянулся следом, почти коснулся:

— Мы обязательно дождёмся моего Дня Рождения и завершения твоего контракта, а после вместе поедем к родителям!

— Да. Давай отложим твой подарок на День Святого Валентина ненадолго? — Сяо Чжань приник поцелуем к протянутым к нему пальцам, блаженно выдохнул, взглянул горячо и лукаво. — Можно же сохранить резерв на презент?

— Для гэ всё, что угодно! — кровь ударила Ван Ибо в голову. — Резерв пожизненный!

— А-ха-ха-ха! — Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся. — Наш «Святой Валентин» мы сыграем через полгода, Бо-ди.

Прозвучало обещанием.

Ван Ибо пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не броситься любимому на шею:

— А-г-а. Через шесть месяцев. А сейчас, гэ, надо обработать твои раны! У тебя полные руки стекла.

— А ещё стоит убраться, — Сяо Чжань сокрушённо покачал головой. — Стеллаж был совсем новый…

— Не жалей! — Ван Ибо просиял.

Им ни о чём не стоило жалеть. Любое свершившееся — к лучшему. Каждая случайность — к радости. Даже смятение чувств оказывалось всякий раз кстати, ведь они следовали друг за другом всегда.


	15. ЭПИЛОГ. Молодое вино. г. Пекин, Китай. Февраль-август 2015 года

## г. Пекин, Китай. Февраль-август 2015 года

Следующие полгода оказались весьма занятыми.

X-NINE и Сяо Чжань наращивали количество наград и купались в популярности. Айдолы каждым своим появлением на телеэкране или публике демонстрировали необычайно широкие возможности и полное отсутствие каких-либо границ своих талантов: кино, многосерийные проекты, телевидение, рекламные кампании, официальное представительство — парни блистали.

Среди них всё больше выделялся Сяо Чжань. Яркая улыбка покоряла сердца, а недавно появившееся в образе айдола чувственное томление просто взрывало сознание фанаток. Выйти замуж за «DAYTOY Чжань-Чжаня», как его смело окрестили в простынях комментариев вейбо, желала каждая девушка. Однако этот бастион оставался неприступен. Сяо Чжань неизменно улыбался в камеру и отшучивался от любых каверзных вопросов о собственной личной жизни и будущих планах. Неудивительно: причины так поступать у него были самые весомые.

UNIQ и Ван Ибо от своих «наставников» не отставали. Февральский отчётный концерт воспитанников EE-Media и YNT прошёл «на ура»! Главные остались довольны и нагрузили подопечных ещё сильнее, ведь те доказали свою квалификацию. Вздохнуть айдолам получалось через раз, но никто не жаловался. Все понимали: они работали на собственную репутацию, а та, в свою очередь, оседала на их зарплатных счетах кругленькими суммами.

В марте–апреле промоушен акции и дебюты UNIQ прошли в Таиланде и Южной Корее. В Китай группа вернулась под грохот аплодисментов синглу «EOEO». На церемонии AsianMusicAwards группа была награждена премией KU Music Asian Music Awards «Лучший новый артист». Прозвучавшая в концертной части песня «Listen to Me» обозначила возросшую до небес популярность молодых айдолов.

Как и Сяо Чжань, Ван Ибо работал прилежно, старался изо всех сил, но мыслями чаще всего был не на многочисленных промо-мероприятиях, а рядом с любимым человеком.

Увидеться в этот период у Сяо Чжаня и Ван Ибо практически не получалось, созвониться чаще всего — тоже. Оставался только WeChat и сообщения. Этих последних, к слову, оказалось великое множество. Ван Ибо в разъездах чрезвычайно скучал и обновлял чат посланиями в любую свободную минуту, Сяо Чжань отвечал неизменно быстро. На жалостливые стоны «хочу домой к Чжань-гэ!» всегда ответом обозначалось нежное «мы скоро увидимся». К частому «так устал!» полагалось заботливое «позволь себе чуть больше сна и ни о чём не переживай». Сяо Чжань поддерживал и ободрял, но не только. Он направлял и советовал, подсказывал и беспокоился. Ван Ибо был счастлив. Конечно же, такого любимого человека, отзывчивого и готового выслушать всего его жалобы, Ван Ибо прекрасно знал. Однако теперь ласковые слова приобрели совершенно иной оттенок и интонацию.

Раньше Ван Ибо мог только воображать о взаимности, теперь же он знал о взаимности. Пусть друг другу о любви они не говорили в чате; пусть слова признаний и двусмысленности мессенджеру они не доверяли, Ван Ибо (и Сяо Чжань) чувствовали эмоции друг друга, осознавали их в полной мере.

Ожидаемо, накал страсти между ними не утих ни на грамм, потому нередко Ван Ибо ловил себя на мыслях о правильности нынешней разлуки. Если бы он был рядом с Сяо Чжанем, если бы мог в любой момент коснуться, почувствовать, поцеловать его, вряд ли сумел бы сдержаться от более тесного, плотного, пьяняще сладкого контакта.

— Эй, Ибо, ты сегодня прямо бомбически красив! Не зря «Конфеткой» называют! — Чжоу Исюань взглянул на него поверх монитора второго фотографа.

UNIQ записывала дополнительные дубли к недавно вышедшему клипу «Luv Again». Лица айдолов под сценическим макияжем лоснились и просились на обложку «глянца». Парни выглядели довольными отснятым материалом.

— Сегодня ты летаешь в своих фантазиях не слишком далеко, ха-ха-ха, — Чо Сынён повис у него на шее.

— Что вы?.. — Ван Ибо попытался выбраться из хватки друга. Не получилось. Чо Сынён держал крепко. — Сынён, слезь с меня! Ты тяжёлый.

— Да не парься ты, Ибо, — Ким Сонджу самым наглым образом ухмыльнулся. — Мы всё про тебя уже давно знаем.

— Хён! — Ван Ибо взволнованно вскинулся.

— Ты влюблён, Ибо. Это очевидно, — Ли Вэньхань мягкой улыбкой попытался сгладить назревающую нервозность. — Если это серьёзно, мы поддержим вас. Не переживай.

— Именно, — Ким Сонджу ухватил упирающегося Чо Сынёна за ворот рубахи и оттащил от Ван Ибо. — Уверен, у вас всё «на мази» с…

— ХЕН! — теперь на лице Ван Ибо отразился калейдоскоп панических выражений.

— С кем?! Скажи с кем?! — Чо Сынён, Чжоу Исюань и даже Ли Вэньхань притиснулись ближе, вперили нетерпеливые взгляды ему в лицо. — Мы теряемся в догадках!

— Не смей говорить, Сонджу! — Ван Ибо внутренне напрягся. Пусть парни из группы были его закадычными друзьями, тайну их отношений с Сяо Чжанем он не хотел бы открывать даже им.

— …с этим человеком, — Ким Сонджу закончил фразу с каверзной ухмылкой.

— Ну, во-о-о-т! — Чо Сынён расстроенно застонал. — Почему Сонджу знает, а мы — нет?

— Я сам узнал случайно, — теперь Ким Сонджу повис на плечах Ван Ибо, — и обещал под страхом смерти молчать! Пха-ха-ха! Видишь, Конфетка, я своё слово держу.

— Не называй меня так! — Ван Ибо насуплено глянул на друга, но вздохнул с облегчением. Всё-таки эти ребята — лучшие.

Ким Сонджу его облегчённый вздох понял верно, потёрся щекой о выбеленную макушку:

— Не переживайте, парни: когда Ибо будет готов, расскажет всё сам. Так ведь?

— Расскажу, когда придёт время, — улыбка у Ван Ибо получилась благодарной и очень искренней.

Май и июнь для UNIQ ознаменовались неплохими достижениями: награды федерации Глобальной китайской музыки CCTV уютно умостились на полке в студийной квартире. Группа в короткий срок стала чрезвычайно популярной. Три победы в неживом голосовании, три победы в прямом эфире и ворох наград помельче вознесли UNIQ на пьедестал более высокий, чем когда-либо доводилось забраться EXO.

— Наша Принцесса Chanel сейчас, поди, бесится! — Чжоу Исюань с выражением довольного кота над миской сметаны рассматривал ровный ряд статуэток.

В июне у UNIQ прошли масштабные промо-акции, а сразу после прогремел японский дебют. В Осаке и Токио группу приняли очень ласково, а по возвращении домой их ждали новые контракты.

«Чжань-гэ, может, тебе всё-таки подарить шоколад на День Святого Валентина?» — Ван Ибо лукаво улыбался, посылая в WeChat свою фотографию из рекламного сета для китайского бренда сладостей. Шоколадные конфеты в подарочной коробке смотрелись весьма аппетитно.

«Заманчиво, — Сяо Чжань ответил ровно через три минуты, — но, пожалуй, откажусь и дождусь обещанного». Сообщение сопровождали три смущённых смайла и небольшое селфи. Сяо Чжань глядел на него голодными глазами.

У Ван Ибо чуть сердце не остановилось от такого взгляда любимого. Пальцы послушались только с третьего раза: «Мы скоро встретимся, гэ. Осталось два месяца…»

«Мы скоро встретимся, Бо. Осталось два месяца», — Сяо Чжань откликнулся эхом.

«Ждёшь?» — зачем Ван Ибо задал такой вопрос, он бы и сам не смог сказать.

«Жду», — зато лаконичный ответ мёдом растёкся внутри.

«И я!!!» — Ван Ибо прибавил к сообщению три восклицательных знака, а хотел бы фразу закончить поцелуями. Тяжелый вздох закончился горячими фантазиями, впрочем, как всегда.

## ***

В начале августа поехать в Лоян они не сумели. Даже День Рождения Ван Ибо отметить вместе не удалось. X-NINE в очередной раз зависла на съёмочной площадке масштабного костюмированного «многосерийника», а UNIQ развлекала публику концертным туром. Ван Ибо в WeChat буквально рыдал, Сяо Чжань отвечал не менее расстроено. Пусть Ван Ибо мечтал о близости с любимым в этот знаменательный для обоих день, он был согласен даже просто на романтический ужин! Всё лучше, чем нежные поздравления по видеовызову, от которых сердце сжималось нетерпением ещё сильнее! Зато его мучения оказались недолгими.

К середине августа у Сяо Чжаня получилось выкроить три дня выходных для «личной поездки». Ван Ибо собрался в дорогу в один миг. Из группы его отпустили откровенно нехотя, но жалобной просьбе «провести с родителями совершеннолетие» не смогли отказать. Ван Ибо за свой почти-обман даже не было стыдно. Он ждал и терпел слишком долго!

С самой поездкой тоже оказалось немало хлопот. Лететь одним рейсом два популярных айдола не могли, так что Сяо Чжань отправился в Лоян первым.

В сеть была вброшена просьба «не беспокоить айдолов на выходных». Фанатская армия посыл приняла и сняла тотальный контроль с Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня. Это был вынужденный ход для двух лейблов, но расчёт оказался верным. Позволить парням немного отдохнуть от камер — подарок, который могли позволить себе продюсирующие студии.

Время в ожидании возлюбленного Сяо Чжань потратил с умом — приобрёл подарки домашним Ван Ибо и взял напрокат наглухо тонированную Audi.

«Жду тебя на паркинге. Блок G. Место 805. Тёмно-синяя Audi», — WeChat обновился сообщением от Сяо Чжаня сразу после приземления самолёта.

Ван Ибо из кресла чуть не выпрыгнул.

«Скоро буду!» — эта фраза для них стала почти девизом.

Регистрацию по прилёту, получение багажа, любопытные взгляды безликого множества Ван Ибо не заметил. Мимо вездесущих таксистов он пролетел, не глядя.

В тёмных окнах седана видно ничего не было, но габариты неярко горели, а заведённый двигатель указывал на готовность водителя тронуться с места сразу.

Ван Ибо с размаху плюхнулся на пассажирское сидение, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и бросил назад полупустую спортивную сумку. Летел к родителям он налегке.

— Чжань-гэ, — голос выдал нервозность. Ван Ибо почему-то боялся оглянуться на водителя.

— Привет, Бо, — Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся, потянулся поправить выбившийся из-под кепки белый локон. — Нормально долетел?

— Да! — Ван Ибо выдохнул почти отчаянно, зажмурился и ткнулся в любимую руку носом. Вдохнул аромат — прочувствовал мелкую дрожь, сотрясающую тело. — Я так скучал, гэ. Приве-ет.

— Привет, — Сяо Чжань зачем-то ещё раз поздоровался. — Я тоже очень скучал.

Ван Ибо удивился странной вибрации мелодичного голоса — взглянул в лицо любимого. Сяо Чжань смотрел в ответ в восторженном удивлении.

— Гэ-э-э, — Ван Ибо протяжно застонал, перехватил ладонь Сяо Чжаня, приблизил лицо. Он хотел поцелуй. Теперь ведь уже можно?

— Стой, Ибо. Погоди, — Сяо Чжань резко отстранился от него, сглотнул слюну. — Я не сдержусь, потому… Пожалей меня?

— Пф-ф-ха-ха-ха, — Ван Ибо сдавленно рассмеялся, прикусил губу до боли. На глазах выступили счастливые слёзы. Теперь его любимый был с ним и никуда больше не денется, а потому он вполне мог ещё немного потерпеть. — Пожалею в этот раз, но с одним условием.

— Каким? — щеки Сяо Чжаня порозовели.

Ван Ибо лукаво взглянул в глаза напротив, медленно улыбнулся:

— После ты меня жалеть не станешь. Обещаешь?

— Пхах, — Сяо Чжань хотел рассмеяться, но чуть не подавился вздохом. Отдышаться ему удалось не сразу. — Не смог бы, даже если бы ты просил.

— Я запомню это, Чжань-гэ! — Ван Ибо оставил поцелуй в центре ладони любимого и удобнее устроился в кресле. Ехать до дома им предстояло ещё около полутора часов.

В дороге они почти не молчали, точно боялись минут тишины. Каждый скрывал глубоко в сердце смятение из-за всего происходящего сейчас и не мог утаить от другого нетерпение. Ехать «за благословением» к родителям было страшно, но необходимо. Без этого ни один из них не чувствовал бы себя свободным.

Говорили они о многом: о текущих проектах и будущих планах, о понравившихся моментах в период разлуки и собственной усталости.

Ван Ибо рассказывал о своих успехах в актёрской профессии и о том, что хотел бы выделить время для активного спорта. Мотогонки были его давней страстью, но медийную карьеру он заканчивать не хотел. Сяо Чжань всецело поддерживал его стремления, но проявлял некоторое беспокойство. Профессиональный мотоспорт виделся ему хотя и крутым хобби, но крайне опасным. Ван Ибо заходился счастливым хохотом: в такой заботе он видел проявление любви Сяо Чжаня. Назойливой она ничуть не казалась.

— Не переживай, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо лучисто улыбался, — сейчас в моих ближайших планах только ты.

— У меня то же самое… — Сяо Чжань исправно следил за дорогой, но поглядывал на него часто. — Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо.

— Так и будет! — Ван Ибо уверенно кивнул. Даже если родители по каким-то причинам не поймут их, принять всё равно будут обязаны, ведь Сяо Чжань выполнил поставленные перед ним условия.

Сяо Чжань долго шифровался, но, в конце концов, поддался на уговоры и рассказал, что связался с его мамой через вейбо сразу после первого фанмита UNIQ. Оказалось, что уже в тот момент он души не чаял в Ван Ибо и с ума сходил от невозможности прикоснуться к нему. В один момент увлечение красотой и восхищение способностями молодого дарования переродились для него во влюблённость. О собственных чувствах он понял в период «совмещённых контрактов».

— Ты смотрел так жадно и так остро реагировал на любое слово, что не заметить твоих чувств, Ибо, было просто невозможно, — Сяо Чжань ухмыльнулся на его легкомысленное фырканье.

Тот самый первый поцелуй, который Ван Ибо откровенно у него «украл» в кабинке Колеса Обозрения случился «первым признаком» молодых чувств. Он «никак не шёл из головы» и «смущал неимоверно». Так Сяо Чжань осознал, что попал, потому и затеял «всю эту песню с наставничеством».

— Главные давно теребили нас «ответной услугой» за пользование студиями YNT. Вариант напрашивался сам собой. И потом, я очень надеялся, что ты выберешь наставником именно меня, — Сяо Чжань искренне и честно посмотрел на него. Оголил чувства.

Ван Ибо вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть ничего лишнего, ведь он искал пути избежать ученичества у Сяо Чжаня.

На первых же занятиях Сяо Чжаню стало ясно, что он влюбился серьёзно. Потому-то и решился написать матери Ван Ибо. Честность и открытость в отношениях и чувствах всегда были для него непреложными истинами. Так воспитывали родители. Так считал он сам.

Мама Ван Ибо на его первое письмо-знакомство ответила охотно. Завязалась переписка, но в третьем сообщении Сяо Чжань внезапно попросил позвонить для обсуждения «важного дела».

— Я так не нервничал даже на первом кастинге, Ибо! — Сяо Чжань пытался смехом скрыть собственное смущение. Получалось плохо.

Ему пришлось выдержать достаточно тяжёлый разговор по видеосвязи с обоими родителями Ван Ибо. Те выслушали его внимательно и даже «приняли достаточно ласково» (Ван Ибо глаза закатил в потолок: насколько «ласковым» может быть его отец, он знал не понаслышке). В итоге Сяо Чжаню ответа однозначного не дали, но поставили условия.

Отец Ван Ибо в искренность чувства между двумя парнями не поверил, потому велел «проверить решимость». В ответ Сяо Чжань обещал дождаться совершеннолетия возлюбленного. Однако родителю такого «обещания» показалось мало. Сяо Чжаню велено было не только строго сдержать обещание и «держать руки подальше от сына», но и сам Ван Ибо не должен был оставаться в стороне.

— Сын должен привести вас в наш дом и представить своей парой, — отец Ван Ибо сверлил взглядом серого от нервов Сяо Чжаня.

Только в этом случае (и никак иначе) их готовы были принять.

— Я бы мог представить тебя им как своего возлюбленного ещё четыре года назад, — у Ван Ибо очень чесались руки позвонить домой и высказать собственное мнение по важному вопросу, но Сяо Чжань буквально умолял его потерпеть:

— Все условия разумны, Бо. Я готов подождать!

— А что, если я — нет? — Ван Ибо не столько злился, сколько дулся по поводу сложившейся ситуации, ведь прекрасно понимал правильность принятых решений. Обидно было за потерянное для их чувств время.

— Ибо, ты чего замолчал? О чём задумался? — Сяо Чжань глядел на него беспокойно.

Ван Ибо мечтательно улыбнулся:

— Да вот представил, что было бы, признайся я родителям четыре года назад, что по уши влюбился в случайно встреченного в Сиане парня.

— Тебя тогда бы точно не пустили в Пекин, и мы бы вновь не встретились, — Сяо Чжань тихонько хмыкнул.

— Пха-х, точно! — Ван Ибо фыркнул. В голове живой нарисовалась картина: он, четырнадцатилетний пацан, взахлёб рассказывает родителям о Сяо Чжане, а его отец хватается за сердце. — Хе-хе. Ну, думаю, я бы всё равно нашёл способ с тобой связаться.

— Наверное, а, может быть, и нет, — Сяо Чжань покачал головой. — Я рад, что всё так вышло.

— Я тоже, — Ван Ибо переместился в кресле. Смотреть на любимого в профиль — его новое любимейшее хобби. — Люблю тебя, Чжань-гэ.

— Пха-ха! — Сяо Чжань лучисто улыбнулся и взглянул на него хитро. — Я. Знаю. Это.

— Эй! И это всё? — Ван Ибо изобразил возмущение.

— Ха-ха-ха, — улыбка сменилась откровенным хихиканьем, — а мне ещё не разрешали тебе признаваться.

Теперь Ван Ибо надулся вполне серьёзно, даже попытался отвернуться к окну. Тёплая ладонь не позволила — нежно коснулась его руки, лица.

— Бо, ты же знаешь, всё сам прекрасно понимаешь о моих чувствах, — глаза Сяо Чжаня сияли нежностью и темнели плохо сдерживаемой страстью. — У меня вот даже голова болит, насколько я тебя хочу. Ни одной приличной мысли в голове нет, ха-ха. Не представляю, как сейчас с твоими разговаривать буду.

Ван Ибо от такого горячего взгляда откровенно сомлел. С губ сорвалось шкодливое:

— Признаваться тебе, значит, не разрешали, а стояк — разрешали? Это честно, гэ?

Сяо Чжань сдавленно фыркнул:

— Мой Бо жестокий. Ха-ха.

— У тебя научился, — Ван Ибо коснулся губами ладони Сяо Чжаня. — Ещё немного, Чжань-гэ. Уже совсем скоро…

Ван Ибо ощущал себя совершенно счастливым. Пусть гарантии в том, что их примут родители, не было, он не чувствовал в себе сил отказаться от этого человека: «Я сделаю всё, Чжань-гэ, чтобы мы были вместе».

Как оказалось, боялся Ван Ибо, и переживал Сяо Чжань, напрасно. Родители встретили их достаточно ровно. Госпожа Ван отчего-то была уверена, что испытываемые молодыми людьми чувства искренние, и сумела убедить в том отца семейства. За истекшие полгода родители Ван Ибо наблюдали за творческими успехами Сяо Чжаня с не меньшим вниманием, чем за собственным сыном, и пришли к выводу, что «господин Сяо человек честный».

— Он не только честный, но решительный и очень надёжный, — Ван Ибо гордо вскинул подбородок. — Вы можете верить ему, мне… нам.

Сяо Чжань сдержал смешок, взглянул на него лукаво, но мгновение спустя посерьёзнел. Сложил ладони, поклонился родителям:

— Я не переменю своего намерения быть с Ибо. Можете верить моему решению.

Господин Ван просверлил обоих тяжелым взглядом, а потом длинно выдохнул. Смирился. Не заметить, насколько счастливы вместе Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань, было невозможно. Парни светились обоюдным восторгом.

После госпожа Ван потихоньку пояснила Сяо Чжаню: «Даже воспротивься мы, Ибо бы ни за что не отступился. Он скорее бы вынес нам мозг, чем расстался с вами. Ха-ха-ха».

— У твоей мамы действительно лёгкий нрав, — это Сяо Чжань шепнул ему, довольно улыбаясь.

— Надо же чем-то уравновешивать отца, пхах, — Ван Ибо ответил в тон.

— А-Чжань, вы ведь останетесь на ужин? — госпожа Ван непринуждённо перешла с официального обращения на более домашнее.

«Слишком домашнее», — Ван Ибо прыснул со смеху, но порадовался таким переменам. Его любимого человека приняли.

— Спасибо, но я не посмею вмешиваться в семейное застолье. Не хочу злоупотреблять гостеприимством, — Сяо Чжань расплылся в самой своей лучистой улыбке. Камеры любили её с любого ракурса.

— Вот как… Ну, что же, — госпожа Ван негромко вздохнула и понимающе покачала головой.

Глава семейства, господин Ван, выглядел напряжённым. Он-то как раз кивнул решительно, будто одобрял принятое Сяо Чжанем решение не навязываться в первый же вечер:

— Спокойной ночи, господин Сяо.

Прозвучало резко и как-то не слишком вежливо. Сяо Чжань только прикрыл глаза, смиряясь (он и так получил сегодня больше, чем мог надеяться), а вот госпожа Ван попыталась смягчить неудобное впечатление.

— Полагаю, завтра Ибо сорвётся к вам с самого раннего утра, А-Чжань, — женщина виновато улыбнулась. — Вы уж не серчайте на его горячность. Он всегда был таким: когда чем-то особенно увлечён, забывает обо всём на свете.

Сяо Чжань открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Ван Ибо успел первым.

— Мама, о чём ты? — он изобразил совершенно искреннее удивление. — Я не буду ночевать дома. Мы с Чжань-гэ едем в гостиницу.

— Ибо…

На мгновение ему показалось, что Сяо Чжань сдерживает нервный смех. Хотя в ту сторону он старался не смотреть. Всё своё внимание Ван Ибо сосредоточил на родителях и постарался вложить во взгляд всю уверенность и спокойствие, на какие только был способен в этот момент. Ван Ибо отступать не собирался, а раз их приняли парой, сегодня он намеревался вручить подарок на День Святого Валентина.

— Но я думала, ты проведёшь время с нами. Дома, — госпожа Ван смотрела на сына с лёгкой обидой.

Ван Ибо это заметил, потому кивнул, но ответить не успел. В этот раз первым прозвучал голос Сяо Чжаня:

— В Лояне мы задержимся ещё на два дня, так что завтра и послезавтра, если вы не будете возражать, мы непременно появимся.

Господин Ван хранил не слишком вежливое молчание, однако ничем больше не выразил своего недовольства. На том и сошлись.

## ***

— Ибо, думаю, я закажу ужин в номер. Чего бы ты хотел? — Сяо Чжань уверенно прошагал вперёд. Под ноги он не смотрел — на ухоженном придомовом участке четы Ван даже травинки в газоне стояли по стойке «смирно!»

«Боги, неужели?! — Ван Ибо слышал возлюбленного будто издалека. Сейчас, когда всё закончилось, сердце из его груди пыталось выпрыгнуть. Дыхание сбилось смятением. Душа зашлась протяжным стоном — Нас приняли! Даже отец!»

Он всё никак не мог поверить в случившееся. Мелкая дрожь прошлась вдоль позвоночника, осела нервным стуком на зубах.

— Ч-Чжань-гэ… — с губ сорвалось неровное. Ван Ибо с трудом узнал собственный голос. Недавняя уверенность перед родителями сейчас развеялась без следа.

— М? — Сяо Чжань мгновенно остановился и очень медленно обернулся к нему. Уголками преступно привлекательных губ играла нерешительная улыбка, точно Сяо Чжань всецело разделял его чувства. — Бо.

Краткое имя прозвучало лаской и призывом — Сяо Чжань раскрыл объятья.

— Чжань-гэ! — в этот раз Ван Ибо медлить не стал: кинулся любимому на шею, вцепился так крепко, как только мог.

— Мой Бо!.. Ибо!.. — Сяо Чжань тихонько охнул от такого напора, но обнял не менее крепко. — Больше никогда не отпущу.

— У-г-у, — Ван Ибо отчаянно мотнул головой, зажмурился. В глазах стояла влага. — И я.

## ***

Ужин Сяо Чжань всё-таки заказал, вот только съесть его они так и не успели.

Прямо с порога, едва горничная закрыла за собой дверь, Ван Ибо принялся раздеваться:

— Чжань-гэ, можно же считать, что наш День Святого Валентина начался?

Сяо Чжань выдохнул так, будто его ударили под дых:

— Ох! Бо, что ты?..

— Раздеваюсь, гэ, — Ван Ибо нагло ухмыльнулся. Ждать он больше не собирался ни секунды. — Советую тебе не отставать.

— Ты невыносим, в курсе? — Сяо Чжань приблизился к нему вплотную, скользнул прохладными пальцами по шее, взялся за бегунок молнии.

— Я — молоде́ц, правда? — Ван Ибо ответил вопросом на вопрос, потянулся за поцелуем.

— Правда, — Сяо Чжань ухмыльнулся ему в губы, а поцелуем коснулся лишь слегка, едва заметно.

— Эй?! Чжань-гэ! — Ван Ибо уже не просил, требовал.

— Не торопись, щеночек. Я хочу тобой насладиться, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся маняще.

От этой улыбки Ван Ибо почти заскулил. У него в штанах стояло так, что болело и жглось, а возлюбленный хотел «насладиться»?!

— О, ты её носишь. Хорошо, — Сяо Чжань на его нетерпение не обратил никакого внимания, наоборот, будто издеваясь, медленно погладил грудь сквозь футболку, задел сосок, но вернулся к шее — коснулся ожерелья из небесно-синего камня с подвеской в виде лёгкого перышка.

— Ты сомневался? — Ван Ибо пришлось губу прикусить, чтобы не зарычать. Невесомых прикосновений ему было мало!

— Нисколько, Бо, — Сяо Чжань заглянул ему в глаза, затопил нежностью его страсть. — Просто я очень счастлив.

Ван Ибо поддался настроению любимого. Сопротивляться этому человеку он никогда не умел.

Чувство Ван Ибо прошло через долгие годы и крепло с каждым днём. Смятением и переживаниями мерцали в его сердце периоды счастья и эйфории рядом с возлюбленным. Но всё равно испытанные ранее эмоции и ощущения сейчас поблекли. Ярче всех сиял перед его глазами возлюбленный.

Ван Ибо не знал, кем стал для него Сяо Чжань и какое место в жизни занимал. Понимал только, что дышать без этого человека он уже не сможет.

Их ласки были нежными и медленными — ровно такими, какими их создавали руки Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо содрогался всем телом, хрипел и шипел, стонал и плавился под этими ладонями. Сяо Чжань умело накалял его страсть. Сквозь ткань джинсов Ван Ибо чувствовал напряжённую плоть любовника, и оттого ещё сильнее распалялся. Хотелось всего и сразу. Ван Ибо был полностью раздет, но Сяо Чжань не торопился присоединиться к нему.

— Гэ… нг! Чжань-гэ! Хочу почувствовать тебя! — Ван Ибо развёл ноги шире, втиснулся в пах любовника.

Волшебный момент, в который они оказались на кровати, прошёл мимо его сознания.

Сяо Чжань на его призыв не отреагировал. Он продолжал выцеловывать странные узоры на его шее и груди, потому Ван Ибо решил быть смелым до конца.

— Чжань-гэ, гэгэ, — Ван Ибо поймал в ладони любимое лицо, приник поцелуем.

Целоваться с Сяо Чжанем в реальности оказалось неизмеримо лучше любых его фантазий. Сяо Чжань не нападал на него и не насиловал рот (хотя иногда этого хотелось) — он с нежностью проникал в самые глубины и смаковал каждое соприкосновение языков. Бушующую страсть Ван Ибо любовник уверенно направлял и наслаждался, дарил удовольствие обоим.

— Мммм! Гэ!.. — Ван Ибо застонал. Пальцы Сяо Чжаня сжали и чуть царапнули сосок. Напряжённая плоть потёрлась о его собственную.

«А? — у Ван Ибо перед глазами полыхнуло. — Чжань-гэ разделся? Когда?»

Ему до ужаса не хотелось разрывать поцелуй, но посмотреть на член Сяо Чжаня хотелось неимоверно.

— Проклятие! — Ван Ибо выстонал ругательство и сотрясся всем телом. С воспалённого возбуждением навершия сорвалась густая капля.

Сяо Чжань не разделся, но джинсы расстегнул и сейчас ладонью ласкал их обоих.

— Бо, такой красивый, — дыхание Сяо Чжаня сбилось. Глаза потемнели желанием. — Совершенный. Ом-м-м.

Он прикусил губу, одновременно сжал обе головки, принялся вылизывать чувствительные родинки на его шее.

— Гэ! Чжань-гэ! — Ван Ибо зашептал заполошно. Видеть и чувствовать страсть любимого оказалось для него слишком. — Гэгэ, хочу тебя!

Вторую ладонь Сяо Чжаня со своей груди он буквально содрал, потянул ниже, к ягодицам. Ван Ибо уложил колени на кровать, раскрылся полностью:

— Вот тут, гэгэ… сюда, возьми меня!

Ван Ибо не дышал — задыхался. Перед глазами плясали яркие пятна. Он в буквальном смысле с ума сходил.

— Н-г-х-х, — Сяо Чжань задушено промычал ему в шею, коснулся, слегка нажал на колечко мышц, но вдруг напрягся, взглянул ему в глаза странно-зло. — У тебя уже было? Ты знаешь о том, как это происходит?

— Нет, гэ! Не было… — Ван Ибо попытался поймать нерешительные пальцы, направил в себя. Если от лёгкого прикосновения к этому месту у него перед глазами звёзды полыхнули, что же будет, когда напряжённый член любимого войдёт в него?!

–…не было, гэгэ, — Ван Ибо откровенно заскулил. Сяо Чжань не давался. — Никого не хочу, кроме Чжань-гэ! Только тебя… М-п-ф-х… гэ-э-э-э, ох!

Ван Ибо в отчаянии толкнулся в руку Сяо Чжаня, с его члена капало уже безостановочно.

— Тогда откуда, Ибо? — Сяо Чжань подался чуть вперёд, длинной лаской прошёлся по его стволу, наградил за послушание.

— В порно видел. В интернете, — Ван Ибо почти сорвался, почти растёкся под ним. Но всё равно было мало. — Чжань-гэ, ну же, быстрее!.. прошу…

Если надо умолять, он будет. В этом была его жизнь: почувствовать внутри, ощутить пульсацию, прогнуться, принять. Ван Ибо потянулся поцеловать, попал в шею любовника. Сяо Чжань напряжённо замер над ним.

— Бо, — голос прозвучал ломко, сухо, будто Сяо Чжань из последних сил сдерживался, но никак не мог решиться на последний шаг, — у меня это тоже впервые с парнем, и я совсем не уверен, что всё сделаю правильно. Так что мы… — он скомкал собственный вздох, прикрыл глаза, фразу закончил через силу, — …можем с этим повременить.

Это «впервые с парнем» больно резануло по чувствительному сердцу Ван Ибо, но он был сейчас слишком возбуждён, чтобы переживать о тех девушках, с которыми у Сяо Чжаня было «не впервые».

Сяо Чжань от него немного отстранился, будто действительно готовился отступить.

— Не смей! — Ван Ибо почти взвизгнул, вскинулся на кровати, больно ударился макушкой о щёку любовника. — Не хочу больше ждать! От тебя я приму всё!

Произнёс — жадно лизнул ушибленное место на скуле Сяо Чжаня и немедленно ослеп от острых ощущений. Пальцы любовника скользнули в него плавно и сразу вышли. Тугое колечко огрызнулось болью.

— Тебе будет больно, Ибо… ф-у-у-х, — тело Сяо Чжаня содрогалось крупной дрожью. — Я едва сдерживаюсь.

— Пусть, гэ! Пусть, — Ван Ибо наплевал на болезненный спазм, раскинул ноги ещё шире, приподнял бёдра — подставился. — Это ты, Чжань-гэ! Это ведь ты!

Сяо Чжань застонал, сдавил основания их членов, будто сдерживал близкий оргазм, вновь прикоснулся к его дырочке. Ласка у него получалась рваной, нервной — пальцы дрожали. Но Ван Ибо откровенно наслаждался каждым движением. Он подмахивал бёдрами и сам насаживался на пальцы. Ощущение «мало» не исчезало.

Сяо Чжань трахал его пальцами, а Ван Ибо хотелось большего — хотелось того каменного, что обжигало его собственную плоть, углями проходилось по нервам.

— Достаточно… уже достаточно! — Ван Ибо стонал в голос и совершенно не стеснялся. О том, насколько непристойно он себя сейчас ведёт, думать не хотелось. Было плевать на всё другое, когда дело касалось Сяо Чжаня. — Гэ-э-э, ну же!

Ван Ибо прогнулся в пояснице — снялся с пальцев любовника.

— Бо… Ибо… — Сяо Чжань целовал его везде, где дотягивался, лизал, прикусывал и нежил, а ещё дышал рвано и жарко. Исступлённо. — Прости меня, Бо…

Когда возбуждённая плоть вошла в тело, стон Ван Ибо сорвался в крик:

— Ммммм-А-А-АН-Г-Х.

Мышцы зазвенели болью, но теснота подарила наслаждение. Дыхание в груди оборвалось. Оргазм случился неожиданно — забрызгал живот.

— Бо! Ибо! Прости… прости… — Сяо Чжань крепко зажмурился и безостановочно шептал. Он будто извинялся, что не мог остановиться; молил простить его, что не в силах сдерживать страсть. — Потерпи немного, Бо. Я скоро. Н-г…

Сяо Чжань двигался в нём безостановочно, а Ван Ибо с каждым толчком ловил болезненно-сладкие импульсы в поясницу. Новые ощущения ослепили. И пусть было немного больно, пусть Сяо Чжань казался неловким, Ван Ибо чувствовал любимого. Он наконец-то догнал, получил и больше никогда не собирался отпускать Сяо Чжаня! Теперь они вместе навсегда!

— Да, Чжань-гэ! Вот так… — Ван Ибо притянул колени к груди, раскрылся ещё больше. Сяо Чжаню должно понравиться быть в нём. Ведь ему, Ван Ибо было непередаваемо хорошо чувствовать в себе плоть любовника. — Ммм… гэ, мой гэгэ… Чжань-гэ…

Ван Ибо целовал раскрытые в судорожных стонах губы Сяо Чжаня, вжимался в любимого теснее и отдавался весь, целиком: так, чтобы самому больше ничего не осталось.

— Ибо! Боги… н-г-м-м-м… Ибо! — Сяо Чжань вдруг схватил его за голень, отвёл чуть в сторону, подхватил второй ладонью ягодицу и вогнал себя в него до упора. Раз. Другой. Третий.

Ван Ибо хрипло вскрикнул, выгнулся — чувство наполненности затопило, оборвалось спазмом. Позвоночник прошило острым удовольствием.

— Бо! А-АХ-м-м-м, — Сяо Чжань прикусил стон оргазма, содрогнулся всем телом.

Горячий поток удовольствия любовника внутри себя Ван Ибо скорее вообразил, чем почувствовал, а может всё дело было в его собственном подрагивающем члене. С покрасневшего кончика тонкими белёсыми струйками заливало живот. Ван Ибо в напряжении застыл на локтях, откинулся головой на подушку. Полностью раскрытый, распахнутый, доступный, он принадлежал этому мужчине. Он принадлежал одному-единственному.

— Бо, ты потрясающий, — Сяо Чжань дрожал. — Спасибо тебе. Спасибо.

Ван Ибо чувствовал мелкие поцелуи на своей шее, плечах, груди. Под лопатки обхватили тесно — позволили свести ноги.

— Люблю тебя, Ибо. Так сильно люблю… — Сяо Чжань выдыхал признания, будто старался наверстать упущенное для их чувств время.

— Губы тоже хотят поцелуя, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо выплывал из собственного оргазма неохотно, потому хотелось нежности. Тело ломило пережитыми впечатлениями. Хорошо.

— Я люблю тебя, Бо, — Сяо Чжань его просьбу исполнил сразу. Поцелуй получился одновременно жадным и ласковым, благодарным и голодным. Сяо Чжань пил его, словно молодое вино: крупными глотками и наслаждался опьянением.

— М-г-м, — говорить у Ван Ибо получалось плохо, зато улыбка вышла замечательной. — Я знаю, гэ.

— Пхах. Мой Бо жестокий, — Сяо Чжань засмеялся рвано, отлип от его губ, обжёг дыханием шею.

— У тебя научился, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо плюхнулся на матрац, утянул за собой любовника. — Спасибо тебе за это.


End file.
